


The Gift of Celebration

by judybrowneyes



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 89,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judybrowneyes/pseuds/judybrowneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Amanda plans an important celebration for Ambassador Sarek's 100th birthday.  It's supposed to be a happy occasion, so why does Admiral Nogura order the Enterprise to Vulcan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Gift of Celebration

"Let Us Celebrate the Occasion with Wine and Sweet Words"

Plautus

Chapter 1 Prologue

Night is falling on Vulcan. Darkness will soon cover the planet's harsh desert landscape. Although Vulcan has no moon, it is locked in a double orbit with the smaller planet T'Khut; and so it is that every night T'Khut seems to rise in the Vulcan sky with a pure radiance and its bright orange glow slowly begins to cover the hemisphere. The barren stark landscape is softened and muted by T'Khut's light and takes on an ethereal beauty. The hot daytime temperatures begin to drop and become bearable to off worlders.

T'Khut's light also casts mysterious shadows on the distant Llangon Mountain range and on the Mountains of Gol, home of the Masters who attain Kolinarhr, and the visitors who go there in search of ancient knowledge. The light makes the distance to both mountain ranges deceptive; neither is very close to ShiKahr, the large capital city of Vulcan on the edge of Vulcan's Forge. The city shines like a jewel in the vastness of the desert. ShiKahr sits over artesian wells and through the use of solar power, water is readily available and there are many fountains, green spaces and thousands of bright lights throughout the city. Yet even ShiKahr's thousands of lights are not enough to dim the brightness that is T'Khut.

Vulcan is home to 12 billion inhabitants, most of them possess an endless and insatiable curiosity; they want to know more, they want to find out all they can about everything. It is this curiosity which will drive them into space by the late 21st century and early 22nd century. Vulcan space explorers soon come in contact with Tallarites, Humans, Cardassians and Klingons. Vulcan begins diplomatic relations with all these worlds except the Klingons. After a time, Vulcans find themselves strangely fascinated by the incomparably beautiful, watery blue planet, Earth; so different from their own desert word, but mostly they are insatiably curious about Earth's inhabitants, the illogical, compelling Humans.

Vulcans freely offer their philosophy of peace and logic to all the humanities, and soon it finds it self in a position of leadership as a founding member of the Coalition of Planets and later the United Federation of Planets. Because of this, Vulcan is in many ways, considered "first among equals." Despite some recent very conservative and very vocal elements on Vulcan who argue that too much contact with off world affairs (especially those strangely compelling Terran affairs) is culturally dangerous, Earth and Vulcan enjoy a close, mutually valued and politically satisfying relationship. Both are core members of the Federation. Thus it is, that Sarek, distinguished Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth, husband of the human Amanda Grayson, and father to S'chn T'gai Spock, Commander, Star Fleet, attains deep respect, great prestige and rampant popularity on Earth. Every Vulcan citizen and the Vulcan elders who serve on the High Council know of Sarek's fame and acclaim. It is even well-known on Vulcan that on Earth, there exists a large group of women known as the Sarek Fan Girls, whose main purpose in life is to catch a glimpse of the handsome face and well-built body of Sarek of Vulcan.

* * *

 

Amanda Grayson sat at the large window of her office and contemplated the message she had just received from Admiral Heihachiro Nogura, Commander-in-Chief, Starfleet. The face of T'Kut, large and full, almost filled her entire window and cast its light on the small pleased smile that crossed her lovely face. Plans were slowly coming to fruition.

Sarek disavowed and mostly ignored all evidence of his popularity on Earth. Vulcans had no ego that needed to be assuaged and therefore felt no need to receive accolades or strive for popularity. Amanda accepted this; but this plan was important in many ways to Earth and to Vulcan, and Sarek had to realize that certain events in life needed to be acknowledged in deference to Earth customs. He was after all, the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, married to a human, and he had a son who was half human. Amanda also knew that he would not be pleased with her and Nogura's plan. Sarek did not agree with the necessity of what Amanda and Nogura wanted to do. Amanda was largely untroubled by this, for she was as stubborn as he and she knew she would prevail. Vulcans, for the most part, celebrated very few life events, but as Ambassador to Earth, Sarek had long ago become accustomed to Earth/human idiosyncrasies and he now tolerated and sometimes even enjoyed some of the celebrations he had to attend. The Vulcan High Council and others might consider this unseemly and frown on his participation at these events, but Sarek did his duty regardless of criticism.

Soon, she and Nogura would have to share their joint plan with her husband and she was not looking forward to that confrontation. Amanda sat back, deep in thought for a few minutes. She drew in a breath, composed her response and began to type her letter to Admiral Nogura; her fingers flew over the keyboard. Amanda disdained composing letters by voice command; she liked to feel the keys under her fingers as she wrote. She finished her letter to Nogura and sat back, thoughtful once more.

Before too long, she would have to write to Spock. Her lips twitched in a wry smile as she contemplated his reaction when he read her letter. She thought it might be prudent to write to Jim Kirk as well and perhaps to Dr. McCoy too. Yes, she thought, she would forewarn them; she might need a very different type of support than that which Nogura had planned for, and they would be the ones to approach for help. Through her window, she heard Sarek's shuttle coming home from his High Council meeting. It was time to think about dinner. She put away her padd, got up and went to meet her husband.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 2**

**"Postern of Fate, the Desert Gate, Disaster's Cavern, Fort of Fear,**

**The Portal of Baghdad am I, and Doorway of Diarbekir."**

**From "The Gates of Damascus" James Elroy Flecker**

 

Jim Kirk stepped out of his quarters. He was on his way to the turbo lift and to the mess hall for his breakfast. He had an hour until his shift and he was hungry. He stopped at Spock's door and waited; one, two, three; Spock opened his door. "Good morning, Captain."

Jim smiled at his First; somehow Spock always knew when Jim was outside his door. "Morning, Spock. Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, come on then, I'm hungry," Jim said, as they walked into the lift. "Deck 8," Jim told the lift. "Replicated food waits for no man." Jim sighed a little wistfully, thinking back to the delicious breakfasts they had all enjoyed at his mother's on their Christmas leave. No one cooked as well as his Ma.

Spock's eyes twinkled as he looked at Jim, reading him like a book. "Dr. Kirk's meals were memorable, Jim, but as Dr. McCoy would say, there's no use pining for what you can not have."

Jim chuckled. "Unfortunately Bones is right. I'll just have to wait for my next care package from Ma; and as the bard said, "tis true, tis true tis pity and pity tis true" about our food."

"Hamlet."

Jim beamed. "You've been reading the Shakespeare book I gave you for Christmas. I hope you're enjoying it."

"I am. It has been most edifying. As a youth I never read Shakespeare's plays. Our teachers concentrated on more logical forms of literature. My father would not permit it either, being of the same mind as my teachers, and somehow as an adult, I never made the time to correct this deficiency. My mother, knowing I enjoy poetry from many worlds, once gave me a small book of his sonnets, but the plays were unknown to me. His plays have always been considered too emotional for Vulcan young people to study."

For a minute Jim tried to imagine young Vulcans reading Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth, or Othello; he tried to picture them sitting in the classroom trying their hardest to understand the rampant emotion in those plays and his mind boggled. His imagination, he decided, could only stretch so far. "I can only imagine," he murmured, stepping into the mess hall with Spock at his usual station keeping shoulder. The Alpha shift crew was at breakfast and would soon report for duty and gamma shift would head for their beds. They sat at their usual corner table and Bones and Uhura walked in and joined them.

"Spock, ma boy," McCoy's voice was in full Southern drawl. "It's that time again," he said. "You're due for your quarterly physical, and I don't wanna hear any ands, ifs, or buts, about it. You're the last one, and I gotta' hand in my report to my department head, and he's a stickler for on time reports." McCoy looked pointedly at Spock, whose position as Science Officer made him McCoy's immediate supervisor and therefore the "stickler" for reports turned in on time. "Even Jim set a good example this quarter, he came in without my havin' to resort to Security to bring him in, and he's done. That just leaves you."

"Dr. McCoy, I do not see the need for my having a quarterly physical, when I am always in perfect health."

"Really, Spock? You're givin' me that load of hog wash? After all the times I've had to patch you up, all the times you've had injuries bad enough to go into a healing trance, and that's not even to mention my havin' to bring you back from the dead a couple of times?"

"Very true, Spock," murmured Jim, eating his eggs and toast steadily and not meeting Spock's eyes. He knew he was throwing Spock under the metaphorical shuttle bus, but he was enjoying his new and shining place as the fair-haired boy in McCoy's eyes, probably for the first time since he took command of the Enterprise. He wanted to bask in it for a few days at least, since he had no doubt it would soon come to an end.

Spock threw him a sad and reproachful glance, and Uhura snickered and hid her lips behind her napkin. There were some battles not worth fighting, Spock thought with resignation. This was one of them. McCoy was like a dog with a bone, he would not give up until Spock had that physical, so he might as well get it over with. "Very well, Doctor. I shall report after shift."

"Now you're whistling Dixie!" McCoy smiled, well pleased that his resident Vulcan was seeing reason at last.

"Dr. McCoy, I am not whistling, much less "Dixie", a Civil War song that was and is considered offensive and politically incorrect due to its lyrics which suggest sympathy for slavery and racial separation."

McCoy sputtered. "Politically incorrect! Why you green bloodied skinny elf, I'll have you know that's one of the South's most popular songs. Look it up, even Abraham Lincoln loved it. And it's listed in the history books as a legitimate aspect of Southern culture and heritage of the period."

Jim traded a bemused glance with Uhura and hid a smile behind his coffee mug. McCoy and Spock argued about the oddest things sometimes.

He wiped his mouth and rose from the table. "Gentlemen, let's agree to disagree on the merits of "Dixie" as a cultural icon and let's go mind the store." Jim said gathering Spock, McCoy and Uhura in his wake and heading to the turbo lift. On the bridge, Jim sat in his chair and his yeoman brought in the gamma shift reports for his signature. It had been a quiet night; it had been a quiet six weeks. Since their departure from the Jupiter orbital station, Enterprise had patrolled the Romulan Neutral Zone in Sector Z-6 for the last six weeks. The Neutral Zone had been far too quiet since the treason mess, **1** and Fleet was uneasy about it. For his part, Jim was happy. He had no wish to engage either Romulans or Klingons in any confrontation, and Scotty had used the time to fine tune the warp and impulse engines. His CE was always trying to get a bit more speed out of the warp engines without compromising the integrity of the dilithium crystals. Jim appreciated it; however, he was aware of a rising restlessness in Scotty, himself and the rest of his crew. Too much quiet was not what they were out here for and it was unusual to have six weeks of absolute tranquility in space.

Uhura's board beeped. Then it beeped again, and again for the third time. She raised startled eyes to Jim. She looked at her board and her eyes widened in surprise and she turned her puzzled face toward Jim.

"Sir, there are new orders from Fleet coming in. Not from Admiral Komack, but from Admiral Nogura himself."

Jim's eyebrows matched Spock's, raising to his forehead. It was highly unusual for the C in C himself to dispatch orders to individual Star Ships. Almost always they came through their chief, which in their case was Komack. _What the hell is Nogura up to? Something very important that's for sure,_ thought Jim, his eyes meeting Spock's across the bridge.

"Captain, you also have a message from Lady Amanda, as do you Mr. Spock, and you Dr. McCoy; and you also have one from Peter and another one from your mother. The messages are not coded or encrypted and are not labeled urgent. Sir, they're just coded with our regular ship's mail code. Shall I pipe them to you personal terminal?"

 _Hmm,_ thought Jim. _It can't be a coincidence to hear from Nogura, Amanda, Ma and Peter all at the same time._ "Pipe them all to mine, Uhura. We'll read them together during break. Put them in a queue with Admiral Nogura's at the top. If they're not coded urgent they can wait until then." He looked over at Spock, and saw a hint of consternation on his usually impassive features. McCoy only looked curious. Jim reined in his own raging curiosity. Ship's business came first. It would be break time soon enough _._

"What do you think is goin' on, Jim?" McCoy murmured in his ear. "Nogura and Lady Amanda, your Ma? I'm bettin' little green apples it has to do with Vulcan or Vulcans or both."

Spock's Vulcan hearing had no trouble in overhearing McCoy's comment. He too had come to the same conclusion. He permitted himself a small sigh. He wondered what his mother would have to say. They would know soon enough, and meanwhile, work must continue.

Jim turned the con over to Sulu at break and he, Spock and McCoy headed to his quarters. "Deck 5," he told the lift. "Spock, have you heard from your mother, any idea what's going on?" Jim looked at his First and saw puzzlement on his face.

"No, Captain. I have no idea. Her last letter did not mention any thing in particular, just general home and Vulcan news."

"Well, we'll know soon enough." Jim stepped out of the lift followed by McCoy and Spock and opened his cabin door. "Lights, 90 percent, computer on," he said. They stepped in front of Jim's terminal. The C in C logo filled the screen, and Admiral Nogura's face came on the screen.

" _Good morning, Captain. You are hereby ordered to leave your current assignment of Sector Z-6, The Romulan Neutral Zone patrol. The JFK, under the command of Captain Todd Campbell, will replace the Enterprise's patrol of the zone. The JFK will rendezvous with you in two standard days. After the rendezvous you will proceed to Vulcan, where you will dock at Vulcan Space Central until further orders. The Enterprise, as the flag-ship of the Fleet, and you as her Captain, as well as your command crew will represent Star Fleet at the 100th birthday celebration of Ambassador Sarek. I will also be in attendance. Lady Amanda will give you the particulars about the celebration after you get there. Jim," Nogura's unusual lapse into informality, grabbed Jim's attention. "I want you and your crew, to be very visible on Vulcan. Wear your uniforms as much as possible. Both Vulcan and Earth governments are uncomfortable with some of the rumors and rumblings we're hearing. These need to be dealt with as quickly as possible. Because of the closeness and unique rapport between you, Spock, and McCoy, I can't think of a better team to represent us. I've had my office prepare a dossier for you and Mr. Spock. Read it over very carefully." Nogura, his voice dry, said, "Ambassador Sarek thinks that we are over reacting and he is not in agreement about the need for his birthday celebration." He added ruefully, "I have it on good authority that Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays. However, after Lady Amanda contacted me some weeks ago with her concerns, which she will share with you, I agreed with her. It seems Lady Amanda's wishes have now prevailed with the Ambassador about the celebration. Jim, it's very important that you use great care and discretion on the planet. Nogura, out."_

"Well," said Jim. He was rather at a loss for words. A 100th birthday party for Sarek? He shook his head slightly to clear it. "Spock? What do you make of all this?"

"I know nothing about this," Spock said a slight frown marring his usually smooth forehead. "It is a surprise to me as well. It would behoove us to see what my mother has to say. Perhaps she will have more information."

Jim spoke to the computer, "next message." Amanda's face appeared on the screen.

_"Good morning, Jim, Spock, Dr. McCoy. I'm sure you've already heard from Admiral Nogura. There is not much for me to add except that this idea about Sarek's 100th birthday celebration is something I came up with after a lot of thought. As you know, my position at the Vulcan Academy brings me in contact with many students, professors, administration, and visitors. For some time now, I've been aware of talk that is very worrying. In the last year, there has been an increase in the very conservative and very vocal elements on Vulcan who argue that too much contact with Terrans and their affairs is harmful to Vulcan." She smiled. "Jim, I have a vested interest in squelching these voices and I think you do too. I shared my concern with Admiral Nogura after one particularly ugly incident, and he agreed with me that intervention is necessary. Spock, your father thinks that Vulcan's are too logical to be swayed by these voices, but I disagree. The birthday celebration is a way to bring Vulcans and Terrans visibly and personally together; no politicians, no meetings, no resolutions, no agendas. Earth people mingling with Vulcans in a very visible and purely social way. I have scheduled two celebrations, a large public one, and a smaller one here at our home. I've also made arrangements with the news nets to run the story. We'll talk more about all this when you arrive, but Jim, Doctor, you'll recognize this reference, "We're circling the wagons." Her face broke out in a big smile, "Jim, there's an extra surprise just for you. Amanda, out."_

"Curiouser and curiouser," as the Cheshire Cat said," Jim said.

McCoy looked bemused. "Spock, your mother is a very astute and formidable woman."

"Indeed," said Spock.

"Wonder what the surprise is for you, Jim?"

"Let's see what Ma has to say. Next message," he said, and Winona's lovely face came on the screen.

 _"Jim dear, good morning,"_ she smiled lovingly at her son. _"I've sent you a care package and it should arrive soon. Hope you enjoy it and I know you'll share with Bones and Spo_ ck." _Jim, I had a surprising call from Lady Amanda. She invited Peter and me to Vulcan for Ambassador Sarek's 100th birthday party. Can you believe it?" Her hazel eyes, so much like Jim's, were wide with excitement._ _"At first, I thought there was no possible way for Peter and I to accept the invitation; the cost for a shuttle trip to Vulcan for two would be more than I could afford, but then T'Lane **2** called me and said transportation was already arranged. T'Lane has to report to Vulcan to help Amanda, and she will take Peter and me and we're to stay with Amanda and Sarek. I was hesitant to accept such generosity, Jim, but then I spoke with Father Joe, and he said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and then I spoke with Gavin, and he said it was important that Peter and I attend. SIS has heard some things that concern them which I'm sure you already know about and he thought that our presence would be helpful. Oh, by the way, Gavin and Violet are dating now." **3** She looked mischievously across space at Jim._ _"I encouraged Violet just a little; it's been a year since her husband's death, and I said to her, what could going out for just one dinner hurt, and that Peter and I would baby sit, and that did it. So Gavin owes me!"_

Jim grinned at Spock and McCoy, tickled at his mother's matchmaking.

_"Anyway, I spoke with Peter's teacher, he would have to miss quite a bit of class time, and she said what Father Joe said; it's a once in a lifetime opportunity for him to visit Vulcan. She'll send all his class work with Peter, but the main thing is that he studies the planet and culture. He's been pouring over that book Spock gave him. He's so excited! So we'll see you on Vulcan in a few days, sweetheart. Peter and I can't wait to see you! Winona, out."_

"Oh my," said Jim, his eyes shining at the news. "That's incredibly generous of your parents, Spock. I must reimburse them for Ma and Peter.

"Jim. Please do not even think of doing that. You heard your mother. T'Lane was taking the Ambassador's ship to Vulcan so there is no added cost for transporting your mother and Peter. I am very sure my mother was very pleased to issue the invitation and the family will be gratified to have Dr. Kirk and Peter at our home."

"All right, if you say so, but I still say it's incredibly generous of your parents. I'm sure Peter is beside himself with excitement. Let's see what he has to say. Computer, next message."

Peter's excited face came on the screen. _"Uncle Jim, Dr. Bones, Mr. Spock, we're going to Vulcan! Mr. Spock, remember when we talked about that at Christmas? And guess what else, Sorrel is going too. T'Lane said Lady Amanda wants to see him and he can go in the cat carrier on the ship. It's a big ship, I guess. Queen Cleo is also going, Lady Amanda says it's been too long since she's seen Cleo, and she and Sorrel will be company for each other. **4** I _can't wait to see you, _Uncle Jim. I'm gonna' miss school, but my teacher says it's OK. We're gonna' stay at your house, Mr. Spock." Peter's eyes shone with wonder and happiness. "I can't wait to see your house, and all of Vulcan and the Sehlats and everything! Mr. Spock, I'm gonna take my traveling chess set you gave me. Gotta' go now; say hi to Mr. Scott, Lt. Uhura, Mr. Chekhov and Mr. Sulu. Tell them I'll write them soon. Peter, out."_

Jim grinned at the excited little face on the screen, his eyes tender. "I guess that answers the excitement question!"

Spock reflected on his deep satisfaction at seeing Peter happy. His affection for the little boy ran as deep as his affection for Jim, and seeing both Jim and Peter so happy was strangely compelling. McCoy bounced up and down.

"Well, Jim boy, this should prove to be a very interestin' mission; we'll have a facinatin' time on Vulcan. Not as interestin' as last time we visited, that's for sure, but still interestin.'" Jim frowned at McCoy. Their last visit to Vulcan was a painful memory that he shied away from; he still had nightmares about it and looking at Spock's face, he knew that Spock, too, still felt pain at what had transpired on the red sands of Vulcan. **5**

Perhaps this visit would put to rest those bad memories and superimpose some better ones for all of them.

* * *

**1 See "Ring of Treason"**

**2 See "Ring of Treason"**

**3 See "A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**

**4 See "Ring of Treason "**

**5 See TOS episode "Amok Time"**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 3**

**"For years we lived anyhow with one another in the naked desert, under the indifferent heaven."**

**T.E. Lawrence**

 

The Enterprise continued her patrol of the Romulan Neutral Zone while they waited to be relieved by the _JFK_. The ship would not be able to leave until then; the entire crew knew that Fleet could never let down their guard when it came to the Romulans. Enterprise scanners were aimed for long and short-range scans of the neutral zone, but everything continued to be peaceful and quiet.

Jim, Spock, and Bones had each read Nogura's dossier very carefully. What they read was troubling. Amanda was correct; in the last two years there had been a slow but very definite increase in anti-Terran sentiments; sometimes couched in ambiguous statements, but more often in overt declarations hidden in the guise of conservative and benign rhetoric. The sentiment behind the statements was clear. Humans and their affairs were disruptive to Vulcan's hard-won peace and logic, both in the personal and political fronts. This sentiment was voiced by a very small minority, but from the statistics included in the dossier it was growing.

The three friends sat in Jim's quarters, sharing a drink after shift; some of Bones' brandy for Jim and McCoy, and Vulcan hot tea for Spock. They sat relaxed after a day filled with last-minute details before their departure to Vulcan.

"Spock, I don't like the look of this at all. Your mother must have a very astute political mind to catch this trend. I'm surprised Sarek has been so slow to see it and to agree with her concerns." Jim raised troubled eyes from the dossier to his First Officer.

"Indeed. However, my mother has always been much more attuned to subtle nuances both in life and in politics. Like you, Jim, she relies on what she calls, "women's intuition" and what you call "hunches." I, as you know, do not believe in those so-called hunches. Instead, I believe that both she and you avail yourselves of lightning fast calculations about body language, voice patterns, social interactions, facial nuances, and conversations to arrive at answers that you call hunches and my mother calls intuition. My father is not capable of doing this; he is hampered by his strict adherence to logical thought and processes, and he often misses what my mother sees clearly." Spock looked thoughtful. "I believe this skill is what has allowed my mother to live successfully with my father and Vulcans in general. It is also that same skill which has made you the exemplary commander that you are. It is a remarkable asset. Vulcans, by their very nature, cannot acquire this skill and even I being half human, find it difficult to comprehend."

"Don't sell yourself short; I think you do pretty well. You've had a few successful hunches in your time." Jim smiled at his friend; a couple of those hunches had saved his life.

Spock inclined his head, but didn't comment. He was not sure that he even wanted to acknowledge or accept the fact that he had experienced hunches; that the interior voices he had listened to against all logic had indeed been successful. It was not the Vulcan way to have hunches and flashes of intuition; but it was the human way, he thought. And it had worked. Against all odds it had worked twice; once on star date: 4842.6 and once on star date 5693.2. **1** Sarek, he knew, would have disavowed and disapproved of his thinking and behavior during those times, but his Captain was here alive and well in spite of all logical expectations and Vulcan mathematical odds. Spock sat looking contentedly at the proof of his success sitting in front of him, and threw Sarek's disapproval to the metaphorical winds.

Jim's warm and knowing gaze touched him. Jim knew; Jim always knew of his constant struggle with the duality of his nature between his Human and Vulcan self. Jim's kindness, acceptance and compassion during these struggles were the rock that Spock relied on. Jim's keen gaze lingered on him for a moment as if sensing Spock's thoughts, and then he turned to McCoy. "What do you make of this, Bones?"

McCoy, looking somber, took a sip of his brandy. "I'm not sure. At first glance it seems benign enough, just a few Vulcan folks being ethnocentric, but I find it highly ironic in a species that espouses IDIC as one of their chief tenants. I agree with Amanda and Nogura, this needs to be nipped in the bud. Stuff like this is pernicious and spreads way too easy, even among logical Vulcans it seems. We've seen it on Earth a few times, and it never ends well. I don't like it, don't like it t'all."

Jim sat, pensive behind his drink. He didn't like it at all either. There was an itch at the back of his mind that he couldn't scratch and that he'd learned never to ignore. Something was very wrong here. He sighed. Nogura orders had not said anything specifically, but Jim had no doubt that it would be their mission to find out what was going on behind the seemingly placid Vulcan façade.

"I'd like to talk to Ma about it when I see her," said Jim thoughtfully. "She is a very experienced Xenobiologist after all, and I'm sure her perspective will be invaluable." He smiled slightly, thinking of all the countless strange new worlds and new civilizations that encompassed his mother's experience as a Federation Xenobiologist. She was nothing if not perceptive and he had no doubt that after a couple of days on Vulcan, she would have her small fingers firmly on the pulse of Vulcan society. "Well, we'll do our part, although what that's going to be I'm not sure. Nogura seems to think that just our being on the planet and being visible together will be helpful. I guess we're going to be the poster children for successful Human/Vulcan rapport and friendship." He looked over to Spock and smiled fondly at his treasured friend.

McCoy laughed, blue eyes twinkling. "I think we're a little old for poster children, Jim boy, but good lighting should help."

Spock raised an amused eyebrow. "I believe my mother's public celebration for my father will also focus and reinforce that perception. And as far as Human/Vulcan rapport is concerned, her marriage to a Vulcan qualifies my parents as the prime example of poster material."

Jim chuckled. This mission was going to be a very interesting. But then he thought, when have our missions been anything else? Bones put his glass down and he and Spock got up.

"It's time for my bed," said Bones. "I have minor surgery in the morning. Good night, Jim."

"I, too, will retire. Good night, Captain." "Goodnight you two. Thanks for the brandy, Bones."

But as he got ready for bed, Jim thoughts turned much more somber. He considered what was at stake should the anti-Terran sentiment worsen on Vulcan. How pernicious would it get? How would it affect Sarek's position as Ambassador and what about his marriage to Amanda? Or, and here Jim felt a cold lead weight settle in his stomach, how would it affect his friendship with Spock? Would Spock's renowned friendship with his human Captain put him in the untenable position of having to choose between his loyalty and friendship to Jim and his home planet? Would he have to choose between Star Fleet and Vulcan? Jim took a deep breath willing his racing heart and anxious thoughts to calm down. _Don't be an idiot, James, and don't borrow trouble. You've had way too much brandy and it's made you morbid. It won't come to that. We'll go to Vulcan and we'll fix this. We're always able to come up with answers and this will be no exception. We'll fix this._

* * *

 

In the cold light of the ship's artificial day and with a good night's sleep and a detox pill, Jim felt better as he took his chair for Alpha shift. He sipped his strong coffee gratefully. He definitely would not be drinking any more of Bones' brandy; that stuff was lethal to his psyche.

He leaned into the view screen. The JFK was in visual range and would be along side of the Enterprise in a few minutes.

"Get me Captain Campbell, please Uhura."

Uhura spoke softly into her board, "On your screen, Sir." Captain Todd Campbell 's face filled the view screen.

"Todd, welcome to the neighborhood. Good to see you."

"Jim! Great to see you too. It's been a while," a shadow passed over the genial countenance of Todd Campbell. He and Jim had not seen each other since the death of Campbell's First Officer during the debacle of the treason ring. **2** It has been a terrible blow to Todd Campbell, but he had a new First Officer now and from what Jim had heard from Captain Simon Thompson at Christmas, Campbell's new XO was working out very well.

Todd's eyes gleamed through the Enterprise view screen. "I hear you're on your way to Vulcan. Hope you have your sun screen, hat, and sunglasses handy." Todd Campbell laughed that great belly laugh renowned across the galaxy.

Jim grinned. "We're all set. Vulcan should prove to be more challenging and interesting than this mission has been. I'm very glad to turn over this patrol to you and your crew; it's been six weeks of peace, tranquility, and quiet. Just up your alley, Captain, but too boring for the Enterprise." Jim's hazel eyes brimmed with mischief as he eyed the face on the screen. Todd Campbell's retort was interrupted by the appearance of a new face on the view screen.

Todd looked up to the man now standing beside him and a big smile crossed his face. "I don't think you've met my new XO, Jim. This is Commander Tomas Rodriguez. Tom, this is Captain James T. Kirk, of the _USS Enterprise_."

On the screen, Jim saw a tall, lean, broad-shouldered man standing beside Todd. He had high cheekbones, jet black straight hair, deeply tanned skin, and startling brilliant grey eyes set below dark eyebrows. His features were refined, defined, and chiseled; _some South American Amerindian blood there_ , thought Jim.

"A pleasure, Captain Kirk. I've heard a lot about you from Captain Campbell."

"The pleasure is mine, Commander, and I hope that all those stories you've heard about me were good, or I'll have some interesting stories to tell you."

"All good, I can assure you, Captain," said Tomas Rodriguez, his blinding white smile against the darker skin flashing at Jim. Todd sputtered with laughter beside him.

Jim smiling, glanced around at his command crew and noted how interested they all were on the two men on the screen and on their little by-play. Two new faces and a chance for a break and some Fleet gossip were standing before them. The crew's avid faces said they were hungry for a little fun and a break from the tedium of their six weeks patrol. _Well_ , thought Jim, _I can fix that_.

"How about dinner aboard the Enterprise tonight, Todd; you and your command crew. It'll be a good opportunity to brief you on our six weeks here and catch up on Fleet doings." _And a chance to get to know Todd's new XO,_ thought Jim.

"Sure, that sounds great. But you hosted us all last time, so why don't you and your command crew come over to the JFK this time; 1900 hours good for you?"

Jim saw delight and agreement on everyone's faces. Even Spock's usually impassive face, looked pleased. He nodded at Todd. "We'll be there. We're all looking forward to it. Kirk, out."

Jim swiveled his command chair and addressed the five pair of pleased eyes looking at him. "We'll be off shift, so let's dress up for the occasion," he said smiling. "Uhura let Scotty know, please."

"Aye, Sir," said Uhura, absently. She was all ready thinking about what she would wear this evening.

They met in the cargo transporter room at 1900 hours; Lt. DeSalle was at his station ready for them. Jim looked at his command crew and thought they looked splendid in their 'go to meetin' clothes. Uhura looked stunning in her silver kaftan with her hair drawn back and a silver rope wound through it. Bones was in his usual blue; an ice blue silk tunic over his black slacks. Jim hid a grin; he often teased Bones about his usual choice of color. Uhura had once told Bones that blue set off his blue eyes beautifully and now he seldom wore any other color of tunic. Spock looked sleek and handsome in black slacks and a black tunic with bronze threads running through it. Scotty wore his kilt and looked splendid in it, and Jim was in his favorite forest green tunic with fawn slacks. Sulu and Chekhov were supervising two new people on Helm and Navigation Beta shift, and would transport to the _JFK_ in an hour. They stepped up to the transporter pads and Jim said," energize." The familiar silvery whine took them and they appeared on the large transporter padd of the _JFK_.

Todd Campbell and Tomas Rodriguez stepped forward eagerly to meet them. Greetings, introductions and warm handshakes were exchanged and Todd ushered them to the waiting lift and to the Officers dining room. Captain Campbell's command crew was waiting for them, and there were more introductions and handshakes. The servers came out of the galley with trays and walked around with drinks and canapés for the guests. The soft babble of voices began to get louder as the two crews relaxed and mingled, exchanging shop talk, new Fleet and Federation gossip, and home news.

Jim, standing beside Todd, looked around contentedly. He liked nothing better than to see his crew like this; happy, smiling, and relaxed. There were all too few chances for this kind of social interactions between ships' personnel. He saw Uhura in a corner with Commander Rodriguez and thought what a handsome pair they made. Spock and Bones were deep in conversation with their respective counterparts and seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"How are you doing, Todd?" Jim asked softly, looking at his friend and thinking back, remembering how distraught he had been over the circumstances of his XO's death. **3**

"I'm good. I won't pretend it hasn't been very difficult, but I think I've finally been able to put it behind me. Having a new First has helped a lot. Commander Rodriguez has been great, I'm lucky to have him. He's been a real asset."

"That's good to know."

"So," Todd said, with an obvious wish to change the subject, "scuttlebutt says that Enterprise is going to Vulcan." He glanced quizzically at Jim. "Scuttlebutt also says there's something ugly brewing there and that some people are stirring that pot and that Nogura is sending Enterprise's renowned Vulcan/Human command team out there to put a lid on the pot."

Jim nodded, his hazel eyes acknowledging the truth of Todd's remark. He was unsurprised that Todd already knew the Enterprise's mission parameters. Keeping secrets from the 12 Star Ship Captains was an almost impossible task. The 12 Captains and their Firsts were a very special and select group. They were the best of the best; selected through an extremely long and rigorous process from hundreds of applicants for their exemplary leadership qualities; courage under fire, tactical brilliance, willingness to sacrifice their own lives, and steadfast loyalty to their crew and to each other. The loyalties between them made the Captains a loose, but close-knit group, and very protective of each other. Jim was the youngest of them all, younger by 10 years or more, so unbeknownst to him, and by mutual and silent agreement, the other 11 Captains kept a distant, benign, but protective eye on him and watched his back when they could.

Todd and Jim had been selected as Star Ship Captains at the same time, so there was a special "newbie" closeness between them. Jim's heart had ached for his friend at the loss of his First Officer in terrible circumstances during the treason ring debacle. He was pleased to hear about the already easy rapport and closeness that had developed between Todd and Commander Rodriguez.

"Yeah, we're heading for Vulcan tomorrow morning. Have you heard anything about what's really going on there?"

"No, nothing concrete, just scuttlebutt. There's talk out there that some conservative Vulcans are outraged about illogical humans and their sordid and petty politics. But since "outrage" is an emotion, and totally illogical, I didn't give the talk much credence."

"Admiral Nogura seems very concerned for it to be just talk and his dossier does contain some worrisome Intel. I think our going there is to find out what's really going on. We'll get our final orders when we get there." Jim sipped his drink looking around with pleasure at his crew enjoying themselves.

Jim added, "Spock's mother is planning Ambassador Sarek's 100th birthday celebration. Ostensibly, Enterprise as the flag-ship is going to Vulcan to represent Fleet at the festivities. Nogura wants us to be very visible and we're to wear our uniforms all the time. In other words we're there to show Fleet's very welcome presence on Vulcan."

Todd turned to Jim, surprise on his face. "I thought Vulcans didn't do birthdays or celebrations," he said very softly, aware of Spock standing not far away and of his keen Vulcan hearing.

"Yeah, well, I thought the same, "Jim said wryly, "but Ambassador Sarek apparently bowed to Lady Amanda's and Nogura's wishes, and there will definitely be a party and we're invited."

"Well, better you than me, Jimbo," said Todd. "I've never had a lick of fun hanging out with Vulcans; they're not a barrel of laughs, so don't know what kind of party it'll turn out to be. More like a funeral, if you ask me. Just have a couple of very stiff drinks before you get there!" Todd's ready belly laugh that his crew loved to hear rang through the room. Tom Rodriguez, hearing that laugh, turned his head to look at his Captain and smiled. Grinning, Jim glanced at the doorway and saw Sulu and Chekhov come in and he nodded to them.

Just then the chef entered and caught Todd's eye. "Captain, dinner is served." Todd and Jim led the way into the dining room. The two tables were set with pristine white linen and sparkling silver, crystal and china. The servers began to pour wine in the crystal goblets. "Please sit where ever you'd like, folks, preferably by someone you don't know," Todd said, as people took their places. He stood by his seat, picked up his wine glass and tapped it for silence. "Let's stand and lift our glasses in a toast." They all raised their glasses, "To absent friends and to our ships."

"To absent friends and to our ships." The clink of glasses was heard throughout the room.

"Let's eat!"

Jim sat next to Commander Rodriguez and they fell into easy conversation. "How are you settling in to your new job, Commander? Todd is a great guy, as well as a great Captain to work with."

"That he is, Captain. I know how lucky I am to have this posting under Captain Campbell." He turned his head and his direct grey eyes looked at Jim. "I know that most of the details of your last mission with him are classified, but Captain Campbell shared with me what happened with Commander Trax and what happened to your First Officer," he said very softly. "He said there should be no secrets between Captain and First Officer, that he wanted us to start on the right foot. I know you're a good friend, Captain Kirk, so I want you to know that I consider it a great privilege to serve under Captain Campbell and that he will never have to worry or have a moment's doubt about my loyalty to him and to Fleet."

Jim saw the steadfast resolve on the Commander's face and in the honest grey eyes looking at him and nodded. "Thank you for telling me that, Commander, it relieves my mind." He had, he realized, been worried about Todd since Trax's death, now he could put aside that worry.

Dinner was delicious, conversation stimulating, and a good time was had by all. After dessert and coffee, Jim stood and gathered up his crew. Captain Todd and Tomas Rodriguez accompanied them to the transporter room. Good byes and promises to keep in touch were exchanged. Todd and Jim stood a little apart from their crews.

"If anything comes up and you need help for any reason, just comm me, Jimbo. The _JFK_ will be there as fast as warp 6 can take us."

Jim looked at his friend and nodded. "I sure hope it doesn't come to that." They shook hands and Jim said a regretful goodbye. "Thanks again for your hospitality, Todd; it was great, we all enjoyed it very much."

Jim joined his crew on the transporter padd. "Energize," said Captain Campbell.

The silvery whine took them home to Enterprise. In the morning they would be on their way to Vulcan.

* * *

 

**1 TOS episodes "The Paradise Syndrome" and "The Tholian Web"**

**2 See "Ring of Treason"**

**3 See "Ring of Treason"**


	4. Chapter 4

 

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 4**

**"A mind all logic is like a knife all blade.**

**It makes the hand bleed that uses it."**

**Rabindranath Tagore**

 

 

 _Enterprise_ would soon be within the 40 Eridani star system and the planet Vulcan. She had traveled at a leisurely warp 3 from the Romulan Neutral zone since Jim had seen no need for undue haste. He tried to save his engines when he could, and Scotty blessed him for it.

Bones, standing by the command chair in his usual place by Jim's shoulder, looked at the view screen. "Pretty star system, ain't, it. Too bad the planet we're visiting is like the Sahara desert or worse. This time we'll be here more than just a few hours, Jim, so I want you, Winona, and Peter to take your Triox pills without fail. They'll help a lot with the high heat, low humidity and denser gravity. It'll be the pills every four hours, and I don't wanna hear any complaints from you. You gotta' be at your best, here, and don't you forget it, and you also gotta' set a good example for Peter, although he'll do better than the rest of us." McCoy's blue eyes pinned Jim to the back of his command chair, daring him to object.

"No complaints, Bones, I promise." Jim's voice was mild. In spite of his aversion to taking pills of any sort, he saw the wisdom of what Bones was saying. At least they would reach planet fall at Vulcan's dusk, which would be cooler than the day temperatures.

Spock looked up from his Science viewer. "Dr. McCoy is correct. Peter will acclimate to the heat and denser gravity in a much shorter time than the adults, but we must still be vigilant to guard against heat exhaustion. Iowa's mean temperatures are far cooler than even Vulcan's evening temperatures and heat exhaustion is very dangerous to a child." His eyebrows drew together in a slight frown.

Jim hid a smile. Spock was ever and always careful and protective of Peter and his vigilance where the child was concerned never faltered "Ma, Bones and I will all keep a very close eye on the Squirt. Don't worry, Spock."

Spock opened his mouth to repeat the old joke, "Vulcans do not worry," but looking at Jim's knowing face, his lips twitched and he desisted.

"I should say not," murmured Jim. He looked over at his helmsman. "Status, Mr. Sulu?"

"We're fifteen thousand miles out. Standard orbit, Sir."

"Impulse speed for Vulcan station keeping, Mr. Sulu."

"Vulcan Space Station has us now, Sir."

"Very good. Helm and Navigation on automatic. Thank you, gentlemen."

"We're heeeere," Jim said in a slightly sing-song voice, tying to still his impatience. Jim knew the Embassy shuttle would dock shortly after Enterprise and he wanted to be planet side to greet his mother and Peter. He hit the button on his arm-chair. "All hands, we have arrived. Planet fall in three minutes. Normal stand down procedures. I have approved shore leave for all departments; check with your department heads for your rotation."

He stepped down from his chair, and followed Bones and Spock into the turbo lift. "Deck 6, Transporter room," Jim told the turbo lift. "It's very nice of your mother to invite us to stay, Spock, but are you sure there's enough room since Ma and Peter will be there? And what about T'Lane? Bones and I don't want to put anyone out; we can stay on board ship if we need to."

"Unnecessary. There is plenty of room at my parent's home, Jim. It is a large house and has been in the family for generations. Sarek's estate also serves as the Vulcan Embassy, but the Vulcan government has separate quarters in ShiKar for employees of all the Embassies. T'Lane will stay there. It is not far from my parent's home. At first it was thought that Vulcan should build a separate residence to serve as the Embassy, but Sarek told them it was an unnecessary expense. After he retires, though, it will become necessary to buy another dwelling for the new Ambassador or build one. That will not be for many years yet, so for the present, that expense will not arise."

Jim nodded; at least he could understand this logical practicality. Except for Spock, Vulcans were in many ways an enigma to him; their ruthless logic, their continual emotional control (with certain notable exceptions), their rituals, their brilliant minds always carefully hidden, and their implacable courtesy behind which they hid so much. Jim was renowned throughout the galaxy for being a consummate diplomat. His compassion, curiosity and acceptance of all alien differences were a part of his nature; and yet, perhaps because of his deep friendship with Spock, he often found himself puzzled and frustrated with what little he knew about Vulcans and their culture. Vulcans were inherently curious and had reached out to many worlds, yet they were also insular, reticent and ethnocentric. That didn't make sense to Jim; where was the logic in that?

Again his memory went back to one of his two visits to Vulcan. Neither was a good memory. First, after Edith Keeler's death, he had come with Spock to rest at a quiet retreat at the foot of the Llangon Mountains. He had slept, read and eaten. He had seen no one except Amanda who had delivered some books to Spock and Jim, and then he had gone back to his ship. It had been just what he needed. It was his last visit to Vulcan that was the clincher. If he could have, Jim would have preferred to wipe out everything about that memory. He and Bones had not realized what they were getting into when Spock asked them to stand beside him for his "marriage" with T'Pring. He remembered the hot red sands of Vulcan, the guards standing grim and silent and armed to the teeth, the beautiful unwilling bride, the sound of the Vulcan bells, and an enraged Spock "killing" him. **1** As memories go, it was one of his worst. So in spite of the worry about their mission parameters, Jim was looking forward to getting a different and more benign perspective of the good things Vulcan had to offer.

"I take it that we'll beam down to immigration and go through the usual formalities?"

"Yes, Captain, my parents will be waiting for us and then we will wait at the space port for the Vulcan Embassy ship to land. After we take our luggage to the house and unpack, I thought we would all go out to dinner. I know a good Italian restaurant in ShiKar that rivals Salvatore's. Dr. Kirk and Peter will enjoy it."

"Sounds like a plan. Italian food on Vulcan; that I wanna' see, and I'm already hungry," said McCoy.

Bones cast a mischievous sideways smile at his Captain. "Jim boy, I can't wait to see your mama."

Jim gave him an irritated glance and Spock just quirked an eyebrow. McCoy had a very vocal and overt crush on Jim's mother, and took every opportunity to rub it in. Jim's reactions never failed to amuse the doctor and he viewed his little game almost as entertaining as harassing Spock.

The lift deposited them in the transporter room and Jim nodded at Lt. De Salle. "Enjoy your shore leave, Lieutenant," he said stepping up to the transporter padd, Bones and Spock beside him.

"Thank you, Captain. I'm sure I will."

The transporter room sparkled out of sight and another room came into being around them. The room that materialized was not as bleak and plain as most off world immigration facilities were. Apparently, Vulcan efficiency could happily co-exist with simplicity rather than barrenness, and comfort rather than drabness. The furniture set against the walls was comfortable and pleasing to the eye, and there were plants in strategic locations. There was a large picture window where one could look outside and see sand and stones, laid out and reminiscent of a Zen garden. A young Vulcan male behind a small desk took each of their ID chips and ran each through his scanner and handed them back. When he ran Jim's ID, his eyes widened and came up from the scanner in surprise. He looked at Jim, "Welcome, Captain Kirk. It is an honor for us to have you visit Vulcan. I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you," Jim said, a little surprised. "I'm very happy to be here."

The young man finished with the ID chips and bowed to the group. "That concludes all immigration requirements. Please proceed through the door to the waiting area." He nodded goodbye to Jim.

"Well, Jim boy, I guess your handsome face and galactic hero reputation preceded you," drawled McCoy as they walked. "Not even, Spock, the Ambassador's son got a howdy do from the guy. Guess even Vulcans can indulge in a little hero-worship."

Jim flushed. "Shut up, Bones," he growled. "And you better not say anything to embarrass me, you hear?" he hissed to McCoy.

McCoy just grinned back at him.

They walked to the waiting area and found the waiting Sarek and Amanda. Jim and Bones stayed back as Spock walked towards them. Jim saw Spock swallow hard and then step up to his parents and give them each the traditional Vulcan family greeting, with crossed hands at the wrist, palms out toward each other. Jim noticed that Amanda and Sarek were dressed much more informally than the last time Jim had seen them. Amanda looked younger, casual and relaxed, her hair simply pulled back from her face and not in the elaborate style he had seen before on board Enterprise and in San Francisco. She wore a simple blue tunic over white slacks.

"Welcome home, my son." Sarek's deep voice sounded relaxed and pleased.

"Spock, dear, I'm so happy you're here." Amanda's face glowed with happiness.

"I am pleased to be here, father, mother." Sarek turned to Jim and Bones, and offered them the Vulcan salute. "Captain, Dr. McCoy," he said formally, "live long and prosper." Then, "James, you have fully recovered from the events in New York?" **2**

"Yes, thank you, Sarek," said Jim. "I'm very well."

"We're so happy you and Dr. McCoy are here in happier circumstances than the last time I saw you." **3** Amanda reached over and gave them each a gentle embrace. She had a deep affection for Jim and McCoy; Jim, because he had somehow broken through the Vulcan wall Spock had erected around himself and befriended her lonely son, and McCoy because he had saved her husband's life on the journey to Babel.

"Us too, Ma'am; but please call me Leonard if your prefer," he said smiling at her.

"I will, Leonard. Thank you." She turned to Jim. "We brought two shuttles. Mine is smaller than Sarek's but I think we'll all fit and the luggage can go in the back….and the cat carriers too," she added, her eyes twinkling.

Jim looked at Amanda and just grinned and shook his head at the thought of the two spoiled and privileged cats making the journey from Earth to Vulcan.

"Shall we go to the Vulcan gate and wait for the Embassy ship?" Sarek ushered all of them efficiently through the waiting room. The sea of beings crowding the room parted like magic in front of him. They went through a side hallway which led to the Vulcan gate. "The ship should be here in a few moments," Sarek said. "I received a transmission from T'Lane that they were ready to dock. They will not need to go through immigration since they traveled on the Embassy ship, so they will just come through this gate momentarily."

Jim's eyes were riveted on the gate, and sure enough, his mother and Peter, with T'Lane behind them carrying the two cat carriers, spotted him. Peter dropped his suitcase and ran straight into Jim's waiting arms. Jim picked him up and Peter burrowed his head into Jim's neck. Jim kissed the warm rosy cheek, hugged him hard, and set him down. "You're getting heavy, Squirt!"

He turned to his mother and she gave a contented sigh as he hugged her close. "Ma," Jim whispered, his heart full, his throat tight, at having this unexpected gift of Peter and Winona's presence once again.

 "Jim, darling. It's wonderful to see you." She smiled up into the warm hazel eyes so much like her own. She turned to Sarek and Amanda. "Thank you for inviting us. It's a privilege to be here."

Peter and Amanda greeted each other affectionately. She and the child were dear friends and kept up a regular correspondence.

"You honor us with your presence, Dr. Kirk, and you also, Peter-kam, "said Sarek.

But Peter was not listening; he turned from Amanda and had spotted his adored Mr. Spock and Dr. Bones. T'Lane had given him a lesson on board ship on the proper Vulcan salute, and he walked over and stood in front of the tall Vulcan and raised his small hand, struggling with his fingers.

Spock almost smiled. "The Vulcan salute takes practice, Peter-kam. Come now; let us greet each other in the old way as we always do."

Peter gave a soft sigh of relief and hugged his beloved Mr. Spock. Spock returned the hug, his eyes darting swiftly to his father looking for signs of disapproval, but Sarek looked on unperturbed. Peter turned to McCoy and found the doctor's open arms waiting for him.

"Shall we go?" Amanda said looking indulgently at Peter. She took Winona's arm in hers, as they walked. "I'm so happy you're here. It will be wonderful to get to know each other better."

She looked over to the young Vulcan woman walking with the cat carriers. "T'Lane, we'll drop you off at your apartment. Don't come into work until tomorrow. You've had a long flight and we can start working on the celebration details in the morning."

They divided themselves into the two shuttles. T'Lane put the two cat carriers in the rear and sat by Peter in the back seat. Amanda piloted her own small shuttle and headed for T'Lane's apartment. It was close by and she soon landed in the apartment parking area.

"I will see you tomorrow, Peter," T'Lane said, patting him softly and getting out. "Goodbye, Winona, Amanda."

"Thank you again for bringing us, T'Lane, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, T'Lane."

Amanda took off and headed for the outskirts of ShiKar. Their home was away from the bustle of the large city, but still within convenient distance to the Vulcan Academy where Amanda taught, and to the Vulcan High Council offices where Sarek went daily.

As they came into sight of the house, Winona saw that Sarek's shuttle was already there and the four men were standing waiting for them. Jim helped his mother out of the shuttle, and Spock and Bones went to the rear and each took one of the cat carriers. Cleo and Sorrel looked around curiously, but lay relaxed and happy in their carriers. An aide came out of the house with a cart and took possession of the luggage. He gave Jim a side look, and Jim, helping put the luggage in the cart, thought he saw a gleam of anger and resentment in the dark eyes. _Stop it, James; why would he be angry with you? First he's a Vulcan and they don't do anger, and secondly he's never seen you before; you're imagining things,_ he thought.

The heat was oppressive as they walked up the long walk to the house. Jim wiped his sweating forehead and took a good look around. The house looked very old. It was large and solid, imposing, but not ostentatious. It was built of huge blocks of stone; the rough-hewn stone looked to be at least a foot thick, and it was a mellow rose color worn pale by age, wind, and relentless sunlight. The thickness of the stone was probably to keep the heat out and the coolness in. He cast a questioning look at Spock.

"The stone was quarried many centuries ago in the Llangon Mountains and transported here through the desert canyon of Vulcan's Forge by cart," Spock said quietly to Jim.

Jim nodded; he recognized the color. The house was reminiscent of the Old Italian Renaissance style homes Jim had seen in Italy and interpreted with slight differences on many alien worlds by many cultures. However, here on Vulcan the architecture had been stripped of any superfluous exterior decoration; it was simpler, spare, almost austere. The house was one story, probably because it was easier to keep cool. The roof was flat, (no danger of too much rain here) with projecting eves. There were simple corbels jutting from each corner of the house. The tall windows were plain oriel bay windows which didn't quite reach the ground. The front door was huge; dark and massive, made of wood and hinged by four enormous cast iron hinges secured with equally enormous pins and had a simple triangular pediment above it. The huge door seemed to anchor the house to the ground under it. Sarek's aide held the door open for them and they stepped into the foyer."

Jim looked around appreciatively. The interior of the house was cool and dim with very high ceilings and creamy plastered walls. Jim took a deep breath, thankful to be out of the heat. Sarek led them into a large room off the foyer. It seemed to be the family room. There was a large fire-place with a simple wooden mantle above it. Two bookcases, floor to ceiling and filled with real paper books flanked each side of the fireplace. The furniture was made of dark wood, sturdy, very old, and lovingly cared for. There were two large sofas and two armchairs that looked soft and comfortable; the room had a comfortable minimalist look to it and everything in it had obviously been there a long time. On the stone floor there were patterned rugs laid over each other to soften the look of the hard stone. The colors in the room were soft and muted; blues, golds, and greens, refreshing and cool. Winona looked around approvingly. "It's lovely, Amanda."

The drapes were pulled back to let in the rosy light from the setting sun and looking out the window, they could already see the ruddy burning bulk that was T'Khut coming over the horizon. The sight of that huge red globe was overwhelming, and Peter's eyes were wide with awe at the sight. Bones and Spock put the cat carriers down and let the two kitties out. Cleo reached out a paw to her son, gave Sorrel a quick lick; both chirruped happily then went over to Peter. Peter tore his eyes from the window and sat on the floor and both cats came to sit on his lap.

Amanda smiled down at the little tableaux. "S'ten, please bring a bowl of water for the cats, and ask T'Lar to serve tea in thirty minutes"

"Yes, Lady Amanda." He gave her a slight bow, and left the room.

Amanda turned to them. "We don't keep a large staff, just S'ten who is Sarek's administrative assistant and sometimes butler, and T'lar who is the housekeeper and cook." She gave them a wry look. "Sadly, I am not a proficient cook, although I hear that you are, Winona. Instead I like to putter in the garden every day. We also employ a gardener who helps me twice a week because the garden is quite large. S'ten has put your luggage in your rooms. We have four bedrooms, Winona, you'll have one, Spock you're in your old room, Jim, you and Bones will share the one with the twin beds, and Peter I've put you next door to your Uncle Jim in the sitting room. We've brought in a bed for you and a small chest for your clothes. I hope everyone will be comfortable."

"Sounds perfect, Lady Amanda," said Bones.

"Just Amanda, please. Lady Amanda makes me sound ancient," she giggled belying her words.

A light tea was served, heavy on the liquids to help with the inevitable dehydration, and after eating a little and drinking a lot, McCoy dispensed the Triox pills and made sure everyone took them. Amanda led them to their respective rooms to freshen up. "We'll meet in the foyer in an hour and go to Rigoletto's for dinner," she said. "If you need anything, please let me know."

Bones and Jim settled in the surprisingly modern and comfortable guest room and then Jim went to the sitting room to help Peter. He listened contentedly to the childish happy voice as Peter caught him up on his classes and told him about Davy, Violet and Gavin. **3** Mindful of Nogura's instructions, he and Bones kept their uniforms on to go to the restaurant.

Again they used both shuttles to go to the restaurant. Rigoletto's was in down town ShiKar, one of the many Italian restaurants that Jim had visited in his lifetime of traveling across the galaxy. He'd found that any place that had a human population had an Italian restaurant. This one was close to the Vulcan Academy and was run by a human couple who were indeed Italian. Since Sarek had chosen the restaurant, he knew the food would be good and safe for Peter to eat.

The moment the party of seven walked in, all eyes turned toward them. The Star Fleet uniforms were conspicuous. The glances cast their way were mostly interested and friendly, and the air was filled with delicious aromas. The hostess led them through to a side room where the table was already laid out with linens, china, and crystal, all imported from Earth. The temperature in the room was cool and Jim heaved a sigh of relief. The Triox was helping, but he still felt a little tired. He was happy to see that his mother and Peter looked energetic and alert.

Spock, sitting next to him, leaned over. "Are you all right? Are the heat and gravity affecting you adversely?"

"I'm fine, Spock, just feeling a little tired. That Triox pill should have kicked in by now."

McCoy keen eyes looked him over and he handed him another pill. "Take it," he said. Jim did.

The conversation became general although McCoy and Spock were unusually quiet; Spock spoke softly to Peter now and then and Bones' keen blue eyes roamed around the table, his gaze stopping and lingering here and there. Spock kept looking at Sarek, and then down at his plate. Winona and Amanda were deep in conversation. Sarek glanced over at Jim, and then toward Amanda. "Tomorrow morning we will all have a conversation about my wife's concerns, James, but until then, let us relax and enjoy the delicious food that is served here." And with that, Jim had to be content.

* * *

 

**1 See "Amok Time" TOS Episode**

**2 See "Ring of Treason"**

**3 See "Hostages"**

**4 See "A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 5**

" **Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong.**

**No matter how fast light travels it finds darkness has always got there first and is waiting for it."**

**Terry Prachett**

Jim and Bones woke to bright sunlight streaming through their window; even the curtains covering the window couldn't hide the brilliance of the Vulcan sun. It was still quiet in the sitting room; Peter was sound asleep.

Jim stretched and looked over at McCoy. "Bones, why don't you shower first, I'm going to comm Scotty and check ship's status. Peter will wake up soon."

"Be sure he takes his Triox first thing when he wakes up, and you too, Jim. I'll give your mother hers at breakfast."

Jim flipped his communicator open. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here," said the familiar Scott burr.

"Good morning, Scotty, all quiet on board ship?"

"Good morning, Captain. Yes, everything's fine, Sir. First shore leave rotation is due to transport down at 0900."

"Good. Before they come down, give them the usual speech about decorum, Star Fleet expectations, staying sober, etc. It's especially important here on Vulcan where decorum is expected. We don't want to offend anyone. Remind them that everyone has to wear uniforms as per Admiral Nogura's orders."

"Aye, Sir."

"Thanks, Scotty. Kirk out." Jim closed his comm and saw Peter standing at the door of the sitting room.

"Good morning, Squirt. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. So did Sorrel, he's still asleep in his basket."

Jim smiled. "Here, Peter, " he said handing him the Triox. "Dr. Bones said to take this now. Are the heat and gravity bothering you?"

"No, and I'm really hungry, Uncle Jim."

"Me too. Why don't you take a quick shower after me, and then we'll go have breakfast. Wear your coolest clothes, Squirt. It's already hot."They walked in to breakfast to see Sarek and Spock already in the dining room.

"Good morning, everyone," said Amanda. She, Winona, and T'Lar came in carrying breakfast dishes. Winona was speaking quietly to the Vulcan woman. "The recipe is old, T'Lar, it came down to me from my grandmother. It's that extra pinch of baking powder that makes the pan cakes so fluffy." She gave her son and grandson a radiant smile. "Good morning, my darlings. T'Lar and I have been cooking," she said.

"This is T'Lar," Amanda told them. "She has been taking care of us since Spock was a baby. T'Lar, these are Spock's dear friends, and Winona's grandson."

T'Lar, Jim saw, was a slender woman, not very tall, but like most Vulcan's, regal in her bearing. Her hair was jet black without a single strand of gray in it. Her features were regular, her eyes dark and luminous, her face pale. T'Lar looked them over, her face impassive, but Jim saw there was a gleam of curiosity in their dark depths. He gave her the Vulcan salute, "T'Lar, live long and prosper."

Bones inclined his head, "Ma'am, a pleasure," he said, not even attempting the Vulcan salute.

Peter did very well with his second attempt at the Ta'al greeting.

T'Lar inclined her head and to Jim's surprise, said "How do you do," with a definite twinkle in her eyes. Then Jim remembered that she'd lived under Amanda's roof for 35 years and he smiled into his coffee cup at the human greeting. T'Lar arranged all the food in the center of the table, nodded her head, and went back to the kitchen.

"After breakfast let us gather in Amanda's office for a brief meeting before I go to my office," Sarek said. "Peter, can you occupy yourself for a short time while we adults have a short meeting?"

"Yes, Sir. I have to do my school work and then I'll play with Cleo and Sorrel in the living room."

They walked into Amanda's office and Jim saw that it was large and comfortable. There was a large antique walnut desk with a matching chair and more books on the shelves behind the desk. A computer and vid/com unit were pushed against the far wall by the window, and a sofa and arm chair were against the wall by the door. Spock brought in extra chairs for everyone to sit. Sarek sat behind Amanda's desk.

"James, Admiral Nogura has entrusted me with your orders." He handed Jim a padd with the C in C logo on its face. "I am sure you will want to listen to them yourself, but in effect he wants you and your command crew to investigate and discover who is instigating the anti Terran rhetoric." Sarek continued. "At first, as you know, I did not put much credence in the rhetoric, perhaps because my staff sheltered me from most of it. Amanda, however, because of her connections with her students, teaching assistants, and others at the Vulcan Academy has always been aware of it. She became alarmed when she realized how much it had grown and become more vocal these last two years. She addressed her growing concern to Admiral Nogura, and after speaking with them at length, I now agree with their concerns. We also agree that it is imperative that the ties between Vulcan and Earth continue to be seen as unbreakable. There must not be any perception among the Federation worlds that these ties have weakened in any way. All of us here know that the chief reason there has been mostly peace in the Federation is the perception that the ties between Vulcan and Earth are inviolable. This has served as a deterrent for over a hundred years and all know that it would be foolhardy to challenge the combined wrath and authority of our two planets by threatening that peace." Sarek steepled his fingers. "It has become clear that we must find the source of this rhetoric and end it before it does irreparable harm. That will be your responsibility, James. Ours is to help cement both the perception and reality of our unity; for that we begin with your ship's very public and welcomed presence and the extravagant display of unity and closeness that will be visible at my birthday celebration."

"I understand and of course, I agree too, Sarek." Jim's hazel eyes were thoughtful. "What I don't understand is why this type of rhetoric got started in the first place? And why is it growing?"

"Was there none of it two years ago?" Winona asked?

"No," said Amanda. "Just a little grumbling now and then, but nothing this overt or negative."

"Then, if it was absent before, the propaganda is almost certainly being artificially and methodically generated."

"I agree, Dr. Kirk." Sarek said, and looked over to Jim. "James, it may be difficult for any of us here to understand, but there are those few on Vulcan who see our close association with Earth as contrary to the Way of Surak, the Father of our Vulcan civilization. They think that Vulcan's ideal of pacifism is corrupted by the inherent aggression of Humans; that logic and reason, the cornerstones of Surak's teachings from our 4th century ( V.C.1) to the present, are unattainable by humans. But I would argue against such insular beliefs. The Way of Vulcan speaks of the suppression of emotion, but it also speaks of IDIC. Consider that Surak never met a human. Might encountering humans not have altered his philosophy of IDIC to encompass Humans? I would also argue this: why did Vulcan initiate contact with so immature a species as Humans? Our technology far surpassed theirs. Our arts, our philosophy, our commitment to peace; all that we hold dear as Vulcans were far superior. Why then Vulcan's eagerness to connect with and understand these Humans they observed long before First Contact?"

"Yes, I see," said Bones. "They observed something in us prior to First Contact that made them want a closer association."

"Yes," said Sarek. "Whether it was simply curiosity or the search for more knowledge about these alien beings or a wish to live the philosophy of IDIC more fully, or for all of those reasons, it happened; and we are the richer for it," he added, glancing at his wife and son.

Jim stirred restlessly beside Spock. "We'll do what we can, Sarek. It's going to be difficult especially since I have no idea where to start, but that's what we're here for."

"Jim, it may be a good thing to start at the Vulcan Academy and interview some of my mother's students and associates. Perhaps there we may find a way to proceed."

"Good idea."

"We have appointments there tomorrow afternoon," said Amanda. "The birthday celebration will be at the Academy ball room, and T'Lane and I are going to look over the facilities and meet with the caterers and decorators. We'll all go, and then we'll have a public and visible walk through the streets of ShiKar and have afternoon tea there."

Jim turned to his mother. "Ma, I'm going to comm Gavin. Maybe SIS has some Intel that will be useful. He can dig a little for us."

His mother nodded. If there was something to be found Gavin would find it.

The door bell rang. Amanda rose. "That's T'Lane," she said. "We're working on the guest list this morning."

"And I must leave my wife. I have many pressing matters waiting for me in my office." On his way out, Sarek extended his hand to Amanda and their two fingers met. "James, if you have questions or need records from my office, Amanda has the comm number of my High Council office."

T'Lane came in and they all rose. "Good morning, T'Lane, we'll work in here today."

The Vulcan girl nodded at and opened her satchel filled with invitations and envelopes.

"Peter is in the family room. Did you see him?" Amanda knew that T'Lane doted on Peter in the way all Vulcans cherished children. It was only logical, for children were the future. There was no such thing as an unwanted child on Vulcan.

"I have seen Peter kam," T'Lane said. "He is presently doing his school work and working on his mathematics. He informed me that it was not his favorite subject, but his Uncle Jim said he had to work hard and do well to fulfill the requirements of Star Fleet Academy." Her face was amused. "I offered to help him, but he said he had to do it himself."

"Good for him," said Jim, well pleased.

"Winona, if you don't have anything pressing, would you mind helping with the guest list? The invitations have to be addressed by hand and delivered by diplomatic pouch and there's hundred's of them."

"I'll help with whatever you need, Amanda. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"I'll go comm Gavin. Bones, will you look through the Vulcan news nets for the past two years and see if anything catches your eye or stands out?"

"Sure thing, Jim."

Spock rose. "I will help you in a few minutes, Doctor." Spock wanted to check on Peter and see how his mathematics homework had progressed. He was prepared to help if any concept needed clarification. He went to the family room and found Peter's homework on his padd on the table but no sign of Peter or the cats. He went to the kitchen, peered in and saw T'Lar at the sink but did not see the child. He walked through the main hall to check in Jim's bedroom, but stopped when he heard the childish treble from Sarek's office.

"There you are, Sorrel. I don't think you're supposed to be in Mr. Sarek's office. Come on, you bad kitty, let's go back so I can finish my homework."

Spock turned with a faint smile to go into Sarek's office, when he heard S'ten deep voice. "Human child, what are you doing in the Ambassador's office?" The voice was cold, menacing. Spock stopped abruptly. He heard Peter respond. "My name is Peter, Mr. S'ten. I'm really sorry, I was looking for my cat and he came in Mr. Sarek's office. I know he's not supposed to be here, so I'll just take him out and go finish my homework."

"Come away from under the Ambassador's desk you ignorant child. What are you doing down there?"

Peter answered readily. "Sorrel went under the desk, Sir. I'll get him and we'll leave."

"Come away from the desk!"

"Please let go of me, Mr. S'ten. We're going. Stop it, you're hurting me!" The childish voice had risen and held a slight tremor.

Spock moved with lightning speed; he reached the door and saw S'ten hand tight on Peter's shoulder. The child's face was white, his pupil's blown wide in the small face. Spock heard a faint whimper and for the first time in his life, Spock understood the descriptive phrase "an angry red haze came over him." His iron grip grasped and removed the offending hand from Peter's shoulder and he twisted S'ten's wrist hard.

"Peter, "Spock said, "please take Sorrel and go into my mother's office and ask her to come here immediately. Will you do that?"

Peter nodded, his hazel eyes huge in his face. "Yes, Mr. Spock."

"After you talk with my mother, Peter, I wish for you to go and sit with Dr. McCoy. Do you have your chronometer with you?"

"Yes, Mr. Spock." Peter's voice was still a little unsteady.

"You will wait with Dr. Bones for 15 minutes and then ask him to come back here with you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Go now to my mother, Peter."

Peter picked up Sorrel and ran out. Spock looked down at S'ten, his face hard and implacable. He picked him up by his shirt and pushed him against the office wall. Dispassionately, he assessed himself. Anger thrummed through his body, flowing into his tight shoulders and coiled hands; for once it was beyond his Vulcan ability to control and he did not really want to, Spock admitted to himself. The. Cause. Is. Sufficient. he thought grimly.

"You are fortunate S'ten," Spock said softly into the Vulcan's ear, "that it was I and not my Captain who came in and saw your hand on his nephew's shoulder. I would not vouch for your safety if it had been he."

S'ten looked into Spock's angry eyes with disdain, unrepentant. "Spock, your anger does you no credit. It is not the Vulcan way. The child had no business here. Your father has many important and private documents. I was protecting his security and privacy."

Spock's hand tightened even more and he pressed S'ten harder against the wall. His voice was low and menacing. "Let me explain something to you, S'ten. There is no place, no corner, no nook, in this house where Peter is not allowed to go. It is not for you to decide where he may go and where he may not. Let me also tell you, S'ten, that for the whole of his life that child has only known gentleness from those who have cared for him. You are the first being to hurt him in any way. That is not a good thing, S'ten. Am I clear?"

Amanda came through the door in a rush, T'Lane and Winona right behind her. She took in the incredible sight of her husband's secretary pushed against the wall, her son's arm tight against his neck, restraining him. Her eyes opened wide.

"Spock, what in the world? What's happened? Peter said you wanted to see me right away."

"I am sorry to trouble you, mother," said Spock, not even turning his head. "You need to know of S'ten's behavior. Peter came in to Father's office searching for Sorrel, and S'ten tried to prevent him from doing so and put his hands on the child and injured him.'

"What?" Amanda's voice was shocked and Winona gasped. T'Lane turned around abruptly and went in search for Peter.

"Lady Amanda, I merely restrained the boy from going under the Ambassador's desk. I did not know he was so fragile a human that I would injure his shoulder when I restrained him."

Amanda turned distressed eyes to Spock. "Let him go, Spock."

Spock removed his hands slowly, but never took his eyes from S'ten.

"S'ten," Amanda said. "Please go home. I will tell Sarek of what happened when he returns."

"But Lady Amanda, there is much work to be done," S'ten protested. "The Ambassador has left many items that I must complete today."

"Not today, S'ten. Go home." Amanda eyes didn't waver. "The Ambassador will communicate with you later."

"Very well, Lady Amanda," he said looking at her troubled face. He gave Spock another hooded glance, picked up his satchel and left the room.

Amanda sighed and sat down, shaken. "I'm so dreadfully sorry, Winona. I don't even know what to say, or what Sarek will say."

"He will say that S'ten must be dismissed, Mother. His behavior is unacceptable."

Amanda nodded in agreement. Sarek would no doubt hide his shock at S'ten's behavior, but she knew he would not allow him to return to this house again.

"Where is Peter, Spock?" Winona asked worriedly.

"He is with Dr. McCoy, Dr. Kirk. He will be here momentarily. I wish for Dr. McCoy to check his shoulder. I do not believe there is any extensive injury or cause for concern, but it is better to be certain. His bones are fragile, and S'ten is very strong."

McCoy came to the door followed by Peter and T'Lane. "Spock what's goin' on here? What's happenin'? Peter wouldn't say a word, and T'Lane says somethin' happened and you'd explain.

"Peter, sweetheart, are you all right?" His grandmother cast an anxious look at him.

"I'm OK, Noni. He didn't hurt me much," Peter said, holding tight to T'Lane's hand.

"What? Whatta' you mean, Peter? Who didn't hurt you much?" McCoy sputtered, turning shocked eyes to the child.

"Mr. S'ten. I don't think he meant to hurt my shoulder." Peter said. "Vulcans are just very strong, right, Mr. Spock? He probably didn't know how hard he had a hold of me." Bones looked appalled.

Spock gave him a significant look. "Perhaps you should check Peter's shoulder just to be sure, Dr. McCoy?"

"Yeah, 'course I will" said McCoy, visibly pulling himself together. "Let's look at that shoulder of yours, young Peter. Come over here to the light, son. T'Lane, darlin' would you bring my medic kit? It's sittin' on the desk in our bedroom."

T'Lane went off at an almost run. McCoy moved Peter to the window. "Let's just take off this t-shirt, OK? It'll be easier for me to see your shoulder and back. Is that alright with you?" His hands were very gentle on the child. _Careful, Leonard, don't scare him_ , he told himself. Peter nodded. He pulled the t-shirt off wincing a little as his shoulder lifted. Winona came over to stand beside McCoy as he turned the child to the light, and as Winona saw his shoulder, she covered her mouth with her hand. T'Lane slipped in and handed Bones his medic kit. The doctor took out his scanner, but first he probed the tender flesh with gentle fingers in the old-fashioned way. He saw the purple finger prints of the big Vulcan hand already starting to appear on the soft skin. Spock hissed as he saw the purple bruises on the small shoulder and his hands fisted at his side.

"Where is everybody?" Jim's light-hearted voice was heard in the hall. Spock turned to stop him before he saw Peter, but he was too late. Jim looked at everyone in the room, at his mother standing by the window, at T'Lane's frozen stillness, at Amanda's pale face, Bones with his scanner out, and at the half-naked Peter under his hands. Jim stopped cold, his hazel eyes snapped to Spock.

"What the hell! Spock, what's going on?" He drew in a breath. "Bones, what's the matter with Peter?"

"Jim," Spock spoke softly, but with a clear warning in it. "There was a small incident, but Peter is fine. Dr. McCoy is examining him as a precaution only." His eyes communicated a clear message. Don't alarm Peter, don't let him see you upset or angry.

Jim walked quickly over to Peter and knelt by him. "Hey, Squirt, are you OK?" he asked softly. Then he saw the big purple bruises on the small shoulder and threw a wild glance at Bones.

Peter nodded. "I'm OK, Uncle Jim."

"That you are, young Peter, just a couple of bruises, nothing to be concerned about. I'll put some cool regen gel on it in a little while and you'll be good as new by this afternoon. T'Lane, sweetheart, why don't you take Peter back to the family room and help him finish up his homework." He put Peter's t-shirt over his head. "Off you go, young man, you're just fine."

"Come, Peter, let us see about your mathematics." She looked back as they walked out the door and nodded. She would keep Peter occupied for a while.

Jim stood. "All right, somebody better tell me what happened to Peter? Ma, are you OK?" he said noticing his mother's pallor for the first time. She nodded wordless.

"Jim, I will tell you. Please sit down."

"No, Spock. I will not sit down. Tell me now," Jim said, his voice clipped. "And don't leave out anything."

Spoke sighed. He knew that tone. Jim was already angry and soon would be furious; and who would blame him? He had been very angry himself, but of course he would not share that with Jim or with anybody, he thought.

"Peter's alright, Jim boy. I don't want you to make a big deal outta this. It won't be good for him, so just let Spock clue you in, and behave yourself afterward."

"Ma!" Jim said in exasperation. "What happened? Someone better tell me NOW!"

"I'm not sure myself, Jim. Let Mr. Spock tell us."

Spock, in a measured and tranquil voice, told Jim everything. What S'ten had done and said, what Spock had done, what Peter had said. Jim went from exasperated to furious. He felt his face flush and there was a buzzing sound in his ears. "Spock, what the fuck!"

"Jim!"

"Sorry, Ma, sorry." He looked an apology to his mother. "But what the hell, Spock! The huge Vulcan doing that to a little boy. I won't have it! Amanda, I'm sorry, I know this is your home, and he's your employee, but his behavior is unacceptable!"

"Jim," his mother protested. "Calm down, please. Peter is fine."

"Yeah, Jim, what did I just tell you. It won't do Peter any good if he sees that you're over reacting."

"Over reacting!" Jim was almost shouting. "My God, Bones! He could have broken Peter's shoulder. You know how strong Vulcans are!"

"Yeah, I know but he didn't, so calm down."

Amanda, looked very unhappy. "I can't even imagine what got into S'ten, Jim. I can assure you he will not return to this house, Sarek will see to it."

Jim took a deep calming breath. Amanda was right. With difficulty, he pushed down his rage and thought things through. What had gotten into S'ten? His reaction was extreme for Peter's small transgression. Vulcans did not as a rule give in to emotion, they reflected, they did not react. Then he remembered the side glance S'ten had given him when they'd arrived. Jim's thoughts raced furiously. _So, I wasn't mistaken after all, I did see anger and resentment in his eyes. Are S'ten's reaction to Peter and the anger he showed connected somehow?_ He looked at Spock who nodded. As usual, they had arrived at the same conclusion at the same time.

* * *

 

 **1** **In the Vulcan Calendar, 9 Vulcan seasons equal 2.8 Earth years**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 6**

**"We have seen better days."**

**William Shakespeare**

 

Jim and looked around the room, distracted at last from his deep introspection about S'ten; Amanda and Winona still looked a little pale and upset. Spock, once again his usual calm and impassive self, looked over to him and waited patiently for Jim to share his thoughts; Bones still looked fierce, his blue eyes stormy with temper. Jim too, still felt rage roiling in his gut. To think that anyone would hurt Peter deliberately in any way unsettled and infuriated him more than any dangerous Enterprise enemy ever could. He and all of them here were fiercely protective of the sweet-natured little boy who had already been through so much pain and hurt in his short life. **1** Peter was just now starting to move forward from the loss of both parents, and the resulting deep fear of abandonment and separation that had been exacerbated during the hostage crisis. Jim forced himself to set aside his anger for now, but, he promised himself, he would deal with S'ten later.

"Jim, sweetheart," his mother stood up and came to stand in front of him. He looked down at the hazel eyes so much like his own to see their usual brilliance clouded with worry. He took one of her hands in his and patted it.

"Peter is fine, Ma, don't worry. Right Bones?" He looked at McCoy, willing him to agree.

McCoy nodded his agreement. "He's fine, Winona. I'll talk to him later when I slather his shoulder with the regen gel. Right now we have to act as normally as possible and not make too big a deal about what happened. T'Lane's helping him with his homework and that's just 'bout the best and most normal thing for him to do."

Jim glanced over at Spock, who was still waiting patiently. "Spock, I was just thinking that S'ten's reaction to Peter was extreme. Vulcans don't usually react like that, especially with children, and I'm remembering that look he gave me when we got here. He was angry; angry and resentful, but about what I'd like to know?"

"Indeed, that is the question. We shall have to investigate S'ten's background and work history to see if we can arrive at an answer. "Mother, how did Father come to hire him? What are his credentials?"

"I'm not sure, Spock. I think Sarek somehow contacted S'ten through the High Council. When your father comes home, we'll ask for more details."

Spock added, " I wonder what Father will say about what S'ten did?"

"He's going to be very unhappy about what happened with Peter, but also because his choice of a secretary was so obviously flawed." And Amanda added to herself under her breath, "there's going to be some Vulcan curse words about that."

Spock's Vulcan hearing had no difficulty in hearing her comment and he gave his mother a bemused look. She returned his look with a wry one of her own. "Trust me, son, I have heard Vulcan curses before, and not just from your father. Illogical I know, but it happens."

"Jim, what did Gavin say?" Winona asked.

"Nothing yet, he was out of the office…probably on assignment, but I left a message for him to comm me as soon as he can, told them it was extremely important."

"Well," Amanda said, getting to her feet. "We better get back to the invitations. Maybe we can finish the first batch before lunch. Are you sure you want to continue, Winona?"

"Absolutely. There's no better cure for worry than to keep busy. I'll go get T'Lane," Winona said.

"I'll go, Winona," Bones' Georgian drawl was more pronounced than usual. It always happened when he was upset or worried. "In a little while I'll take care of that shoulder with the regen gel, and then Peter can put this behind him. Try not to worry. I just wanna' assure ma self that he's fine."

"I think after lunch, we should do something fun. Let's all go to the foot hills to the wild life and plant sanctuary. Peter will love seeing the animals and Winona, I think you'll really enjoy the plants," Amanda said. "Spock, we'll use the big shuttle today so we'll all fit. Will you pilot, son?"

"Of course, mother. A fortuitous idea. Peter will enjoy the animals very much."

T'Lane and Winona came back into the office and they settled down to address the invitations. Jim, Spock and Bones went into the living room to find Peter still working on his mathematics homework.

Bones brought out the regen gel from his medic pack. "Peter, lets put some of this gel on your shoulder and it'll take care of the bruises in a few hours. Do they hurt much, son?"

"Not much, Dr. Bones, just when I try to lift my arm," said Peter. "Then it hurts, and my shoulder feels stiff too."

Jim's eyes flashed dangerously and he hissed. Spock put out a gentle hand in protest at his reaction. _Stay calm_ , he projected. Jim drew in a deep breath, unclenched his fists and sat down beside Peter.

Spock tilted the small chin up to face him. "Peter, after lunch we will go to the Vulcan Wild Life and Plant Sanctuary. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Spock! That sounds great. I've read about the wild life on Vulcan in the book you gave me for Christmas."

"Jim, pull Peter's t-shirt up for me will ya, and I'll put on the gel. It's gonna' feel cold but good, Peter, Okay?"

Peter nodded. Jim, sitting beside him, pulled up his t-shirt and bit his lip hard when he saw how the ugly purple finger prints had deepened in color on the soft white skin. The bruises were now almost black, and even the outline of S'ten's palm was starting to appear. Jim's hands were very gentle as he touched the small shoulder and he dropped a light kiss on the sandy head. "Dr. Bones will soon have this looking good as new," he smiled down at Peter as Bones slathered the cold gel on him.

"There you go, young Peter, all done now." Bones patted the child, and asked casually. "Did S'ten scare you when he grabbed your shoulder like that, Peter?"

"No," said Peter. "I think he just didn't know how hard he grabbed me, 'cause he was mad at Sorrel so he just forgot for a minute how strong he is. I didn't think Vulcans got so mad," Peter said absently. He peered at his pad and sighed worriedly. "Uncle Jim, I just can't get this problem, I've tried and tried."

Bones nodded at Jim, satisfied that the incident had not upset Peter. He motioned for Jim to follow him out the door.

"Maybe Mr. Spock can help you, Peter. Math is his best subject." Jim smiled again at the little boy. "He's the best math person I know."

"I will help you, Peter. Let us see what the difficulty is," Spock said, sitting beside him.

McCoy led Jim out into the hall out of hearing. "He's just fine, Jim. Not really bothered at all by what happened. So let's keep it that way, and not discuss this any more where he might hear us. The regen gel will get rid of the bruises pretty quick and I prefer your mama not see how bad they've gotten', so I'll just go tell her Peter's fine and reassure her."

"Thanks Bones. That's a relief. I'm still seething inside though," Jim told him, his hazel eyes stormy, his body fairly vibrating with anger. "I want to get my hands on that guy and choke the life out of him."

"I know, Jim boy. We're all furious about what happened, but let's all calm down. Peter is good and you can stop worrying about him."

T'Lar came in from the kitchen. "Lunch is ready," she announced. "I will let the ladies know," she said going into Amanda's office. Lunch was delicious, several vegetarian dishes were on the table, some cold sliced fruit, freshly baked bread and iced mint tea made with the fresh mint from Amanda's garden. Peter ate with his usual good appetite to the relief of all the adults.

"We'll leave for the sanctuary at 2:00," Amanda said. "Take a hat, sunglasses, sun screen, and your coolest clothes. The main building where most of the animals and plants are, has climate control, so it will be comfortable, but if we go outside to view the desert plants, it's going to be very hot. I'll take water, juice, and protein snacks for all of us. We'll be back before Sarek comes home from his office. We'll have a lot to tell him about our day," she said with a significant glance at everyone.

"Winona, I'd like to show you my garden this evening when it's cooler, especially my roses," she added. "It's been two days since I've been out in the garden or into the green house and I miss it. At least it's Silik's day to be here."

"Don't' forget to take your Triox pills right before we leave," said the ever vigilant McCoy.

At 2:00 they walked to the back of the house where the personal and Embassy shuttles were parked under a covered concrete pad As they left the coolness of the house, the heat hit Jim like a furnace blast; he instantly started sweating. He looked over to his mother and Peter; they were sweating lightly, but seemed fine. He had never been so happy to have the Triox in him, it made the heat and denser gravity bearable.

The shuttle appeared to be fairly new; it was a deep silver color with soft black upholstery, and Jim saw that the shuttle had a modified warp drive. The name "Wind Rider" written in Standard was painted on one side. Below the name was the picture of the delicate, translucent creatures that lived their entire lives in the air; hunting, mating, giving birth and dying without ever touching the ground. Few Vulcans or humans had ever seen this rare creature. Vulcan scientists had studied them for years, but they still didn't understand how they were able to survive the way they did. Winona, Amanda, Peter and T'Lane took seats in the back, and Jim sat in the copilot seat with Bones next to him.

"Spock, this is a sweet little ship," Jim, always in love with all types of ships, be they land, water, or air, looked around admiringly. "What's the warp capability?"

"It has a warp 3 capability," Spock said, "but my father usually flies it only to warp 2. He does not like to push the warp drive. It is fairly new; I believe he purchased it only last year, correct Mother?"

"Yes, dear."

Spock gave Jim the coordinates to input into the navigation computer and he lifted the shuttle smoothly up over the house and the vast city of ShiKar. He headed up and over the desert toward the mountain.

The Vulcan Wildlife and Plant Sanctuary was in the foot hills of the Llangon Mountains. The building was vast, divided into two large areas, one for the wildlife and one for the indigenous plants. In addition to being a research facility for native and endangered animals and plants, it was also a way to safely show visitors the myriad forms of desert wild life and plants. The habitats were as identical to those in the wild as possible. Some of the more dangerous animals were separated from their natural enemies by invisible force fields between habitats, others co-habituated as they did in the wild. However, all the animals were protected from the visitors' desire to touch and feed. All the habitats had fail safe force field backups separate and apart from the primary computer monitoring.

As they approached the Sanctuary, Jim saw that the huge building was built of quarried red stone and had a pitched roof. The walks around the building, and those going to and from the Sanctuary were cobbled and there was a large fountain in the front. Jim looked a question at Spock.

"Recycled water," said Spock, as he brought the shuttle down in the back parking area.

40 Eridani A's heat and blinding light beat down relentlessly and as they exited the shuttle, it felt even hotter than yesterday. Jim was grateful for the water Amanda passed over to him. They walked to the front and went inside where it was noticeably cooler. Amanda walked to the kiosk and showed her ID and they were ushered right in.

"Let's start with the wild life section, shall we, Peter?" She looked down at the little boy who was fairly vibrating with excitement. "We'll just walk leisurely through and you stop when you see something that really interests you."

Their first stop was in front of the force fielded habitat that housed the Le-Matyas, the large predatory yellow-green hunting cats. The big cats ignored them as they did all visitors. The beasts were highly intelligent and knew the force field prevented them from getting close to the visitors.

"Peter, these are the most dangerous cats on Vulcan," Spock told him. "They have lightning fast reflexes, much like your Terran Tigers. Look at their long claws; they are poison tipped and they kill just for the kill; they will attack anything they see or smell whether they are hungry or not. The poison can kill a small animal in minutes, or paralyze a man. They live in the desert near ShiKar, and travelers must take care when they leave the city walls."

"Wow," said Peter, looking at the huge ugly beasts, his hand creeping slowly over to Jim's hand. His uncle patted the small hand and kept it grasped tightly.

"Wow is right!" said Bones. "Hope I never meet one of those on a dark night ever!"

"If you did, Doctor, it would certainly be your last dark night, I can assure you."

Next to the Le-Matyas were the Sa-te-kru, another type of large cat, very like its neighbors. It too was a dangerous predator and could kill a man. One of the most popular habits was the Sehlats area, where several large Sehlats and a couple of babies were sleeping.

"They look like bears, Mr. Spock," Peter said.

"The babies are adorable," said Winona, who loved babies of any kind.

"Yes, they are bear like, Peter, but they differ in many ways. They do not like to climb for one thing, and they have six-inch fangs for another. There are two different types of Sehlats on Vulcan, the wild ones like you see here, and the domesticated ones which are far smaller and which Vulcan children have as pets. I had a pet Sehlat when I was a child, My pet was named I-Chaya and first it belonged to my father and then I-Chaya came to me. Sehlats are very long-lived animals. You need have no fear of the domesticated Sehlats, Peter, but the wild ones can be very aggressive."

They walked on to the habitat of the Vulcan Marsupials, strange-looking animals that looked a little like a Kangaroo but with thick fur. "Look, there's a baby in its pouch," Peter cried excitedly. "It's so tiny!"

"Most marsupials give birth to very tiny off spring, Peter. The babies continue to grow in the pouch until they can survive on its own. " The habitat of Vulcan Sandworms was next. There were only rocks and sand behind the force field and something which looked like giant green caterpillars with eyes and antennae. "Some beings consider this a delicacy and will eat it," Spock, told Peter, looking over to Jim, his lips quirking in amusement. "I believe your Uncle Jim was served one at a reception."

Peter looked up at his uncle and gave a shudder, and his only comment was "Ugh!"

Jim laughed. "I agree with you, Squirt. It was pretty horrible."

They stopped here and there in front of what caught their interest. They saw the Chkariya, a small burrowing animal that looked like a weasel with pale skin and razor like claws. Next to the Chkariya was the Krovill, an animal life form that had no teeth, but could eat anything, including metal and plastic. The Sand Viper stuck its head out from behind a rock, and Peter was entranced with its color, a beautiful blue green. They came to the Askor, an animal noted for its ability to change the color of its skin, and in the force field next to it, the Myrmidex, a multilegged animal. Peter wondered how it could coordinate all its legs to walk and run.

At the Aviary, Amanda, T'Lane, and Winona watched the Lara Bird fly. This beautiful avian life form was bright blue, and could live only in the desert. The Mah-tor-pahlah flying next to the Lara Bird, looked a lot like the North American Canadian Geese, and like them, mated for life.

"Why don't we take a break in the cafeteria and get something cool to drink before we start with the plants," Amanda said.

"Great idea, Amanda," said Bones. "I'm starting to feel the added weight of gravity now."

"Physician, heal thyself! Take a Triox pill," grinned Jim.

"I took one," groused Bones, "it ain't helping as much as I'd like."

"Then let us sit and rest," Spock said. "I will procure some refreshing drinks for all of us." He brought a tray laden with fruit juice and water and everyone drank thirstily.

Afterward, Amanda led them to the plant sanctuary an area which she was very familiar with having come here many times before deciding what to grow in her garden. The pebbled walk ways curved softly here and there, and there were signposts with information about each plant written in Vulcan and in Standard. She came here often to seek help with plants which wanted to grow in her garden. They stopped first to see the magnificent Vulcan orchid, a beautiful plant with large deep purple flowers; it was the show piece of the Sanctuary. Then they followed the soft meandering cobbled paths toward more plant exhibits. There were many; some beautiful, some quite ugly, some large, and some tiny. They saw the White Star or Night of Death, a plant so deadly that when pollinated, the bloom could kill a person standing close to it. The Vulcan Palms next to it, looked very much like Earth's palm trees. Next to the palms were the Adun cacti which were utilized as a source of water by travelers in the desert; the L'su'ke, an edible berry bush, the Hla-meth, an herb which was also grown in the Vulcan Compound on Earth, then the famous Plomeek, that flowering plant notable for its uses in Vulcan cuisine, especially Plomeek soup. Plomeek was so popular that it had been genetically modified to grow well in the San Francisco climate. Next to the Plomeek was the Ches'lintak, a plant native to the vast Vulcan desert. The pulp of these plants was famous for its antibiotic properties and it had been used for centuries by desert travelers to wrap their wounds.

At last Amanda, looking at her chronometer, called a halt. "I think we've seen enough," she said. "One plant is beginning to look like another, and that's a sign it's time to go. Sarek will be home very soon."

The flight home was mostly silent. The adults were deep in thought wondering at Sarek's reaction to the news about S'ten's behavior and Peter leaned against Winona, his eyes drifting shut. He was tired.

It was good to step into the cool dimness of the house. Jim, looking down at the Peter's tired little face, sent him to lie down for a short rest; the child was exhausted after his long and eventful day. The adults went into the family room to find Sarek already there.

He rose from the sofa when he saw Amanda and he gave her his hand. "My wife, was your afternoon at the Sanctuary satisfactory?"

"Sarek, you got here before us! How lovely. And yes, my husband, the Sanctuary was satisfactory and it was a lovely afternoon. I wish I could say the same for the morning."

Sarek's eyebrow rose. "Something untoward transpired this morning?" Amanda looked at Jim and Spock. Neither said anything; they looked back at her giving her tacit permission to tell the story as she saw fit.

"What is it, Amanda?"

"Sit down, Sarek. It's not a pretty story." She told him all that had happened with Sorrel and Peter and how S'ten had reacted and injured the child. Sarek's face darkened with ill suppressed displeasure and as she predicted there were some Vulcan curse words muttered under Sarek's breath. Injuring a child on Vulcan was considered beneath contempt.

"On behalf of myself and my house, I extend my sincere apology to you, Dr. Kirk, and to you James. Rest assured that S'ten will never set foot in this house again, or in any house of our clan."

"No apology is necessary, Sarek. What happened is entirely S'ten's fault. And Peter is fine, Bones examined his shoulder and back and there is some bruising, but that's all, " said Winona.

Jim grunted his agreement. "However, that doesn't change the fact that I want to break his ugly face."

"The cause is sufficient, James." Sarek's eyes gleamed in perfect understanding.

"I think there's more to this than meets the eye, Sarek." Jim described S'ten's reaction to him yesterday. "Add that to how he reacted with Peter and I think we should definitely check him, his background, and his friends and associates. How did you come to hire him?"

"When my last secretary retired after many years with me, I placed an advertisement in the Vulcan press. There were several replies and I interviewed all of them. His qualifications were the best and his recommendations, which I checked meticulously, were also good, so I hired him 37 days ago. His work has been satisfactory. He is intelligent and goes about his tasks with minimal direction from me."

"Does he have access to all your files?"

"No, only those that do not have a security code attached. I take care of all high security paperwork my self. It comes highly encrypted from the Embassy and the Vulcan High Council and I also have a retina scan protocol implemented"

"My instincts tell me there's "something rotten in the state of Denmark," said Jim thoughtfully.

"Hamlet, murmured Spock.

Jim grinned at him. "Yes indeed, Mr. Spock."

Just then his communicator beeped and he flipped it open. "Gavin," he said.

________________________________________

**1 See TOS episode "Operation Annihilate” and my story “Hostages”**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 7**

**"The breaking of so great a thing should make A greater crack:"**

**William Shakespeare,**

**"Antony and Cleopatra"**

 

"Gavin! Good to hear from you, thanks for calling me back."

"Hey Jim, no problem. How are you, man? Winona, Peter? Enjoying their visit to Vulcan?"

"I'm good and as far as this trip to Vulcan, our visit here has had its interesting moments already. We've got a little situation here." Jim gave Gavin a rundown on Nogura's dossier, their mission, and what had happened to Peter.

"What the hell, Jim! Are you sure Peter's all right?"

"Yeah, Bones checked him out and he's fine, doesn't make me any less angry though. Now you see why I commed you."

"I sure do; and I wish I could get my hands on that SOB. I didn't think Vulcans did anger. Unbelievable." Gavin's voice was edged with anger; he was very fond of the little boy. Jim heard Gavin take a deep breath. "What do you need, Jim, whatever you need."

"Can you do a thorough back ground check on this S'ten guy? I know you have access to data bases that we can't even get close to. I also need any information you can find on this Vulcan anti-Terran faction. Has SIS gathered any Intel on the group? It seems they've been around for a couple of years."

"Not my division, but I'll check it out and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Thanks, Gavin, that'll be a big help. Ma sends her best."

"Tell her I said hi and to Peter also."

"I will, and she'll want to know how things are going with Violet and Davy? **1** I received a letter from her right before we got here, so I haven't had a chance to answer it yet."

"They're both great. Davy's talking up a storm; he's a great little guy. I think he likes me and that's good; we're taking it slow, Jim, just dinner occasionally, and I've been to visit them twice, and they've come here once."

"Be patient, Gavin, Violet's been through a lot. Give her space and time."

"I will. I'm a patient man and I can wait for what I want. I'll comm you when I have anything for you"

"Thanks. Kirk out."

He went back into the family room to find all eyes on him. "Gavin is going to see what he can find out; he'll comm me as soon as he can," he announced.

Peter came walking in from his nap and went to sit by Spock on the sofa. He sighed and rested his head against the Vulcan's shoulder. He looked sleepy, flushed and tired. Spock glanced at Jim and put his arm around the little boy. "Are you tired, Peter kam?" he asked softly?

"I'm so hot," Peter said, fretfully.

"I think it's time for another Triox pill for you, young man," said McCoy. He ran his scanner over the child and handed him the white pill. "You're just feelin' the gravity and heat a bit more this evening."

Jim handed Peter his bottle of water and felt the little boy's forehead, it was sweaty, but cool to the touch. "Drink it up, Squirt; you need some extra fluids in you." He looked over to his mother and gave her a reassuring smile.

"He's fine, Winona. You've had a long day, haven't you Peter. The Triox will help ya in a minute." Bones ran an affectionate hand through the child's sandy hair.

Peter yawned and leaned in against Spock who looked down at the tired little face. "I think after dinner, a game of chess with your new chess set would be a welcome and quiet activity. Do you not think so, Peter?"

Peter nodded and his body straightened with interest as the Triox kicked in. "I brought the chess set you gave me, Mr. Spock."

T'Lar came in to announce that dinner was ready, and they went into the dining room. Jim was glad to see the refreshing ice-cold mint tea on the table again. He pulled a chair out for Amanda and his mother and sat down beside her. His thoughts turned to the problem at hand and he hoped that Gavin could find out something useful. Tomorrow they would talk with some of Amanda's students and the teaching assistants and Bones and Spock would continue their research of the news nets. They had so little to go on, but Nogura's orders were very specific. He wanted them to pull the rabbit out of the hat. Sometimes _Enterprises_ ' reputation for achieving six impossible things before breakfast and the expectations that Fleet had of him and his crew made Jim want to punch something. _We're not miracle workers,_ he thought, _even if Fleet thinks we are_. His introspection was so deep, that he hadn't heard his mother's gentle voice.

"Jim, dear, are you with us?" Amusement was in her voice as she touched his arm.

He looked up startled and saw the smile on her face. "Yeah, Ma. Sorry. Just thinking about tomorrow and hoping we'll find out something helpful. Amanda, will your students and Teaching Assistance really be willing to speak with us about the Anti-Terran talk?"

"Yes, I think so. The ones who've spoken with me don't agree with that kind of talk; that's why they've shared the information with me, so I'm sure they'll be agreeable to speaking with you."

Sarek said, "I will also ask my clerical and office staff if they are willing to speak with you, James. They have not said if they have heard any such talk, but then again, I do not think they would have shared it with me if they had."

After dinner Spock set up Peter's new chess set for a game, Winona got out her knitting, Bones got his padd to check through the news nets, and Jim, restless, and not wanting to pace, went to the book shelves to look through the volumes. Amanda came to stand beside him.

"I love the smell and feel of real paper books. I envy you your collection, Amanda. I've built mine slowly. Ma gave me the complete set of "Master and Commander" for Christmas and it's one of my most prized possessions." He looked enviously at some of the volumes he saw.

"I love books too; it probably comes from being a teacher. I tried to instill that love of books in Spock and I think I succeeded. Many of these belonged to my father and they came down to me; I've added to them through the years. Please feel free to borrow any that catches your interest and that goes for Peter too. There are many children's books here, some were mine and some were Spock's."

Jim glanced over at the sleek black head bent over the chess set. "Did Spock like to read children books?"

"For a time, he loved them, but then he was teased at school about knowing so much about illogical Terran literature, so Sarek put a stop to his reading them. After that, I read to him at bed time, but even that came to a halt after he decided to do his Kahs Wan trial early." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes at the memory of those moments lost.

 _That was probably the end of mother and son nurturing time too_ , thought Jim. After the Kahs Wan desert trial that all Vulcan children had to undergo, childhood activities were mostly left behind. Jim had always wondered what Spock would have been like if his human side had been nurtured and encouraged and not ruthlessly suppressed. He'd always thought that Spock, the first ever Human/Vulcan hybrid child, had been a work in progress and that neither parents, Vulcan Elders, teachers, nor classmates had known how to deal with him. How had they all failed to see the great gift that an integrated Spock would have been? No wonder Spock had fled to Star Fleet. _And thank God for that,_ Jim thought. It was because of Star Fleet that the wondrous gift of their friendship had happened. Jim's acceptance of all that was Spock had been immediate and total and Jim had made it his business to let him know it. It was that, he knew, that had eventually broken down a lifetime of Vulcan reserve and had finally allowed Spock to accept and cherish Jim's friendship and those of his other human friends.

Amanda went to sit by Winona and looked at her knitting. "Are you making something for a baby?" she asked when she saw the size of the soft lightweight yarn.

"Yes, this is for Davy; you know they stayed with us during the Christmas holidays. He's over a year old now, and I want to make something special for him."

"How lovely, Winona. He'll look adorable in it and his mother will love it." She looked at Winona, serene and comfortable in her chair. "I think it's a little late to tour the garden, why don't we go outside early in the morning when it's cooler."

"That would be perfect. The Triox is helping, but I am a little tired this evening. I think I'll have an early night."

T'Lar came in and brought in chilled fruit juice for a night-cap; the chess game came to an end, Bones dispensed bed time Triox pills, Jim kissed his mother good night and took the sleepy Peter off to bed.

 _Let's see what we find out tomorrow,_ he thought, after putting the tired Peter to bed, and putting on his light draw string cotton pajama pants. He dispensed with the pajama top, it was just too warm and he looked over and saw that Bones had done the same.

"Did you find anything on the news nets, Bones?" "Nothing yet, but I've barely scratched the surface. Who knew that Vulcan and borin' Vulcans would be on the news nets so often? Beats me why anyone would find some of that stuff interestin.'"

Jim chuckled. "Bones, Bones, Bones, you mean to tell me that you don't find Vulcan news items fascinating?"

"Hush youh mouth, Jim Kirk. The day I find Vulcan news facinatin' I'll know I'm in my dotage."

Jim just shook his head grinning. "Good night, Bones."

"Night, Jim."

* * *

Jim woke very early; the sunlight was barely lighting the horizon and dawn was still at least a half hour away. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep so he got up quietly and grabbed his clothes. He showered and dressed in the bathroom so as not to wake up Bones and Peter. He went to the dining room in search for coffee and then to the kitchen where he saw T'Lar was already working.

"Good morning, T'Lar."

"Good morning, Captain Kirk. Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you." Jim sat at the kitchen table and took an appreciative drink of the hot coffee. "Perfect, thank you. T'Lar, may I ask you a question?"

"Ask," she said.

"When you've been out and about in ShiKahr or anywhere else for that matter, shopping, or visiting, have you heard or over heard any anti-Terran comments? Did S'ten ever express any anti-Terran sentiment to you?"

She looked over to Jim with dark inscrutable eyes. "I have not, Captain, but I would not have heard any such sentiment. I have worked here with Amanda and Sarek for 35 years. No one would dare speak badly about humans in my hearing. I would not tolerate it. As for S'ten, he and I seldom spoke, and then only about mundane matters. He usually stayed in Sarek's office for most of the day, and only came out at mid day for his meal which he ate alone."

"Yes, of course." Jim sighed; a dead-end here. "Thank you, T'Lar," he said. He heard voices and took his coffee into the dining room.

"Morning, Ma, Amanda. You two are up early."

"We're going out into the garden, sweetheart, while it's cool. Care to join us?"

"Lead on," Jim said.

Amanda's garden was delightful. You could enter the garden from the back door of the house, but there was also a garden entrance in the front of the house; a portal of two black metal iron gates constructed in a lattice pattern. "We have to have the garden walled in or everything would be eaten over night," she told them, smiling.

There were yellow deck chairs scattered though out, all under arbors covered with vines and under some shade trees. Here was a bit of green heaven that Amanda had created amidst all the surrounding desert. "All the water we use here is recycled, so there is never any waste and I try to select plants that are low maintenance. Even my roses don't need much water."

There was a small herb garden where the fresh mint came from and another area where vegetables were growing; some were varieties Jim had never seen before. He spotted a plum tree, a cherry tree and a golden russet apple tree. Most of the flowering plants were colorful perennials, shrubs and grasses, and the rose arbor was set apart by tumbling stone beds. Jim could smell the roses as they walked. There was a small green house situated at the back of the garden, and Amanda said that Silik started their seedlings there.

"Everything is just beautiful, Amanda." Winona's face shone with delight as she looked around at the beauty before her. "You've created a little bit of paradise here," she said.

The sun was already hot when they finished the tour and went back into the cool house. Peter, Bones, Spock and Sarek were eating breakfast. On the table there was sliced fruit, juice, coffee, fresh bread, jam and butter, and a choice of some sort of Vulcan cereal and oatmeal.

After breakfast Sarek left with a promise to meet them for afternoon tea. McCoy and Spock went to investigate the news nets and Jim went to Amanda's office to check in with Scotty. Peter went to the living room to do his school work and Winona, Amanda and T'Lane, who had come in to work, went back to addressing the invitations.

Immediately after lunch, they took the large shuttle to The Vulcan Science Academy where Amanda held her classes in linguistics and English. The Academy had several thousand students, instructors and clerical staff. From above, the building's silver and white domes drew the eye; its design was elegant, symmetrical, functional, and logical. Every interior room received natural light which saved energy. The single-story dormitories were all alike, identical in size and shape. From the outside, there were walkways that led logically from one place to another. This meant that anyone always knew exactly where they were and no matter where they stood in the Academy, there was little chance of getting lost. There were carpet-like lawns which consisted of a blue-green Vulcan plant similar to grass but which never required mowing or watering. Spock landed the shuttle in the designated parking area, and Amanda led them to her office.

"Jim, Spock and Dr. McCoy, you're welcome to use my office. If you'd like me to, I can ask the people who have told me about the anti-Terran rhetoric to come speak with you here. It will be more private and everyone is used to seeing students and others come in and out of my office."

"That'll be great Amanda. With three of us, it should go pretty fast. We don't want to interrupt classes or teaching schedules."

"Winona, why don't I take you and Peter on a short tour of the Academy and then T'Lane and I will meet with the caterers and decorators at 2:30 in the ball room. It shouldn't take too long, it's just to finish with the food choices, table setting, flowers, and discreet decorations for the ballroom; then we can go to Old Shikahr for our tea. It's a lovely area, full of antique shops, restaurants, dress shops and book stores. It's pedestrian only, which makes it extra nice. It will be late afternoon, so it should be cooler by then, and all the restaurants and shops have air coolers. Spock why don't you meet us in the ballroom in two hours."

Amanda was quick and efficient. Almost immediately, two of her students came in and Spock and Jim began to question them. Bones sat back to watch their body language and take notes on his padd.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and this is my First Officer, Mr. Spock and my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. McCoy. Would you mind if we asked you some questions?" They looked back at him, with evident curiosity in their eyes. One said, "I am Sandor and this is S'tell. This is the first time we meet any Star Fleet officers and it is gratifying. We will answer your questions, Captain."

"Thank you." Jim smiled his golden smile at the two young men. "Can you tell me who first approached you with any anti-Terran conversation and how long ago it happened?"

S'tell said, "I was eating in the cafeteria about 8 months ago, when I was approached by two unknown individuals. They were Vulcans; a male and a female. They sat at my table and started a conversation with me about my classes, and when I said I was researching Warp Physics, the woman asked if it did not bother me that all my research would be turned over to Star Fleet. I said it was only logical since Vulcan and Earth shared all scientific research. The male began berating the policies of Star Fleet; he said that Star Fleet was populated by war mongering, self-serving Terrans, and that being allies with Earth went against every Vulcan philosophy and principal of Surak. I attempted to counter this illogic with logical arguments, but soon saw that it was futile to attempt cordial discourse with this person."

Sandor nodded his head. "I had a similar experience, Captain, but in my case it was only the woman who spoke with me. My experience was several weeks later, but the conversation was remarkably similar to S'tell's."

"Do you know if it was the same woman?" asked Spock. "And do you know if they are students or instructors here?"

"From Sandor's description, it was the same woman,"

S'tell said, "but I have not seen them again in any class or in the cafeteria or in the halls. Somehow, I do not believe they are students or instructors here, but I may be mistaken."

"Would you give us a description of the two?"

Sandor and S'tell nodded their agreement and never was Jim more grateful for the eidetic memory of Vulcans. Their descriptions of the two were detailed and identical. He thanked them for their time and sent them on their way.

And so it went for the rest of the interviews. The stories varied a little, but all of them had the common element of the male and female Vulcans approaching the students. Only once did the story vary. A young Vulcan woman said that she was approached by an older man. At first she had thought he was a teacher, but after speaking with him, she realized from his accent that he was from another province and he was not familiar with the Academy at all. Jim asked her for a description and added hers to the other two.

Spock and Jim questioned several more students and one instructor and their stories were remarkably similar. There was a lull and they waited, but soon it was apparent that no one else was coming.

"I guess that's it for now," said Jim. "Remarkably similar stories, weren't they? At least we got descriptions even if we don't have any names. I don't know how much we really accomplished here, but maybe Gavin can come up with something."

"I think we can be certain this is a concerted effort of these people to sway the pro Terrans. So far we have only heard from those who disagreed with them, but now I wonder if they were successful with others that they approached that we have not interviewed."

"That's a good point, Spock. We'll have to ask around."

'Jim, I believe that it is almost time to meet my mother and yours in the ball room."

"I'm ready, Spock. Bones, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I took a lot of notes, but we can go over them later."

They found Amanda, T'Lane, Winona and Peter waiting for them in the ball room. Amanda told them that their meeting with the caterer and the decorator had gone splendidly and everything was set for the birthday party. Now they were all eager to go to Shikahr. They walked to the shuttle and Peter chattered happily to Jim about all the things he had seen at the Academy and all the Vulcans he had met.

Spock set the shuttle down in the ShiKar central parking garage, and they began their walking tour of the old city. The Old Quarter was indeed quaint and lovely, it contained most of the oldest architecture in the city. The Vulcan government had gone through great lengths to keep the buildings as close to original as possible. The Suta temple was located here and it held a special place in the city's history. It was one of the first places that allowed Surak to freely preach his philosophy of peace and logic.

ShiKar also had artists and crafts people who lived there permanently. There were many tourists walking around the cobbled streets and the merchants were doing a brisk business. Jim saw that there were a number of good quality hotels and inns in the Old Quarter to accommodate tourists and he could see the guided tour groups as Amanda led them to the restaurant where they were to meet Sarek. She was obviously well-known here; the waiter greeted her by name and they were given outdoor seating. It was still very warm, but there were water misters above them which kept the temperature pleasant and as the waiter brought out the menus, Sarek came striding through the door and joined them.

* * *

**1. See "A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**


	8. Chapter 8

**'The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 8**

**"A** **dread hath come on me, I know not where to flee, My pow'rs can nought avail me;**

**My trembling limbs grow weak, My lips refuse to speak, My heart and senses fail me:"**

**Catherine Winkworth**

Sarek greeted everyone as he sat and motioned to the waiter and he came over with his padd to take their order.

"We would like high tea for eight today," he told the waiter. "Where is Mr. Roberts? He usually attends us."

"Mr. Roberts is in the kitchen today, Ambassador. Our usual chef took ill, so Mr. Roberts took over."

"I see." Sarek said. He turned to the others, "Mr. Roberts is from England. He and his wife and family own this restaurant and we enjoy coming here for High Tea. I confess that I have acquired a preference for clotted cream and the assorted pastries that are served at High Tea."

Amanda smiled. "Sarek has a sweet tooth, although he won't admit it," she said teasingly. "He says it is illogical to prefer sweet things that contain less nutritional value over savory foods that have much more nutritional value. What do you think of that, Peter?"

"Peter grinned. "Noni is a good baker, so I like sweet things better too," he said looking over at his grandmother. Winona smiled her radiant smile right back at him. They were in complete accord in their liking of sweet things.

"Me too," said Jim.

"Me three," said McCoy.

"Then we must be sure there is a large choice of sweet choices," Sarek's smooth voice contained a hint of humor as he nodded to the waiter. "Were you able to gain any information from the interviews today?" he asked Jim.

"We did, Sarek, although I'm not sure how helpful the information will be, we have no names yet, but we did get some very good descriptions of three separate individuals. I'm sending them on to Gavin so he can look through the SIS data bases. Gavin told me that SIS also has access to intelligence data bases from many worlds, so I hope we get lucky. It'll take time though," said Jim, impatiently.

"Father, did your staff have any information that we can add to what we have?"

"It was as I thought, Spock. My staff has heard some gossip, but discounted it and did not repeat it to me because they deemed it unimportant. I asked them to prepare a detailed report for me and have it ready for tomorrow and I will share it with you."

The waiter returned with trays laden with food on a trolley. He set two large tea pots on the table and the plates and utensils by each person's place. He carefully put the trays equidistant from each other in the middle and handed Amanda and Winona large serving spoons. In front of Winona and Amanda, he set down small plates with 3 beautifully decorated and tiny short bread cookies for each.

"These are for the Mothers only, compliments from Mr. Roberts," he said. He arranged the tea cups and saucers by each person, looked at Sarek to see if everything was to his satisfaction and when Sarek nodded, he left.

The trays held many choices; there were scones, lemon curd, Devonshire cream, chocolate covered strawberries, lemon cookies, poppy-seed bread, egg salad and cucumber sandwiches, chicken salad sandwiches for the non vegetarians, and of course tea. Winona and Amanda served the tea and everyone's choices of food, and all agreed that everything looked delicious.

Winona said, "I'm going to try a little of everything, it's all so beautifully prepared." She took one of the short bread cookie and bit into it. "I love short bread," she said, as she bit into the cookie. She stopped suddenly. "Jim," she said a little wildly, her golden eyes wide and frightened. Her hand came up and fluttered toward his; every bit of color left her face and she collapsed. Only Spock's lightning fast reflexes prevented her fall to the floor.

"Ma! Ma!" Jim, terribly alarmed at her sudden collapse, leaped from his chair to get to her. "Bones, Bones, what's the matter with her?" He scrambled over to his mother. She lay unconscious in Spock's arms and he lowered her gently to the floor, cradling her head and shoulders.

Jim knelt by her, "Ma, Ma, wake up," he patted her face gently.

"Jim, she cannot hear you," Spock spoke softly, his hands gentle on her head and shoulders.

McCoy pulled out his medical tricorder and ran it over her. He paled. "Poison," he said tightly. "We need to get her to the hospital now; there's no time to lose, her vitals are failing!"

Jim blanched at Bones' words. "Bones do something, help her!"

McCoy pulled on his physician façade. He had to be a doctor and not a friend if he was going to help Winona. He couldn't let emotion cloud his reactions and his judgment. "I will Jim, but we can't do anything here, everything that can be done has to be done at the hospital. I don't know what to tell you right now, except that the poison is affecting her central nervous system."

Jim's fingers trembled as he touched his mother's face. She was ice cold and still as death. She was barely breathing. Amanda knelt beside her, loosened her blouse and chafed her cold hands.

T'Lane heard Peter whimper in distress. "My Noni," he whispered, and she reached over, put her arm around him and held him close to her side.

Sarek pulled out his communicator. "Transporter Central. This is Ambassador Sarek, Code 548 SST, Emergency beam in to Vulcan Central Hospital from these coördinates. Notify them that the patient is a human female and that she has been poisoned. There are three to beam in, two humans, one Vulcan." He turned to T'Lane, his voice tight. "Have Transporter Central beam in Amanda, James, Spock and Peter to the hospital in 30 seconds, then pilot the shuttle to the hospital, we may need it later."

"Yes, Sarek."

Bones turned to Spock and Jim. "You all bring all her food and drink, and those cookies, Amanda's too. We'll have to analyze everything to see what kind of poison it is and if it was ingested, inhaled or through contact."

Jim and Spock started gathering up her plate, utensils, cup, saucer, food and drink. Jim looked around for the waiter to ask for a container, but he had disappeared. T'Lane got out her satchel, pulled out the papers in it and they dumped everything in and Spock put it over his shoulder.Sarek picked up Winona in his arms and he and McCoy disappeared in the familiar silvery whine of the transporter beam.

People in the restaurant were beginning to notice there was something wrong and the noise level rose with voices asking questions, demanding to know what had happened. Jim reached over for Peter and picked him up in his arms.

T'Lane spoke softly into her communicator. "Beam in to the hospital in 10 seconds," she told them. "I will follow in the shuttle."

Amanda's face was pale as she stood close by Spock. Jim held Peter tightly in his arms as the transporter beam took them and they materialized in the hospital lobby.

Jim put Peter down and ran to receptionist. "Where is Ambassador Sarek," he asked. "I'm Captain Kirk, my mother has been admitted here."

"Captain Kirk," the calm and impassive Vulcan receptionist said, "we were expecting you. Follow me please." She led them down a corridor to the Emergency Room area.

Sarek was there speaking with a Vulcan male in hospital scrubs. "Ah, here is Captain Kirk and my son with the food and beverages." Spock took the satchel from his shoulders and gave it to the Vulcan healer who took it quickly through the double doors.

"Sarek, how is she?" Jim asked, his voice hoarse with worry.

"I do not know, James. Dr. McCoy is with her as are several other Vulcan healers and one other human doctor. I do not have more information yet. They need more information from you about your mother's general health, age, and other vital statistics."

"Yes, of course," Jim ran his hand through his hair trying to stay calm. He handed Peter over to Spock and went to speak with the Vulcan healer who came back through the double doors. Amanda and Spock could hear his low voice as he answered questions. The Vulcan nodded and typed into his padd as Jim talked. When they finished, he disappeared again through the swinging doors.

They sat down to wait and Jim came over to join them. He pulled Peter over to him, put his arms around him and held him close. Peter sat on one knee and clutched Jim's hands tightly. No one spoke. There was deep anxiety vibrating in the very air around them and even the normally impassive Vulcan faces of Spock and Sarek looked anxious. Jim's body felt rigid, brittle like ice. His heart was like a stone in his chest, tight, heavy, and thudding violently against his ribs. Nothing, no cloud creatures, no torture or crazed demi-gods, no Romulans or Klingons, had ever caused this deep bone fear in him. It crawled through his whole body in waves. His belly roiled with it. From out of nowhere he remembered part of a poem he'd once read: " _This is the Hour of Lead – Remembered, if outlived, As Freezing persons, recollect the Snow – First – Chill – then Stupor – then the letting go." 1_

To think that someone had tried to kill his gentle, loving mother was incomprehensible to him. She, who by her very presence, made the world a happier, better place for everyone she came in contact with. It made no sense. Sensing his deep distress, Spock moved closer. Warmth radiated from his body as he sat touching Jim, shoulder to shoulder in support.

"Jim," he said quietly, "let me have Peter. I will hold him."

"No." Jim didn't even turn his head. Time crawled. One hour, two. Peter put his head down in the curve of Jim's shoulder, snuggled in, closed his eyes and fell asleep. Amanda came and stood in front of Jim with a steaming hot cup of coffee. He took it, but he didn't drink. He knew he would throw up if he drank anything so he put it under his chair.

T'Lane sat down to wait with them. "The shuttle is in the parking garage, Sarek If there is need of it. Is there any news?"

"None," said Sarek.

Vaguely, Jim felt someone come sit beside him and he felt cool fingers making soothing gentle circles on his back and neck. He was unsurprised to see Uhura sitting beside him.

"Jim, Spock let me know about Winona. I wanted to be here with you, so Scotty told me to come. Please let me hold Peter for you," Uhura said softly, looking at the sleeping child. "You must be very tired."

"No, thank you, Uhura." He finally turned his head and Uhura saw the anguish and fear in his hazel eyes. "Peter has to stay with me," he muttered, his voice rough and tense with suppressed emotion.

A nurse came out of the double doors and walked over to them. "Captain Kirk?" Jim stood, his heart racing madly with dread; he carefully put Peter over his shoulder, his arms tight around the child.

"I'm James Kirk. How is my mother?" It took everything that he was in him to keep his voice steady.

"Dr. McCoy asked me to come out to tell you that your mother is still in very critical condition, but she's fighting hard. He said to tell you these exact words," and here her voice lowered and her eyes turned inward as she recited McCoy's exact words, "Your mama is a fighter, Jim, and she's holding on. Don't give up on her."

"I don't, I won't," Jim whispered. He blinked rapidly, eyes burning with sudden unshed tears.

She went back through the double doors and they all sat down again. Three hours, four hours. The double doors opened again and McCoy came out. He was wearing scrubs and he looked exhausted and drained.

"Jim." Jim stood up slowly with Peter still in his arms; Spock and Uhura moved in close to stand by his side. Jim looked straight into Bones' compassionate blue eyes and steeled himself. McCoy drew in a deep breath, swaying a little on his feet from fatigue.

"It's still touch and go, Jim, but she's fighting hard and hangin' in there. On the plus side, we've identified the poison. It's called Zintaba, and it's a plant native to Betazed. The roots are what are deadly, they're ground up and made into a highly lethal poison. It's tasteless, and works very quickly. It's also a neuro toxin which is why it's so hard to come back from its effects. The good thing is that she ingested very little. We tested all the food; it was in the short bread and she only took a small bite. There is an antidote, but the poison is so rare that we've had to make the antidote here. The healers have been in contact with Betazed and they got the formula and they've made it here in the labs. These people are amazingly efficient and fast. We've had her on full life support and in stasis until the antidote starts workin'. We're giving her the antidote in a drip, drop by drop and filterin' her blood at the same time. It's a very slow process." He put a compassionate hand on Jim's arm. "Your mama is in great health and she's strong, both mentally and physically, so I don't want you to give up hope, you hear me Jim?" Blue eyes glared piercingly into hazel ones and McCoy gripped Jim's shoulder hard.

 _Shesaliveshesaliveshesalive_ , his mind stuttered. "I hear you, Bones," he whispered.

"Good, we're fightin' tooth and nail in there to save her. Do you wanna' come in to see her for a minute? You can talk to her and it may help her to hear your voice."

Jim nodded. He carefully handed the sleeping Peter over to Spock to hold. The little boy didn't even stir, he was so deeply asleep. He followed Bones through the double doors and through a hallway. There was absolute silence as they walked through the hall, Bones keeping a tight grip on Jim's arm, as they walked. McCoy could feel Jim's bunched tight muscles beneath his fingers and the tension radiating from him.

They went through another set of doors and suddenly Jim saw Winona. His mother was in a hospital gown with a light white blanket covering her lower body. The room was eerie in its unrelentless whiteness and quietness. The hushed silence was pierced with an occasional beep from one of the many monitors and he could hear the low humming of machinery. The stasis field glowed softly all around her and there were bio nodes attached to her head, her arms, and her chest. There were two drips working on either side of her.

Jim, a veteran of too many ship board sick bay visits, automatically checked the heart bio feed and saw it was beating slowly and steadily. Winona's lovely face looked peaceful and serene and her long dark hair was a nimbus around her. Her arms and hands lay free on top of the white blanket. There was a Vulcan nurse sitting in a chair against the wall by the bio feeds, constantly monitoring the read outs.

Jim drew in a deep steadying breath and turned to McCoy. "Can I touch her, Bones?"

"Yeah, just put your hand through the field. You won't mess anythin' up. I'll be over by the window. Give you some privacy."

Jim reached through the stasis field and picked up his mother's hand. It was such a small hand; yet so strong, so competent. He swallowed hard tying to dislodge the lump in his throat.

"Ma, it's Jim," he said softly. His thumb stroked her hand gently, up and down, up and down. Her skin felt soft, smooth and dry. "You're in the hospital, Ma. Bones is here with you, we're all here; me, Peter, Spock, Sarek, Amanda, T'Lane and even Uhura came down from the ship. We've been very worried about you, but you're going to be all right; Bones says so and he knows. Ma, please, please, you have to fight this. Peter and I can't do without you. You're the one who holds our family together." He swallowed hard. Underneath his thumb, he suddenly felt a tiny movement and then her fingers closed gently around his thumb.

"Bones," he hissed. "Get over here, she moved her hand."

McCoy checked the bio monitors and looked down at Winona's hand; at her fingers curled around Jim's thumb. "Well I'll be damned." He grinned at Jim, his fatigue dropping off him like water off a duck; there was a gratified gleam in his blue eyes. "That's amazin', Jim. It's the first time she's moved since we started the antidote. That's real progress. Never underestimate the power of a mother's love. She's not outta' the woods yet, but she's gonna' get through this, you'll see."

Jim felt warmth fill his body like a tide, replacing the icy feeling that had been in him for hours. Hope surged in his heart.

Bones patted the broad golden back. "Okay, that's enough for now. Don't wanna' tax her central nervous system too much. You go back to the waitin' room and I'll come update you in a while. You might want to tell everyone to go home, though I doubt they'll go. It's gonna' be a few more hours before we're totally out of the woods. Go on now."

Jim nodded and reluctantly released his hand from Winona's fingers. He cast one last wistful glance over his shoulder at her before he walked out of her room back to the waiting group.

"She's improving; Bones says it will be slow, the antidote is being given to her drop by drop through a drip," he told them. He smiled softly. "She grasped my hand, it's as if she knew I was there."

"Of course she did," Uhura's gentle voice told him. She gave him a small hug. Jim looked around at the tired faces.

"Sarek, why don't you have T'Lane take you, Peter, Spock and Amanda home? There's no use in all of us losing sleep and waiting and Amanda, you're looking very tired."

"I will stay here with you, Jim," Spock said. His voice brooked no arguments.

"I'll stay too," Uhura said. She pulled out her communicator. "I'm going to update the command crew," she said moving away from the group.

Sarek looked at the drawn tired face of his wife and acquiesced. "Very well, James. T'Lane will take us home, and then come back here and wait with you."

"No need for that, Sarek. I'll comm you when we're ready to leave the hospital."

"Captain Kirk, I would like to come back and wait with you if I may," T'Lane told him.

Jim looked at the distress she was trying unsuccessfully to hide. "All right, T'Lane, if you're sure, thank you. Bones says it'll be a few hours yet before they know anything definite. But as soon as she's in the clear, the first thing I'm going to do is go back to the restaurant and talk to that waiter."

"I will do that James. No need for you to take the time away from your mother. Mr. Roberts is an old acquaintance of mine; he is a good man. He will help us all he can to get to the bottom of this. I will also notify the Vulcan authorities. There will be an investigation of course."

Jim looked startled for a minute. "Yes, of course, there will have to be an investigation. It's attempted murder. Spock, would you please comm and update Admiral Nogura about what happened?"

"Of course, Captain. I will update the Admiral and tell him you will speak with him later."

Jim sighed. He was so tired. He knew it was emotional exhaustion and not physical, but it still felt as if soon he wasn't going to be able to put one foot in front of the other. "I need to talk to Gavin too, he needs to know what happened to Ma; he'll let Violet know. I also need to tell Father Joe so he can tell the rest of the Riverside folks."

Amanda came over and gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll put Peter in your bed, Jim, and I'll sleep in the other bed. I won't leave him alone for a minute."

"Thank you, Amanda." Jim gave her a tired smile. "When he wakes up, tell him his Noni is doing better; he was very frightened. He can come back to the hospital after breakfast."'

Spock, still carrying Peter over his shoulder, walked to the exterior doors with them. He handed Peter over to Sarek. The child opened his eyes when he felt different arms go around him, but closed them again almost immediately, still in deep sleep.

"Spock, see if you can get Jim to eat or drink something. He looks very stressed and exhausted." Amanda mindful of the sleeping Peter spoke softy.

"I will do my best, Mother, but it will be difficult. It's a behavior pattern with the Captain. Dr. McCoy and I do our best, but Jim seldom eats anything when he is stressed or overtired, and the only thing he will drink is coffee. You saw earlier that he wouldn't even drink that tonight." Spock had his own ideas (that he would not share with his parents) about the why of Jim's behavior. He and McCoy had discussed it at length; they thought that Jim's inability to eat in times of great stress or danger went back to his time on Tarsus. During his time there as a young boy, before rescue had come, famine, great stress, starvation and deprivation had been the norm for Jim, and now those triggers were inextricably wound up in his psyche. Sometimes his reaction went the other way. When Jim was relaxed and happy he tended to over eat. During those times, McCoy was always diligent about even an extra pound of weight on him. It was not really an eating disorder, or Jim would not have passed his many psyche evaluations before becoming a Captain, but it was something to watch. In their capacity as CMO and First Officer, the Captain's good health, both physical and mental, was the one thing the two always agreed about.

"Just try your best, Spock."

"I will, Mother. I will see you both in the morning."

Spock walked back to the waiting area and saw Uhura sitting beside Jim and speaking softly to Jim. As he drew close, he heard Jim say, "I can't, Nyota, a drink would choke me right now. Maybe in a little while."

"All right, Jim. Maybe later."

Spock caught Uhura's eye in understanding as he sat on the other side next to Jim. It was almost midnight; it had been more than six hours since Winona's collapse. McCoy came through the doors again. "Things are better, Jim boy. She's responding well to the antidote. Her color's better, and her vital signs have improved. She's gonna' make it. We'll keep her in stasis another hour or so, and then let her system start taking over. I don't mind sayin' it was touch and go for a while, but now I can say for sure, she's gonna be fine." His blue eyes were bright with happiness as he met Jim's.

Jim blinked back his sudden rush of tears of relief and reached over and hugged his friend hard. "Thank you, Bones," he whispered, his voice rough with emotion. "I know she wouldn't have made it without you. There aren't words enough to thank you for saving her life."

"Aww kid." McCoy patted Jim's shoulders awkwardly. "I had a lot of help; these Vulcan doctors are amazing. You can see your mama again in a little while. Let's get her out of stasis and settled in a regular bed and you can come in and sit with her." He pinched the bridge of his nose and yawned. "I gotta' get back in there now, maybe get a couple of hours sleep while I sit there." He grinned happily at Jim and went back through the doors, his walk jaunty.

Jim, feeling as if he'd been holding his breath most of the night, took a deep shaky breath. "I'll go comm Gavin now. I'll be right back."

Uhura looked at Spock. "He'll be all right now. Thank God Winona's going to be fine. I don't know what Jim or Peter would have done if she hadn't pulled through."

"That is a thought not to be entertained," said Spock firmly.

* * *

 

 

 **1** **Emily Dickenson "After Great Pain A Formal Feeling Comes"**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 9**

**"What hours, O what black hours we have spent This night!**

**what sights you, heart, saw; ways you went!"**

**Gerard Manly Hopkins**

Jim opened his communicator and called Gavin. He answered immediately.

"Gavin."

At the sound of Jim's voice Gavin's acute instinct for trouble or 'something's not right', kicked in immediately.

"What's wrong, Jim."

"Something's happened to Ma, Gavin. It scared the hell out of Peter and me, and it was touch and go with her for several hours last night."

Jim filled him in on the poisoning, how close Winona had come to dying and he heard Gavin's harsh intake of breath and the curse that escaped him.

"What the hell, Jim." Over the comm, Jim heard Gavin take a deep breath. "Are you sure Winona is going to be all right?"

"Yeah, Bones says she's going to be fine. I'll be able to see her after they get her settled in a regular room. The antidote worked great; thank God for the formula that Betazed doctors gave the Vulcan doctors here."

"I'm going to talk to my boss and fill them in and then get the first shukttle out that I can. It sounds as if you need some help there, and by that I mean some SIS help. We have operatives in the field in the Alpha Quadrant on Andor; we can use them if we have to, Jim. Attempted murder makes this Anti Terran movement far more serious than just some rhetoric bandied about. We're going to make sure whoever did this is not going to get away with it!"

"Wait, Gavin. Before you do anything, let me check with Admiral Nogura. Spock is filling him in, but I'll speak with him in a while after I see Ma. We're already getting the Vulcan authorities involved, so I'm not sure Nogura will want anyone else in the mix. I'll comm you after I speak with him."

"All right, Jim. Give Winona my love. Thank God, she's going to be fine"

"I will. Will you tell Violet and ask her to comm Father Joe and he can let the rest of Riverside know? Let them know she's doing well."

"We'll take care of it."

Jim turned and saw Bones waiting for him. "Gotta go, Gavin. I'll com you later. Kirk out."

"Bones, can I see her now?"

"Yeah. You can see her now. She's in a regular bed and awake. She's doing great. Once the poison was out of her system, she woke up and she's alert and talkin' just fine. Just don't tire her out. After you see her, I want you to get some rest too, in fact, I want all of us to go back to Sarek's and get some rest. You look like somethin' the cat drugged in, and I feel like somthin' the cat drugged in." Bones southern accent, always more pronounced when he was stressed, was thick as honey. He rubbed tiredly at his forehead; he felt a migraine coming on, or was it an aneurysm? Maybe both. He was sure his blood pressure was through the roof. What was it with the Kirk family; Jim, Peter, Winona; were they in a conspiracy to shorten his life span? McCoy took a deep cleansing breath, in, out, in out; he willed his brain into serenity and calmness. His brain failed him miserably."We'll all leave after you talk to your mama, we can come back with Peter this afternoon. I know it'll reassure him once he sees her awake and doing well."

Jim turned to the silent Spock, T'Lane and Uhura who were standing and waiting patiently. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Spock, you can fill me in about what Admiral Nogura said. Nyota, don't go yet; T'Lane, we'll go home after this, OK?"

T'Lane nodded. "The shuttle is in the parking lot, Captain."

McCoy led Jim down a long corridor to what was obviously a regular ward from the glimpses Jim got of the beds in the rooms they passed by. "She's in here, room 134. She's doing well, Jim, just don't tire her out. If she continues to do well today, we'll release her tomorrow mornin'. No reason to keep her here and she'll be happier with you and Peter close by."

But Jim wasn't listening. He was at the door looking at the sight of his mother sitting up in bed drinking something through a straw. She was smiling her lovely radiant smile at the young Vulcan orderly who was standing by the bed checking her bio monitor. His lips were quirked, his look indulgent as he listened to whatever she was saying. Jim suppressed a smile. No one it seemed, even impassive Vulcans, could withstand Winona's charm for long. She was still in the unattractive hospital gown, her long hair still loose and flowing down her back, but there was color back in her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling. She looked up and caught sight of her son at the door, the naked relief evident in his face, his eyes alight with happiness. She handed her drink to the orderly, with a murmured thank you, opened her arms and before he knew he'd even moved, Jim was sitting on the bed, hugging her.

"Ma." Jim whispered, as he tried to talk around the choking sensation in his throat. "Thank God, you're okay. You scared Peter and me to death," he said, holding her tightly. "Please don't ever do something like that again. Peter and I just can't handle it."

With gentle fingers she brushed the unruly lock of hair off his forehead and looked at his haggard face. "I'm so sorry, darling, to have put you and Peter through that. I'm fine now, really. Right, Leonard?" She looked over to McCoy still standing at the door looking on at the mother son reunion with unadulterated pleasure.

"Getting' there, Winona, gettin' there. You'll be fine by tomorrow, you're improvin' rapidly. I'll let you and Jim talk for a little while, but after that I want you to rest, take a nap, eat, and then if you're real good, you can leave this place tomorrow." He beckoned to the Vulcan orderly to follow him and they left Jim and Winona alone.

Jim leaned back slightly to look at his mother's face, his hazel eyes wide with contentment; she looked good. He held tightly to Winona's hand. "Ma, did Bones tell you what happened?"

Winona's smile wavered. "Yes, he told me, sweetheart. But I don't understand why anyone here on Vulcan would want to kill me? I don't know anyone here except for Sarek and Amanda, and we just got here. Do you think the poison was meant for someone else?"

"No, Ma, remember the waiter said those cookies were for the mothers only. Amanda's cookies were not poisoned, only yours; all the food was checked out, so it wasn't random; it was a well thought up plan. I've done nothing but think about it for hours and I think it was done to create a diplomatic incident between Vulcan and Earth. You were collateral damage." He stroked the small hand holding on tightly to his. "After all, you're a well-known Xenobiologist; you've done work for both the Federation and for Star Fleet and you're Captain Kirk's mother. All hell would have broken loose when it became known that a Terran guest to the home of the Ambassador was murdered. It wouldn't have the same impact if it'd been Amanda, she's a Vulcan citizen now, not Terran, and that would have created sympathy not dissention, or if it had been one of us, we're military, death is something pretty common in our line of work, we live with it every day, all in the line of duty, and it would have been easier to hush it up. Your murder would have been exploited as an example of how a visit from a renowned Terran Xenobiologist created an atmosphere where murder and mayhem could happen on Vulcan, a planet where murder has been non-existent for hundreds of years."

"Yes, I see," said Winona. "It's a very clever plan, Jim; you can almost see the subtle intelligent mind that is behind it." Her face was thoughtful; it was as if she was speaking of the attempted murder of someone else.

"Yeah," said Jim bitterly; he couldn't be so detached about what had happened. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, Ma. We're going to catch whoever did this to you, I promise you."

Winona patted the warm hand holding her own. "I know you will, sweetheart."

She yawned and Bones came in just then and saw it. "Times up, Jim. It's time for a nap, Winona. I want you to rest for a couple of hours, and then eat somethin'. We'll come back this afternoon and bring Peter with us."

Winona nodded; Jim stood and looked down at her. He lowered the head of the bed, pulled the bed covers over her and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Love you, Ma. Get some rest," he said softly.

"Love you too, darling," she murmured, her eyes already closing.

Jim stood there a minute until her breathing told him she was sound asleep. They walked out to the hall, and McCoy nodded to the burly Vulcan who stepped forward to stand by the door. "Jim, I've asked the hospital to assign a security guard for Winona's room. No one except us goes in without proper credentials. I made sure this guy knows all the doctors and nurses in charge of Winona's case. I don't think we really have anythin' to worry about here, but we can't be too careful."

"Thanks, Bones," said Jim. He sighed worriedly. "I should have thought of that. I'm not thinking straight."

"Understandable under the circumstances. Don't worry, Jimmy, she'll be fine, the hospital will be very vigilant. These Vulcans know how to do things right; I sure found that out last night."

Walking beside Bones, Jim suddenly turned to him in a surge of deep emotion, words failing him. He pulled Bones tightly to him, burying his face in Bones' neck. "You saved Ma. No one else could have done it," he whispered.

Bones held him for a minute. "I had to, Jimmy. She's your mother," he said simply. He curled his fingers around Jim's neck. "Come on, now, she's gonna' be fine." 

Reluctantly, Jim pulled himself away from those comforting, warm fingers, and they went to join the others in the waiting room.

"Uhura," Jim told her. "I'd like for you to come to the Embassy. I'll clear it with Scotty. I need you to talk with all your communication contacts and see if they've heard any scuttlebutt about this anti Terran group. Sarek has a great comm station, and it's totally secure. I'm sure he'd be happy to let you use it."

"I'll do all I can, Jim. If I have anything to say about it, we're going to find whoever did this to Winona." Her voice was determined. Uhura loved Winona, all of Jim's command crew did, and not one of them would rest until they found whoever had done this to her.

Jim looked a question to Spock. "What did Admiral Nogura say?"

"He said many colorful metaphors , Jim. He was very angry. However after he calmed, he said for you to do whatever you need to do to get the "son of a bitch" who did this to your mother. He will be adding discretionary power to your mission orders. He said to comm him after you got some rest, and to give your mother his best and that he was looking forward to seeing her at my father's celebration."

Jim smiled as he thought of the 'colorful metaphors". The C in C had a renowned reputation for knowing hundreds of swear words in many languages learned in many different worlds. That he seldom used them, made it all the more impressive when he did. They walked out through the front doors of the hospital to the parking lot. Dawn was just breaking and the sun was just starting to bathe the Llangon Mountains in a golden haze. Jim stopped suddenly; his breath hitched as he looked around at the beauty of the breaking dawn, the shimmer of gold touching everything he saw. He had never been so grateful to see a new day coming. Yesterday had been one of the worst days of his life. As he looked toward the mountains and the golden sunrise breaking through the mountain tops, he felt the cool desert air caress his face. One of his favorite poems came unbidden to his mind: " _Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leafs a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay."1_

"Jim?" Spock's soft voice recalled him from his introspection. "Are you all right, is there something more troubling you?"

Jim glanced at Spock, affection in his hazel eyes for the tall lithe shadow walking beside him; always calm and unflappable, totally loyal, quietly brilliant, always at Jim's shoulder, and always ready to follow where ever Jim led.

"I'm fine Spock; I'm just appreciating this new day and giving thanks for Ma's life."

"So are we all, Jim." Spock said his dark eyes soft with understanding.

McCoy overhearing, patted Jim affectionately on the shoulder and Uhura drew her arm through Jim's and walked close beside him to the parking lot. T'Lane piloted the shuttle up and away from ShiKar. Jim turned in the front seat to face McCoy in the back.

"Bones, how much of what really happened do you think I should tell Peter?"

"Tell him as much of the truth as you can. Not that someone tried to murder Winona, but that the cookies made her very sick, food poisoning, which is the truth. We don't wanna' scare him, but he needs an explanation about what happened."

The Embassy soon came into sight. T'Lane parked the shuttle and they made their way to the house. Amanda came running out, Sarek following at a more sedate pace.

"She's doing well," McCoy told them, a big grin on his face, his blue eyes gleaming. "We left her napping. She can leave the hospital tomorrow if she continues to improve the way she has."

Tears came to Amanda's eyes and she reached for Jim and hugged tight. "Thank goodness. I've been so worried. Peter is still sound asleep, Jim. You can give him the good news as soon as he wakes up. Come inside; let's get some breakfast in you, and then a long nap for all of you. Sarek and I slept for a few hours. Lt. Uhura, I'm so happy you're here. I hope you will spend the night with us."

"Thank you, Lady Amanda. If you have room I will, if not I can beam back to the ship and sleep there. The Captain has some work for me to do."

"Just Amanda, please, and yes, we have room. Winona's room has twin beds and you're welcome to use the second bed." She ushered them into the dining room and T'Lar was there ready to serve breakfast.

"T'Lar, Winona is doing well," Amanda told her happily.

T'Lar looked at Jim and said, "Winona is a good woman, the thought that someone would try to kill her is abhorrent to me."

"Thank you, T'Lar." Jim flashed her a tired smile. "She'll be coming home tomorrow."

"I am gratified to hear that. We will take good care of her here. Now sit down, all of you, eat. I know you have not eaten since yesterday afternoon."

They sat down and Jim sipped his coffee gratefully. He was actually hungry and ate with relish.

McCoy raised an eyebrow approvingly and exchanged glances with Uhura and Spock.

"Sarek, did you approach the authorities already?"

"I contacted them as soon as we arrived here last night. I gave them all the particulars and they have started their investigation. I am not optimistic that will find anything of substance. There has not been a murder or attempted murder on Vulcan for hundreds of years. They do not have the experience to deal with this sort of crime. Also, James, I spoke with Mr. Roberts at the restaurant. He is horrified about what happened. I will leave shortly to meet with him and perhaps he will have something useful to tell us."

Jim put his fork down. "Sarek, I spoke with Commander Gavin Bradford and he wants to come help us with the investigation. I think I can clear it with Admiral Nogura. Gavin has been a big help in other situations. SIS has operatives on Andor and they can be pulled out and brought here if necessary. It's not just about Ma's attempted murder although as you can imagine, I have a huge personal stake in finding out who tried to kill her. It's also about having more man power and our getting a different perspective. I can't help thinking that all this is bigger than just a few disgruntled Vulcans upset about negative Terran influence on Vulcans."

Spock looked at his father. "I agree with the Captain, father. Empirical evidence suggests that we are looking at the tip of an iceberg."

T'Lane cleared her throat loudly. Five pair of eyes turned to look at her. A faint green flush appeared on her cheek bones, but she returned the looks steadfastly. "Captain Kirk, I would like to volunteer my time to assist you in any way that I can, of course after my duties with Amanda are completed for the day. I would be an honor for me to be of help in this endeavor."

"T'Lane darlin' you're a peach," said McCoy beaming at her. Jim smiled his sweetest smile at the young Vulcan women. He felt inordinately touched by her offer. It was a tribute to his mother's personality he knew. It said a lot about Winona's character that even 'non emotional' Vulcans like Spock and T'Lane were moved by what had happened to her. Even as a small child he'd understood that to know Winona Kirk was to love her. Jim's two grandfathers, his grandmothers, George Kirk, Sam, Aurelan, Peter, and Jim all adored her; their school friends, her neighbors and co workers all thought the world of her. Never having known any one who disliked his mother only made it more deeply shocking to Jim that someone had tried to kill her.

"Thank you T'Lane. I appreciate it, and of course you can help."

"Uncle Jim!" Peter came into the dining room, Sorrel trailing after him, chirruping. He looked flushed and hot, his hair in disarray, his eyes wide and anxious.

"Hey, Squirt. Come here." Jim held out his arms and Peter ran to him and burrowed his head into the soft curve of Jim's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Noni is going to be just fine. I just left her and she's napping and doing great. She can come home tomorrow morning, Dr. Bones says."

"Really, Uncle Jim?" Peter lifted his head and looked into Jim's hazel eyes so much like his own. The certainty he saw there convinced him and he relaxed.

"Yes, really. After lunch we're going back to the hospital and you can visit and see for yourself, so stop worrying and eat some breakfast," Jim said, pulling out a chair for Peter to sit beside him.

They finished breakfast and Sarek took his leave to go see Mr. Roberts. Jim, Bones, Uhura and Spock went to lie down for a nap. Amanda took Peter into the living room and he got out his interrupted school work and sat down to finish. T'Lane, saying she was not tired, went to Amanda's office to continue with the invitations. Quiet descended in the house. In the bedroom, Jim glanced over at McCoy who was already asleep and snoring softly. He pulled off his boots, stretched out on the bed and thankfully closed his eyes for the first time in 24 hours; he was asleep in seconds.

* * *

 

**1 Robert Frost "Nothing Gold Can Stay"**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 10**

**"Blest, who can unconcernedly find Hours, days, and years,**

**slide soft away In health of body, peace of mind, Quiet by day."**

**Alexander Pope**

Jim woke up slowly from his nap; he heard Bones' soft snoring and then a snort and a hmmm as McCoy woke up too. He sat up and looked out the window. The Vulcan sun was high and hot. Time to get up, shower, grab some lunch and take Peter to visit Ma. First though, he needed to speak with Admiral Nogura.

"Bones, I going to comm the Admiral. Do you want to shower first?"

McCoy yawned hugely. "Yeah, I'll take a quick shower. I'll be done by the time you finish talking to Nogura; we'll check on Peter after you're done."

Jim looked around and wondered where he'd put his communicator and finally found it tossed on the floor. He flipped it open and put in Admiral Nogura's personal comm code. The Admiral answered instantly.

"Captain, how is your mother?"

"She's much better, Admiral. Dr. McCoy thinks she can leave the hospital tomorrow morning. We're going back to see her after lunch. Dr. McCoy had the hospital assign a security guard to her; he's stationed right at her door. No one goes in except the doctors, the nurse assigned to her, and us. Thanks to Vulcan eidetic memory he knows exactly who can go in; no one's getting in there who shouldn't."

"Very happy to hear it, Captain. I think the world of your mother. It's unconscionable that something like this happened to her." His voice was tight with anger. "Please give her my regards when you see her this afternoon," he added.

"Thank you, Sir, I will."

"Now, what can you tell me about what happened and where we are with this? Spock filled me in on the facts, but I want your perspective."

"Well, Sir, the Vulcan authorities have been informed by Sarek, and they're investigating. Sarek and I don't think they'll find much. Sarek decided he wants to question Mr. Roberts, the owner of the restaurant himself, about the waiter who brought the poisoned cookies to Ma. Sarek says Mr. Roberts was horrified about what happened and wants to cooperate and get to the bottom of this. I have Lt. Uhura here and have assigned her the task of finding any scuttlebutt about the Anti-Terran faction. She has a lot of contacts all over the sector and someone might know or might have heard something. I want to question Sarek's administrative assistant also."

He told Nogura about what S'ten had done to Peter and the hostile reaction to Jim's arrival. "Something's not right about him. Vulcans just don't react like that. When Sarek comes home I'm going to ask him to contact S'ten and ask him to come here and I'll question him."

"Good idea, Captain. I trust your judgment and gut instincts. Is your nephew all right?"

"Yes Sir, he's fine. We've down played the incident and he's pretty much forgotten about it. I also spoke with Commander Bradford dirt side and he's offered his help. He has access to all the SIS data bases and he's looking for Intel now. He is willing to hop on a ship and come here to help."

"Good idea," said Nogura. "I'll take care of that, Jim; he'll get there as soon as I can arrange a fast ship to get him to Vulcan. He's certainly proved his worth to us a couple of other times." **1**

Nogura's unusual lapse into informality told Jim how perturbed he was about developments. "How are the celebration plan coming along?"

"Pretty well, I think, Admiral. I believe Lady Amanda has finalized most of the plans. I think she and T'Lane are finishing with the invitations today."

"Good. This celebration is a lot more important than you'd think, Captain. All the VIPs in the sector will be present making nice with Vulcan high ups and with each other, and as you know in politics, the appearance of solidarity is everything." The Admiral's voice was dry. "Anything else?"

"No Sir, I think that's it. If Sarek has anything of interest I'll comm you again."

"All right, Captain, keep me posted and good luck."

"Yes I will, thank you, Sir. Kirk out."

Bones came back to the bedroom after his shower clad in a fluffy towel and Jim filled him in while he dressed. He pulled on his blue shirt and grumbled. "These uniform shirts are way too hot for Vulcan, Jim. We need lighter weight shirts."

Jim ignored the grumble, as he stepped into the bathroom to shower.

"I'm mighty glad Gavin is comin'. That young man is an asset where ever he goes. Your mama will be real glad to see him too," Bones called out so Jim could hear over the shower.

"Yeah and Gavin will be happy to see her too," Jim said, grabbing his uniform and towel drying his hair. "Those two have gotten really close."

They went into the living room and found Peter on the floor playing with Cleo and Sorrel. Amanda was with him reading out loud from one of the children's library books and Spock was on his padd reading. Amanda looked up as they came in.

"Did you have a good nap? You both look better. T'Lar said lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"The nap felt great, Amanda. Bones snored a lot, but I tuned him out," ginned Jim.

"Why you! I'll have you know that you don't sleep like a quiet southern lady, you snore too!" McCoy glowered at Jim.

Peter giggled at their sparring and sidled up to Jim. "What time are we going to see Noni? I miss her, Uncle Jim."

"I know you do; so do I, Squirt." He smiled down at the child. "We're going right after lunch. Did you finish all your school work? You know Noni doesn't want you to get behind and she might ask you."

"Yep, I'm all done, Mr. Spock helped me with Math, and now I understand the problems. Mr. Spock explains real well, Uncle Jim."

"I helped very little, Jim. Peter grasped the concepts almost immediately."

"T'Lar came in to announce that lunch was ready and they went into the dining room. She had placed fresh fruit salad, chick pea sandwiches, and some delicious corn chowder on top on the buffet table so they could help themselves. There was lemonade and cold mint tea on the table; everyone ate hungrily. T'Lane came in from the office to join them and sat next to Peter who grinned up at her. She patted the small hand on the table.

"Jim, what do you think, will it be too much for your mother if we all go see her? T'Lane and I would love to visit if you and Dr. McCoy feel she's up to it." Amanda looked the question at Jim.

"Bones? What do you think?"

"I think it'll be fine…Winona will enjoy it and it'll do her good. We won't stay long. I'll arrange for her dismissal for tomorrow morning while we're there."

"Sounds like a plan," said Jim. "Everybody almost ready to go?"

T'Lane volunteered to pilot the shuttle. The hospital loomed large under them as they landed. As they entered the hospital, McCoy said, "I'll catch up with you in Winona's room. I wanna' talk to the Vulcan healers about that poison. Maybe it's traceable, or Betazed keeps track or somthin'. Worth a shot."

The security guard at Winona's door stopped them before going in, and he scanned his padd and closely inspected each person before letting them in the door. Winona was sitting up in a chair by the window, the Vulcan nurse in close attendance sitting in a chair by her. They both looked up as Peter came flying through the door.

"Peter, darling!" Winona opened her arms and he threw himself at her and gave her a tight hug.

"Noni, are you feeling better?" His hazel eyes were anxious as he looked at her.

"I'm just fine, sweetheart. I'm going home tomorrow. Dr. Bones said so. Isn't that great?"

She looked at the group coming through the door, T'Lane, Amanda, Spock and Jim. She smiled her heart stopping smile at them and stood up.

"Ma, Ma, be careful," Jim came over to her and grabbed her hands as he stood anxiously by her. She hugged him hard and then the others in turn, including Spock and T'Lane.

"I'm fine, dear, stop worrying about me."

And Winona did look fine. Her hazel eyes shone, clear and alert, her color was good, and her smile radiant. She looked over to the Vulcan nurse and said, "T'anet, let me introduce you to my family and friends. This is my son, Jim, my grandson, Peter, Ambassador Sarek's wife, Lady Amanda, Spock, her son and our dear friend, and T'Lane, the Ambassador's administrative assistant and our good friend. This is my nurse, T'anet. She's taken very good care of me, spoiled me really, and I'm going to miss her after I leave here."

The Vulcan nurse gave her a serene look, and said. "I will leave you now, Winona. You will have time for a long visit with your family and friends before your dinner hour. I will bring some extra chairs."

"Thank you T'anet."

"I am gratified to see you looking so well, Dr. Kirk," said Spock. "We were most concerned for your well-being."

Amanda cast him an impatient look at the vast understatement. "Truth be told, Winona, we were worried sick about you, and I can't tell you how happy I am that you're fine. We were very frightened by what happened to you."

"I too, Winona, agree with Amanda," said T'Lane."

Jim stepped behind his mother, resting his hands gently on her shoulders. She brought up one hand and laid it over his in reassurance. He reached down and lightly kissed the dark hair. "Bones is making arrangements for your release in the morning, Ma. I'll come pick you up." Then seeing Peter's face, he said, "Peter and I will pick you up, right, Squirt?"

"Yes!" Peter grinned. He loved to go anywhere with Jim and especially fly with him in a shuttle.

T'anet came in carrying three chairs and the security guard followed with two more and everyone settled in for a long visit. By mutual agreement discussion of the poisoning events were deferred while Peter was present and they talked about the celebration, Amanda's garden, the farm in Iowa, the Wildlife and Plant Sanctuary, Cleo and Sorrel and their antics, and Peter's progress in Math and chess.

McCoy came in and sat on the bed, looking with satisfaction at his patient. "Lookin' good Winona. Everything's all set. I've written your dismissal orders and you'll be out of here by 10 a.m. I'm mighty pleased at how well you're doing." Mindful of Peter's presence, he added. "That food poisoning is completely out of your system. I checked all your blood results and they're all good."

"Thank you, Leonard. You've been wonderful to me. Words can't express my thanks and appreciation for your care." Winona looked fondly at him and watched as McCoy blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't do much," he muttered. "You can thank that great Iowa constitution of yours and the knowledge of the Vulcan healers. You're absolutely 100 percent recovered."

Bones heard Jim draw a deep breath of relief. He glanced over at him and grinned. "Your baby boy was mighty worried about you, Winona." He sobered. "We all were. Not somethin' I ever want to go through again. I still want you to take it easy for a couple of more days and rest in the afternoon, and that's an order from both your doctor and the Vulcan healers."

"I'll see to it, Bones, don't worry," said Jim. "I know this mother of mine well."

"Yes, we'll all make sure she rests, Leonard," said Amanda. "T'Lane and I will keep a close eye on her, won't we T'Lane?"

"Indeed we will."

"People, I'm still here," Winona said, laughing at them.

"Visitin' hours are about over," said McCoy. "Get a good night's sleep and we'll see you at the house tomorrow." He went to the door and called in the nurse. "We're leavin' now, T'anet. Be sure she eats a good dinner and gets to bed early."

"I will, Dr. McCoy."

Winona hugged and kissed everyone and T'anet helped her back to her bed. Jim lingered a moment after everyone had left the room. He tucked the blanket in close around her and put his hand on her cheek. "Sleep well, Ma. I love you."

"I will, sweetheart. I know this was very hard on you and Peter, but I'm fine now, son. Please stop worrying about me and get a good night's sleep. I love you."

Jim drew a deep breath. His mother was right. She was fine. He felt his stiff neck and tense shoulders relax as he bent and kissed her good night. "See you in the morning." He walked out and the security guard took his place by the door. Jim nodded to him and he nodded back. A glance of complete understanding passed between them.

Back in the shuttle he settled in his seat thinking deeply. Sarek would be home soon. He hoped Mr. Roberts had something useful to tell him. He decided to comm Gavin and find out when he would be arriving and they would sit down and strategize. The Star Fleet officers would do what they did best. Work with each other and divide the tasks for the investigation. He wondered if Uhura had had any luck yet in getting information from her many contacts across the sector. Communication officers heard things no one else ever did, and often heard them first. Any rumor, news, illegal activity, Admiralty screw ups, promotions, deaths, etc., they always heard it first. This evening he would ask Sarek to contact S'ten and have him come to the house tomorrow. Jim was doubtful the Vulcan would tell them anything, but it was worth a shot and he was interested in S'ten's reaction to being questioned. He settled back in the shuttle seat; he felt comfortable in his skin again, his command instincts were working again, his thinking was clear and focused and he could begin to see a bit of daylight as he thought of strategies and ways and means.

The almost death of his mother had fractured his thinking processes for a time; it was not something that had ever happened to him before. Command choices and decisions came to him as natural as breathing. The death of his father, his brother, his sister-in-law, of Edith Keeler, of Gary, the hostage situation in San Francisco, the almost death of Spock….all of these events had been horribly painful and in some ways shattering. Yet none of them had hampered his command ability or had paralyzed his thinking like this attempt on his mother's life. The possible death of his mother was not something he had ever allowed himself to contemplate, not even after his father's death. Now, for the first time in his life, her attempted murder had brought home to him Winona's vulnerability and mortality. The picture he'd always carried of his mother since childhood, her unflagging energy, her humor, her clear invincibility, her courage, vitality and strength, had undergone a 360 degree turn and Jim didn't much like it. He sighed and chastised himself. _Grow up James_ , he thought, _your mother is human just like all the rest of us, you have to accept the fact that she won't be around forever no matter how much you hate that thought._ He looked at Peter content and happy after seeing his grandmother. _We'll just have to make sure she'll be around for many many more years, Peter needs her and so do I._

T'Lane put an end to his introspection by landing the shuttle and they went in the house. Sarek was waiting for them in the living room. He stood as they entered and looked inquiringly at Jim.

"How is your mother, James?"

"She's leaving the hospital tomorrow morning. Bones has given her a clean bill of health. Peter and I will go get her in the morning."

"Excellent news. I am very gratified to hear she has recovered." He looked at Peter and then significantly at Jim.

"Hey Squirt, why don't you look through the library shelves and pick out a book you'd like to read. Some of these books were Mr. Spock's so I bet you'll find something you'd like. We adults are going to have a meeting in Lady Amanda's office. It won't take long. Oh and don't forget to feed Sorrel and check his litter box."

"All right, Uncle Jim."

Jim peeked into Sarek's office and found Uhura still at work on the comm unit speaking with her contacts. She cast a questioning glance at him, and he shook his head at her. They could fill her in later.

In Amanda's office, Sarek sat at her desk and steepled his fingers before speaking. "Mr. Roberts was informative. He told me that the evening before the poisoning, he received a comm call from his usual waiter. The man said he was feeling very ill, something he ate apparently. Mr. Roberts says the waiter, whose name is Dickenson, is very reliable and conscientious and has never called in ill before so although he was concerned, he accepted the excuse as valid. Dickenson told him that one of his acquaintances had waiter experience and had offered to take over as a substitute for him the following day. The man showed up in the morning. Mr. Roberts asked him to help at lunch and kept an eye on him and as he did well, he told him to stay for high tea and dinner. Mr. Roberts gave me the employment information, but I have already checked and the name, address and contact information and all are fictitious. We will have to question Dickenson to find out more about this so called "acquaintance." He will return to work tomorrow." Sarek paused. "Mr. Roberts says that Dickenson is an honest and upright man. He came with them from England and has been with him since that time. I am sure that illness was no coincidence so I suggest that we interview Dickenson in person to find out more about what happened."

"I agree, Sarek. First thing tomorrow we'll talk to him. Also, I'd like to talk to S'ten again. Would it be possible for you to comm him this evening and ask him to come here tomorrow? Something is not right with that man, his behavior is off somehow."

"Yes, I will ask him to come in tomorrow afternoon. I will stay and sit in on your questioning. Perhaps something he says will be helpful."

"I spoke with Admiral Nogura this morning, Sarek. He agreed that having Commander Bradford here will be helpful. Gavin will be taking the first ship out that Nogura can find. That will give us more manpower, and Gavin has access to data bases and other agents that we otherwise wouldn't have."

"Jim, I suggest we contact Mr. Scott and have him check in with the current and previous shore leave crew to see if there have been any incidents or negative remarks targeted at Star Fleet. Since they are all in uniform, there might have been some manifestations of hostility toward one of more of the crew."

"Good idea, Spock, please take care of that. Bones, can you continue with your news net research?"

"Yeah, I will. I've barely scratched the surface yet. Nothing so far though."

Sarek got up. "If you will excuse me, I will comm S'ten and ask him to come here tomorrow."

Amanda got up too. "I'm going to check on dinner. T'Lane why don't you have dinner with us, and then go home. We've had a full day and most of the invitations are finished anyway. Tomorrow morning we'll go over some last-minute details for the celebration and we'll be free to welcome Winona when she gets here."

T'Lane nodded. "That will be acceptable."

Sarek came back. "S'ten will be here in the afternoon, James. That will give you time to pick up your mother and get her settled before he comes."

"That's great, thank you Sarek. I'll be ready."

After dinner, T'Lane wished everyone a good night and went home. The others went into the living room to relax before bed. Peter got his chess set and Spock set up a game for them. Amanda sat with a gardening book, Bones and Sarek were working on their padd's. Jim turned sad eyes to the empty chair where his mother had sat working on her needlework, was it only 24 hours ago?

Spock glancing at him, decided they needed a distraction. He said, "Nyota, would you sing for us? I have my lyre here if you would like to use it."

"I'd love to, Mr. Spock. Would you like for me to choose the song?" she asked.

"That would be acceptable," said Spock, handing her his beautiful lyre.

"Yes, please, darlin', Bones said. "You know the prettiest songs I've ever heard anywhere."

She thought for a moment then said. "This is a beautiful song that I've always loved. It's from the late 20th century; the imagery is very powerful. I hope you like it." She strummed the lyre softly and her rich, velvety voice began,

_Fields of Gold_

" _You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley,_

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold._

_So she took her love for to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley_

_I_ _n his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold,_

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?_

_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold,_

_See the west wind move like a lover so upon the fields of barley._

_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold ,_

_I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken_

_But I swear in the days still left we'll walk in fields of gold_

_We'll walk in fields of gold. **2**._

 

 

Bones sighed. "Beautiful Nyota, just beautiful darlin'; you do the _Enterprise_ proud with that voice. It always does my heart good to hear you sing."

Uhura smiled her thanks at the blue eyes looking affectionately at her, and continued strumming the lyre and humming softly.

T'Khut's orange light came streaming through the window as the Watcher came up over the horizon and the long day came to an end.

* * *

**1 See "Ring of Treason" and "A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**

**2 written by Sumner, Gordon / Bogdanovic, Dusan. For a beautiful rendition by Eva Cassidy of this song go to You Tube /3DWg7zNOyK8**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 11**

**"One equal temper of heroic hearts,**

**Made weak by time and fate,**

**but strong in will**

**To strive, to seek, to find,**

**and not to yield."**

**Alfred, Lord Tennyson, "Ulysses"**

Jim, Bones and Peter borrowed Amanda's shuttle and left immediately after breakfast to pick up Winona at the hospital. Spock assured Jim that he would continue his research on the news nets and make the arrangements for them to question Dickenson, Mr. Robert's waiter, later that morning. Uhura went back to Sarek's office comm to continue her conversations with her contacts. Both assured Jim they would have reports for him by the time he got back from the hospital. S'ten was due at Sarek's house at 1400 hours.  _I will control my temper,_ Jim thought to himself thinking about what S'ten had done to Peter.

Gavin had commed to expect him sometime late evening. Nogura had found him a ride on the Heavy Cruiser, _Hood_ , which was en route to a mission in the Vulcan sector. The Admiral had also requested that the Vulcan Space Station send a Vulcan ship to intercept the Hood to pick up Gavin. Jim smiled to himself as he thought of the machinations the C in C had gone through to get Gavin to Vulcan as quickly as possible.

"Jim, I'm gonna' comm Tom Jeffries and see if he knows or he's heard anything about Zintaba. He's come across a lot of strange things from a lot of different worlds at Fleet Medical." He glanced over to Peter, reluctant to say more in front of the child.

Jim nodded his understanding. "Good idea, Bones."

After Jim landed, they walked through the hospital main doors, and McCoy went to finish Winona's dismissal process and get final orders from the Vulcan healers about any other medical care Winona might need. He also wanted to ask about the poison. They had promised to contact Betazed again to see if the Zintaba root was tracked in any way, since it was so lethal. According to the Betazed authorities that the Vulcan healers had spoken with, it only grew in a couple of areas on the planet and it was not allowed off world because of its extreme toxicity.

Jim and Peter went directly to Winona's room. The same security guard was there, and even though he recognized them from last night, he still scanned their IDs and checked them off the list on his padd. Jim, though impatient to see his mother, appreciated the extra diligence and gave the guard an approving nod. The Vulcan opened the door for them, and Peter ran in.

"Noni, we're here to take you home," he announced excitedly, running up to her to get a hug. Jim followed at a more sedate pace, but feeling just as eager to take his mother out of the hospital.

"Hi Ma. You ready?" he asked giving her a light kiss on her soft cheek.

"Yes, dear, I'm all ready. T'anet has been a wonderful help getting me ready to leave."

Winona was dressed and her carry all was on the bed. T'anet stood beside her, keeping a close eye on her charge. She handed Winona her little carry all.

"I will bid you good-bye, Winona. I am gratified that you are well."

"Thank you for all you've done for me, T'anet, and for keeping me company." She held up her hand in the Ta'al. "Live long and prosper, T'anet."

T'anet returned the farewell. "Goodbye, Winona. It was my first time to spend time with a human, and it has been a most gratifying experience. Live long and prosper." She nodded to Jim and left the room.

Jim smiled fondly at his mother. "Ma, that was practically gushing for a Vulcan, you must have really charmed her." He handed Peter the carry all and guided his mother out of the room.

Winona smiled at him. "She's a fine person, dear. It was lovely to get to know her. I must send her a small token of appreciation. Wonder if there is any way to thank the Vulcan healers before I leave."

"Bones is taking care of that, Ma. All Peter and I want to do is get you out of here and back to the Embassy. To tell you the truth, I never want to see this place again! Bones said he would meet us in the lobby."

He ushered his mother down the long hall and into the lobby. Sure enough, McCoy was standing waiting for them. McCoy gave Winona a quick hug.

"The Vulcan healers said that you can resume all normal activity. All you have to do is rest in the afternoon for a few more days and take your Triox tablets regularly. Your great constitution and their quick work means your recovery is total, Winona."

He looked at Jim and shook his head. Nothing from the Betazed authorities on the Zintaba root.

"Thank God for that," said Jim.

"And thank Bones, too." Winona smiled radiantly at McCoy who blushed pink at her praise.

Jim put his mother in the front seat and carefully strapped her in. Peter and McCoy sat in the back of the shuttle and he flew them directly to the Embassy. Amanda, T'Lane, T'Lar, Spock and Uhura flew out the front door to welcome Winona. Hugs and smiles were exchanged and even the impassive Vulcans looked happy to have Winona back with them.

"Ma, let's get you settled in your room," said Jim.

"Absolutely not! I have done nothing but rest for the last 24 hours and I'm sick of being in bed or in a chair. I'm here to help Amanda and that's what I'm going to do, and I don't want to argue with you, Jim." She looked at her son, a determined gleam in her eye.

Jim looked helplessly at McCoy who just shrugged. "It's fine Jim. Let her decide how much she can do and when she's tired. The Vulcan healers did say she could resume normal activities."

"Yes, Bones, but you know Ma. She'll over do it if we don't watch her like a hawk," Jim looked troubled, knowing his mother all too well.

"Helloooo, you two, I'm right here and I can hear you," Winona said laughing. "I'll be fine, darling. I promise if I get tired I'll rest."

"All right, Ma. I know there's no use in arguing with you," Jim said ruefully.

"Now I can stop wondering where you get it from," muttered Bones, remembering all the trouble he had keeping Jim down in the Med Bay after injuries or illness. They went inside and Amanda, Winona, T'Lar, T'Lane and Peter went into the kitchen. The women wanted to catch up on events and Peter wanted a snack before getting down to do his school work; breakfast seemed a long time ago.

Jim and Bones followed Uhura and Spock to Sarek's office. "Report," said Jim.

"I finally found some information Jim. I contacted one of the communication officers on Rigel V" said Uhura. "He asked that I not give out his name, because we really aren't supposed to share anything we hear through out communications networks, but when I told him about what had happened to Winona, and what were doing on Vulcan, he agreed it was important enough to pass on to me. I can assure you the information is correct. He's been a friend for a long time."

"Let's hear it."

"First, and this is hard to believe, but he assures me that it's absolutely true, he told me that there have been rumors all along the sector about an aggressive and growing group known as The Vulcan Isolationist Movement, also known as VIM. My friend, let's call him Tom," she said smiling, "told me that they are considered a terrorist group of Vulcans that want Vulcan to isolate itself from contact with aliens and Federation. They don't live on Vulcan, they know they wouldn't be accepted or tolerated here, so the group has its head quarters on Rigel V."

"Well, now, imagine that," said McCoy, blue eyes wide in shock. "A group of terrorist Vulcans. Is that even possible Spock? I thought Vulcans were totally committed to peace and IDIC."

"Yes, Doctor, I am afraid that it is both possible and true." Spock looked troubled. "Do not forget that the Vulcan warrior culture, although it is far back in our history, is still very strong in our genetic makeup and the Way of the Warrior Rules are still taught and adhered to by Vulcan youth in ritual practices and trials of many sorts .

There were and are many factions within Vulcan culture that do not necessarily adhere strictly to Surak's teachings of logic and peace." Spock looked somber as he explained. "For example the Syrrannites are a small Vulcan movement consisting of Vulcans who object to the militaristic approach of the Vulcan High Command even for the defense of our planet. Some time back, there was a group known as The Traxton Compound that existed within Vulcan society and who followed a school of logic that did not focus on the philosopher Surak. Rather they believed that concentrating on an individual as Surak proposed, was in conflict with the ideals as well as attainment of Kolinahr. There was also The Children of Ket-Cheleb, a militaristic group that was formed by a cadre of followers that served the warlord Sudoc and led by Tellus, who despised the peaceful society that Surak brought to our world. They left Vulcan to find their way of life on another planet. Surak attempted to convince them to stay on Vulcan, but they would have none of it and they left in generation ships from here. This group was one of the many Vulcans-in-exiles that would form the Romulan and Rigel V cultures."

Spock hesitated minutely. "Finally, and more troubling, there is a sect called The Followers of T'Vet, now present within Vulcan society, that totally rejects the teachings of Surak. This sect believes that modern Vulcan society has encouraged weakness. They believe that a child who does not pass the Kahs Wan maturity test has to either die or not allowed to marry. Their basic argument is that when you remove struggle from life, only the weak survive to propagate and racial strength is diluted. They also believe that it is an abomination for Vulcans males to take females of other species as mates, or for Vulcan females to take a male of another species as a mate. They advocate racial purity and the removal of all off worlders from the planet. So you see, Doctor, Vulcans are not all of a piece," said Spock. "Within Vulcan society there are many hidden depths."

Jim and McCoy listened, fascinated by these pictures of a hidden Vulcan underbelly that was virtually unknown to outsiders. Jim's eyes held a hint of anger in them. "Why haven't you shared all this background information before, Commander?"

Jim's use of his rank and his clipped command tone told Spock his Captain was not happy with him.

"I must apologize, Captain. I have been remiss. It is only after the attempt on your mother's life that I began to think about past and present groups who might be responsible besides the current anti Terran faction. I did not think it an opportune time to share this information until your mother recovered. Also I wanted to check if any of these groups have been active recently."

Jim looked at him, his hazel eyes hard. "Thank you, Mr. Spock, but that was unnecessary. In the future, Commander, please share your thoughts and your information as you find it. It's difficult to conduct a mission if you hold back pertinent and valuable Intel."

Uhura turned in her chair and looked aghast at Jim's reprimand leveled at Spock.

"Yes, Sir." Spock spoke quietly, eyes down cast, accepting the reprimand without comment or defending his decision.

"Now just a damned minute, Jim. What the hell's the matter with you! That's totally uncalled for," Bones was angry; he really hated it when Jim got in a snit and lost his temper. Heaven forefend that he should defend the hobgoblin, but right was right and fair was fair and his momma raised him right.

"Spock made the correct call. As your doctor I can attest to your state of mind, and it was not good. You were in no shape to do your Captaincy thing and make any decisions until this morning, so just back off." He glared fiercely at Jim.

Jim looked at his CMO and saw real anger in the sharp blue eyes. For Bones to defend Spock meant that he'd really put his foot in it. He glanced over at Uhura and saw shock and reproach on her face. He drew in a deep breath; he could always trust his crew and especially Bones to bring him back to reality when his temper was precarious and not just bring him back with a whimper, but with a bang! A faint flush of embarrassment came to his face.

"You're right, Bones. I'm sorry Spock, I was way out of line," he looked an apology at his First.

Spock nodded. "That is quite all right, Captain. Your mind has been otherwise occupied and you were not at your best." He looked at Jim, his dark eyes soft with understanding and without reproach. "I believe we should adjourn to the living room. It is time for Mr. Dickenson to arrive."

"Captain, if you don't need me, I'll continue working," said Uhura.

"You go right ahead, Uhura. You've done great so far. We'll brief you later."

Spock was right. As soon as they went into the living room, T'Lar answered the door to admit Mr. Dickenson.

"Mr. Dickenson, I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise, and this is my First Officer, Commander Spock, and my Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. Thank you for coming to see us."

"I want to do whatever I can to help, Captain. When Mr. Roberts told me what happened I was horrified." Dickenson's British accent was very pronounced in spite of the years he'd spent on Vulcan.

"Shall we sit down and you can tell us exactly what happened?"

"Yes of course, Captain." Mr. Dickenson sat ram rod straight on the chair. He looked to be in his mid forties, a well-built man, fair skinned, with a smattering of freckles over his face. His hair was reddish, thick and full, and he wore a light tunic and dark slacks. His eyes, as he looked at the three men were distressed, but his demeanor was composed.

"First of all, let me say that I have worked for Mr. Roberts for many years. We came to Vulcan from England together. Mr. Roberts can vouch for my character. I enjoy my work as a waiter very much and I sometimes act as the maître d' when Mr. Roberts need me as such."

The three men listened attentively, and Dickenson relaxed a little and leaned back in the chair. "The man who introduced himself to me as Solon started coming to the restaurant for tea almost every afternoon about three weeks ago. I always wait at tea time, since I'm British and am proficient in serving high tea. He was friendly and personable and we would have brief conversations when I waited on him. He told me that he too, had been a waiter, but had retired when he came into some money. He said he missed his work, that he missed being with the public. He said he was rapidly becoming bored with his new-found leisure. That was when he offered to substitute for me if I ever needed time off. He said to mention his availability to Mr. Roberts, to tell him that he was free at anytime if the need arose. I told him I would do so, but that I had never missed a day of work since the restaurant opened and doubted that I would need him, but thanked him for his kind offer. We became closer acquaintances since he came in regularly. Three days ago he came in as usual for tea and we talked as we usually did while I served him. I mentioned that I had the next day off, so he invited me to dinner and drinks the next evening. I accepted with pleasure. I met him at a restaurant called Silos and we had a very enjoyable time; the food and drinks were excellent. We did not stay late since I had to work the next day. We parted at Silos and I went home. It was about 2 a.m. that I awoke feeling very ill. I had fever, nausea, and felt terrible. I vomited several times, and it wasn't until about 7 a.m. that I finally began to feel better. I did not feel well enough to go in to work, however, so I called Mr. Roberts to tell him. Mr. Roberts said the chef had also called in sick, so poor Mr. Roberts was at his wit's end. I suggested that I could call Solon to work for me, and Mr. Roberts agreed. The rest you know."

There was relief on Dickenson's worried face, as he finished his story. The three men looked at each other as he finished.

"Mr. Dickenson, Mr. Roberts mentioned to Sarek that you were very upset about what happened to my mother. You are in no way to blame for any of this. You are also a victim. I believe Solon put something in your food at dinner, not as lethal as what my mother ingested, but enough to make you sick. Did you leave the table for any reason?"

"Yes, yes, I did. I excused myself for a few minutes to wash my hands and our food and drinks were on the table when I returned."

"That's probably when he put something in your food or drink. He obviously had his plan well thought out. What I don't understand yet is how he knew that all of us and my mother would be there? Was she just at the wrong place at the wrong time and he took advantage of that fact?" Jim's face suddenly grew very thoughtful; he was beginning to get a glimmer of an idea.

"A very good question, Captain." Spock said.

"What are you thinkin' Jim?" Bones asked.

"Later, Bones, I haven't thought it all out yet." He turned his attention back to the waiter. "You've been very helpful, Sir. I think that will be all, unless you think of anything else that might be useful. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us."

"Not at all, Captain. I want to do whatever is necessary to bring Solon to justice. I was manipulated and used to do someone a grave injury. Your poor mother, Sir. It's just not right, what happened to her. Please feel free to call on me if I can be of any further assistance." He stood, shook hands all around and Spock saw him to the door and closed it behind him.

"That was both interesting and helpful," said Jim. "I've been thinking things over as Dickenson talked to us and I have an idea."

"What?" Bones asked again.

Before Jim could continue, Winona came to the door and peeked in. "Are you finished? T'Lar said lunch is ready and asked me to call you."

"We're finished, Ma. How are you feeling? Not too tired?" Jim asked looking keenly at her face.

"I'm fine, darling. Not tired at all. We finished all the invitations, so that's another thing off the list."

"Where's Peter?"

"He's with T'Lane. They're on the computer trying to get tickets to the Vulcan Science Museum for this afternoon. Amanda suggested it and T'Lane offered to take him. She said she's invited a young cousin of hers to go with them. He's a little older than Peter, but she thinks they'll enjoy meeting each other. They'll eat a little later in the kitchen with T'Lar. Peter is very excited about meeting a Vulcan boy."

Jim beamed. "That's great! It will do Peter good to get out and do something fun with someone his own age."

He looked at Spock and McCoy. "We'll continue this discussion after lunch. I want to show you something, and maybe we'll get lucky."

"Jim!" Bones protested his curiosity at a peak.

"Later, Bones. It's just a hunch I have. Let's go eat."

They had just sat down to lunch when Sarek came in. They all looked up in surprise.

"Sarek, what are you doing home for lunch," asked Amanda. "You didn't let me know you were coming or I would have set a place for you."

"There is no need, my wife; I am not staying to eat." Sarek's usually impassive face looked disturbed.

Spock noticed his father's unusual demeanor stood up. "Father is something wrong? Has something happened?"

"Yes, Spock, something is wrong and something has happened. I received a comm from the Vulcan Security Service about thirty minutes ago. S'ten is dead. His body was found by his shuttle in the parking lot of his apartment complex by one of the other tenants. He's been murdered. The Tal-Shaya was used. His neck was broken." Sarek's voice was grave. "He died instantly."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 12**

**"All warfare is based on deception.**

**Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable;**

**when using our forces, we must appear inactive;**

**when we are near, we must make the enemy believe we are far away;**

**when far away, we must make him believe we are near."**

**Sun Tzu, from "The Art of War"**

 

"Dead!" Six pair of shocked eyes looked at Sarek. "Yes, there is no mistake, the Vulcan authorities found identification on the body. S'ten was murdered."

"Damn it! Someone sure didn't want him to talk to us," said Jim. "Somehow they knew he was coming here again, and they got worried about what he'd say. Sarek, we need to get into that apartment and make sure no one else gets in there first."

"Yes, James. I thought of that immediately, and the Vulcan Security Force has sealed the apartment and placed two guards at the door. No one will be allowed access except for us. Now if you will excuse me, I must get back to my office. I only came to give you this disquieting news in person. Unfortunately, I have an important conference scheduled in half an hour. If possible, I will return after it is concluded and we will go directly to S'ten's apartment."

Amanda saw him out and came back to the dining room.

Jim, deep in thought, got up suddenly. "Follow me, please." He led the way to Sarek's office and stopped at the doorway.

"Spock," he said softly. "Did you see where Peter was when S'ten grabbed him by the shoulder?"

"Yes, Peter was under Father's desk looking for Sorrel. I heard rather than saw S'ten pull him out; and I clearly heard him ask Peter what he was doing under Father's desk."

Jim put his finger to his lips to indicate silence. He walked into the office, sat down by Sarek's desk, looked it over carefully, turned his body over to lay on his back and scooted underneath. He arm came up and under the desk. The others heard a grunt and he scooted out. He raised his arm and Bones reached down to help him get up. He held out his hand to McCoy, in it was a tiny silver node no bigger than a small button. He gave it to McCoy to hold and closed McCoy's finders around it. He motioned for everyone to follow him down the hall to Amanda's office. Again, he scooted underneath her desk, felt with his fingers and came out with the second silver node which he also gave to McCoy. Jim held out three fingers, and motioned for them to go into the living room. He was almost positive that somewhere there was a third listening device. S'ten, he was sure had placed them where there would be the most conversation to overhear.

The six of them began their search; under the sofas, the chairs, the lamps, behind all pictures and the drapes. Winona's small hands flew under and around the window sills and the floor boards. Uhura even tipped over the large antique urns by the doors; nothing. Jim looked at the book-case filled to over flowing with books. It was a perfect hiding place. He began pulling books from the left bottom shelf and inspected each one. Bones, carefully set down the two silver nodes on the table beside the sofa, looked around, found a thick porcelain bowl brought it to the table, turned it upside down and covered the two bugs.

Jim grinned. The bowl was probably a Vulcan antique and priceless, but Amanda didn't bat an eye. He glanced up from his task to see T'Lane and Peter at the door. He walked over to T'Lane.

"Are you two leaving now?"

Peter nodded his head. "What are you doing with all the books, Uncle Jim?" Peter looked curiously at everyone searching through the many volumes.

"We're looking for a special book and I think it's going to take a while. So you were able to get the tickets?"

"Yes, I was able to buy three tickets. I just wanted to let you and Winona know that Peter and I are leaving."

"Have a good time," Jim said. "Peter, go change your t-shirt for a nicer one, that one is ancient." He waited until Peter was out of hearing, and added very softly to T'Lane. "Keep a close eye on him, please. Don't let him out of your sight for a minute." He chewed at his lip worriedly. "And for God's sake don't any of you eat anything."

She nodded. "Please do not worry, I will guard Peter; he is dear to me. No one will harm him; I pledge that to you, Captain," Her Vulcan impassivity was unruffled, but determination was in her face. "And," she pointed at the satchel dangling from her shoulder, "T'lar has fixed snacks for us, and I also have drinks for myself and the children. We will return in good time for dinner."

Jim gave a small sigh of relief. "Thank you. I know you'll keep a close eye on him."

His mother came out to join them in the foyer. "Peter and T'Lane are leaving, Ma. I sent him to put on a nicer shirt." He smiled as Peter came running back, Cleo and Sorrel bounding beside him at his feet.

"Bye, Noni, bye Uncle Jim. No, kitties," he said looking down at the excited cats and bending to scratch each behind the ears. "You can't go, you have to stay here. No cats allowed at the museum."

His grandmother tilted his head and dropped a light kiss on his sandy hair. "Have a good time, and enjoy your time at the museum with T'Lane's cousin and you be on your best behavior, young man. Remember Vulcans expect young people to behave well."

"I will, Noni." He grinned, excitement sparkling in his hazel eyes.

They watched the two go out the front door. "It's good that Peter's getting out of the house. I want him to have a good time while we're here. This is a trip of a lifetime for him," Winona said.

"I know, Ma. We'll make sure he has a good visit," Jim said. "Let's get back to the books, there's a lot of them," he added ruefully.

The bottom shelves were now empty and they had found nothing. Amanda left the room and came back with a step-ladder. Spock climbed up and started handing down armfuls of books to Jim who took them and handed them to the others. They sat on the carpet and went through each book. Winona stepped to the left and started re shelving the books that they had checked to get them out of the way. Suddenly Uhura gave a soft exclamation, held up her hand and showed them the small silver node she'd found attached to one of the books. There was triumph in her dark eyes as she handed the third bug to McCoy.

Bones, grunting, stood up, went to the table and added it to the other two. He covered them again.

"Think that's all of them, Jimbo?"

"There's no way to know, but I would think so."

"It seems logical that S'ten put the listening devices in the three rooms that are the most important and where most of the conversations in this house take place," added Spock. He looked at the upper shelves considering. It would probably be best to go through all of them just to be sure. He looked at Jim and saw that he had the same thought. The others exchanged glances, and resigned themselves to searching each volume. It took another hour to check each book and reshelf them, but at last they finished. There was no other listening device in the books or shelves.Jim went to the table, removed the porcelain bowl and handed it to Uhura. He took the three silver nodes to the dining room and dropped them in the still warm coffee.

"Bones, can you check them out with the medical tricorder?" he asked.

McCoy took his small medical tricorder out and ran it over the coffee cup. "Dead as a doornail. You shorted out the nano circuits with the coffee," he said. His blue eyes smiled at Jim in satisfaction. "No one will be able to hear a thing out of those bugs now."

"Good," said Jim. "We can talk now. Let's go in the living room, might as well get comfortable."

He pulled the listening devices out of the coffee cup, dried them with a napkin, wrapped them up and pocketed them. He wanted Scotty to check them out; maybe his CE, engineering genius that he was, could find out where they came from and just how advanced and sophisticated these units were.

"The way I see it, whoever is behind all this has access to very good Intel. They knew Sarek's previous assistant had retired, and they had S'ten with his excellent credentials in the wings ready to step in. He hasn't worked for Sarek all that long, just over a month, and isn't that when you started thinking about Sarek's celebration?" Jim looked the question at Amanda.

Amanda nodded. "Yes, that's when I first approached Admiral Nogura with my concerns and we started thinking about the birthday celebration. I had to work hard to convince Sarek and most of those conversations and the ones with the Admiral took place either in my office or Sarek's." She frowned, obviously angry that someone had been privy to everything Nogura, Sarek and she had discussed and that their privacy had been compromised to such an extent.

Jim too, could feel his temper rising, and with it his focus to find out who was behind all this. It was one thing to plant negative rumors, agitate for dissention between Vulcan and Earth, and spread anti-Terran rhetoric around, but the attempted murder of his mother, the murder of S'ten, and the covert spying in Sarek's home, was something else entirely. Whoever was behind this was ruthless and determined.

"Let's comm Sarek and ask him to meet us at S'ten's apartment," Jim said to them. "I don't want to waste any more time. I want to search that place from top to bottom and have something for Gavin when he gets here this evening. Maybe we'll find something useful there."

"I will speak with Father immediately. I hope he has concluded his conference." Spock excused himself to go into the hall to speak with Sarek's secretary.

"Who wants to go?" Jim asked everyone.

"I think we all want to go, son," said his mother. "Searching that apartment will go a lot faster if we all help. Speaking for myself, I don't want to miss anything."

"Me either," said Amanda.

"Two of a kind," McCoy murmured fondly, to Uhura.

"Spock, do we need a search warrant or something like that?" Jim looked dubiously at his First who'd just come back from speaking with Sarek. "I'm not sure what Vulcan laws have to say about searching someone's home."

"My father will meet us there, and no, we don't need a search warrant. Sarek's presence will be enough."

"Let's go then," said Jim. "Do you have the apartment coördinates, Spock?"

"Affirmative. Father gave them to me when I spoke with him."

They all piled into the shuttle, it was a tight squeeze with 6 of them, but the trip was short and Jim landed in the apartment parking area right next to Sarek's shuttle after a ten minute ride. Sarek had gotten there first and was waiting with the two Vulcan Security Guards in front of the ground level apartment. Sarek raised an eyebrow at the sight of all six of them, but he said nothing. He nodded to one of the guards, who keyed open the door. The guard went in first and the rest followed right behind him. They stood still and silent at the entrance. It was very dim inside the apartment with the drapes pulled tight. The drapes were the black out type of curtains and very little light came in from the outside.

"Computer, lights 90 percent," commanded the guard and the lights came on. The guard nodded at the Ambassador, exited the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Now that they had light, Jim saw that the apartment was small and minimally furnished and the furniture was unattractive and inexpensive. The living area had a sofa, one chair and a small table pulled in front of the sofa. On it was a small computer/comm unit. A tiny kitchen adjoined the living area and there was a small kitchen table with only two chairs pulled against the wall. There was a refrigeration unit, a food replicator, a sink, but no stove. They followed the hall way and saw a small master bedroom on the right and an even smaller office to the left. There was a bathroom next to the office with a sonic shower, a toilet and a sink. One hand towel hung on the towel rack. The bedroom furniture was also inexpensive and Spartan looking.

"Let's split up," Jim said. "We'll search by twos. Ma, you and Amanda take the living room, Sarek and Spock the office, Bones and I will take the bedroom and bathroom and Uhura, I want you to tackle that comm unit and computer and see what you find in it. We'll save the kitchen for last."

They split up and began the search. Jim and Bones began in the master bedroom. Jim opened the closet and saw shirts and pants neatly hanging and shoes lined up on the floor. There was a top shelf above the clothes with transparent storage boxes neatly labeled and stacked one on top of the other. He pulled all the clothes out and dumped them on the floor and began methodically going through each article of clothing. He did the same with the shoes. Nothing. He pulled all the labeled boxes down, opened them and was surprised to see real paper in them. He placed them on the floor and sat down on the carpet. Each box had a different label written in Vulcan. Jim's ability to read Vulcan was minimal and he was unfamiliar with the words written on the labels on the boxes.

"Spock," he called. "Could you come here for a minute? What do these labels say?" he asked Spock.

"The boxes are divided by categories," Spock told Jim as he placed them in order. "Receipts, tax records, bank records, personal correspondence; and they are all real paper copies. It would seem that he didn't trust any of this data on the computer," Spock said. He stopped abruptly, holding one of the boxes. "This box has copies of some of Sarek's correspondence. Let me take it to Father to see if there is anything of importance in the box."

Jim nodded and started going through the boxes. As far as he could tell, there was nothing of significance there until he reached the bank records.

"Bones take a look at this," Jim said, easily reading the deposit column. "These are deposits to the Vulcan Central Bank. There has been a significant amount of credits deposited every week in S'ten account. Someone has paid him well for his spy work."

"Hard to believe that Vulcans can be bribed," said Bones. "I've always thought they were the perfect model citizens of the Federation. If you wanna' know the truth, I find it damn annoyin' they're so perfect," he grumbled. "They've always given me the feeling that the rest of us mere mortals don't measure up to their high standards of how to conduct our lives. Don't you find that annoyin' Jim?"

Jim wasn't paying attention; he sat very still, the bank book in his hands, his eyes distant, thinking hard.

"Jim, did you hear what I said?" There was no response. "Jim?" Bones looked down at him, exasperated. "Jim, Jim, Jim, Jim."

Jim finally looked up at him frowning. "What Bones! What! For Pete's sake! I'm thinking!"

"Well, think out loud! I'm talkin' to you, your Deafness! I don't like it when you totally ignore me!"

"That's Captain Deafness to you! And I'm not ignoring you, I'm thinking, and it's hard with all the noise you're making." Jim scowled up at McCoy.

Bones huffed in annoyance. There was no use trying to make Jim tell him what he was thinking. McCoy knew he would only talk when he was good and ready. Meanwhile, he might as well go back to searching this miserable sorry excuse of an apartment.

 _It's the ugliest, most uncomfortable, dullest, living space I've ever seen,_ he thought, _and that includes the crew quarters on the Enterprise which at least have warm-blooded people who live in them and try to make 'em more attractive._ Bones was as self aware and reflective as all the CMO's on Star Ships who had to pass long, enthusiastic, and thorough Star Fleet psyche evals. He knew he was getting grumpier by the minute and was aware that it only happened when he was scared. Whatever was going on here was A. Very. Bad. Thing. An attempted murder, a murder, an innocent waiter drugged, listening devices, anti Terran propaganda, Vulcan underground sects, and who knew what else; all bad, all very very bad.

He glanced down at Jim again. If he knew his Jim, and he sure did, damn it, he was gonna do somethin' stupid and dangerous and McCoy would have to deal with that and probably put him back together again. He had seen that look on Jim's face too many times. It was obvious that he was already too caught up in this mission to listen to unimportant things like reason and caution. McCoy sighed in frustration, muttering under his breath about idiot Captains, knelt and ran his hands under the miserable excuse of a mattress on the bed. His finger caught on something and he tried to pull it out but it was stuck. He tried again but it wouldn't come loose. He went around to the other side of the bed and stuck his hand under the mattress again. He felt whatever it was and pulled. It was definitely stuck. No help for it then. He'd have to move the mattress and turn it over. He stood and went around to the end of the bed and put both hands on the edge of the mattress and pulled. The mattress was lighter than he'd thought and it came off the bed so easily that McCoy almost lost his balance.

Jim finally looked up and noticed what McCoy was doing. "Did you find something, Bones?"

"Yeah, I think so, but it's stuck on the underside of the mattress, help me turn it over."

Jim came over and they flipped the mattress over. Sure enough, there was a thin padd taped to the underside of the mattress.

"Well, well," said Jim. "Would you look at that? Good work, Bones."

He took the pad from McCoy and turned it on. He scanned the menu, but everything was in Vulcan. Since Spock had become his First Office, he'd learned a little written and spoken Vulcan, but this was definitely well beyond his skill set.

"Spock, Sarek," he called. "Would you come here? Bones found something."

Jim handed the padd to Spock. "It's all in Vulcan. What do you make of it?"

Spock scrolled through the menu. "It's not encrypted," he said. "It looks like a personal journal of some sort. Perhaps S'ten wrote down his thoughts here. If so, this could prove quite valuable."

"Give it a quick look, Spock. See if anything jumps out at you."

He looked at Sarek. "Anything of importance in those hard copies from your office that S'ten had?"

"Negative, James." Sarek looked puzzled. "I can see no reason why he would copy any of those papers. There is nothing of importance in them at all."

"Interesting." Jim's hazel eyes took on that far away look again. He had a sudden wish that Gavin was here already.

Suddenly they heard a hiss from Spock. Jim turned to his First Officer. "Report, Mr. Spock."

Spock looked at his Father, his Captain, and McCoy. His dark eyes were grave and troubled. "It appears that S'ten belonged to The Followers of T'Vet sect; the most militant and ruthless of all the old Vulcan sects. If you remember, I told you about this sect, Captain. They totally rejected the teachings of Surak and advocated racial purity and the removal of all off worlders from Vulcan. The T'Vet sect was named after the goddess and patroness of warriors, so violence is part of their creed. It seems that they are once again active on Vulcan."


	13. Chapter 13

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 13**

**"I can see he's not in your good books,' said the messenger.**

**'No, and if he were I would burn my library."**

**William Shakespeare**

**"Much Ado About Nothing"**

They finished in the apartment. There was nothing more of interest to be found and they had searched everywhere. Jim asked Sarek if they could take the computer/comm unit with them and all the files and documents they had found. He wanted to go over all the files again with Gavin, especially S'ten's journal entries. He also wanted to look through Sarek's copied documents again; he had an idea about why S'ten had made copies of them. Uhura had not finished with the computer files and there still might be something of interest to be found there. The Vulcan Security Guards would be relieved from their duties the following day and the apartment would no longer be under guard. Sarek said no one seemed to know if S'ten had any family to notify of his death, but that the Vulcan Security Dept. was searching.

"Jim, Sarek," Bones said. "Would it be possible for me to do an autopsy on S'ten's body? I think it's important that there be a thorough forensic investigation of the body."

Both men turned to look at Leonard. Jim's face expressed surprise, Sarek's calculation.

"Why do you think so, Bones?"

"Autopsies are always important when there's been a murder. It's standard procedure and I think we would be remiss if we don't do one. You know the drill, Jim. On the _Enterprise_ we always do an autopsy after a violent death of any sort."

Jim looked at Sarek. "Would it be possible?"

"I will arrange it, Dr. McCoy. S'ten's body is in the morgue. You will be given access to the body and can perform the autopsy at the Vulcan General Hospital. Would tomorrow morning suit you?"

"Yeah, that'll work," said McCoy. "The sooner the better. Are Vulcan healers familiar with the forensic procedures for an autopsy after a murder, Sarek?"

"There has not been a murder here on Vulcan for hundreds of years, so I doubt they will know the proper procedure. I am sure they will be interested and want to observe you, Dr. McCoy."

"I don't have a problem with that," said Bones. "Always happy to teach and to learn. I've been mighty impressed with how your Vulcan healers do things, Sarek."

They went out to the parking lot and Sarek, Amanda, and Winona got into Sarek's shuttle to go back to the Embassy and Jim took Spock, Uhura, and McCoy back. They put all the files and documents as well as the computer in back of the shuttle. Gavin would be arriving in a few hours, would look them over, and offer a different perspective. There was no conversation during the ten minute ride back to the Embassy. The late afternoon was drawing to a close, and already T'Khut's bright orange glow could be seen rising on the horizon. Jim took all the files into the house and Spock helped Uhura with the comm/computer unit. They took everything to the living room and put them on the floor temporarily. Jim looked at his chronometer; T'Lane and Peter would be getting back soon and he wanted everything out of the way before they came back.

"Sarek's in his office arranging everything for you for tomorrow, Leonard." Amanda looked at the pile on the floor and said, "Let's put everything in my office, Jim. When Gavin arrives all of you can just go in there and look through all the files again and no one will disturb you." She went out and came back with a two storage boxes and Jim took everything to her office.

T'Lar came in to say that dinner would be ready in about an hour. Jim checked Gavin's last comm which said he would arrive at 2000 hours and Jim could pick him up at Vulcan Space Central. He heard the front door open and Peter came rushing in, T'Lane following at a more sedate pace.

"Hi Squirt." Jim looked at Peter's flushed and excited face. "Do I even have to ask if you had a good time?" He smiled down at the little boy and ran an affectionate hand through the curly sandy hair.

"It was great, Uncle Jim. Hi Noni, hi everybody. The Science Museum was great, and Sitak and I saw a lot, we really did, it was a lot of fun! Noni, do you think he can come over and we could do stuff? Please, Noni?" He looked beseechingly at his grandmother.

"I think that's something you need to ask Lady Amanda, dear, and Sitak's parents need to give him permission if it's all right with Amanda and Ambassador Sarek."

Amanda nodded. "I think that's a lovely idea, Peter. T'Lane, do you think Sitak's parents would let him come?"

"I believe that can be arranged, Amanda." T'Lane looked at Peter's happy face. "The children behaved very well and they enjoyed the experience. We ate our snacks in the atrium and then we took Sitak home. It was a good day," she said. "I will ask my cousins if Sitak may come here, or perhaps Peter would like to go there. He might enjoy visiting another Vulcan home. I would of course go with him, if it is after my duties here are finished."

"Either way is fine, T'Lane, and I'm sure we can spare you for a few hours no matter the time. We have finished with most of the plans for the celebration. Everything else has to be done right before the actual day."

Peter's face lit up with pleasure and he went over to Amanda and hugged her tight. "Thank you! That'll be great." He loved Lady Amanda; their affection for each other had been forged during the hostage crisis and continued undiminished.

"Peter, dinner will be ready in a little while. I think you still have some school work to do, so why don't you do that in your room and then come join us when you're finished. Noni and I don't want you to get behind with your daily assignments," Jim said. "You also might think about getting a little ahead too, especially if you're going to have Sitak here or you're going to his house."

"Okay, I'll do that," said Peter. "Bye, T'Lane, thank you for taking me. I'll see you tomorrow."

They settled in the living room and Amanda caught T'Lane up on all the events of the afternoon. She listened with close attention, her face thoughtful. "It seems that S'ten was not what he seemed. I am disturbed that he insinuated himself in your home, Amanda, with such little effort."

"We are all disturbed, T'Lane," said Spock, his dark eyes grim. "To think that no one suspected he was here as a spy is equally disturbing."

Jim nodded. "Let's talk about something more pleasant for a little while at least." He turned to T'Lane. "The boys had a good time then?"

"Yes they did. They did not stay strangers long," T'Lane said, a twinkle in her eye. "It seems little boys are little boys no matter what species they are."

Winona laughed. "I have found that to be very true in all the species I've studied. Thank you so much for taking Peter, T'Lane. It's obvious he had a wonderful time."

Sarek came back to the living room. "It is all arranged, Dr. McCoy. You are free to use one of the operating rooms at 0900 tomorrow morning. I will be waiting to hear if you find anything of interest."

"We'll all be waiting, Bones." Jim pulled his comm out. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

"Enterprise here, Captain," said Scotty's familiar burr.

"Scotty, I'm sending up some very sophisticated listening devices that I'd like you to look at. Take one apart if you have to. Haven't seen any like these before. See if you can tell me where they came from, and what kind of technology it is. I'm putting them in a bag so you can beam them directly to you. Let me know if you find anything of interest. Beam up in 2 minutes, mark. Here are the coördinates." Jim gave Scotty the coördinates, took the silver nodes out of his pocket and tied them in a small bag and placed it on the side table. They all watched as the transporter took the bag.

"I've got the bag, Captain."

"Thanks, Scotty, Kirk out." Jim settled on the sofa again and stretched his spine. He was feeling tired and over heated; it was probably time for another Triox pill. He looked up and Bones was there handing him the white pill.

Jim grinned. "Sometimes you're really scary, Bones."

"That's my aim in life, Jimbo, to scare you into behaving yourself, and can I say, it's an up hill battle." His blue eyes were keen as he checked Jim over visually, noting his high color and the sheen of perspiration on his brow. He was monitoring Winona, Peter, Jim and himself as they acclimated to Vulcan's heat and gravity, but it was hard to keep an eye on the restless Jim. With his fair skin, constant movement, and high energy, Jim was more susceptible to Vulcan's heat and gravity than the rest of them. He glanced at Spock and saw the Vulcan's slight nod in understanding. He'd get some help from Spock. Jim swallowed the pill dry and sighed in relief as he felt an almost immediate effect; good stuff that Triox.

"When Gavin gets here, I'd like to look at all the files again. I'd especially like his opinion on an idea I've had about your files, Sarek, so let's wait and see what he thinks."

T'Lar came in to announce that dinner was ready, and Winona went to find Peter. After dinner, they relaxed in the living room before Jim went to pick up Gavin. Peter sat down beside his Uncle Jim.

"Are you tired, Squirt?" Jim put his arm around the little boy and Peter sighed as he nestled in tight against him.

"A little bit," admitted Peter, yawning. "Dr. Bones gave me a pill already. Uncle Jim, do you know what I found out at the Science Museum?"

"What did you find out?" Jim's hand gently massaged the little head beside him and he felt Peter relax a little more.

"There was an exhibit there and it said that all human beings are made of the same stuff as stardust. It's a scientific fact. I liked what it said, so I wrote it down in my padd," Peter said. He opened his padd and read it out to Jim. "The human body contains three grams of iron, three grams of silver white magnesium and smaller amounts of copper and manganese. These are the weightiest atoms in the human body and they all come from the same source; a long ago star. It said that we are 93 percent star-dust. Isn't that fascinating?" Jim's lips twitched.

"Do you think that's true? Are we made of stardust, Uncle Jim?"

"Yes, I think it's true, about at least one of us," he said dropping a tender kiss on Peter's head. "It's a very nice description of the human body. I'm a little surprised that something so poetic would be displayed in a Vulcan Science Museum." He looked inquiringly at Spock and Sarek.

"Scientific fact may also be described in metaphorically and beautiful terms, James," Sarek said.

"Yes. Vulcan literature past and present has many beautiful poetic works. I do not see a dichotomy between scientific fact and a poetic description." Spock's eyebrow rose against any argument of his statement.

"No argument from me, Spock. You know I love poetry of all kinds," said his Captain. Jim glanced at his chronometer. "It's time for me to go meet Gavin's shuttle. It shouldn't take long." He rose and Spock also stood and took his place sitting beside Peter.

"Peter kam, would you like for me to find other poetic scientific descriptions for you? There are some about the Llangon Mountains that are very beautiful." Peter nodded, handed Spock his padd, and leaned in close beside him.

Jim parked Amanda's shuttle and walked into Vulcan Space Central. He stood watching the silent Vulcan crew disembark from the shuttle. The last one out was Gavin. He was wearing his Star Fleet uniform and carrying a large duffel on his shoulder. His expression was schooled into neutrality, in deference Jim was sure, to being on board a Vulcan vessel. Jim raised his hand and when Gavin spotted him, a big grin broke out on his face as he hurried down the ship's ramp.

"Hey Jim! Good to see you," said Gavin giving him a warm handshake. "Thanks for meeting me. How is Winona?"

"Great to see you, Commander," smiled Jim. "Ma is doing great. She's completely recovered and she can't wait to see you. She's already commed Father Joe and talked to him and he said he'd let Jonathon, Serena, the Salvatores, Mr. Thompson and the rest of Riverside knows she's fully recovered. I know everyone was worried sick. Come on, I'm parked in the parking area, and it's only a few minutes ride to the Embassy. How was the flight?"

"Fast! And quiet. Vulcans sure don't talk much," Gavin said. "Admiral Nogura doesn't fool around. He got me the quickest transports available or maybe not so available, just at the beck and call of the C in C. Didn't think I'd get here so fast."

"I'm glad you did, Gavin. We need you. Things have taken a turn for the worse." As they walked to the shuttle, he filled Gavin in on the murder of S'ten and on what Mr. Dickenson had told them. He also told him about what they had found in the apartment, what S'ten had written in his journal and about The Followers of T'Vet sect. Gavin listened quietly, not interrupting Jim.

"Sounds like the situation is a lot more serious than we first thought." Gavin's face was grave as he looked at Jim. "This sounds more like a seditious conspiracy than just some small underground anti Terran movement. This kind of thing could implode and seriously endanger relations between Vulcan and Earth."

"I have a bad feeling about this, Gavin. We're sailing in very deep waters here." Gavin knew that James Kirk was a highly effective and decorated Captain. Already, at his young age, he was a legend in Fleet and the Federation. A large part of his success was due to the innate skills he'd brought to his command. He was a tactical genius; he could seize up situations and decide on a course of action fast and decisively; he could recognize deceit and lies even from non humanoid species; he had the ability to get out of danger, sometimes it seemed, miraculously; but the thing that awed his crew, his fellow Captains, and even sometimes the C in C himself, was Jim Kirk's intuition. Somehow, deep in his bones, he understood overt and covert intentions, actions, and impulses; he saw patterns where others couldn't, and like the highly skilled chess player that he was, he understood hidden and long-term motives, moves and strategies. If Jim Kirk said he had a bad feeling about what was going on, then it would behoove everyone to pay close attention.

Gavin placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "We'll figure it out, Jim. We always do and we'll find a solution somehow."

"Yeah. That's what we're here for. Right now though, all I'm trying to do is get a handle on all the bits and pieces; an attempted murder, a murder, spying, a dangerous Vulcan sect, and a group of Vulcans not acting like Vulcans. There's a bunch of documents, a journal, and some of Sarek's correspondence that I'd like you to look at. I want to see if you come to the same conclusion that i have."

Jim piloted the shuttle toward the Embassy. "It's a little overwhelming, isn't it?" Gavin said, looking in awe at the sight of T'Khut's glory above him.

Jim smiled." Yeah, it is, but I think I prefer our smaller and friendlier Terran moon."

"Maybe you'd get used to it if you saw it every day." He looked dubiously at the giant Watcher.

Jim snorted. "Somehow I don't think so, Gavin," he said as he landed the shuttle. He led Gavin up the walk to the house and opened the door.

"Gavin!" Winona flew out of her chair, Peter right behind her, straight into his open arms for a huge group hug.

He pulled slightly back and searched her smiling face. "All right?" he asked softly.

"Just fine," she said. "Good as new."

"You, sport?" He asked Peter.

"Great, Gavin! How are Davy and Violet? Did you see them before you came?"

Gavin smiled. "They're great. Violet sent a new holo of Davy for you, your Noni and Jim. Violet also said to tell you that Davy knows a new word, and it's a big one," he grinned at them.

"What? What is it, Gavin? What does Davy say?" Peter asked.

"His new word is _Enterprise_! Violet showed him a picture of the ship and told him it's Jim's _Enterprise_  and Davy said the word right away."

Jim laughed delightedly. "We all know that Davy is the smartest baby in the world." **1**

Winona tucked her arm into Gavin's and led him into the living room to a warm welcome from everyone.

"Sit down, Commander, are you hungry? Did they feed you at all on the shuttle?" Amanda asked.

"I am hungry, haven't eaten anything since yesterday evening," he confessed.

"Goodness, well we'll soon fix that," she said smiling. "Let me get T'Lar to fix you a sandwich and a drink," she said going into the kitchen.

Gavin looked around appreciatively at Sarek's home and at all his friends gathered together once more. He was here to help Jim as much as he could, but he couldn't help thinking that this assignment was more to his liking than any other could be. He shifted a little, feeling the effects of the heat and heavier gravity.

McCoy, recognizing the signs handed him a Triox pill. "Every four hours, Commander, until I say otherwise."

"Take it, Gavin, it helps a lot," Jim told him. "I speak from experience."

"Peter it's bed time, sweetheart. You've had a long day, and I let you stay up to say hello to Gavin, but it's time for bed. You'll see him again tomorrow. Say good night to everyone and off to bed."

"Okay, Noni," he said agreeably; he was tired. He kissed her and his Uncle Jim goodnight, and hugged everyone else.

Amanda came in with Gavin's sandwich and cold drink and Gavin bit in to the sandwich gratefully.

"Commander, I've fixed up the sofa bed in my office for you. It will save Jim from having to take you anywhere and under the circumstances I think it will be more convenient for everyone if you stay here," Amanda told him.

"I've put the boxes with the journal and files in there, Gavin," said Jim. "I'll show you what I'd particularly like for you to look at."

Gavin looked aghast. "Lady Amanda, I couldn't possibly impose on you like that. I'm sure Fleet has somewhere for officers to crash."

"I'm sure they do, but it's not necessary," she said serenely. "We would all prefer if you stay here with us."

Gavin looked around and found agreement on all their faces.

"Thank you. That's very gracious and kind of you." He was a little overcome; staying at an Embassy, much less the Vulcan Embassy, was not normally what an SIS agent was used to. He finished his sandwich and cold drink, downed the Triox pill and stood. "Thank you, Lady Amanda that hit the spot. Now if you'll excuse me I'd better get to work on those files. Jim, if you'll show me what you want me to look at first, I'll get started."

Jim led him to Amanda's office opened the boxes and got out the journal and the copies of Sarek's files and Gavin got to work.

* * *

 

**1 See " A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**


	14. Chapter 14

  **The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 14**

**"Reality is not what it is.**

**It consists of the many realities which it can be made into."**

**Wallace Stevens**

In the morning before breakfast, McCoy asked Amanda if he could borrow her shuttle to go to the hospital. S'ten's autopsy was scheduled for 0900.

"Of course, Leonard, keep it as long as you need it," Amanda told him, hurrying to the kitchen to help T'Lar.

Having taken care of his transportation, McCoy and Jim sat down to breakfast and Leonard handed Jim a list of things he would need before he went to the hospital.

"Jim, could Scotty beam down these things for me? Chapel can get them ready for the beam out. I'd like to be sure we have everything we need before I get started. It'll facilitate the autopsy if we don't have to hunt for the stuff I'll need at the hospital."

"Sure, Bones. Comm Chapel and have her get everything ready to give to Scotty and he'll beam them down to you. Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?"

"No, I'll be fine, and Gavin might need you here. I know you guys have a lot to work to do. Aaaand speak of the devil," said McCoy as Gavin came into the dining room.

"Morning, everyone."

"Morning, Gavin. Did you sleep well?" asked Amanda coming in from the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

"I slept great. That sofa bed is very comfortable. Believe me, Lady Amanda, I've slept in some weird and uncomfortable places, and your sofa is great. I could tell you stories about places I've slept in," he said "Best not to in mixed company." He grinned at her, his grey eyes alight with mischief, as he reached for his coffee cup.

"Behave yourself, Gavin," said Winona coming in. 'You've been hanging around Jim way too much." She walked over to the buffet and poured herself coffee.

"Ma!" protested Jim. "I am always the soul of propriety," he said.

McCoy sputtered in his coffee. "In what alternate universe are you livin' in, Jimboy. The soul of propriety, oh my sainted aunt!"

"It's a wise mother who knows her own son," said Winona serenely, smiling at her son.

He stood, looked keenly into the hazel eyes so much like his own, dropped a light kiss on her cheek and pulled out her chair. "Did you sleep well? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I slept very well and I'm hungry this morning. I peeked in on Peter and he's still asleep. Where are Sarek and Spock?" Winona asked.

"Sarek and Spock are in Sarek's office checking in with Vulcan Security to see if S'ten's family has been found," Amanda said. "I hope they succeed."

"I hope so too," Winona said. She spared a thought for the family and the sorrow awaiting them.

Uhura came in searching for coffee. "Morning everyone. Captain, I may have found something in S'ten's computer. After breakfast I'll get right back to it and see if I'm right." She sat by Winona, and her eyes asked a question. Winona patted the slim hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Great, Uhura. I hope it's something useful," said Jim. "We sure could use a break on this mission."

McCoy looked at his chrono. "I better get goin'," he said. "I know Vulcans are always punctual, and I don't want to keep them waitin'. See you later, folks. I'm sure I'll have interestin' things to share when I get back."

"Comm me if you need anything, Bones. Gavin and I will be going over those files."

McCoy was a proficient pilot, even if he never got to fly much on the ship, and he was at the hospital in ten minutes. He parked the shuttle and went through the front doors. "Dr. Leonard McCoy," he told the receptionist.

"Ah, Dr. McCoy, everything is ready for you. Please follow me." The Vulcan led the way through the large double doors, down the hall, and into a vacant operating room. S'ten's body was on a metal bed, a sheet draped over his torso, only his pale face visible above the cloth. The double doors opened again, and three Vulcan healers walked in. McCoy knew them; they were the three who had been assigned to Winona's case and McCoy had worked closely with them; Sasak, Tolaris and Soval. _Good people,_ thought McCoy, _great doctors and healers and still wantin' to learn more. Hope this goes well_.

"Dr. McCoy, greetings," said Soval.

"Gentlemen. Happy you could join me. I hope that this will be a good learning experience for you. Please feel free to stop me at any time, or ask questions as I go along. Shall we get started? We'll need gowns, gloves, and face protection."

Soval opened a cabinet and pulled out the necessary items and handed them to everyone. They suited up and donned the face protection.

"What I'll do is record the forensic autopsy and narrate each step as I do it. Is that agreeable to you'll?"

"That is agreeable, Dr. McCoy," said Tolaris.

"Have any of you ever done a forensic autopsy? I only ask because I'll go into more detail if you haven't."

"We have not. There has never been a need for one before today, We would welcome as much information as you would like to give us," said Tolaris.

"Okay then, I'll do the best I can to be thorough. Here we go." McCoy uncovered the body of S'ten and looked up at the camera. "Begin recording," he told the camera.

"Since S'ten's body was moved we can't do any of the preliminary steps for a forensic autopsy," he told them. "Ordinarily, in a case of murder or accidental death, the body is photographed before it's moved; the body position and condition including body warmth, lividity and rigidity are recorded. Also the scene of the crime is examined for blood and other evidence. Since that was not done, due to inexperience by the Vulcan Security Force, we'll have to proceed straight to the actual autopsy."

The three Vulcan healers nodded as one and moved closer to the body so they could see what McCoy was going to do.

Bones looked up at the camera and recorded the date, the starting time, those present, and the name of the hospital.

"This is the forensic autopsy of the remains of S'ten, a Vulcan male, approximately 40 years of age," McCoy said, and then read the height, weight, sex, nutritional status, muscular development and color of skin, eyes, and hair off of the bio table for the record. "Participating in this autopsy as observers are the Vulcan healers, Sasak, Tolaris and Soval. The reason for this autopsy is to gather forensic evidence from the body of the deceased Vulcan, S'ten. His clothing has been removed; I'll examine his clothing after the conclusion of this autopsy."

McCoy put the large bag that Scotty had sent him on a moveable table beside him. He took out a large magnifier. "The first thing we have to do is examine the body manually inch by inch to search for external evidence of any injury or trauma." His gloved hands delicately traversed the body front and back, moving the large magnifier as he went. "We also take close up pictures of all parts of the body. Camera, zoon in to the body," McCoy said and stepped aside to allow the camera to scan the body. He carefully turned S'ten's body over, continued his examination, and had the camera scan the other side of the body. "Next, we have to examine the injury that caused his death. In this case, it's a broken neck." He gently lifted S'ten's head and showed the healers where the neck had been snapped cleanly in the Tal-Shaya. "Camera, zoom in and record neck area."

As he continued, McCoy went over each step of his examination out loud. He examined S'ten's gums and teeth and checked for further trauma inside the mouth. He checked the eyes and the delicate pointed ears for hemorrhage and abnormalities. He examined his arms, fingernails and hands for defensive wounds, contusions or abrasions and any signs of restraint. After checking every part of the body, McCoy stopped and reached into the bag for his laser scalpel. "It's at this point that we have to open the body cavity to examine the internal organs; the spinal column, the heart, lungs, liver, kidneys, tongue, all glands, testes, prostate, seminal vesicles, urethra, bladder, the spleen, stomach and contents, and last and most important the brain." He did so gently, respectfully and with great care. "We weigh each organ and record the weight. It's also at this point that we collect blood and tissue samples for typing, DNA analysis and for any toxicological evidence," he said. He continued slowly and methodically to the utter fascination of the three Vulcan healers. When he finished, McCoy stepped back. It had been 5 hours, 22 minutes; his back hurt, he was stiff and he was hungry. He looked up at the camera. "Record ending time."

"I'm finished, except for examinin' the clothing," he told them, "but we can do that later. The body can be washed now, and it can be prepared for burial or whatever the death ritual is for the deceased."

McCoy took off his gown, goggles and gloves and put them in the recycler. "That concludes the autopsy," he told the three Vulcans. "Do you all have any questions for me?"

"Dr. McCoy, that was extraordinary," said Tolaris. "We thank you for allowing us to witness this. It was most instructive. I am certain that you are tired and hungry. Perhaps we can adjourn to a small room next to my office and discuss this further. I will have food and refreshments brought to us."

"Of course," said McCoy. "I'd love somethin' to drink and I am hungry, breakfast was a long time ago."

They exited the operating room, and Tolaris led them to a small room furnished simply with a table and chairs. He toggled a small comm unit on the table. "Please have the cafeteria prepare lunch and tea for 4 and send it to my conference room," he told his secretary.

They waited in silence and McCoy allowed his body to relax and sink into the very comfortable conference chair. The food and drinks appeared quickly and he sighed in relief. It had been a very long morning.

"This has been most informative, Dr. McCoy. We are fortunate to have witnessed the process and that it has been recorded. It will be added to our curriculum," Tolaris said with satisfaction. He paused, looked at McCoy and then at both his colleagues.

McCoy stopped munching on his veggie sandwich as he noticed the exchanged glances. His internal antenna, honed razor sharp by his years of association with Jim Kirk and his penchant for trouble, vibrated in alarm. "Somethin' wrong, gentlemen?"

"We are not sure, Dr. McCoy. We are not quite certain there is something wrong, but when you opened the body cavity," Tolaris said, delicately sipping his tea, and indicating the other two, "the three of us noticed that there were some anomalies with the placement of the internal organs. Some of S'ten's organs are slightly different than is the norm for a Vulcan male of his age."

"Whaaaat?" McCoy's blue eyes widened. "Are you sayin' that this man was deformed in some way? That he wasn't a normal Vulcan?"

"No," said Tolaris, thoughtfully, obviously puzzled. "Not deformed exactly, but not exactly normal either. We are somewhat at a loss about this."

There was a beep from the office comm unit. "Yes?" asked Tolaris.

"Healer, we have the results of the blood typing, DNA analysis and toxicological evidence ready for Dr. McCoy."

"Please bring 4 hard copies of the results to the conference room."

The secretary came in and distributed the copies to McCoy and the three Vulcans. The four of them sat silently and read the reports.

Finally McCoy looked up, his eyebrows drawn together in a fierce frown; a muscle in his jaw ticked and his blue eyes sparkled with anger. His sensibilities as a physician, a Star Fleet Officer, and as a guest on Vulcan at Sarek and Amanda home were outraged. "What the hell!"

"Indeed," murmured Tolaris.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jim and Gavin sat on the floor in Amanda's office with the series of Sarek's copied memos laid out in front of them. Gavin had arranged them in turn by perceived importance, by topic, and finally by date to see if they could spot a pattern. They had worked for several hours and were still no closer to figuring out why S'ten had made copies of Sarek's memos.

Winona walked into Amanda's office with a tray of cold mint tea and snacks. 'You've been working non stop for quite a while. I thought you could use a break." She looked down at the memos on the floor, handed the tray to Jim and knelt by Gavin to read them.

"Thanks, Ma," said Jim reaching thankfully for the cold tea. He stuffed a cracker with cheese on it in his mouth and offered some to Gavin. He sighed tiredly, glad to feel the cold tea go down his parched throat. "Let's take a short break, Gavin. Maybe my brain will work better after we eat and drink something. Come sit down, Ma and look these over. Maybe you will come up with something. A fresh perspective is needed here that's for sure. So far Gavin and I have come up with exactly nothing. At first we thought S'ten may have hidden some sort of code in them but that didn't pan out. There's nothing."

Winona knelt and sat back on her heels and read each memo closely. After a few minutes of close study, she said, "I don't see anything of importance in any of these memos. They're all very similar, just routine reminders from Sarek to his staff about Ambassadorial trips, meeting dates, times, personnel changes." She looked at them again, her brow furrowed. "Look," she said. "They're all written on the Ambassador's letterhead stationary and Sarek uses the exact same format and wording for every memo."

The three of them looked down at the series of memos and sat silent thinking hard, then Winona's eyes widened. "You know what I think? I think S'ten stole these memos so he could be sure that Sarek always words his memos exactly the same each time he sends one out, and that the memos always go out on his Ambassadorial letterhead paper. It's not what's in the memos that's important, it's the actual memos themselves."

"Good God! I'm a moron! Of course, you're right, Ma. Where has my brain been hiding! He was going to send out a fake memo coming ostensibly from Sarek by copying his writing style and using his letterhead!"

"Yes, I think so. Very simple, and so clever," said his mother.

Jim stood up, flipped his communicator open and commed Uhura. "Uhura, would you come to Amanda's office and bring S'ten's computer? I think Ma may have come up with something."

"What did you find Winona?" Uhura asked, rushing in with the computer in her arms. She set it down on the desk and turned it on.

"I'm not sure yet." Winona stood up and came over to S'ten's computer.

"Uhura, did you come across any memos in S'ten's file similar to this?" Jim handed Uhura a memo and she read it carefully.

"Let me check." She opened up S'ten's personal files and scrolled down to his composing software. They could see that there were several drafts in a folder. "Yes, here they are," she said. She opened each of the drafts in a new window so they could compare them; they were all the same. "It looks as if he was practicing the wording of the memo," she said, reading each draft carefully with Jim breathing down her neck as he read over her shoulder. She looked at the copied memos in her hand and at the ones S'ten's had in his draft folder; almost identical. Sarek's word choices, his sentence flow, his vocabulary, all had been carefully copied. "Just a minute, Captain." She put down the copies and went out the office door. She came back with some of S'ten's printer paper in her hand and set it down on the desk. "I haven't had time to look at these yet," she said as she laid the papers on the desk. It was obvious that the printer paper was Sarek's; the Ambassadorial seal was prominently displayed at the top. "He stole the stationary from Sarek's office," Winona said.

Jim drew in a deep, slow, and thorough breath, thinking furiously. "So, he was going to send out a memo from Sarek to the Vulcan High Council," he said. "Saying what, though?"

Winona looked at the drafts, "It could be anything," she said thoughtfully, "but I bet it has something to do with the anti Terran movement."

"I agree," said Gavin, "and it's good to remember that whatever he planned to say, the power of Sarek's words on Vulcan and on Earth can't be over estimated. By the time the memo would be discovered to have been a forgery it could have done incalculable damage." He turned to Uhura. "If he was already in the process of writing that memo, maybe it's still in his files, probably encrypted, though. I can turn the computer over to SIS and see if they find anything. They have resources that can crack any encryption," he added.

"Yeah, let's do that Gavin. I'd like to read that memo."

"I'll take care of it right away," he said getting out his comm to make the arrangements.

The sound of a shuttle drew them to the window. "That's Bones coming back," said Jim. "I'm anxious to hear what he found out from the autopsy."

Jim locked Amanda's office door, and they went back to the living room to wait for McCoy. Sarek and Spock, hearing the shuttle came in too.

As soon as Bones walked in the front door, Jim knew something momentous had happened. McCoy looked drained and exhausted, but there was also some suppressed energy humming within and around him. Looking at his face, Jim wasn't sure if it was anger, fear, or something else entirely.

"Bones!" Jim came over to him, grabbed his arm and drew him to the sofa. "Come sit down, before you fall down. Are you all right? What did you find out?"

McCoy plopped down on the sofa and ran a shaky hand down his face. He looked at the expectant and waiting faces around him before he took the cup of coffee that Uhura handed to him. With a murmured "thanks darlin'" he sipped the hot beverage greatfully.

"Yeah, somthin' happened all right, Jim. The autopsy went fine, no problem there. Didn't find anything I wasn't expectin' to find. It was when we got the DNA sequence, typing and toxicology report back that the shit hit the fan." He looked grimly at the faces in front of him. "It seems that our S'ten was hiding a lot more than we thought."

He set down the hot coffee on the end table and settled back into the sofa cushions with a tired sigh. "S'ten is, was, not really a Vulcan," he said, looking around at the suddenly shocked faces. "His DNA results indicate that he was half Romulan and half Rigellian; these are the two Vulcanoid races whose genetic makeup is as close to Vulcan DNA as is possible and yet still not be Vulcan."


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 15**

**"And thus I clothe my naked villainy**  
**With odd old ends stol'n out of holy writ;**  
**And seem a saint, when most I play the devil."**  
**William Shakespeare, Richard III**

T'Lane walked into the living room to tell Amanda she was leaving and stopped abruptly at the door. The shocked silent faces of everyone present looked back at her. "What has happened? Is everyone well?" Almost as hyper vigilant as Jim, Spock and Winona when it came to Peter's welfare, she asked, "Where is Peter?"

"Peter's in the kitchen with T'Lar. They're making cheese straws for dinner. It's one of his favorite foods now, ever since he found out it was Sam's favorite and he offered to show T'Lar how we do it at home." Winona smiled reassuringly at T'Lane. "He's fine, T'Lane, don't worry."

Amanda turned a distracted face to her. "Yes, yes, we're all fine, T'Lane. Please sit down. Dr. McCoy was just giving us some very shocking news." She turned back to Bones. "Please go on Leonard, you were saying?"

"Yes, go on Bones," Jim said, looking around at Amanda's distracted face, at Uhura who had forgotten about her computer search, at Gavin who stood at the door, his communicator forgotten in his hand. Even Sarek's and Spock's normally impassive faces looked a little stunned at Bones' disclosure. Only Winona looked unsurprised. Not for the first time, Jim wondered at his mother's uncanny intuition which had manifested itself in many surprising ways throughout his growing up years. He would have to ask her later why she seemed unsurprised by McCoy's disclosure.

McCoy put down his finished coffee. "Well, there's not much more to tell. I spoke at length with the three Vulcan healers, Sasak, Tolaris and Soval. They were very helpful and informative and they filled me in on all the DNA studies that have been conducted on other Vulcanoid species in the quadrant. So far they've only found two other Vulcanoid species whose DNAs are almost identical to Vulcans. For many years Vulcan scientists, anthropologists, geneticists and healers, have been investigatin' the theory that the race we know as The Preservers may have seeded other planets similar to Earth and Vulcan with like species both Humanoid and Vulcanoid. You all understand that if this is true, it all happened many many millennia ago. There's very little factual information known about The Preservers, just that they were an ancient race of aliens known to have existed within our galaxy and were known for visitin' planets and removin' specimens and transplantin' em to other worlds, like that Amerind world we ran into, Jim." **1** He sighed wearily, noting the shadow that crossed Jim's face. He didn't want to say more, remembering Jim's anguish and Spock's frantic worry during the events there. _TMI_ , he thought. _My brain's just about fried with all this new information_. "Anyways, y'all," he said, his Georgian accent thickening as his fatigue increased by the minute, "accordin' to the Vulcan healers, the Rigellian and the Romulans are two Vulcanoid races that are physically indistinguishable from Vulcans. Even sensors are incapable of telling the difference between them. They have the same physical features, olive green blood and similar levels of strength. Only DNA testing is accurate enough to distinguish one race from the other."

Spock's soft baritone voice interrupted McCoy's discourse. "What also distinguishes them from us, Leonard, is that they do not follow the philosophical principals of Surak nor do they suppress their emotions and embrace the rules of logic. Unlike Vulcans, these two species embrace aggression and conflict."

"Yeah, there is that," said Jim." But they can hide that easily enough. It follows that somehow this Solon guy, the one Mr. Dickenson told us about, and The Followers of T'Vet are most likely tied together in this murder and the anti Terran conspiracy. I just don't believe it's a coincidence. It makes a lot more sense to me that it's been Rigellians and Romulans behind all of this, rather than some Vulcans who have forsaken all of Surak's philosophy and run amok. I'm also betting my stripes that this Solon is the leader of the group here and probably of the group on Rigel V."

"James, we cannot discount the idea that there are Vulcans involved," said Sarek. "Remember that The Followers of T'Vet group originated on Vulcan. The fact that the cult has been dormant for many years cannot blind us to the fact that they have most probably resurfaced and are active again."

"Yeah, Sarek," said McCoy, 'but c'mon now, it's been with some outside help and agitation to help things along. If there are real Vulcans involved in this conspiracy, it's taken some powerful logic to convince them this is the right path for them to follow."

"But to what end?" asked Winona. "What are they hoping to accomplish?"

"That's what we're hoping to find out," said Gavin, speaking for the first time since McCoy's bombshell. "We're going to tear that computer apart. Lt. Uhura, I need to know how much you've uncovered because I've asked two of our top SIS operatives to come here. They're taking the first shuttle out from Rigel V. They've been there keeping an eye on The Vulcan Isolationist Movement group. What do you bet that The VIM on Rigel V and The Followers of T'Vet here on Vulcan have joined forces somehow, and isn't that a scary thought," he said looking grave. "Anyway, these two guys are experts at breaking encryptions and spotting hidden codes in documents. In fact, Jim, they're the ones who broke the Romulan code during the Ring of Treason debacle. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Good. We need all the help we can get," said Jim getting up. " Gavin, I hope you're wrong about those two groups joining forces, but my instincts tell me that you're right. A plot within a plot, a wheel within a wheel. I don't like it." He huffed a frustrated sigh. "I have to go comm the Admiral and report all this. He is not going to be happy. He may even decide to come to Vulcan before the celebration day. Sarek, may I use your comm, this had better go out scrambled."

"Of course, James."

Jim walked into Sarek's office and opened the large comm unit. Admiral Nogura was going to hit the roof when he heard the latest. He breathed deeply, tugging his command tunic down; centering and composing himself for the upcoming conversation and bad news he had to give Nogura. Jim could feel his body thrumming; he was fairly seething with frustration at the lack of progress and inaction in this mission. There had been nothing but bad news; his mother's poisoning, S'ten's murder, the autopsy results and the conspiracy ties between Vulcan and Rigel V. He smiled grimly to himself; he sort of hoped there were some Klingon ships hiding around the corner somewhere, because he really felt like he needed to shoot something right now!

Peter came in from the kitchen to the living room with a wide smile on his face. "Hi T'Lane, are you going home?" T'Lane nodded to the child. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to ask Sitak if he can come over. I sure hope he can. We'll have a lot of fun. Or I can go there if that's what he wants me to."

"I will let you know tomorrow what his parents decide, Peter."

Peter turned to the circle of quiet adults. One of his eye brows rose in an uncanny imitation of Spock. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Winona stood up, deflecting his attention and his questions. "Did you want something, Peter?"

"Yes, Noni. T'Lar and I finished the cheese straws, they came out good. You wanna' come taste them before dinner?"

Winona stood. "Of course, sweetheart," she said shooing him out of the room as if he were a baby chick. "Let's go see how good a job you did. Your dad would be so happy to know you made them," she said, looking at him fondly.

McCoy sat back and stretched his muscles. He was so tired; he probably needed a dose of Triox, he thought. Also, leaning over the autopsy table for so many hours had seriously cramped his back muscles. What he really needed right now was a stiff drink; it had been a very long day. He looked up to see Spock standing in front of him holding a crystal tumbler filled with what looked like Bourbon. He took it gratefully and sipped, it was definitely Bourbon, and good Bourbon at that. "Thanks, Spock, you read my mind. My back is killin' me."

"It will help to relax you, Leonard," Spock said, his dark eyes concerned, noting the dark circles under McCoy's eyes and the lines of fatigue etched in his face.

T'Lane said a soft good night to everyone and slipped out of the room quietly. Amanda sighed tiredly. Her head was swimming with all the new information and developments. Now she was worried about the celebration guests; there would be some very important people from all over the quadrant there and all of them gathered in the same room. Tomorrow she and T'Lane would have to discuss getting additional security personnel for the event. Under the circumstances, she felt that Admiral Nogura would help with Star Fleet security. She was sure that the few Vulcan security guards she had asked for would not be nearly enough. She stood to go into the kitchen. "I'll go check with T'Lar when dinner will be ready," she said, her mind already busy with additional plans.

"I'll go with you, Amanda," said Uhura, following in her wake.

Jim came back to the living room, his hazel eyes grim. "The Admiral didn't take the news about S'ten well," he told them. "He's furious. Gavin, he said that he's giving you discretionary powers to call in more man power from SIS if you need to. He's worried about the number of VIPs that will be under one roof at the celebration. All of Enterprise Security department will be assigned to the celebration and they're to be highly visible. I'll have to get with Commander Giotto about that in the morning. He also wants some undercover people there from SIS, so let's work on that roster and start calling them in so they'll have plenty of time to get here. We still have a few days to plan this entire thing out."

Gavin got his padd out and started making notes and going through the SIS roster. He would have to figure out where the nearest agents were and how many would be able to get to Vulcan quickly.

Jim got on his comm and talked to Commander Giotto to make plans for tomorrow morning. The Captain would beam back up to the ship to meet with his security chief and set up all the security detail plans for Sarek's celebration. There were a lot of details to be ironed out, beginning with the layout and size of the ball room at the Vulcan Science Academy, the guest list which had to be meticulously updated day to day by sorting through all the RSVPs as they came in, and also acquiring holos of all the VIPs attending. Giotto would also have to coordinate with the already assigned Vulcan Security detail that Amanda has asked for. Jim was confident that his security chief would handle everything with his usual thoroughness and efficiency.

Jim finished his comm call and went in search for his mother; he had a question to ask her. He found her in the kitchen with Peter, T'Lar, Amanda and Uhura. "Ma, do you have a minute?"

"Yes of course, dear. Help me with these dishes and we can go in the dining room while I set the table."

Jim helped carry the plates, silverware and glasses out to the dining room and began to help his mother set the table. He and Sam had been taught at an early age by Winona how to set a table properly, and there are just some things that one never forgets.

"Ma," he asked her, as he set down plates on the table, his voice pitched quietly so as not to be overheard. "Why weren't you surprised when Bones told us about S'ten not being a Vulcan? I noticed that you were the only one who wasn't shocked by the autopsy news."

"I'm not quite sure, dear," she answered him thoughtfully. "I think it was a number of things. You know I've studied many races and cultures in my career as a Xenobiologist with the Federation; hundreds of them in fact. But because of your close friendship with Spock, and because of our ties of affection with T'Lane, Amanda and Sarek, I've spent a lot of extra time studying Vulcan and Vulcan customs and culture." Winona's soft voice continued. "With a few very small exceptions, Vulcans have been the most congruent of all the races and cultures I've studied. They truly live by the philosophy of logic and peace that they espouse; their whole world view is totally influenced by their adherence to Surak's pacifist reforms. Their core values hark back to the Time of Awakening when Vulcans were transformed from being warlike and violent into logical ordered beings that control their emotions. Surak is so revered on Vulcan that they call him The Father of All We Became. As soon as I stopped to think clearly about my own attempted murder, about S'ten's murder, about the conspiracy and anti-Terran rhetoric, I just felt that someone other than a Vulcan was at the heart of things, someone who does not agree with or espouse Surak's philosophy and who does not honor Vulcan's history of logic and pacifism. I guess you could say that I had a hunch," she added, smiling knowingly at her son; he who was renowned throughout Fleet and the Federation for the surety of his intuition and hunches.

Jim smiled back. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her soft cheek. "Well, you just keep on listening to those hunches, Ma, and just be sure to share them with me, okay?"

"Yes, darling. I will," said his mother, her hazel eyes twinkling at him. She hummed softly under her breath as they worked. "Jim."

"Hmmm."

"I spoke with Father Joe earlier."

"Did you, Ma?"

"I knew he would be worried until he heard from me directly. He's going to talk to Mama Salvatore and to Jonathon. Between the restaurant and the Police Department, everyone in Riverside will soon know I'm fine." **2**

"That's good. We don't want Riverside folks to be worried."

They finished setting the table in companionable silence, Jim giving Winona a side ways contented glance. Once again he gave profound thanks that his mother was so obviously fully recovered; she was herself once more. He shuddered when he remembered how close to death she had come. His anger came back with full force as he thought of what might have been.

They went back to the living room. Bones had taken a Triox pill and the Bourbon had kicked in so he was feeling better. Jim noticed he had more color in his face, and his blue eyes were clear and focused once more.

Amanda came in to say dinner would be ready in a few minutes; Peter followed right behind her with a tray of cheese straws. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes eager as he handed them around anxious to see how everyone liked them. Sorrel and Cleo followed close behind hoping for a dropped piece of cheese straw. Both cats loved cheese and they had smelled it from the kitchen and waited impatiently for a taste.

"These are delicious, Peter," said Uhura taking an appreciative bite and then another.

"Yeah, Squirt, these are just like the ones Ma used to make for Sam and me for after school snacks. You did a great job," Jim told him, grinning at the pleased look on Peter's small face. "I'll have another one if you please."

"Me too," said McCoy. "They're real good. You know, Peter, cheese straws are a very Southern appetizer. I remember my momma and grandma always served them at every special occasion."

"Thanks, Dr. Bones."

"Do you like them, Mr. Spock?" Peter asked him anxiously.

"I do indeed, Peter. They are very tasty. You did an exemplary job baking them," Spock told him.

Peter smiled well pleased at the reception of his first baking experiment.

Amanda came in to say dinner was on the table. The dining table had been enlarged; Amanda had added an extra leaf to accommodate Uhura and Gavin and two extra chairs had been brought in from Sarek's office. She looked around the now large group with satisfaction; she was happy to have her family and friends at her table in spite of the worry and concern she felt about the news McCoy had brought them.

After dinner, Spock set out the small chess table for a game with Peter. Sarek and Jim also decided on a game, so another small table was pulled out. Winona brought out the black sweater that she was knitting for Jonathon, Amanda had her padd out to make further notes for tomorrow, and McCoy was content to sit back and observe.

McCoy looked over at Uhura, who was reading something on her padd. "Will you sing and play for us, Nyota? It's been a real tough day and listenin' to your sweet voice would certainly help make it better," he told her.

"Of course, Len. I'd be happy to." She looked at Spock who rose from the chess table and brought her his lyre case. She pulled it out and strummed it lovingly. It was a beautiful instrument. Hers didn't begin to compare with the beauty and workmanship of the one she held in her hands.

"It's been a very long time since I sang this one," she said, "but under the circumstances, I can't think of a better choice." She bowed her head, strummed a few cords and began to sing.

" _Georgia, Georgia,_  
The whole day through  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind

 _I'm say Georgia_  
Georgia  
A song of you  
Comes as sweet and clear  
As moonlight through the pines

 _Other arms reach out to me_  
Other eyes smile tenderly  
Still in peaceful dreams I see  
The road leads back to you

 _I said Georgia,_  
Ooh Georgia, no peace I find  
Just an old sweet song  
Keeps Georgia on my mind." **3**

"Perfect," sighed McCoy, a huge smile on his face. "Thank you, darling. That was just perfect."

* * *

 

**1 TOS Episode "The Paradise Syndrome"**

**2 See "A Riverside Christmas Mystery"**

**3 Copyright 1930 by Hoagy Carmichael (music) and Stuart Gorrell (lyrics)**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 16**

**"There are three people in yourself: Who people think you are,**

**Who you think you are, and who you really are."**

**William Shakespeare**

 

 

It was still very early in the morning when Jim and Spock beamed back on board to the Enterprise for his meeting with Commander Giotto.

"Morning, Mr. Kyle," Jim said, smiling his sunshine smile at the Transporter Chief. He was always happy to be back on board his beloved ship.

"How are things going?"

"Very quiet, Sir." Kyle smiled back at his Captain; his British accent was always more pronounced when he was pleased. "Glad to have you back on board. It seems the ship isn't the same without you, Sir."

Jim's smile got wider. "It's good to be back on board, Winston. We'll be here a couple of hours and then beam back to the Embassy."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim and Spock walked shoulder to shoulder down the corridor. Jim cast a glance at Spock noting the unusual tension in the set of the shoulders of slim figure at his right. He saw there was also a faint frown.

in between the elegant eyebrows. His own shoulders felt stiff with unaccustomed tension. This mission was not going well. "Are you all right, Spock? Is something troubling you?" "I am well, Jim." He sighed. "However, I am not sanguine about the progress of this mission."

Jim nodded. As usual, he and Spock were on the same page. Spock was his strong right arm, his logical balance, and his sounding board. Sometimes Jim thought, his First Officer knew what Jim was thinking before Jim even knew it himself. "I know Spock," he said, putting a light hand on the tight shoulders. "We haven't made a lot of progress so far." He felt Spock's body relax slightly. "Stop worrying. We'll figure it out eventually. We always do."

Spock eyed him and his mouth twitched slightly. Jim laughed. "I know, Vulcan's don't worry, but you sure could have fooled me a couple of times."

"I am certain, Captain, that it was the transference of your own worry that made you think I was worried," he said, the deep baritone voice taking on that light timber it always got when he was teasing Jim.

"Of course, Mr. Spock." Jim agreed, his hazel eyes alight. "I'm sure that was all it was."

They took the lift to Deck 14, and walked into the main briefing room to find Lt. Commander Frank Giotto waiting for them.

"Morning, Commander."

Giotto stood. "Captain, Mr. Spock. Good morning. Great to have you back on board, Sir."

"Thank you, Commander. Sit down, Frank, and get comfortable; we have a lot to discuss."

The Chief of Security came and sat across from them at the table. Giotto was older then most of the young _Enterprise_ crew members, who were mostly in their early to mid twenties. He was closer to McCoy's age, an experienced and well seasoned officer who had served under Captain Pike before Jim had become Captain of the Enterprise. His full head of hair was already grey and he was tall, well built, and handsome in a rugged imposing way. Jim thought the world of him and trusted him implicitly with his life and the lives of his crew.

Jim and Spock brought the Commander up to date on the murder of S'ten, McCoy's autopsy results, S'ten's journal, the terrorist groups that had been discovered, and now, SIS's involvement in the mission. Giotto took detailed notes on his padd and asked an occasional question as he jotted information that he might need. He looked up when Jim and Spock finished.

"Captain, it looks like we'll need to use most of the department including off duty personnel to adequately patrol during the celebration. The number will of course depend on the final count of the number of guests," he added thoughtfully. "However, I don't want to leave the ship without enough Security personnel on board."

"Agreed, Commander," said Spock. "It would not be wise to leave the ship vulnerable during that time especially since we know we will be dealing with an aggressive and ruthless group."

Jim looked at the rock solid stance of his security chief, at the steadfast grey eyes, and at the meticulous notes he was taking. He had full confidence in Giotto and his security detail and any decisions that Giotto would make would be well considered and appropriate to the situation. However, there was no reason not to lend a helping hand when possible. Jim thought for a minute. "Frank, after you and the security detail beam down, I'll have Scotty implement "Close the Door" protocols. No one will be able to board the ship without proper codes. Also, since it looks as if we're dealing with Romulans and Rigellians, I want the security detail in body armor. It may cause some consternation among the guests, but it's better to be safe. Also, we can use Vulcan Security to help out. The main problem with that is that Romulans and Rigellians look like Vulcans, so we're at a huge disadvantage trying to identify hostiles. We'll have to get IDs and holos of the Vulcan security guards."

"An excellent idea, Captain," said Spock. "I will contact the Vulcan Security office and get that information for the Commander."

"Yes, Sir." Giotto added that to his notes. "I'll be waiting for it."

Jim threw mischievous glance at Spock and Giotto. "The readiness is all. Let be."

Giotto looked up from his padd, a slight smile on his face. Once in a while Jim threw out random quotations to his crew to see if they could identify the source. It was a game he'd started shortly after becoming Captain. After they got used to it, the crew enjoyed it. He didn't do it often and it was always at random so it kept the crew on their toes never knowing when a quote would be thrown at them. The ship's librarian had reported a definite increase in the reading of classic literature and an increase in the use of the Enterprise library data base to look up his quotes.

This time Giotto beat Spock to it. "Hamlet, Captain," he said smiling.

"Well done, Frank." Jim grinned back at him.

"However Sir, you cheated a little," the Commander said, a twinkle in eyes. "It would have been better if you had included a longer part of the quotation: "If it be now, 'tis not to come; if it be not to come, it will be now; if it be not now, yet it will come—the readiness is all."

"Frank," said Jim in delight. "Have you been reading Shakespeare?"

"Aye, Sir," said his Chief of Security. "Have to confess that Hamlet was a bit daunting at first, but I've got the hang of Old English Standard now, and I've reread it a couple of times. It's a powerful play and so are Macbeth, Othello, and Richard III. Very powerful stories all of them. Amazing really how Shakespeare knew people's motivations."

"I'm impressed Frank. Keep at it, there's a lot in those plays. Shakespeare knew a lot about dealing with enemies too, and the dark aspects of human behavior." Jim said as he stood. "I'll send you the blue prints for the Vulcan Academy Ballroom with all the entrances and exits. Lady Amanda said she will have those for us today, and I'll also send you the list of RSVPs that she has so far. I'm afraid there's going to be a lot of VIPs that decide to come. If you have any further questions or concerns, comm me, Commander, and send me a copy your Security roster and your plans when you've completed them."

"Aye, Sir."

"Spock, let's go down to the Bridge and check in with Scotty."

"Yes, Sir," said Spock.

"Bridge," he told the lift computer. Scotty was in the Captain's chair signing reports when they walked in.

"Keptin on the Bridge." Chekhov called out and smiled at his Captain.

"At ease, everyone," Jim smiled at his Alpha Bridge crew.

"How's it going Scotty?" "All quiet, Captain. Peaceful as can be."

"Good. A word, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Sir. Chekhov, you have the comm for a few minutes. Don't let it go to your head, lad," he said as Chekhov leapt eagerly to his feet and headed for the Captain's chair. Jim led them to the turbo lift where many an impromptu meeting took place. The Bridge did not have a ready room close by, an oversight that Jim was determined to take care of during the next Enterprise refit. He disabled the lift and locked the doors and brought Scotty up to speed.

"'Tis a sorry mess, Captain," said Scotty. "Ye and Mr. Spock and the Doctor have your work cut out for ye."

Jim sighed in frustration. "We do. How is shore leave going, Scotty? Any incident reports from the crew?"

"No, Sir. All has been quiet. The shore leave rotations have been going smoothly and no one has reported any incidents at all."

"Good. Keep a close eye on them, check to be sure the crew continues to behave appropriately and that they wear their uniforms at all times. Also, I'm concerned about where the crew decides to eat planet side. It'd be best if eating places were selected at random and not talked about where others can over hear. Give the crew a heads up about that too. After what happened to my mother, we can't be too careful."

"Aye, Captain."

"I think that's all for now, Scotty. Comm me if you need me. We're beaming back down to the Embassy. The two SIS officers will be arriving soon."

Jim and Spock beamed directly back to the Embassy. It was still early, but Sarek had already left for his office. They found Peter in the living room working on his daily school work and his mother with Amanda in Sarek's office working on the guest list and the security details.

"We're back, Ma." Jim stood at the door of Amanda's office. His mother looked up from her work and her beautiful smile flashed up at him.

"Good morning, dear."

"Did everything go well," Amanda asked.

"Everything went fine. Commander Giotto will need the final guest list when you have it ready, Amanda."

"It's almost ready, Jim. You'll have it soon."

"Jim," his mother's soft voice stopped him from going out the door. "Tom commed me this morning."

"And what did the good Dr. Jeffries have to say to his favorite lady?" He looked teasingly at his mother. Jim was very aware that Tom Jeffries, like Gavin Bradford and Leonard McCoy deeply admired his mother. Dr. Jeffries had in fact offered her a job at the Star Fleet hospital **. 1.** It always tickled him that his mother was blithely oblivious and totally unaware of her charm and appeal to so many people.

His mother frowned at his teasing. "He just wanted to check to see if I'm fully recovered. He wants to do a full blood panel when we get back. He also wanted to speak with Leonard. He wants all the information the Vulcan healers have from Betazed about the Zintaba root. He thinks it's important to add the antidote to the Star Fleet Medical Data Base. Leonard went back to the hospital to speak with the Vulcan healers and get all that information to send on to Tom."

"That's a good idea, Ma. What did Bones say to that?" McCoy was more than a little territorial about his patients.

"He thought it was a good idea too, and since you'll be back on board the ship by the time I go home, he won't be able to do any of the follow up blood tests, so he's happy for Tom to do it."

"Bones is right. Be sure that Tom knows to forward all your results to the ship. Bones and I will want to see them."

"Yes dear, Leonard already told Tom that."

Jim smiled, he should have known. "We'll let you get back to work. Where's T'Lane this morning?"

"She'll be here in a little while," said Amanda.

Jim went to check on Peter and the progress of his school work, and he and Spock went in search for Gavin and Uhura who were still in Amanda's office trying to hack into S'ten's encrypted files. Uhura looked up as they came in, her brow furrowed in frustration.

"Nothing?" Jim asked, looking at his communication officer. Her beautiful face looked hot and irritated. Uhura didn't like to concede defeat at any time, and Jim knew how she hated the feeling that she'd let him down.

"Nothing, Captain, and Gavin and I have tried everything we know." She huffed a lock of hair off of her hot forehead.

"It's okay, Nyota," Jim said consolingly. "You two gave it your best shot. It's time for the experts to take a crack at it. Who ever encrypted these files was extremely skilled. Maybe Spock could give it a try until the SIS agents get here," he looked a little dubiously at his First.

Gavin looked up from the computer. He too looked hot and frustrated. "Uhura and I have done all we know how to do, Jim. We've worked all morning and nothing. We're pretty good, but this is beyond us. If Mr. Spock wants to give it a try it's fine with me. Otherwise it'll be up to the two SIS specialists. They should be here early this afternoon."

"What do you say, Spock?" Jim asked.

"I will be happy to assist the two operatives, Jim, but if Commander Bradford and Lt. Uhura, as skilled as they are, were unable to crack the encryption, it would be best to wait until the two agents get here. It would take me quite a bit of time to even determine what kind of encryption was used and if I were unsuccessful it might retard the process the two agents wish to use. It would be best to wait, I think."

Jim nodded his agreement. "I agree. They're going to be very busy and we have a lot of information for them." Jim chewed his bottom lip. He was more than ready for some new Intel from the SIS operatives and hopefully they would be able to take some action after that and this mission could go forward.

"And they'll have a lot to tell us, I'm sure." Gavin looked sympathetically at him; he shared Jim's frustration and he too wished for some action and a resolution to this mission. "They're good men, Jim, two of our best."

Jim's mother came out of the office. "Jim, dear, I just got a comm from T'Lane. Sitak's parents would like Peter to spend the day with them and stay through dinner. T'Lane will pick Peter up in half an hour. I'm glad he's going to be away from the house for the day and with T'Lane's cousins," she said. "I'll go tell him and get him ready. T'Lane will stay and bring him home this evening. Amanda told her it was fine."

"That's great, Ma. Let's go tell him. I'm glad he'll have a fun day away from everything here."

"Hey, Squirt," Jim said, going into the living room and sitting beside the child. "Are you almost finished with your school work? Because T'Lane is coming to pick you up in a little while to spend the day with Sitak and his family."

"Really, Uncle Jim?" Peter dropped his pad in his excitement. "Oh boy!" He jumped up in excitement and hugged Jim and his smiling grandmother. "I gotta' get ready. Do I gotta' dress up, Noni?"

"No sweetheart, just go put on a nicer shirt and your new jeans and get your satchel. You can put your padd in there and what ever else you want to take and we'll pack up some cheese straws for you to take. You and Sitak can snack on them today. If you haven't finished your school work, you can finish this evening before bed," Winona said smiling down at the excited child.

T'Lane came in just as Peter was ready to go. Winona put the package of cheese straws and his padd in his satchel and checked to see his face and hands were clean. His small face was beaming with excitement as he kissed Winona and Jim goodbye. They watched him go from the door, saw his face tilt up to T'Lane and her head bend down to him as she listened attentively to his childish chatter. Jim took a deep breath, feeling a little bereft; the house felt suddenly very quiet, as if something vital and indispensable had gone out of it. He looked after the small sturdy figure and felt that familiar twinge of grief in his chest and thought how proud Sam would be of his little son.

After lunch they had just down sat to wait for the SIS agents when Gavin received a comm that they'd landed and were already on their way to the Embassy. The door chime rang soon after and Spock went to the door to answer it. Two men in Star Fleet uniform with the SIS insignia on their lapel stood on the door.

"Gentlemen, please come in," he said as he led them to the living room. Gavin and Jim stood to greet the two men.

"Jim, Spock, let me introduce you. Lt. Commander James O'Barr and Commander Joe Monita, this is Captain James Kirk and Commander Spock of the Enterprise," said Gavin.

"A pleasure, Commander, Lt. Commander," said Jim shaking hands; Spock nodded politely. "Glad you could come help us with this mission. Please sit down, something cold to drink? The heat and gravity here on Vulcan can be oppressive for humans," Jim said, and Spock went out to tell T'Lar. "How was your flight from Rigel V?"

"Something cool would be great, Captain. Thanks," said Lt. Commander O'Barr. "Our flight was uneventful, which is all we can ask for during some of our missions. We're very happy to help you. When Gavin commed it was rather fortuitous; we think that your mission and ours are linked in some ways."

Jim, Spock, and Gavin exchanged glances as T'Lar came in with some cold drinks. They were silent until Spock passed the cold drinks around.

"In what way, Lt. Commander?" asked Jim.

James O'Barr blissfully closed his eyes as he gulped down the cold tea. He set down the empty glass, glanced at his partner and explained. "For the last two years, we've been on Rigel V trying to infiltrate a Terrorist cell known as Terra Prime. We think that The Followers of T'Vet and The Vulcan Isolationist Movement here on Vulcan, and on Rigel V, are under the umbrella of this group. Originally Terra Prime was a xenophobic organization based on Luna in the 22nd century. They advocated the removal of all extraterrestrials from Earth and the Sol System. The Terra Prime followers advocated terrorism to keep aliens away from Earth and humans away from aliens. They believed that The Federation should be human-centric; Earth before all other species. You may remember that Captain Archer **(2** ) and the crew of the first Star Ship Enterprise NX 01, engaged the Xendi in 2153 and foiled their biological weapon attack on Earth. The weapon was based entirely on the Human genetic profile. After that, Terra Prime began losing supporters, but their membership has been growing again. We attribute their growth to Romulan influence and aggressive recruitment. Somehow, the Romulans have gotten a foot hold on Rigel V and now it seems on Vulcan too."

The door opened and McCoy came in. He looked tired, hot and frazzled as he walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa after being introduced and shaking hands with the two SIS agents.

"I need some of that cold tea, Jim boy," he said. "I've been with the three Vulcan healers and then on a very long comm session with Tom Jeffries after that and I've missed my Triox pill and had no lunch. I'm beat." He looked at his Captain, his blue eyes dimmed by fatigue and sighed tiredly. "It would be real good if you could schedule some shore leave when this mission is over, Jim; with you know, a real shore, a real beach, real white sands and real cool breezes."

Jim smiled, sympathy in his hazel eyes. It had been a tough couple of days for his CMO. "I'll see what I can do Bones. Sit still and cool off, take your Triox pill and try to relax. We've gotten some important new information you should know about." ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **1 See "Ring of Treason"**

**2 Enterprise TV series; the third season dealt in large part with the Xindi Terrorist movement**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 17**

**"Some rise by sin, and some by virtues fall."**

**William Shakespeare**

Uhura, Amanda and Winona walked into the living room.

"Jim, I have the ball room blueprints for you, I've sent them to your padd," said Amanda. She stopped, as she noticed the two newcomers in the room.

"Thanks, Amanda. I'll send them right up to Commander Giotto," he told her. "Ma, Amanda, Lt. Uhura, these are the two SIS agents who've been sent by Admiral Nogura to help us with the encryption code." Both men stood as Jim introduced them and shook hands with the three women.

"We're so happy you're here, Commander, Lt. Commander. We hope you can help get to the bottom of this conspiracy," said Amanda, smiling a welcome at the two men.

"Yes, and arrest the person who murdered S'ten," Winona added.

"And who tried to murder Dr. Kirk." Amanda added; her expression somber, as she remembered the terror of the ill fated afternoon and what Winona had gone through."

"Yes," said Uhura. "None of us can forget or forgive that." She glanced over at Jim, and saw the brief flash of anguish that crossed his handsome face.

Bones cradled his drink tightly in his hands as he also looked at his Captain. _There's still a lot of unresolved stress, fear and anger ther_ e, he thought uneasily. He and Jim would have to talk about it soon, and he knew that Jim would try his best to avoid and resist the counseling session. He gave Spock a covert glance from under his lashes. Ever vigilant where his Captain was concerned, Spock looked back at McCoy and gave him a tiny nod. Between them they would see to it; after all, that's what CMO's and First Officers were for, to provide support, balance and sounding boards for command decisions and help Captains cope with the aftermaths of bad situations and sometimes, even more grave consequences.

Commander Monita nodded his understanding. "We'll do our best," he told her. He looked at Jim's mother with open admiration. "So, Dr. Kirk, you're the lady who was instrumental in breaking up the treason ring within Fleet," he said. "We all owe you profound thanks. If it hadn't been for you, it could all have gone down very differently and been disastrous for Fleet. If you hadn't taken possession of the Intel when Gavin was shot and saved his life, the Romulan treason ring would still be entrenched within Fleet," he added. **1** Admiral Nogura told us the whole story when he called us in to crack the Romulan encryption code."

A faint flush touched Winona's cheeks. "Thank you, Commander, but I only did my duty as a Star Fleet wife and mother. Anyone would have done the same." She looked imploringly over to Jim and Gavin who both studiously ignored her pleading glance.

"I really doubt that, Dr. Kirk," said Lt. Commander O'Barr; but he took pity on her obvious embarrassment and said nothing more.

Gavin looked on, a faint rueful smile on his face. He'd tried many times to thank Winona for saving his life; for saving his Intel on the Romulan treason ring, but she would have none of it.

Jim just grinned at his mother; he recognized the same stubborn set of Winona's lips that he saw in himself under similar circumstances when he looked in the mirror. She refused to take any credit for what she'd done and he felt the same; he never wanted to accept thanks for doing his duty. As Bones always said, where mother and son were concerned, 'the apple don't fall far from the tree.' "

Uhura hid a smile at the sight of Winona's pink cheeks and changed the subject. "Commander Monita, I have the computer ready for you in Lady Amanda's office. Gavin and I are stymied; we've gotten exactly nowhere, and it's been a very frustrating and futile experience. I hope you two will have better luck."

"I hope so too, Lieutenant," said the Commander. "What we're hoping for is that the journal is encrypted with the same Romulan code that we cracked once before, or at least a variation of that same code. It would make things a lot easier if that were so."

Lt. Commander O'Barr turned to Jim. "Captain Kirk, if you don't mind, we'll take the computer with us. SIS has billeted us in ShiKar and we'll be able to work uninterrupted there. As soon as we find anything, we'll comm you and bring the computer back here so all of you can have access to the journal."

"Sounds good. I'll box it up for you for easier transport," Jim said and went to get it.

"Please join us for dinner, Commander, Lt. Commander," said Amanda. "We'd enjoy it very much if you would stay."

The two SIS officers looked at each other and glanced at Gavin. He gave them a slight nod and the two officers grinned, happy to accept and enjoy a home cooked meal; in their line of work, that treat came very seldom.

"Thank you, Lady Amanda. If it's not too much trouble, we'd very much like to stay," said Commander Monita.

"No trouble at all, gentlemen, we're very happy to have you join us. You can begin work on the encryption after dinner. Everyone's brain works better after a good meal, and T'Lar is an excellent cook. I'll let her know there will be two more for dinner," she said going out to the kitchen.

"Ma, what time will Peter and T'Lane be back?" asked Jim coming back with the boxed computer. He'd felt slightly uneasy since Peter and T'Lane had left. He knew it was only his over protectiveness and slight paranoia after what had happened to his mother, but he would not be totally at ease until Peter was back inside the Embassy again.

"They're staying for dinner with T'Lane's cousins. I spoke with Peter earlier and he's having a wonderful time. T'Lane will bring him back right after dinner."

"Glad he's having a good time." Jim smiled at his mother, relaxing a little at knowing Peter was enjoying himself. He set the computer box on the floor and sat down across from the two men. "Would you tell us more about your assignment in Rigel V?" Jim asked them. "That is if it's not classified," he added, knowing full well that many of Gavin's and most of the SIS's missions were highly classified.

Commander Monita nodded. "After what happened to Dr. Kirk and to S'ten, the Admiral has cleared everyone here and Ambassador Sarek for our mission briefing. It goes without saying that nothing I say here must ever leave this room, but the Admiral feels that it's best for everyone to be on the same page about all our Terra Prime Intel and their ties with The Followers of T'Vet and The Vulcan Isolationist Movement on Vulcan." He looked over to the door. "If you wouldn't mind closing the door, Captain, I'll brief everyone."

Jim rose to do so just as Amanda came back in and he closed the door after her.

Commander Monita took a deep breath and began. "Our mission parameters were very clear; we were to infiltrate the Terra Prime cell on Rigel V and get an undercover operative accepted into the cell hierarchy. It's been very difficult. For obvious reasons, one of us couldn't do it," he touched his obviously human ears. "The members within the Terra Prime cell are extremely paranoid and suspicious and we've had to proceed very slowly and carefully. We started two years ago when we first became aware of Terra Prime rumblings and it's only been in the past few months, that we've been able to get an operative fully accepted in the cell. For his safety, I'm unable to tell you who he is."

"Of course, Commander, we understand," murmured Jim.

"It's also been in the past few months, that the anti Terra sentiment here on Vulcan has escalated and it was soon after, that S'ten got his position here as Sarek's secretary. That can't be a coincidence," Jim added.

"I do not believe in coincidences," intoned Spock softly.

"Neither do I, "said Commander Monita. "It was a very well timed, well thought of plan with Terra Prime pulling the puppet strings here on Vulcan. Lady Amanda, we have you to thank for noticing the increase in anti Terran rhetoric and notifying Admiral Nogura," he told her. "As soon as we got that Intel, we were able to contact our operative and we verified that Terra Prime is definitely behind this; it's the head of the snake. I believe the Ambassador's birthday celebration will bring the smaller snakes out into the open. We have to be fully prepared for that. You have to understand that Terra Prime has had a long, violent, extremist history, going as far back as the mid 21st century. Some members even took to heart the policies of Col. Green, that genocidal madman from the early 21st century, who advocated human genetic purity. Much like Hitler advocated Aryan purity in the 20th century. Their membership has waxed and waned through the last century, but it's been gaining strength these last couple of years under the impetus of the Romulans. They've been able to find a few Vulcan members and get a foot hold here. However, we believe that most of the members here on Vulcan are either Rigellians or Romulans disguised as Vulcans, like S'ten and that waiter, Solon."

"What do you think their end game is, Commander?"

"To divide and conquer, Captain. If Vulcan and Earth part ways, if Terra Prime is successful in turning Vulcan sentiment against Humans and Human sentiment against Vulcans, then both planets become much more vulnerable to Romulan aggression. Right now we are powerful allies, we watch each other backs. It's been so since the very beginning of the Federation; and if that happens, other planets, not just Earth or Vulcan, within the Federation will certainly end up choosing sides and the United Federation of Planets will be greatly weakened by dissention; we will become just vulnerable enough for some Romulan aggression."

"But…but…that seems so unlikely, Commander. Especially when you think of the many years of cooperation, collaboration, and alliance, between our two worlds," said Amanda, her distress evident.

"It has taken many years and a lot of hard work and diplomacy from people like your husband to get to this point, Lady Amanda. It would not take nearly as long to unravel that alliance."

"Mother, to destroy always takes a much shorter time than to build," Spock said, his words careful, his voice gentle. "Father will tell you the same. He has done much to nurture and care for the Vulcan and Terran alliance; for the Federation as a whole, but you know there have always been voices in the Council who have argued against such an alliance. Even your marriage to Father caused much consternation and dissention here on Vulcan."

Amanda sighed. What Spock said was true. She had almost forgotten the uproar her marriage to Sarek had caused. It had been the first Terran Vulcan marriage and although there had been talk, gossip, and surprise on Earth, it was nothing to the shock waves it had caused on Vulcan. Acceptance of her marriage had taken many years. She had been shielded from a lot of the controversy because she and Sarek had spent most of their time on Earth and because Sarek had protected her from most of the disapproval and disagreement, but it had rankled in many Vulcan political and social circles. After almost 40 years of marriage and her now total approval and acceptance by Vulcan society, Sarek's family, her students, and colleagues, that long ago time of dissention, had become a distant memory.

The front door opened and Sarek came striding in. All eyes turned to his imposing figure. _He looks tired_ , thought Jim, looking at the austere face and he wondered what had caused the notable Vulcan stamina to falter.

"Sarek, you're home early!" Amanda said in surprise; she stood and extended her two fingers to her husband.

"Greetings, my wife. Yes, I made the decision to leave the office one hour earlier. There are only so many trivial and irrelevant details about mundane matters that even Vulcan patience can tolerate," he said.

Jim stood. "Ambassador Sarek, let me introduce you to Commander Joe Monita and Lt. Commander James O'Barr from SIS. They've already given us a lot of additional and valuable information about Terra Prime and their covert mission on Rigel V."

The two SIS men stood and greeted Sarek with their palms upraised in the Ta'al.

"Ambassador, a pleasure," said Commander Monita.

Sarek nodded impassively, his dark eyes appraising the two. "Gentlemen, I am pleased you have come to assist us. Please be seated." He came into the room and sat down. Amanda went out to get him a cool drink. Sarek's weight of authority and gravitas came down like a blanket over everyone in the room. Bones, his keen blue eyes alert and his doctor's instincts already engaged by his hard day, wondered what it would be like to always command such attention and be the focus of everyone around you all the time. _I would find it damn tiring to always be the center of attention_ , he thought. _It's psychically draining for humans, but I wonder if Vulcans find it difficult to always be "on_."

"Thank you, Sir. Admiral Nogura sends his compliments. He also said to let you know that he will be here in good time for your birthday celebration," said Lt. Commander O'Barr.

"Thank you, Lt. Commander," Sarek nodded at him. "It is my hope that you will be able to decipher the encryption code on S'ten's computer. I have been disquieted that he was able to gain access to the Embassy, to my home, and to my files with so little trouble. It seems that more rigid security protocols must be implemented before future employment of anyone is contemplated by me or by any one on the Vulcan Council."

"Yes, Sir, that would be best," said Commander Monita, his dark eyes concerned. "Trust no one, at least for the foreseeable future until this mission is completed. It wouldn't be wise to take any chances with any unknown personnel."

T'Lar came in to say that dinner was ready and they adjourned to the dining room. The table was set with casual china and glassware; several hot dishes and cold salads were on the buffet.

"Please sit anywhere and help yourselves," said Amanda.

They served themselves and sat down and Jim closed the doors to the kitchen and living room. Sarek listened attentively to the two SIS agents as they caught him up with their mission briefing and Jim saw the expressionless Vulcan mask shift slightly as he listened to Commander Monita's quiet voice. Spock, also watching, knew that his Father's impassivity masked a deep disquiet. From what his mother had shared with him, Spock knew that Sarek had been slow to accept the fact that there was an anti Terran conspiracy on Vulcan, and that at first, he had dismissed Amanda's concerns; an anti Terran conspiracy was not logical after all. His life's work had been in the service of maintaining Vulcan's and Earth's close political, economic, and social ties firmly in place for the good of the Federation. To think that this close knit fabric of unity might be torn asunder by a fanatic xenophobic group must be very troubling to his Father.

"Father, we will get to the bottom of this conspiracy and stop these groups," said Spock, his deep baritone voice soothing.

His Father speared him with a glance. "I have no doubt of that, Spock." Sarek said. His voice was flat and toneless as he bent his dark head to continue eating.

Spock sighed softly, catching Jim's sympathetic and understanding glance. His Father would never admit to his disquiet or concern. He looked over at his mother and saw the small shrug of her shoulders which clearly told him, _let him be, Spock, you know how your Father is_. She knew that Sarek's role as Ambassador and his own personal standard of Vulcan behavior would not let him admit to any feelings of concern and disquiet.

Jim's communicator beeped suddenly. He glanced at it and saw it was Scotty. "Excuse me, the ship is calling. It may be important," he told them, getting up from the table, going into the hall way and closing the door. Everyone stopped their conversation and listened avidly trying to hear Jim talking through the doors. All they could hear was a soft murmur.

In the hall way, Jim flipped open his communicator. "Kirk, here. What is it Scotty?"

"Captain, one of our shore leave party was attacked in ShiKar. Three of our crewmen were injured. Dr. M'Benga would like Dr. McCoy to beam up, right away, Sir."

"What! How bad is it, Scotty?.

"Tis bad, Sir. Two are badly injured." Scotty told Jim all he knew about what had happened. "Vulcan Security is here wantin' to speak with you, Captain."

"We'll beam up to the ship right away. Tell Dr. M'Benga and Chapel we'll be there in a few minutes. Scotty, recall everyone from shore leave right away. Have Kyle beam them up in groups to the cargo bay; it'll be faster that way. I want them off the planet immediately. Kirk out."

Jim walked back to the dining room. "Spock, Bones, we have to get back to the ship immediately. Some of the crew were ambushed in ShiKar. They were walking down one of the cobbled stone streets looking for a place to eat dinner when someone came out of the alley and fired a phaser at them. Three are badly injured. Of course since they were on shore leave, they were without their phasers, so they didn't stand a chance." Jim's face was pale, but his hazel eyes blazed with anger. "Tourists reported that a Vulcan suddenly came out of the alley and started firing at the crew. They were like sitting ducks. Of course, chances are the shooter wasn't a Vulcan at all. Chapel and Dr. M'Benga are working on them now, trying to stabilize them. The ShiKar Emergency services contacted the ship, and they were immediately beamed up to sick bay,"

"Jim, dear, I'm so sorry!" His mother's worried face was pale and shocked. "Do you know if they caught whoever did this?"

"No, Ma," he told her. "They disappeared into the tourist dinner crowd. We'll find out more once we're back on board. One of the ShiKar security people is waiting for us in Sick Bay to give us a report. Gavin, I'll comm you as soon as we get more information. Jim looked at his mother. "As soon as T'Lane brings Peter back, I don't want either of you to set foot outside the Embassy." Jim's hands gripped Winona's. "Promise me, Ma, please."

"Of course, darling, I promise. We'll be careful. Peter and I will stay inside the Embassy, please don't worry."

He turned to Gavin. "Keep an eye on Ma and Peter for me, please."

"I won't let them out of my sight, Jim."

"The computer is in the box in the living room," he told the two SIS agents. "Watch your backs when you leave here, and Commander Monita, will you update Admiral Nogura about what happened as soon as you can? I'll comm him after I speak with Vulcan Security and get more information."

"I'll take care of it, Captain."

"Uhura, I'd like for you to stay here to help Gavin. You have your phaser with you?"

"Yes, Jim, I have it."

"It is to be hoped a phaser will not be necessary, James, but we will be vigilant," said Sarek.

"We'll be beam back down as soon as we can. Are you ready, Spock, Bones?"

"Yes, Captain. We are ready," said Spock.

"Jim, have Scotty beam me straight to Sick Bay," said Bones. "I want to give Chapel and M'Benga a hand with those kids right away. I know they'll have their hands full. Damn it, those kids never had a chance. Beamed down to enjoy themselves and they get shot instead. I hope they've been triaged properly," he muttered to himself, mentally reviewing all the protocols for phaser injury triage and care. Phaser wounds were some of the worst injuries, very painful and very ugly; McCoy hated them. All of _Enterprise's_ medical personnel were experienced with phaser wounds, but it didn't do to take things for granted. A lot depended on what type of Phaser was used, how strong the phaser beam had been, how deep, and how large the burnt, charred tissue was. His knowledge of Romulan phasers was not great, and he didn't know a thing about Rigellian phasers, but they all would do their best for the wounded crewmen. A wound was a wound after all. The three men stepped out into the hallway all eyes riveted on them. Jim spoke softly into his communicator and the silvery whine of the transporter took them.

* * *

 

 

1 See "Ring of Treason"


	18. Chapter 18

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 18**

**"Our enemies can deal a blow to us any time they wish. They did not wait for permission to do this.**

**They do not deal a blow with prior notice."**

**Mahmoud Ahmadinejad**

Jim and Spock went directly to the bridge from the transporter room.

"Keptin on the bridge." Chekov's eyes smiled at his Captain. The ship was not the same without Jim Kirk in the Captain's chair.

"As you were, everyone. Report Mr. Scott."

Scotty relinquished the Captain's chair and then stood by Jim's side to make his report. "All shore leave parties have been beamed back on board, Sir. Everyone is fine. A Vulcan Security officer is in your ready room, with a report for you; apparently there were several people who witnessed the attack. I've not had any updates from Dr. M'Benga or Nurse Chapel about the wounded crewmen since I commed you."

"That's alright, Scotty. Bones is there now; he'll up date me as soon as he can." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll visit the three wounded after I speak with Vulcan Security. Please ask Commander Giotto to report to my ready room, but to wait outside until we get there. You have the con, again, Mr. Scott. Spock, you're with me," Jim said, walking to the turbo lift.

McCoy was beamed directly into the Sick Bay waiting room. He spared a glance at himself to be sure his atoms were all stuck together in the right places. He liked all his bits and pieces just where God had originally put them, thank you very much. He hated all forms of space transportation, including shuttles, transporters, and escape pods. No matter how many times Jim told him they were all quite safe, it fell on deaf ears. He trusted none of them. He usually transported with Jim at his side, and Jim's presence always provided a measure of calmness and security for McCoy; that usually helped him to overcome his phobia. He hurried into Sick Bay and found the usual well ordered chaos going on around him. Various med techs and nurses greeted him hurriedly and went on about their business.

Chapel came hurrying up to him with his scrubs and a mask in hand. "Dr. McCoy, thank goodness you're here. Dr. M'Benga is knee deep in wounded crewmen. The techs and I have helped all we can, but we need another surgeon right away."

"It's okay, darlin'. I'm here now and can give Geoff a hand. Lead me to them." He hurriedly donned the scrubs, the shoe covers, and put the mask over his face. He hurried to the operating room, stood under the disinfecting lights for the required 4 minutes and went in through the double doors, Christine following close behind him.

Geoff M'Benga looked up from the body of one of the young crewmen. He was up to his elbows in the abdominal cavity; fresh blood streaked his arms and had spattered on his eye protector and mask; sweat beaded his forehead. "Dr. McCoy, thank God!" He nodded at the other three unconscious bodies on the Sick Bay bio beds. "They're all under, prepped for surgery, and ready for you," he told him.

McCoy looked at the bio beds." Four, I thought there were only three injured," he growled.

"Yeah well, one was beamed up a few minutes later than the others. She was found unconscious behind a wall where she apparently ducked trying to avoid being hit. She's not as bad off; the wound is to the shoulder. We've stabilized her, but she's lost a lot of blood and I've started a transfusion. I'd like to finish the transfusion before you clean and regenerate the wound." As M'Benga talked to Bones, he never took his eyes off what he was doing. A nurse wiped his forehead and McCoy leaned over to see the progress of the surgery.

"Do you need any help, Geoff?"

"I got it," said M'Benga. "You go ahead and get started on the next one. They're triaged and tagged in order of wound severity."

"You know that Jim's gonna be furious that this happened. He sent them down to Vulcan to have a little fun and relaxation and they got shot instead. He's gonna blame himself, too, so let's patch these kids up and see if we can save him some mental anguish," Bones said. No matter how often he and Spock tried to tell Jim that not everything bad that happened to his people was his fault, Jim always blamed himself. He was fiercely protective of the people who served under him, kids, most of them, and when someone was injured or died on a mission, he took it very personally. He invariably felt he had failed them in some way.

McCoy swiftly moved to the next bio bed. He recognized the crewman, Ensign Antoinette Torres. She was in Communications, barely out of the Academy, and now wounded on her first posting; damn it! Uhura would be upset; she was very protective of her people. Obviously no one had yet notified her planet side. Well, Uhura wasn't losing one of her Ensigns, not if Leonard McCoy had anything to do with it. He'd make sure Uhura would have good news when she found out about Ensign Torres. He read the bio bed readings and then scanned her in the old fashioned way, with hands and eyes. She had a Phaser hit to the right kidney; he'd have to repair and regenerate the kidney and surrounding tissue. It would be a long surgery. "Let's get started, Christine."

Jim and Spock walked into the Captain's ready room and found Commander Giotto already there waiting for them at the door. "Commander." Jim nodded at Giotto. "Let's see what Vulcan Security has to say," he said as the door whooshed open.

The Vulcan Security officer was waiting for them. He was in uniform and standing stiff and rigid by the desk as they walked in.He turned to them as the doors slid open. "Ah, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, Commander, greetings," he said. His voice was deep, toneless and flat. "I am Officer Sofik. I am one of the officers who responded when your crew was shot, and I interviewed all the witnesses at the scene. I will, of course, send all the witness statements to your padds, but before I do, let me give you a witness summary of what transpired."

"Please sit down, Officer Sofik," said Jim. "This is Commander Giotto, head of the Enterprise Security Department." Giotto nodded to the Vulcan and took out his padd to take notes. Jim and Spock pulled out chairs for everyone to sit, knowing the Vulcan wouldn't do so unless they did. Sofik pulled out his padd and sat down, his expression impassive.

"Captain, we interviewed everyone at the scene after notifying your ship about the attack and beaming the injured to your medical facility. The witnesses' statements were remarkably similar," he said. "Your crew members were walking along the cobbled stone walkway in Old Historic ShiKar. The area is well known for its shops and fine restaurants and it is usually full of tourist traffic. All witnesses report that the crew was not rowdy or misbehaving in any way. There were four of them."

"Four! Jim exclaimed. "I thought there were three injured."

"No Captain, there were four, one was found a few minutes after the others. Apparently she ran and took refuge behind a half wall to avoid the attacker, but the shooter still found and wounded her," Sofik explained. "The witnesses all reported that a Vulcan male, quite young, mid to late thirties, with a pale complexion, very dark brown or black hair, thin, but well muscled, came out from behind a leather goods shop, stepped in front of the crew, and opened fire. Witnesses say the crewmen were overheard talking about finding a place to eat dinner. Their behavior was exemplary; there was no provocation from them for the shooting. Several people screamed and one witness tried to intervene by shouting at the shooter to stop. Vulcan Security Central was immediately overwhelmed by comm calls to assist. Two of us beamed in to the coordinates and found that three of the crewmen were severely injured. I called Vulcan Medical Emergency Service and asked them to come immediately. They arrived in 6.6 minutes. After determining from their uniforms and identification that they were Enterprise crew members, the medical team contacted Vulcan Space Central and it was they who contacted your ship. Your crew members were beamed to the ship's medical bay with the coordinates supplied by a Commander Scott on board your vessel. This took an additional 2.4 minutes, Captain." The Vulcan sat back, his report finished and waited for the inevitable questions.

Spock glanced at Jim's set face, at the bunched, clenched jaw. It was evident that the Captain was obviously furious about the attack on his innocent crewmen.

Jim breathed deeply, trying to calm his anger. This was no time to lose his temper. "Officer Sofik, what steps has Vulcan Security taken to find the shooter?" he asked.

"We have already sent descriptions of the suspect to all shops, restaurants, transportation services, traffic control, Immigration, Customs, and Vulcan Space Central with a detailed description of the suspect. Also, all Vulcan Security personnel and traffic control are on alert. We realize that because of the public nature of the attack, and because the crew is from the Enterprise, the news nets will broadcast the story, and our head of Security has already made a public statement about the attack with a description of the suspect."

Jim's communicator beeped just then, and he looked down to see his mother's ID. "Excuse me for just a minute, Officer Sofik. I must take this." He stepped out into the hall and the ready room door closed behind him. "I'm here, Ma. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, sweetheart, everything is fine. Peter and T'Lane just got back and he had a wonderful time." Jim let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He knew he was overprotective about Peter, but after all the child had gone through in his short life, it was little wonder he felt the way he did.

He brought his attention back to what his mother was saying. "Jim dear, the reason I'm comming you is that earlier we saw a news flash on the attack of your crewmen and now it's on all the news nets. There was also a picture of the suspect. The witnesses gave Vulcan Security a description and they've posted a composite. Mr. Roberts and Mr. Dickenson both commed Sarek a few minutes ago and identified him as Solon, the waiter who poisoned me. Sarek is now monitoring all the news feeds both the conservative and liberal ones; he wants to monitor the political rhetoric. When you get back he'll have a better picture of the different reactions to the attack on the crew. Also, the SIS officers took S'ten's computer and said to tell you they'll comm you as soon as they crack the encryption code. Gavin spoke with Admiral Nogura and the Admiral said to comm him when you get back no matter what the hour, he'll be awake and waiting for your comm." She paused to catch her breath, then asked, "How are the crewmen, son?"

"Bones is with them right now and so is Dr. M'Benga. Spock and I will head over there as soon as we're through with the Vulcan Security officer. We found out there were four wounded instead of three, Ma."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry sweetheart."

Jim sighed tiredly. "I'll comm you when we're on our way back. If it gets too late don't wait up for us. You need your rest, Dr. McCoy's orders, remember?"

"I'll be up, Jim. I'll just work on Jonathon's sweater while I'm waiting; I won't be able to sleep until you're back and until we know how your crew is doing. Don't worry about me, son. You go on and check on those kids. Then you get back to doing what you do best, finding out who is doing this. Love you, sweetheart."

Recognizing defeat when he heard it, Jim only said, "Love you too, Ma. I'll see you later."

He closed his comm and walked back into the briefing room. "Gentlemen, the shooter has definitely been identified as Solon, the waiter who poisoned my mother. The composite picture your department posted on the news nets bore fruit. Now we just have to find him; but for now, I think we're finished here. Officer Sofik, I appreciate how well you took care of my crew, and what your office did to find who did this. On behalf of my crew and myself, we thank you."

Officer Sofik stood, and looked at Giotto, Spock and Jim. "Rest assured, Captain Kirk, that we will not cease in our efforts to find the man who did this. Something like this has not happened on Vulcan in hundreds of years. It is an affront to our beliefs and our commitment to peace and non violence. Gentlemen, I will take my leave now."

"Commander Giotto, please escort Officer Sofik to the transporter room. Mr. Spock and I will be in Sick Bay if you'd like to join us afterward." He nodded at Sofik and he and Spock left the briefing room.

They walked in silence through the hallway on the way to the lift. Jim called up the lift and leaned against the back rail. "What do you think, Spock? Somehow I don't believe this was a random or opportunistic act of violence against the crew, Solon must have planned it as soon as he realized the Enterprise crew was on shore leave. The crew were sitting ducks wearing their uniforms and unarmed, and I sent them down like that," he added bitterly.

"Jim, you were only following Admiral Nogura's orders. You can not blame yourself for that."

"Spock, since when do armchair Admirals know what's actually going on during a mission. Someone like the C in C hasn't been in the field for years. I should have known better, used my own judgment about shore leave and the crew wearing their uniforms, especially after the attack on Ma and S'ten's murder. Yet it's the Admirals who give us these orders which we are duty bound to follow." Jim's anger and guilt rose as he thought of his wounded crew in Sick Bay.

Spock said nothing, knowing that Jim had to talk and get his helplessness, anger, and guilt out of his system. He walked by Jim's side hoping that his presence would provide a measure of calm to his agitated Captain.

They reached Sick Bay and one of the techs directed them to the larger operating theater where Bones and M'Benga were. Giotto joined them, and the three of them stood in front of the transparent viewing window and watched the two surgeons working on the crewmen. Bones looked up and spotted them; he held up a hand and flashed it twice to show he'd be finished in ten minutes. Jim nodded and tried to control his impatience. He, Giotto and Spock were silent as they watched the scurrying nurses and med techs assisting the two surgeons.

Bones finally stepped back and Christine wiped his face, removed his eye protector and mask, and wheeled the bed through the double doors to one of the recovery rooms. McCoy went over to Dr. M'Benga, said something to him. M'Benga nodded and continued his work. Bones pulled off his bloodied gloves, threw them into the recycler, removed his scrubs and washed his hands. He walked slowly out of the operating room to Jim and Spock. Jim saw that Bones' blue eyes were blurry with fatigue, his hair was hanging limp across his eyes, his head bowed under the weight of his exhaustion; his fierce battle against death had left him limp and spent.

"Bones," Jim said worriedidly, as he looked at McCoy's face. He gently took hold of McCoy's arm and pulled him along. "Come on, let's go to your quarters so you can sit down and have a drink. You look very tired; you need to rest now, you've done all you can."

He turned to Commander Giotto. "Frank, prepare a briefing for your department about what happened dirt side. Modify your security plan for the birthday celebration taking into consideration what happened. This guy is ruthless; we have to be prepared for the worse. Send me a report of the briefing and modifications as soon as you can. We're planning to beam back to the Embassy this evening."

"Aye Sir, I'm on it," Giotto hurried away.

"Bones, let's go, you need to sit down."

"I'll go sit, Jim, but I cain't drink in case M'Benga needs me. It was touch and go there and two of those kids aren't out of the woods yet." He sighed. "Phaser wounds are terribly damagin' to the organs. We've done all we can, the rest is up to them. They're all young and in great physical shape so that's in their favor. I've assigned techs to sit with them. I wanna' monitor them closely for the next 12 hours," he added tiredly. "The other two are doin' well, their wounds were not as severe. I've regenerated Torres' shoulder wound and M'Benga is working on Jorgensen. He was grazed on his lower right side and the dermal regenerator is doing it's work; the burn is already healin' nicely. I'm keepin' them sedated for 12 hours; Phaser burns are extremely painful. M'Benga should be finished with Jorgensen about now and he and Chapel will keep an eye on things." McCoy's usual soft southern drawl was slurred with tiredness.

Jim, still holding on to his arm, led him to the turbo lift and they entered it. "We'll beam back down to the Embassy in a little while. If M'Benga needs you, you can be here in seconds. Ma commed that they've positively identified the shooter. It was Solon, the same guy who poisoned Ma."

"Damn it, Jim. We gotta get that SOB. He's created enough havoc!" The tired blurriness that had lingered in Bones eyes faded as he glared at Jim.

Spock's keen glance noted the bowed shoulders, the dark circles under the blue eyes. "Calm yourself, Dr. McCoy. Remember your blood pressure," Spock said. "I'm sure it is not healthy for you to be that red in the face. I am confident that we will find and apprehend Solon. There is no need for such ire."

"Listen here, you green blooded walking computer. I'll have you know that my blood pressure is perfect, and if I get red in the face, that's none of your business. I'll rant if I wanna' about that Solon character," Bones said furiously. "You're not the one who just spent hours bent over trying to put young kids back together," he scowled at Spock.

Jim's lips twitched. He looked knowingly at Spock who returned his look blandly. Bones already looked better, his fatigue had dropped from him like a cloak and his shoulders had straightened. There was nothing like a good argument with Spock to make his CMO feel better.

They walked into McCoy's cabin. "Lights 80 percent," said Jim. "Sit down, Bones. I'll get you some hot coffee and a snack. None of us finished our dinner." He hit the comm unit and the kitchen galley chef answered. "Sally, could you send three slices of pie and coffee to Dr. McCoy's cabin? He just came out of surgery and missed his dinner. What kind of pie do you have?"

"I have Dr. McCoy's favorite, Captain. Peach pie. Would you like ice cream to top the pie?"

Jim looked at his tired CMO and at Spock's eye brow, the usual barometer of his willingness to indulge his human friends. "Absolutely, Sally. That sounds perfect. Thank you."

"No problem, Captain. Someone will be there in a few minutes."

McCoy sat down on the sofa, stretched his tired back and leaned his head back on the sofa. Being hunched over a human body during surgery was not for the weak. _I'm getting too old for this,_ he thought. _There's only so much I can do to patch up young kids injured on away missions or engineering accidents, deathly sick from plagues, pollens, viruses; not to mention our reckless idiot Captain, it's all getting to be too much. Too much death, too many close calls._

As if reading his mind, Jim said, "This one's on me, Bones. I never should have authorized shore leave, much less shore leave wearing our uniforms. What was I thinking? Those kids were sitting ducks! If one of them doesn't make it, I'll never forgive myself."

McCoy bolted straight up and glared at Jim. "If I have anythin' to say about it, they're all gonna' make it, because I'm a walkin' talkin' miracle worker, that's why," he snapped. "Stop blamin' yourself, Jim. You were only followin' orders. Direct orders from the C in C himself, so just stop. Heaven preserve us from arm chair Admirals and the orders they give from that armchair."

"Exactly what I told the Captain earlier," said Spock, his stern gaze on Jim's face.

"There you go, Jim. If Spock and I agree on somethin' then you can be sure it's gospel." McCoy smiled wickedly at his Captain.

The cabin door chimed and Jim got up to answer it. The galley assistant wheeled in a small cart. There were three plates of warm peach pie with vanilla ice cream melting slowly on top of each. Three steaming cups of coffee sat beside the pie plates with cream and sugar waiting on the side. The scent of peaches mixed with the vanilla was warming and delicious. "Thank you, Samuels." Jim's sunshine smile beamed at the yeoman, and lit up the entire room. "This looks perfect. Thank Sally for me."

"Aye, Sir. Enjoy," Samuels smiled back at his Captain, gratified at the reception of the pie. The galley crew enjoyed indulging their Captain who often forgot to eat when he was busy on the bridge or under stress. McCoy and Sally Reinhart, the head chef, made it a priority to provide Jim with timely healthy tasty meals with the addition of an occasional sweet treat. Pie was one of those treats, and if someone else in addition to the Captain also got the benefit of those treats, then so be it.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 19**

**"A wise man prepares for treachery."**

**"Shogun"**

**James Clavell**

Jim, Spock and McCoy finished their pie and ice cream; Spock was bemused to see McCoy licking his lips when he finished. Bones looked up and glowered at the Vulcan. "What? I love peach pie." Spock just raised his eyebrow, but his dark eyes twinkled.

Before leaving the ship, Jim spoke to Scotty once more and implemented the "Close the Door" protocol. From now on, no one would be able to board the ship without the proper authorization codes. Long ago, they had decided on chess moves for the protocol and Jim had used them with success ever since.

Lt. DeSalle was on duty in the transporter room and he beamed the three men directly to the Embassy front door. Jim was happy to see that in spite of another hated beam out, Bones was looking better; less tired, with more spring in his step. Before they left, Bones checked with M'Benga and the two crewmen in critical condition were doing well; the other two would be released from Sick Bay in the morning. Bones ordered an additional 12 hours of bed rest for them and light duty for the following two days.

Spock keyed in the Embassy door code and they walked into the living room. Winona was waiting up with Gavin. They made a cozy picture; she on the sofa under the corner lamp with the black wool she was using for Jonathon's sweater gliding swiftly through her knitting needles, and Gavin besides her with an iced drink in his hand. They were speaking softly and both looked up as the three men entered.

"Jim, dear, how are the crewmen?" She laid aside the wool.

"Don't get up, Ma." Jim went over to his mother and dropped a light kiss on the soft dark hair. "They're doing better. They're going to be just fine." He sat down across from Gavin and glanced up at McCoy, an affectionate soft smile on his face. "Bones was the miracle worker he always is; he pulled them through."

McCoy flushed slightly at the praise.

"I expected no less," said Winona smiling warmly at him, "but you look very tired, Leonard. Would you like something to eat or to drink? I'll be happy to prepare something."

"Yes, let me pour you a drink," Gavin stood.

"No thanks, though I appreciate the thought. I'm gonna' go straight to bed, I'm beat. Jim and Spock here, will catch ya'll up on everythin'. Good night everyone."

"Good night Bones, I'll be quiet when I go to bed," Jim told him. "Is Peter asleep, Ma?" I haven't seen him since this morning. Did he have a good time?"

"Yes dear, he was tired, so I put him to bed. Amanda, Uhura, and T'Lar went to bed long ago. Peter had a wonderful time with Sitak and his family. T'Lane said that next time Sitak will be allowed to come here and spend the day with Peter. They're getting to be fast friends," she smiled.

"That's great. I'm happy he's found a Vulcan friend to spend time with." Jim looked up, smiling at his own Vulcan friend standing still and silent beside him, hands clasped behind his back. He stretched, sighed and stood, "I have to comm the Admiral," he grimaced, "and the sooner the better. Where is Sarek? I'll need to use his comm to call Nogura."

"He's in his office, monitoring the news feeds," said Gavin. "There's been a lot of excitement and talk about the attack of the Enterprise crew on all the nets throughout the sector, even the Vulcan ones." He glanced up at Spock. "That surprised me."

"Even the Vulcan news networks need revenue, so unfortunately they sometimes pander to the less logical and more emotional aspects of breaking news," Spock said, his voice laced with disapproval.

"Yes, well, I better get started on breaking all the unfortunate illogical aspects of what happened to Admiral Nogura," said Jim walking out of the living room into Sarek's office.

Sarek was at his desk with his padd in front of him the soft light of his desk lamp casting shadows on the austere face. "Good evening, Sarek. May I use your comm unit? Admiral Nogura wants a report ASAP about the shooting and it's best if it goes out encrypted," Jim said.

"James, of course," said Sarek. "I will take my leave and give you privacy."

"No need, Sarek, your security clearance is higher than mine," said Jim, keying Nogura's personal comm code into the unit. The Admiral answered on the first beep. "Captain Kirk, Jim. How are your crewmen? I hope there was no loss of life from the attack."

"No Sir. The four crewmen are dong well thanks to Drs. McCoy and M'Benga. They'll be fine in a couple of days."

"Good. Captain, this was my fault," Nogura said. "It was my idea to have the crewmen in uniform on shore leave. It never crossed my mind that something like this could happen. I'm just thankful the outcome was not worse." Jim heard his sigh through the comm. "Now, what can you add to what Commander Bradford has already told me?"

Jim silently agreed with Nogura, but all he said was, "Yes Sir." He knew the Admiral spoke nothing but the truth. Once again, arm chair tactics had failed out on the field and his crewmen had to pay the price. "There have been some new developments, Admiral. Vulcan Security posted a composite picture from witness descriptions and the shooter was identified almost immediately. It was Solon, the same man who poisoned my mother. Sir, we have reason to believe that he 's not Vulcan; we think he may be a Rigillian or even a Romulan posing as a Vulcan." Jim went on to report everything Officer Sofik had found out, and then updated the C in C on the arrival of the SIS agents and their work on the encrypted computer files. "I hope to have a report from them by tomorrow morning. Admiral, do you know when you'll be arriving for the celebration?"

"I hope to be there day after tomorrow, Captain. Lady Amanda and I have been in communication about the celebration and she's shared her concerns about additional Security with me. So far there are almost 300 acceptances; most of the VIPs in the quadrant have accepted the invitation. That's good for us, it speaks to the strength of the Federation of Planets. I know you'll have your Security department there and Vulcan Security will be there also, but we'll need more back up for so many attendees. I've took care of that earlier today. The _JFK_ is a day away and I've ordered Captain Campbell to divert from his current mission to Vulcan to provide back up. Have your Security Chief brief Captain Campbell's Security Chief when they arrive. As Fleet Captain, you'll be in charge of the mission and Captain Campbell is under your command."

"Yes Sir." Jim gave an inward sigh of relief. His experience with diplomats and VIPs had thus far not been positive and he didn't think it would be different this time, probably far worse. He and Giotto had discussed the fact that even with Vulcan Security, they were going to be stretched too thin with the number of VIP guests in attendance. He was delighted that Todd Campbell was coming. If The Ice Man thought extra security was needed, it would behoove them all to be hyper vigilant.

"That's all I have for you right now, Sir. I'll comm you tomorrow immediately after I hear from Commander Monita. He seemed confident they would crack the encryption."

"Those two are the best, Captain. If anyone can do it, they will. Nogura out."

Jim opened his personal comm. "Kirk to _Enterprise_."

" _Enterprise_ here. How can I help you, Sir?"

Jim thought for a second. It was gamma shift, so it was Ensign Cho on Communications.

"Good evening, Mr. Cho. Please patch me in to Commander Giotto."

"Aye, Sir." Cho sounded pleased that Jim had recognized him.

"Giotto here, Captain."

"Frank, sorry to bother you off shift, but I just got a notification from Admiral Nogura that the _JFK_ will be arriving tomorrow to provide back up security for the celebration. That will give us more man power. I'd like to meet with Captain Campbell and his security chief to update our security plan."

"Aye, Sir. That's good news, Captain. It will make things a lot easier for us. I think with additional man power, we can increase the number of undercover security personnel inside the ballroom."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Commander. Draft a plan for us to look at tomorrow at the meeting."

"Aye, Sir. I'll get right on it."

"I'll comm you later with the time and place of the meeting. I'm leaning toward the Vulcan Science Building Ballroom so Captain Campbell, you, and the _JFK_ security chief can see the actual layout of the place. Get a good night's sleep, Frank; it may the last one you get for a few days. Kirk out."

"James," Sarek gave Jim a questioning glance, "Are you so certain that there will be an attack at the celebration?"

"Not certain, Sarek, but the probability is high. Think about it, all the most important diplomats and military high ups in the quadrant in one place. My guts tell me the temptation to attack and wreck havoc will be too much for Terra Prime. We'll take all necessary precautions, and it will be a better with the _JFK_ Security department to help, but I'm very concerned about everyone's safety." Sarek nodded, but said nothing. What was there to say after all?

Jim left Sarek still analyzing the news nets reports and went back to the living room to tell his mother, Gavin and Spock goodnight. It had been a hell of a long day.

* * *

 

 

Jim woke at 0700, stretched, yawned and looked across to the other bed. Bones was still asleep snoring softly. He gathered up his uniform very quietly, closed the bedroom door behind him, and went to take his shower. He checked in with Scotty who reported all was quiet on the ship, and with Dr. M'Benga who said the crewmen were doing very well. Two had been released to their quarters already; Bones would be happy to hear that when he woke up. Jim walked into the dining room and saw that everyone was at breakfast including Peter. "Morning, everyone. Hey Squirt!" He grinned at the child. "Long time no see, young man."

"Uncle Jim!" Peter sprang from his chair to give Jim a hug. "I didn't see you almost all day yesterday or last night either," he said squeezing Jim hard.

"I know, we had to go back to the ship for some business. I heard you had a great time with Sitka, and that next time he's coming here." Jim looked down in contentment at the happy child.

"Yep, it'll be fun," Peter said going back to his pancakes, shoveling them into his mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Slow down, Peter, the food won't run away. We're having pancakes?" Jim eyed Peter's plate and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think Vulcans knew about pancakes." He looked inquiringly at everyone."

"We're just eating them, Jim; we don't ask questions or look a gift horse in the mouth." Gavin attacked his stack.

"Noni is in the kitchen helping T'Lar make them. T'Lar was very interested in Noni's recipes," Peter remarked knowingly. "Noni said they're going to exchange recipes."

"I see," said the bemused Jim, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Amanda smiled.

"Yes, T'Lar is collecting some of Winona's best vegetarian dishes to cook for us. That will be a treat for Sarek and me. Your mother is a wonderful cook, Jim. She is supervising T'Lar's first attempt at making pancakes."

Winona came in just then with another stack of pancakes and she placed them on the table; she smiled a good morning at Jim. "Here you are, sweetheart, eat them before they get cold," she told him. "There's fruit, butter, and syrup on the side board."

"Morning, Ma." Jim stood and pulled his mother's chair out for her and went to help himself. There was silence at the table as everyone ate the wonderful pan cakes.

"Delicious as always," Jim said. "T'Lar did great. Let's be sure to save some for Bones. He loves pancakes." He looked over at Uhura. "Ready to head back to the ship?" he asked her.

"Yes, Captain. It's time for me to get back to my regular duties. I'll beam out after breakfast."

Jim nodded and turned to the Ambassador, "Sarek if you have time before you leave I'd like to discuss the news nets analysis with you."

"Of course, James. I have no meeting to attend this morning; therefore I am at your disposal."

"Mornin' all." McCoy stood at the dining room door. "Are those pancakes I smell?"

"Good morning, Leonard. Yes, we have pancakes. Come sit down and I'll get you some warm ones from the kitchen," Winona stood. "Peter dear; if you're finished go begin your school work. You have yesterday's work and today's to do, so it's time for you to get started."

"I'm finished eating, Noni; the pancakes were real good." He grinned up at his grandmother and grabbed a piece of fruit to take with him.

"I can tell, you ate an awful lot of them," she smiled down at the little boy, ruffling his hair. "Get going now. Say goodbye to Miss Nyota, she's going back to the ship this morning. You'll see her again at the family party, and don't forget to feed Cleo and Sorrel and spend a little time with them, they missed you yesterday."

"I will, Noni." Peter went around the table to say goodbye to Uhura and gave her an affectionate hug.

"Bye Peter, I'll see you soon," she said returning the hug.

"Leonard, you appear to be well rested this morning," said Spock.

"Yeah Bones, you look a lot better than last night. I already spoke with Dr. M'Benga this morning and the injured crewmen are doing well, so you can stop worrying about them." Jim's comm beeped; he looked at the ID. "It's Commander Monita," he said, flipping it open. "Yes Commander?"

"We've cracked the code, Captain. It was based on the old Romulan code just as we thought; took us half the night, but it's done. We're on our way to the Embassy so you can read the journal."

"Excellent work, Commander! We'll be waiting for you." Jim's golden eyes glowed with excitement; a break at last! He turned to the eyes riveted on him. "They've cracked the code and they're on their way! Maybe now we'll be able to find Solon's headquarters."

While they waited, Jim asked Sarek about the news nets' reactions to the shootings.

"I monitored the nets yesterday evening for several hours, James. For the most part, the Vulcan news nets were objective and factual in their reports. However, some of the off-world nets were not as circumspect. Several editorial comments stated that there would have been no violence if the crewmen had stayed on board their ship where they belonged. A few others opined that it was obvious that anti Terran sentiment was growing on Vulcan if violence could happen in the middle of historic ShiKar; that perhaps it is time for the Vulcan Council to tell all Humans and other off worlders they should leave Vulcan. The most extreme applauded the shootings as justified. It was obvious that some of the news nets were merely trying to boost their ratings by making inflammatory statements." Sarek paused and looked quizzically at Jim. "There were several newscasters who raised their voices quite loudly when addressing each other, but I could not see that there was an actual exchange of opinions and ideas, rather it was a contest to see who could shout loudest."

"I'm afraid that type of "news" reporting has been going on for a couple of hundred years, Sarek."

The sound of a shuttle flying overhead interrupted them. They hurried to the front door; Gavin came to join them and they watched the two SIS agents exit the shuttle carrying the computer. They both had triumphant looks on their faces as they approached the house. "Ready to hand this back to you, Captain," said Lt. Commander O'Barr. "The journal is all in Romulan, so we used our translation software to change it into Standard. We haven't really had time to read it, just skimmed it to make sure the software did its job. So we're as anxious as you are."

"Let us take it to Sarek's office, there is more room there and my mother, T'Lane and Dr. Kirk will be working in her office," said Spock.

They put the computer on Sarek's large desk; Gavin, Jim, Bones and the two SIS agents barely containing their anticipation. The two Vulcans only showed their eagerness by the gleam in their dark eyes. Lt. Commander O'Barr turned on the computer and opened the journal file. They all clustered around the computer to read the first entry that lit up the screen; it was dated three months prior:

**Star date 2343.9**

_I have arrived on this miserable planet, the flight was uneventful. I have found lodging easily and have unpacked my meager belongings; there is no point in buying more, as soon as I complete my task I will leave. Is it too soon to miss my family and the temperate climate of Rigel? I do not find this climate to my liking; it is too dry, too barren and too hot. However I must fulfill my oath and complete the assignment that Terra Prime has given me. All my forged credentials and letters of recommendation are in good order. As soon as the Ambassador advertises for a new secretary I will be informed and I will submit my applications with my credentials and present them to him during my interview. I doubt if any one else who applies will have as an impressive a resume as myself._

**Star date 2347.6**

_I attended my first meeting of The Followers of T'Vet. They share the same philosophical principals as Terra Prime, and they consider Terra Prime the guiding parent of their group. I'm gratified that their leader, Solon, has sought me out; somehow he knew I would be at the meeting. Solon told me he was trained by Terra Prime to be the leader of the cell here on Vulcan. I do not doubt his capacity to lead us, he is forceful and charismatic. His speech was quite stirring, he stated that the purity of the Vulcanoid races must be preserved at all costs; Romulans, Rigellians, Vulcans, all are superior to lesser humanoid races. It is our destiny and our duty to take our rightful place as the leaders among all the humanoid worlds; but most especially to unite against the pernicious Humans. They are physically weak, morally bankrupt and mentally deficient. Their history is riddled with dishonor and expediency. Eliminating them all from our planets will be a pleasure._

**Star date 2377.3**

_I have insinuated myself within the cell to good effect, they have accepted me whole heartedly. My interview with the Ambassador went well. I presented my credentials and he was satisfied with them. I will begin work as his assistant in three days. I have procured the listening devices from Solon and after I ascertain the best location for them, I will place them accordingly and after that Solon will be able to listen to conversations at will in the Embassy. It is my hope that once I'm trusted by the Ambassador and his human wife, they will speak more freely in my presence. I will also have access to the Ambassador's private papers; this will be invaluable. His ties to Terra are very strong; he travels there frequently and has a number of human friends in the Federation as well as a human wife. How he could demean and debase himself by taking a human wife is beyond my comprehension. His son is half human. I have heard talk that they were estranged for many years, the Ambassador was displeased his son chose to serve Star Fleet and work among humans. In that we are of like mind._

**Star date 2388.6:**

I _informed Solon that there is to be a birthday celebration for the Ambassador. Lady Amanda informed me there will be dignitaries from the entire sector; also some human friends from Terra will attend and they will be guests at the Embassy. Solon has decided this will present him with a perfect opportunity to attract attention for our anti Terran sentiments. He will kill one of the Ambassador's human guests. I will inform him when the humans arrive and he will take it from there. I have strong reservations about this plan and have tried to dissuade Solon, but he remains adamant. I hope it does not interfere with the more important goals we have vowed to accomplish_.

They all looked at each other and Jim's rage surfaced again. To think his mother had been considered collateral damage infuriated him all over again. Bones, standing next to him sensed the change in the set of his shoulders and the way his feet were braced. He reached over and patted the rigid shoulder gently. "Don't you worry, Jim boy, we'll get the SOB. I promise you," he murmured. Under the comforting gentle pat, Jim's rigid stance relaxed slightly and he nodded.

Winona came into Sarek's office, her hazel eyes wide with worry. "Jim dear, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I can't find Peter anywhere. We've looked all over the house and he's not anywhere. I looked in the garden and he's not there either. His school padds are still on the sofa where he was working; where on earth could he have gone?"

All of Jim's senses went on red alert.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 20**

**"Panic and terror aren't the only kinds of fear. There are deeper kinds, more terrible kinds.**

**Apprehension and heavy, heavy dread."**

**Veronica Roth**

Jim and the others followed his mother out of the office to the living room. He ignored the knot of dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach. Peter's school padds were on the sofa, a cushion was thrown on the floor, and his stylus was on the coffee table. There was no sign of Peter.

Winona, worried and pale, looked at her son helplessly. "Don't Ma, don't worry, he's around here somewhere. No one has taken him, I'm sure of that; no one can get into the house without us knowing. We'll find him." Jim put all the reassurance he could muster into his voice.

He went to the front hall and found T'Lane and Amanda already there. "Captain, Sorrel is also missing. Cleo is in the kitchen, but there is no sign of Sorrel. If Sorrel got out somehow, then I am certain Peter went after him."

Jim felt the knot of dread in his chest lessen somewhat. "You're right, T'Lane. Peter loves that cat! Let's search outside. We'll split up. Spock, Gavin, please check the garden again just in case. Bones and I will look in the front area."

"I will also search, Captain," T'Lane told him. "I am sure he cannot have gone far."

"We'll all search," said the two SIS officers, "the more people searching the faster we'll find him." Sarek nodded in agreement they followed Jim to the front door.

"Ma, you stay in the house. It's too hot for you to be outside."

"Jim's right, Winona, I don't want you to overtax yourself in this heat. You're not a hundred percent yet," Leonard told her.

"Jim, that's what worries me the most, this heat; Peter doesn't have any water with him or sun screen and he's in short sleeves and shorts. He'll get a sun stroke out there. We took our Triox pills this morning, but that was quite a while ago." Her bottom lip trembled and she bit it hard. Amanda came over and slipped her arm through Winona's in comfort. All of them were fiercely protective of the little boy. He was strong and resilient, but his short life had been filled with loss, disease, trauma, and heartbreak.1

"I promise we'll find him, Ma." Jim gave her a hard hug and the men left the house, McCoy sticking close to the agitated Jim with his tricorder and med kit. "Bones," Jim said softly, "it's at least 115 degrees out here. Realistically how long can Peter last without water, a hat or shade before getting heat stroke?"

"Let's not borrow trouble, Jim. Peter had his Triox pill this mornin', so that'll help. He's more vulnerable being a child, but he can last out here for a couple of hours if he's not walkin' or runnin'."

"Bones! He's a kid, chasing after his cat, of course he's running," Jim voice rose.

"Easy, Jimmy. You're gonna' have to take it easy yourself too. We're all of us, except the Vulcans, susceptible to this kind of heat. Here take your pill," said McCoy, handing Jin the white tablet, "and drink some water," he added handing him a bottle.

Jim swallowed the pill and water without protest and started calling, "Peter! Where are you? Peter?" He could hear the others behind and around him also calling the child's name; there was no response. After a futile 20 minutes of searching, Jim called a halt. It was too damn hot; the blistering sun was creating heat shimmering waves above the Vulcan sands and it was only going to get hotter as mid day approached; they were wasting time.

"Plan B," Jim said to Spock who nodded. "Agreed. We cannot waste time; this heat is very detrimental and debilitating for Peter."

"Yeah, enough of this," said Jim and flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise."

"Yes, Captain?" Uhura's voice came over the communicator.

"Uhura, I need to speak with Scotty," Jim said.

"Scott here, Captain."

Jim took a deep steadying breath. "Scotty, Peter is missing." Jim heard Uhura's gasp over the comm. "We think he left the house to search for his cat. It's hot as hell out here, sunstroke hot; we need to find him as soon as possible. I want you to begin a scan of the area, start by the house and do a 360 of all the surrounding area. Look for his life signs and the cat's too. Maybe Peter caught up with Sorrel and they're together; I'm hoping he didn't walk too far." He can't have gone too far, but then again how far will a child run after his lost cat? We don't even know when he left the house?

"Dinna' worry, Captain," said Scotty's reassuring voice. "We'll find the wee lad. Startin' the scan now."

The group waited impatiently by the front door until Jim's communicator beeped. Scotty's brogue was music to Jim's ear. "Found him, Sir, 1.6 klicks straight due west."

"Thanks, Scotty," said Jim and took off running, his heart hammering in his chest, dread heavy in his gut, his boots thudding in the sand. In the far distance he saw Peter sitting in the dessert sand, Sorrel grasped in his lap. The relief that swept over Jim was so intense, his voice shook as he called out, "Peter!"

"Uncle Jim," Peter's voice sounded impossibly small and frightened. Jim reached him and picked him up in his arms, cat and all. Peter buried his head in Jim's shoulder. The child's skin was hot, he was red with sunburn and his hair and t shirt were wet with sweat. "Sorrel got out of the house and he wouldn't come when I called him and he kept running and I was afraid he'd get lost so I ran after him. When I caught him I didn't know where I was. Everything looks the same here," his voice quavered. "I remembered what you told me, that if I ever got lost, not to move, so that it's easier to for people to find you, so I stayed here, cause I knew you'd come." He shivered. "I'm awfully hot, though and I feel like throwing up, Uncle Jim."

"You did exactly the right thing, Squirt. We found you," said his Uncle holding him close, cradling the small wet head.

Bones, with tricorder in hand, and with the rest of the group following him, caught up to Jim. He ran the tricorder back and forth over the child.

"Bones?" Jim murmured against Peter's ear, "Is he all right?"

"Mild heat stroke," McCoy said frowning, panting softly from the heat and exertion. "Let's get him home out of this heat. We'll put him in a cool bath and hydrate him. You got to him just in time though. Children are more susceptible to heat stroke than adults."

T'Lane turned on her heel, "I will prepare the cool bath and tell Winona and Amanda he's safe," she said and ran toward the house.

Spoke took Sorrel from Peter and cradled him gently in his arms. Sorrel chirruped a protest at being taken away from his little master, and Peter lifted his face to check on his beloved cat. The Vulcan touched a soft hand to Peter's sweaty forehead. "I will care for him, Peter kam, do not worry, he is fine," he told the little boy.

They all walked back to the house, Jim holding Peter tight. He was starting to feel the heat himself; sweat dripped down his back, his face felt flushed, his hair was wet with sweat, but his agitation was gone now that he held Peter safe in his arms. His mother and Amanda stood at the door. "Peter, darling." His mother's eyes were moist as she held out her arms to take him from Jim.

"He's too heavy, Ma. Let me take him to the bathroom and then you can help him undress and put him in the tub. He'll be fine as soon as we cool him down."

"I'll fix an emergency oral hydration drink in the kitchen, Winona. I don't really want to give him an IV. This drink will do it; he sips it every 5 minutes until all of it is gone.2 We've used this drink a lot during medical rescue missions in hot climates It can save lives, especially children's lives," said Bones.

"I'll see he drinks it all. Thank you, Leonard, and everyone. Please do go back to the work you were doing," she told them and hurridly followed Jim to the bathroom.

The men stood waiting for Jim until he came back into Sarek's office."Everything all right?" Gavin still looked worried.

"Yeah, Ma is going to settle Peter in the living room with his drink after his bath. T'Lane volunteered to sit with him and keep him quiet and help him with his school work. Bones says he'll be good as new in an hour or so, but he'll stay with him to make sure." He sighed. He felt like he had just finished a battle with 6 Klingon Warbirds and his skin still felt hot and sunburned.

Spock came in, "I took Sorrel to the kitchen and he's drinking water. The cat fared better than Peter. T'Lar will take him back to Peter in a short while." He cast a keen glance at Jim flushed face. "My mother said she will bring us some cold drinks in a few minutes," he added.

They settled down and continued going through the journal page by page looking for something of value. S'ten described The Followers of T'Vet meetings in detail, and his admiration for Solon in even greater detail. At first he lauded Solon, praised his leadership qualities, but the failed attempted murder of Winona, apparently brought that admiration to an end. As they read the journal, it was evident that Solon's decision to kill one of the Sarek's Terran guests caused a division and power struggle between them.

_Stardate 2415.7_

_The Ambassador has requested that I return to the Embassy this afternoon; he made it plain that I must meet with him and the Star Fleet Captain. I feel that I must do so to deflect suspicion from me and the group. I am sure they have found the listening devices which I did not have time to remove. I will disavow any knowledge of their existence. I warned Solon it was dangerous to deviate from the master plan. The Terran female he attempted to kill did not die; he is very angry that I expressed concern about his failure to follow our Terra Prime orders. I stated there can be no room for a personal agenda if we are to succeed in ridding the Vulcanoid worlds of Terran presence. Solon became enraged that I challenged him during an open meeting. Although charismatic and brilliant, he is impulsive. I must send a report to Terra Prime about this incident._

_"So_ this is where S'ten signed his own death warrant," said Jim. "Solon must have decided to get rid of the thorn in his side; the one who challenged his leadership with the local cell."

"He probably hoped that he could kill S'ten before he sent the incident report to Rigel V," said Gavin. "I wonder if it went through."

"Let's hope not, or we may have more Terra Prime members descending on us," said Jim.

"There's only one more entry in the journal, Captain," said Commander O'Barr as he scrolled down to check.

"Let's see it, Commander."

_Stardate 2415.6_

_Solon has asked to meet with me this evening to resolve our differences before our next meeting. I offered to meet him at the café on Llano Street, since it is so close to our headquarters. He said he would prefer to meet somewhere more private; we will meet at my apartment. It is my hope that we can proceed with our orders without further dissention. This mission has proven to be more difficult than I anticipated. I had hoped for more cooperation from the Vulcan population. Although our group is large and growing with 42 Rigellians and Romulans, thus far we have only been able to recruit 3 Vulcans to our cause and they have asked repeatedly that Solon provide less propaganda rhetoric and more logical reasons for eliminating all contact with Terra and humans. Thus far he has not done this._

"The journal ends here," said Commander Monita. "I'm sure it was at that meeting at his apartment that Solon murdered S'ten."

"It is unfortunate that the journal does not provide any useful information," said Sarek. Amanda came in just then with a tray of cold drinks and he took it from her, hardly sparing her a glance. She took in the look of total abstraction on their faces, rolled her eyes and went out again.

"I disagree, Father," said Spock. "The journal was useful. First, it told us that the group is having difficulty recruiting Vulcans to their cause, which I find gratifying; secondly it gives us the approximate time of S'ten's murder; it also tells us the number of The Followers of T'Vet members we have to deal with, and finally it tells us that the headquarters for the group is very close to the cafe on Llano Street."

Sarek paused as he passed the cold tea around. "I am in error, and you are correct, my son," he said.

"We should assign someone to the cafe to keep watch," said Lt. Commander O'Barr. "Someone may lead us to the actual meeting place. I just hope they haven't abandoned their headquarters and moved somewhere else. Solon may have thought that S'ten compromised their location."

"It's possible," said Jim, "Solon is obviously clever and ruthless, but impulsive. He may have decided to move their meeting place, but it's still worth a try. I'll notify Commander Giotto and he'll assign an undercover security detail in shifts to watch the area." Hopefully, Jim thought, we'll get lucky. If Solon happens to show up we can arrest him without creating havoc.

Bones walked in, smiling. "Peter's fine, Jim. His hydration level is normal now and I put some soothin' salve on his sunburn. I've ordered a light lunch so as not to tax his tummy, but he's good as new. T'Lane and your Ma are keepin' him quiet and entertained for the rest of the hour."

Jim drew a deep breath. "Thanks, Bones. Don't know what we'd do without you," he said, his hazel eyes smiling gratefully at his CMO.

"Don't know what you'd do either," Bones grumbled. "Sure looks like the youngest Kirk is takin' after his Uncle and his grandma, gettin' into trouble and harm's way too often for my likin'."

"That is a totally illogical statement, doctor. Peter does not seek out 'trouble' nor has he been at fault when it comes to him," said Spock frowning at Bones. No one was allowed to criticize Peter in his hearing.

"Yeah, well, ya coulda fooled me," said McCoy, glowering right back at Spock.

Spock opened his mouth, but Jim interrupted. "Enough, you two. We've got pressing issues to deal with here."

He turned to the three SIS agents. "Admiral Nogura will be here tomorrow. I'd like to be able to give him the location of the headquarters and details of our security plan. As soon as the JFK gets in today we'll meet with Captain Campbell and his security chief. Commander Giotto will have the tentative security plan ready for the meeting. Our priorities will be as follows: first, the safety of the Ambassador and Lady Amanda; secondly, the human diplomats, dignitaries and military personnel; and third the other of-world guests." Jim tried not to think that his mother as well as his senior officers would be among the guests and for the most part, defenseless. He wondered if there was someway his officers could carry Phasers hidden somewhere in their persons.

"I think that's all for now, gentlemen." He turned to the SIS agents. "Thank you for the fine work you did today. Cracking the code on that journal gave us valuable information."

"You're welcome, Captain. Glad to help out. Our orders from the Admiral are for us to be at your disposal and under your command until this mission is finished."

"I appreciate the help, Commander. You're dismissed until I've set up the security meeting with Captain Campbell. We'll meet in the ball room. Go get some rest; I know the two of you were up most of the night with that journal."

"Yes Sir. Until later then."

Sarek picked up his padds. "I must leave for my office. I do have pending work that must be done so I will take my leave. James, keep me informed if anything of importance transpires."

"I will, Sarek."

The three officers were silent after Sarek left, watching Jim as he started to pace. His face was intent as he sifted through tasks and priorities in his head. Nogura would arrive tomorrow; the Celebration was in two days. He pivoted back and forth in the small office space and finally turned to face his officers.

His voice took on the clipped tone it always did when his decisions were made; his command persona was firmly in place, face set, hazel eyes intent. "Spock, I need a detailed briefing on Rigellian battle and combat tactics, also their hand to hand fighting styles and preferred weapons. CC the information to Commander Giotto to pass on to his staff and have him pass it on to the JFK security chief. It wouldn't hurt to review Romulan battle and hand to hand tactics either. Bones, I need for you to brief us on Rigillian physical strength and vulnerabilities. Are they equal to or less than Vulcans and Romulans? Gavin, I want you to beam up to the Enterprise and brief Commander Giotto about the diner's undercover surveillance parameters. We need to get that started ASAP. Spock will give you the "Close the Door" code for the beam up. I have to update Admiral Nogura this morning and again after Captain Campbell and I meet."

Jim's communicator beeped. "Kirk here."

"Captain," Uhura said, "I just received word from the JFK Communication's Officer that they are expected planet side at 1700 hours. Captain Campbell, his XO and his Security Chief will meet you at 1745 after clearing with Vulcan Space Central if that works for you."

"Affirmative on the time, Uhura. Ask Captain Campbell and his officers to meet us at the Vulcan Science Academy Ballroom. Pass that on to Commander Giotto, please, and ask him to join us there at that time. Also, Tell Scotty that Commander Bradford will beam up shortly to meet with Commander Giotto and I'd like for Mr. Scott to sit in on that meeting to be apprised of new mission parameters."

"Aye Sir."

"Kirk out."

He turned to his officers. "Time to get this show on the road. I'm going to check on Peter and then comm the Admiral. Dismissed."

Spock and Gavin left, but McCoy stayed behind. "Jim," he said, running the tricorder over him. "You're still flushed and dehydrated. Did you drink your mint tea?"

Jim looked down at the glass on the desk, his face showing surprise. "I guess I forgot, Bones."

"Well get it down, Jim boy, dehydration is nothing to fool around with, gotta get some fluids in you. For some reason you seem to be more susceptible to this heat than the rest of us and I wanna' know why." He looked suspiciously at his recalcitrant Captain. "Jim, have you been taking your Triox pills regularly?"

"Um…yeah, for the most part," Jim mumbled. "Uh…I may have skipped a couple."

"Damn it, Jim. What the hell is wrong with you! Those pills have to be taken regular if you want them to work. If you wanna participate in this mission I better see some cooperation from you, or as your CMO I'll pull you off of it, don't think I won't, and Spock will lead it. When you're dehydrated your thinkin' processes are highly compromised, you do remember that, don't cha from command survival training? Do you want to jeopardize this mission or what?" McCoy glared at his idiot Captain; his blue eyes flashing daggers at Jim.

"Of course not, Bones. I'm sorry; I just forget that's all." Jim said. He knew he was often a trial to McCoy, and that it was hard on Bones, but this time he really had forgotten.

Bones sighed, looked keenly at Jim's honestly contrite face and the fire died in the blue eyes. "All right, Jim. Just get some fluids down you and take your pill on time next time. I'll check you again this afternoon. You can't afford to be less than your best with Romulans, Rigellians and renegade Vulcans all wantin' a piece of you."

"I know, Bones. You're right and I'm sorry." Jim put a hand on McCoy's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'll do better, I'll set a timer on my comm to remind me about the pills and to drink something," he smiled sheepishly at his CMO. "That should do it."

"See that it does, Jim." said McCoy, not returning the smile. He went out the door, grumbling under his breath, just loud enough for Jim to hear about 'idiot Captains thinkin' they're invincible, should sic his mother on him, that's what I should do,'

Jim shook his head at Bones' retreating back and flipped open his communicator to comm Admiral Nogura.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 See "Hostages," and TOS Episode "Operation Annihilate"**

**2 Emergency Oral Hydration Solution: Prepare 1 (one) Liter solution using Salt, Sugar and Water at Home: Six (6) level teaspoons of Sugar; Half (1/2) level teaspoon of Salt; One Liter of clean drinking or boiled water and then cooled. Mix well. Makes 5 cupfuls (each cup about 200 ml.) Have child/adult drink entire amount in one hour.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Gift of Celebration**

  
**Chapter 21**

  
**"At times, challenges hit with the force of a roaring, rushing waterfall.**

**The true test, however, is whether you can put your arms up and enjoy the feel of the water. "**

  *   
**Avica Kaufman**




 

  
At 0745 Jim, Spock, Gavin and Bones beamed in to the Vulcan Science Academy Ballroom. Sofik was already there waiting for them. Jim had asked the Vulcan Security Office for an officer with the authority to make decisions to be at the meeting, and Sofik had been assigned to the task. The silvery whine of the transporter brought Captain Todd Campbell, his XO Thomas Rodriguez, and a woman in security red to the ball room.

  
"Jim Kirk, fancy meeting you here," Todd Campbell held out his hand, clasped Jim shoulder, and laughed his famous belly laugh that invited smiles all around. "Knew you'd want us around sooner or later," he teased Jim. "You've met my XO, Commander Tomas Rodriguez, and this is my Chief of Security, Lt. Commander Abrielle Corbeil. Abrielle has been with me since she was an Ensign."

  
"A pleasure, Lt. Commander. Don't know how you've stood working for this guy all this time," Jim teased, smiling.

  
"I've met the Lt. Commander before," said Frank Giotto, shaking hands with the tall, lithe, auburn haired security chief. "We were in some advanced hand to hand combat classes together at the Academy. Good to see you again, Abrielle."

  
"Same here, Frank. It's been a while." They exchanged smiles, remembering their time at the Academy.

  
"Glad you and the _JFK_ are here, Todd," said Jim. "Let me introduce everyone." He turned to Spock, Bones, Frank, Gavin and Sofik and introduced them to the JFK officers. "We've got a lot to talk about so let's sit down and get comfortable."

  
Todd Campbell sat down and looked around. "This is a huge place, Jim. We're going to have our work cut out for us to protect everyone."

  
"I know, that's why I have the best man for the job here to see that it happens." Jim looked at Giotto, his confidence in the Chief of Security evident in his smile. "First, let me share an update with everyone. I spoke to Admiral Nogura last night. He'll be here tomorrow morning, but last night he gave me some additional orders. The Captains, XO's and the Enterprise's command crew will attend the celebration in dress uniforms. He wants us very visible at the party; the perception he wants to give is that Star Fleet officers are honored and important guests. The rest he's left in our hands." He motioned to their padds, "Commander Giotto and Lt. Commander Corbeil, I've forwarded you holos of every guest that has confirmed attendance. There are almost 300. I know that's a lot, but if you and your security personnel can familiarize yourself with those faces, it would be very helpful. Officer Sofik, you also have them in your pad."

  
The Vulcan nodded as he looked at his padd. His eidetic memory would make short work of memorizing the faces.

  
Jim turned to Giotto. "I'll turn this over to Commander Giotto now. Frank, what do you have for us?"

  
"Thank you, Captain. If you'll look at your padds I have sent you the security plan I've drawn up. The main points are bulleted for your convenience. The plan is of course subject to change now that Lt. Commander Corbeil will have input. I'll amend the dress uniform parameters for the Command crew, Captain, but I'm not happy about it. However orders are orders, especially from the C in C." He and Jim exchanged knowing glances about arm chair Admirals and the vagaries of diplomacy and pleasing diplomats.

  
"I've also sent Captain Campbell, Commander Rodriguez, and Lt. Commander Corbeil the blue prints for the ballroom. Officer Sofik, you have those all ready. The birthday celebration will start at 2000 hours. Officer Sofik, your officers will begin patrolling at 1900 hours and continue throughout the celebration; all the Vulcan Security officers will be in uniform and highly visible as they patrol outside and they will carry Phasers and rifles. Rifles might seem like over kill, but there is the element of deterrent to consider by the sight of those rifles. The two ships' security forces will all be in plain clothes and will mingle with the guests. They too will be armed with Phasers, but their weapons will be hidden. I've asked the Quarter Master to provide formal clothing for anyone whose formal wear doesn't have a place to hide the Phasers. Captain Campbell," he turned to Todd. "You'll have to ask your Quarter Master to do the same; all your people will need formal wear, Sir." Captain Campbell made a note and nodded.

  
"Abrielle you and I will need formal wear as well," he told her. "We'll be undercover throughout the night."

  
She nodded.

  
"Now, please look at the blue prints as I point out the ingress and egress points in the ball room." His stylus indicated each point to the officers. "If you will look around the ball room, all ingress and egress points are very visible from here with the exception of the back room where the caterers come in to set up. Officer Sofik, I'd like two of your armed officers to be stationed at the back entrance."

  
Sofik nodded and made a note on his padd.

  
"The ingress and egress areas are the vulnerable points, and we need to put our best people there. Lady Amanda and Ambassador Sarek will be at the main doors to receive their guest and they will not move from there until they've greeted all their guests. I'll have two security guards stationed there by the double doors checking each guest's identity badges with their holo pictures as they're announced and another two guards behind them and two more flanking them. All guests are arriving by transporter to the front of the ballroom. There will assigned armed security there too."

  
Jim held up a hand to interrupt Giotto. "Unfortunately" he told them, "the guests cannot be searched or scanned for weapons, because according to Lady Amanda, being searched would be highly offensive to most of the guests since they're the VIPs in the quadrant. These people are accustomed to entitled ease wherever they go; their paths are always smoothed along the way, which makes things much harder for us." He sighed inwardly recalling the times the _Enterprise_ had become an expensive and glorified taxi for VIPs and the difficulties they had caused him and his crew. On his right, Jim could hear Bones' muttering under his breath his opinion about diplomats, VIPs and Ambassadors and he and Spock exchanged amused knowing glances. Gavin hid a smile.

  
Giotto nodded in agreement. "Yes Sir. It will be harder, but we'll manage. On that note, let me add that Captain Kirk informed me that Admiral Nogura wants holos taken during the celebration. The Ambassador has agreed to allow one photographer 30 minutes of photos prior to the celebration and then the photographer will mingle to take more. That person will share the holos with the rest of the press. Thankfully, we can search the photographer. The rest of the paparazzi will not be allowed inside. After the receiving line is concluded, the Ambassador and Lady Amanda will mingle with the guests, and this is when it gets much more difficult." He pointed to his padd again, "Abrielle, I sent you the holos of all my department personnel and also to you, Captain Campbell and Commander Rodriguez. I'd like holos of your security people also, Abrielle. We need to be able to recognize each other. I'll distribute your department holos to my department."

  
She nodded and made a motion on her padd. "Already sent to you, Frank, and to you, Captain and Mr. Spock; copies also sent to Commander Bradford and Dr. McCoy."

  
"Anyway, I'll have my best people flanked around the Ambassador and Lady Amanda at all times; they will be changed every 15 minute to avoid arousing suspicion," Giotto continues.

  
Spock nodded his approval. His parents were at risk, but Commander Giotto was taking all the precautions that were possible. His mother being human was particularly vulnerable. His father was a formidable protector, but Spock decided that he would try to stay as close to her as possible during the evening.

  
Giotto frowned as he looked at the _JFK_ security chief, "Abrielle, we have to be very vigilant of the human guests after they pass the receiving line; my best guess is that the humans will be the primary targets. At last count the number of human guests, without the ships' officers and security personnel, number 123; some are extremely high profile; those include the United Federation of Planets President and Vice President and their spouses, most of The Federation Council members, the head of Star Fleet Medical, Admiral Nogura and Mrs. Nogura, and three other Admirals and their significant others. I'm particularly concerned about the President and Vice President; we'll have to be extra vigilant with them."

  
Gavin spoke up, "Commander Giotto, we have two additional SIS agents here to help and we've been highly trained for covert missions and hand to hand combat. You can assign us where ever you think we'd be the most use, but may I suggest our being assigned to the President and Vice President, and if that's what you decide, I think it's best that we're not in uniform. What do you think, Jim?"

  
Jim looked at Todd Campbell seeking his input.

 

"Yeah, I agree with Commander Bradford, Jim. Guarding the two highest profile guests seems to be where we can best use the three agents. But aside from that, it's still a hell of a lot of VIPs to protect," said Campbell, his brow furrowed in concentration as he looked at the long list of guests.

  
Thomas Rodriguez nodded. "We'll all have to be hyper vigilant. Even though we'll be conspicuous in our uniforms, there's no reason we can't be on guard duty even while we're schmoozing with the VIPs."

  
"Captain," Giotto cleared his throat nervously not knowing how Jim would react. He hoped he had not over stepped his bounds. "Considering the attempt on your mother's life, I've assigned an undercover security officer to be at her side at all times during the ball. I thought he might act as her escort for the evening."

  
"Thank you, Frank, that's a great idea," Jim said, his face neutral. He didn't want to acknowledge how concerned he felt about his mother attending the celebration and how relieved he now felt to hear she would have protection. He looked up and found Bones' knowing blue eyes on him.

  
Todd Campbell was staring in shock at Jim. "What the hell, Jim! Someone tried to kill your mother? Here on Vulcan?"

  
Jim took a deep breath as Todd's shocked question brought back a frisson of remembered anguish. "Yeah, Todd. It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later," he said, and felt Bones' reassuring touch on his arm.

  
Commander Giotto resumed his briefing, relieved that his plan for the Captain's mother had met with approval. Now at the end of his briefing, he checked his padd one more time. "I think that's all I have for you this morning. I'd like both security departments and the Vulcan Security officers to meet here with me at 0800 tomorrow. We'll check all ingress and egress points, the front and back of the building, any blind areas, all windows and anything else we can think of," he told Officer Sofik and Commander Corbeil. "Mr. Spock, do you know what time the decorators and caterers will be here day after tomorrow?"

  
"No I do not, Commander, but I will ask my mother and comm you with the information as soon as I receive it."

  
"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I would like to be here with a security detail to keep an eye on them and check all the decorations and the serving dishes. I know the food will come in fresh at the last minute, but we can at least do that."

  
"I'll be here as well, Frank," said Abrielle.

  
Frank nodded. "With your permission, Captain, I'll beam back to the ship. Lots to do still."

  
"Of course, Frank. You're dismissed. You've done some great work here, Commander."

  
"Thank you, Captain."

  
Officer Sofik stood and spoke for the first time. "Your plan is admirable and efficient, Commander Giotto. Rest assured Vulcan Security will put forth every effort to insure the safety of all guests. If you need to contact me please do not hesitate to do so. We are here to serve." He nodded at every one and left.

  
Giotto spoke softly into his communicator and beamed out, leaving silence behind him as everyone tried to absorb all the security details.

  
"That's quite an officer you have there, Jim," said Todd. He smiled at Abrielle. "You two make an excellent team."

  
Jim smiled his thanks. Nothing made him happier than having one of his _Enterprise_ crew lauded. He knew he had the best crew in the fleet, and he was happy when anyone else acknowledged it.

  
"Captains, gentlemen, I, too, must leave," said Lt. Commander Corbeil. "I'll meet with my security department right away, Sir," she told Captain Todd. "I'll brief you when you return to the ship."

  
Todd nodded. "You're dismissed, Lt. Commander. See you later."

  
They watched as she beamed out. The silence stretched out and Todd Campbell looked at Jim. "Tell me what happened, Jim. Who tried to kill your mother and why?"

  
Drawing a deep and slightly shaky breath, Jim forced his tense shoulders to relax as he told Todd about his mother's attempted murder. He had tried his best to push it to the back of him mind; thinking about it, reliving those first few minutes after Winona was poisoned and then the hours at the hospital brought back residual moments of dread.

  
"Jim," Spock's soothing baritone brought him back to the present. "All is well, now."

  
"That's right, Jim boy, Winona's fine; that stubborn Kirk streak saved her."

  
Jim looked up to see Todd Campbell's and Tomas Rodriguez' compassionate faces.

  
"Hell Jim, I had no idea. Nogura didn't tell me. I'm very sorry that your mother and you had to go through that kind of hell."

  
"Thanks, Todd. I appreciate it, but let's change the subject, it's not something I like to dwell on," Jim said, his golden eyes somber.

  
Commander Rodriguez nodded. "How is Lt. Uhura, Captain? I enjoyed meeting her at our _JFK_ dinner. Hope we get a chance to speak again." Jim glanced at the tall man seated beside Todd. He remembered thinking at the _JFK_ dinner that he and Uhura made a striking couple. She with her beautiful dark face, high cheekbones and dark doe eyes, he with his jet black straight hair, deeply tanned skin, and startling brilliant grey eyes.

  
Jim smiled. "I'm sure you will Commander. The Lieutenant will be at the celebration and again at the family party so hopefully you'll be able to speak with her again."

  
"Captain Campbell," Spock said. "My mother has asked me to thank you for your assistance with security. She wishes to invite you and your First Officer to the small family birthday celebration for my Father at the Embassy the day after the formal party at 1900 hours. It will be a much smaller affair, just our family and Jim's, the _Enterprise_ Command crew, Commander Bradford, and yourselves if you accept," he inclined his head.

  
Todd looked at Tomas and seeing agreement, nodded. "It will be our honor, Mr. Spock, thank you. We'll see you at the celebration. Jim, comm me if you think we need to meet again, or if there's anything else you think we need to do, anything at all."

  
"Thanks Todd. I will."

  
They watched as Captain Campbell and Commander Rodriguez beamed back to the _JFK_. Spock turned to his Captain." Are you ready to beam back to the Embassy, Captain?"

  
"You and Gavin go ahead Spock; I want to speak with Bones about Ma for a minute."

  
"Is there something wrong, Jim?" The warm soothing voice sounded concerned. Gavin too, looked worried as he glanced at Jim.

  
"No, no, nothing's wrong with Ma, she's fine," Jim said, "I just need to speak with Dr. McCoy and make sure of a couple of things. You two go ahead, we'll be there in a few minutes."

  
"Very well, Captain. We will see you back at the Embassy." Spock sounded reluctant, but he flipped his communicator and asked Enterprise for their beam out to the Embassy and the transporter took them.

  
Bones sat back and eyed his Captain. "What's up, Jim, something troublin' you about Winona? She's recovered remarkably well; you don't have to worry about any more problems from the poisoning, and Tom Jeffries will check her out when she gets home. So you can stop worryin."

  
Jim sat back too, mirroring Bones' relaxed body language and opened his clinched fists. He bent his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's not Ma, Bones, it's me."

  
Bones sat up abruptly. "You? Somethin' wrong with you Jimmy? Are you feelin sick?" He got out his tricorder to run over Jim.

  
"No Bones, I don't feel sick; physically I'm fine. What I feel is this deep sense of dread that something else is going to happen to Ma or to Peter. After what happened to both of them, I've realized that it's not safe for them here, and it scares the hell out of me." He grimaced and then snorted, his grin crooked and derisive at himself. "Let's face it, Vulcan has not been a safe place for any of us Kirks. **1** Truthfully, I'd rather face a fleet of Klingons than feel what I'm feeling right now. I want to bundle Ma and Peter and send them home to Riverside."

  
"Jim." Bones huffed a protest.

  
'No Bones, let me finish. As a Star Fleet Captain, I try to be a person of strong character in the leadership of my crew; I also try to live my life with courage and fortitude. For the most part I think I succeed, although it's a struggle every day. But Bones, my fortitude and courage seem to have deserted me when it's my family and I don't know what to do about it. What's wrong with me?" He looked bleakly at his CMO at a loss to explain his feelings further, and willing Bones to understand. Bones was the person he always turned to when he gave in to self doubt and questioned his ability to command. Bones kept him honest; he bullied, cajoled, pushed, and molly coddled him in turn depending on the circumstances. There was always a glass of good bourbon and a comfortable chair to sit in Bones' quarters or in his office. Sitting there with McCoy was where Jim could just be Jim and not Captain Kirk. Bones knew all his strengths and weaknesses, his certainties and doubts; he was always there, always available, always ready to listen. Jim trusted him implicitly with his psyche, his wounded body, and his emotional health.

  
Bones' soft blue eyes looked into the troubled face of his friend. "There's nothin' wrong with you, Jim, let's get that straight right off the bat. What you're feelin' is perfectly normal after what happened. This is your mother and Peter we're talkin' about. Of course what happened to them scared the beejeepies outta you. They're the two people you love most in the world! If it hadn't of scared you, I'd be worried 'bout you. Don't be so hard on yourself; this isn't your crew or a mission we're talkin' about, it's not professional concern, it's personal, very personal." Bones leaned in and looked Jim in the eye. "Your reactions are perfectly normal, don't try to suppress them or minimize them. Just realize that you've done all you can to keep your Ma and Peter safe, and it's enough Jim. You always do your best to take good care of them and think on this; can you imagine your Ma's reaction if you tired to send her and Peter home?"

  
Jim's eyes opened wide at the thought and he started to laugh. "I hate to even contemplate it, Bones. She'd be furious with me and she wouldn't go."

  
"Exactly." Bones grinned. "So relax, Jimmy. You've taking every precaution to safeguard both of 'em and that's all you can do. Your Ma is one tough lady, and a Star Fleet wife and mother, she wouldn't thank you if you wrap her up in cotton wool to protect her, and you know it."

  
Jim felt something tight ease in his chest. "You're right, Bones. It's just that my imagination has been running rampant since the poisoning and Peter getting lost, and I keep seeing worst case scenarios in my head."

  
"Well, put a lid on it, Captain. Winona and Peter will be all right; we'll make sure of it. Now let's go back to the Embassy to eat, 'cause I'm starvin.'"

  
"Thanks, Bones," Jim said, putting an affectionate hand on his shoulder and flipped open his communicator.

  
"Any time, Jim, any time, that's what I'm here for, both as your CMO and as your friend."

  
They beamed in to the Embassy front door, and Winona greeted them in the living room. "Jim, dear! I'm glad you're back. You and Leonard, come and eat, you must be hungry. T'Lar kept the food warm for you."

  
"Thanks Ma, Bones here is starving and I'm not much better," Jim said dropping a quick kiss on her soft brown hair. "Where's Peter?"

  
"He's watching an ancient holo vid that Amanda loaned him. It's called "The Lone Stranger" or "The Lone Ranger" or something like that. It's an American Western story and it has horses in it, so he's happy."

  
"Horses, huh? Then I'll have to watch it too. Come sit with us Ma, and we'll fill you in. Where's Amanda and Sarek, we can fill everyone in at the same time."

  
"You go sit down, darling, and I'll go find them. Gavin and Spock are already at the table eating."

  
They went into the dining room. Jim saw the questioning looks Spock and Gavin gave him and he gave them a reassuring smile as he and Bones sat down. T'Lar came in with more food and Sarek, Amanda, and Winona sat down to hear about the meeting.  
________________________________________  
**1 See TOS episode "Amok Time"**


	22. Chapter 22

  
**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 22**

**"But he who dares not grasp the thorn**  
**Should never crave the rose."**

  
**Anne Bronte**

Jim woke while the face of T'Khut's bright orange glow was still bright through the bedroom window. He turned over and determinedly closed his eyes again. He needed more sleep; he knew he needed more sleep; he told his wayward brain he needed more sleep; his brain refused to acknowledge his command. He breathed in and out lightly and softly, tried to clear his mind; he composed boring requisition requests, he wrote tedious memos to the Admiralty, he solved warp equations in his head, but after a little while he gave it up; he knew it was useless. He cautiously opened one eye and looked at his chronometer, 0430, damn it! He lay still for a few more minutes and then threw the covers off, pulled on his robe, picked up his clothes and his boots, and making as little noise as possible so as to not wake Bones and Peter, left the bedroom in his bare feet and walked through to the kitchen. He sat, discarded his robe and pulled on his black pants, black undershirt and boots and went out the back door.

The house was dark and still. Outside, T'Khut waned slowly as dawn tried to break through its bright orange glow. It lit his way to the paths outside the door and to Amanda's rose garden. He walked slowly through the roses, inhaling their sweet musky scent. He leaned in and broke off an opening bud to sniff as he walked. This mission was almost over; his gut feeling, which very seldom failed him, told him things were coming to a head. He sighed softly, thinking deeply, and made his way back up the path to one of the iron benches close to the house. There were still unanswered questions, but he could finally see a picture of what had been and what was to come. As he drew closer he was unsurprised to see his mother sitting on the bench, her head tilted upward looking up at the stars that were barely visible in that brief period before dawn broke and T'Khut waned.

"Ma, good morning," Jim said softly, sitting down beside her. "What are you doing up so early and sitting out here?"

She reached over and grasped his callused fingered hand in her small one. "I heard you come out and thought I'd just sit here in case you wanted company." She smiled serenely at him in the dawning light. "Are you all right, darling? Something troubling you?"

Jim patted her hand and threaded his own fingers through hers. "I'm fine, Ma, couldn't sleep any more so I came out here. Just thinking over some things," he said, and handed her the budding rose.

She brought it up to her nose and breathed deeply smelling its musky sweetness. "What things, dear?"

"About the celebration tomorrow, about you and Peter and keeping you safe, about why peace is so hard to maintain no matter how hard we try, about Vulcan loyalty and Romulan and Rigillian treachery, about this mission and how much hinges on it."

"All very big thoughts, Jimmy," she murmured softly. "Sam always said that your brain was made for thinking big thoughts." She bit her lip as she thought of her lost Sam. "He was so proud of you, darling; he loved you so very much."

Jim's fingers tightened around hers. "I miss him terribly, Ma; my world without a Sam in it is still so hard to accept. Every time I look at Peter it hurts me that Sam isn't here to see him grow up." Jim swallowed hard at the familiar lump in his throat. "There couldn't ever be a big brother as good as Sam was to me," he added. 

"I know." Her fingers tightened around his and they sat silent for a time watching the beautiful dawning light break over the Vulcan sands.

"Admiral Nogura will be arriving this morning," Jim told Winona. "I'll have to bring him up to speed on everything that's going on."

"It will be nice to see the Admiral again." Winona's dimple peeked out at the corner of her mouth as she thought of her past interaction with the formidable Ice Man. **1**

Jim snorted. "I'm sure the Admiral will never forget how he first met you, Ma. "You know," he added mischievously, "he thinks the world of you; admires you very much."

"Nonsense," said his mother crisply, looking slightly embarrassed. It was definitely time to change the subject. "I forgot to tell you that I spoke with Jonathon last evening; he commed just after dinner to check on Peter and I. I think the Riverside folks are going to take turns checking on me; I bet next it'll be Violet, or Mama Salvatore, or maybe Marie or Serena."

"They were worried; we were all worried," he responded, tightening his grip on her hand. "What did you tell him?"

"I said Peter and I are just fine; that we were all looking forward to the celebration tomorrow night. Jonathon said he'd let the rest of the Riverside folks know. Violet and Davy had been there and stayed with Mama Salvatore." She chuckled. "I'm sure the Chief of Police has ways and means of passing on any information about Peter and me. You know he comes to the house every Saturday morning for breakfast now. You didn't have anything to do with that by any chance?" She pinned Jim with a sharp look.

"Absolutely not! I'm innocent." Jim stood and pulled his mother to her feet. "That's all coming from Jonathon. I can't help it if you have a hoard of friends and admirers all wanting to keep an eye on you, Dr. Kirk. And speaking of that, mother dearest, Commander Giotto is assigning a security officer as your escort for the party. He won't leave your side during the celebration. Consider him your date, Ma."

"Jim!" his mother's voice rose in protest.

Jim put up his hand to stem her protests. "Humor me, please. I won't be able to keep my mind on watching the other guests if I'm constantly worried about you." His eyes, which looked more golden in the breaking dawn, looked down at her pleadingly.

Winona looked up, seeing the worry in his eyes. "All right, dear. If it will make you feel better, but I don't know why everyone thinks I'm made of glass and will break," she muttered, frowning.

Jim laughed, relieved that she had acquiesced so quickly, determined not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I better get dressed and have some breakfast. The Admiral will be arriving at Vulcan Space Central soon. We're beaming over there as soon as I get the word," he told her, looking at his chronometer. He looked back through the kitchen window and saw T'Lar was beginning breakfast preparations.

Jim's comm beeped soon after breakfast and the Admiral's yeoman asked him and Spock to beam in to the Admiral's ship at 0800. Before they left however, Jim commed Giotto for an update. The Commander reported that the undercover team assigned to the restaurant on Llano Street had noticed nothing suspicious during the breakfast rush. They would continue to monitor it throughout the day. The Quarter Master was busy replicating several formal wear suits and gowns with the necessary hidden pockets for the Phasers and finally, Giotto had assigned himself to escort Jim's mother. He told Jim that he trusted no one else to do the job. He asked Jim to tell his mother that he would go by the Embassy to escort her to the Vulcan Science Ballroom. Jim thanked him and assured him his mother would be delighted with his presence at her side. Privately, he knew she would not be delighted, but she would be gracious and warm to the Commander when he arrived at the Embassy.

He finished his comm call, kissed his mother goodbye, ruffled Peter's sandy curls and told him to stay inside, checked in with Bones, and he and Spock beamed out.

They beamed directly to the Admiral's ship; it was a Federation light cruiser, smaller than the Constitution class starships like Jim's own _Enterprise_. The ship's complement was 115 officers and crew and their only job was to ferry the Admiral on his many voyages across the quadrant and keep him safe. To that end it had a full Phaser array, photon torpedoes, a full armory, extra personnel in security, a hand picked very experienced Captain and XO, and of course, the tactical genius of his generation, Admiral Nogura himself. The Condor was fully warp capable and could, in a pinch, reach warp 9 and maintain it for a few hours. The ship was the first one of its kind, and Admiral Nogura, after a few years of using it, would decide if more ships like her should be built. The Admiral himself had named the ship _Condor_ ; he being particularly fond of the magnificent birds that now flourished in the Andean mountain regions and western coastal mountains of North America.

Nogura's yeoman greeted them and took them directly to the Admiral's main briefing room. Nogura stood to greet Jim and Spock as they saluted him.

"Captain, Commander Spock, good to see you again. Please sit down." He nodded to the yeoman." Some coffee please, Mr. Adames."

Jim sat leaned and looked around appreciatively at the expanse of newness all around him. "Pretty ship, Admiral. Not as pretty as my lady, but still very pretty." He smiled benignly at Nogura.

Nogura snorted. "Nothing in this universe is as pretty to you as the _Enterprise_ , Jim, but yes, she is a pretty ship; a good ship, fast, easy to maneuver, and her engines hum very nicely. The Captain can drive her pretty fast if I need to get out of Dodge," He smiled grimly, recalling several times that had been necessary. "I'm leaning toward having more of her kind built in a couple of years, if we can save enough credits to build them."

Mr. Adames came in with the coffee and some pastries. "Let me know if you need anything more, Admiral," he said. He nodded to the other two and left the briefing room.

They got down to business. "What do you have for me, Captain," asked the Admiral, his geniality dropping abruptly.

"I think we're as ready as we'll ever be for tomorrow night, Admiral. Thanks for sending the _JFK_ ; adding their security force to ours will be very helpful. We were stretched pretty thin even with the help of Vulcan Security.' He looked at his chrono. "Giotto, Commander Corbeil, and Commander Bradford are in the Vulcan Ball room now." He got out his padd and sent the C in C the entire security plan, lists of the security personnel, blueprints of the room, and guest list. Nogura bent his white head and read it over quickly and carefully.

The Admiral looked up, satisfaction on his face. "You don't have to worry about security for me or Mrs. Nogura, Captain. I will take my own security detail from here; two for me and two for Mrs. Nogura. Although hers are probably unnecessary; my wife can certainly take care of herself," he added in an aside.

Jim nodded, as he recalled the reputation of Mrs. Nogura within Star Fleet. Although the Admiral's wife looked like a sweet, benign, slim and youngish silver haired grandmother, she was anything but. She had risen through the ranks in the Star Fleet Marines Corps and had rushed through the entire Marine Corps Martial Arts Programs excelling in all fighting styles. Rumor had it that she had beaten the young Nogura in a hand to hand fight, and that pinned to the mat under her, he had fallen head over heels in love with her then and there. She had continued to serve in her beloved Marine Corps as an officer until her retirement as a Rear Admiral and had been feared and respected by both friends and enemies. Rumor also had it that she still trained a couple of hours every day to stay in fighting shape. Jim pitied any wayward Terra Prime Romulan or Rigillian who tried to take her on.

"Will your security be undercover, Admiral?"

"No, they'lll be in their usual reds, and highly visible. Under the circumstances, I think it's wise for us to show a blatant show of force."

"Aye, Sir. I'll pass that on to Commanders Giotto, Corbeil and the three SIS agents."

"Good. I have a meeting with Ambassador Sarek in his office in an hour." He turned to Spock. "How is the Ambassador tolerating all of this, Commander?"

Spock's lips quirked and he raised an eyebrow. "Poorly, Sir. My father, as you know, was not in agreement about this celebration, no matter how politically expedient or necessary it may be. However in light of recent events, he now concedes the necessity of, as you say, "closing ranks" and agrees with my mother and yourself that this very public celebration and a show of solidarity is important for the good of the Federation."

Nogura gave Spock a tight smile. "Sometimes, Commander, appearances are everything. Thank you, gentlemen, I'll see you tomorrow night at the celebration at 2000 hours. Mrs. Nogura and I are quite looking forward to it," the C in C said, with an ironic twist to his lips. "Let me paraphrase President John F. Kennedy from the 20th century, 'I think this will be the most extraordinary collection of talent and knowledge that has ever been gathered at the Vulcan Science Ballroom.' I hope it's not too much to ask that it will be an enjoyable evening."

Jim's comm beeped. "Excuse me, Admiral, it's Mr. Giotto." He flipped the communicator open. "Kirk, here, Commander."

"Captain, I'm here on Llano Street. One of my men commed me while I was at the Ball Room. He's been following a suspect; he got suspicious when the man kept acting furtive and looking over his shoulder. Presently he's walking east, and it looks like he may be heading to their headquarters. I think it's important for you to join me."

"Mr. Spock and I will be right there, Commander. Send me the coordinates." He looked at the Admiral who pressed a button on his desk; Mr. Adames appeared immediately.

"Take the Captain and Mr. Spock to the transporter room and beam them to the coordinates he gives you." He looked at Jim. "Let me know what you find, Captain. I'll be with Ambassador Sarek for the next hour."

"Aye, Sir."

Jim and Spock beamed in to Giotto's coordinates. Giotto was leaning casually against a building column looking down at his padd; he was in his civvies. Jim and Spock went up to him trying to be unobtrusive. Jim regretted their uniforms, but there was no help for it. They walked up behind him and crouched behind the half wall holding up the column. Giotto turned his body sideways, and spoke softly. "He went into the building across the street, Captain. Two of my men are also across the street, one is at the back entrance and one is in that shrubbery close to the front door."

"I don't want him apprehended yet, Frank. We don't want to tip off any of the Terra Prime members or Solon. As soon as he comes out, I want him followed to see what he's up to, and then we'll decide if he should be arrested tomorrow. Is there anyone else in there?"

"My men say they don't think so; the place looked deserted. He's the only one who's gone in."

"As soon as he leaves I want us to get in there and search the place. They may keep documents, membership lists, historical files; something we can use in there."

"Captain," Spock said. "Perhaps it would be more expedient and safer if we let Commander Giotto's men search. After all, that is why they are here."

"Perhaps it would be, Spock, but I'm going in there." Jim told him, his hazel eyes glittering, his voice clipped and definite.

Spock gave an inward sigh. He recognized Jim's tone of voice. There was no point in arguing when James Kirk had made up his mind.

They watched the building silently for almost an hour until the front door opened and a Vulcanoid man emerged. It was not Solon. This man was older and heavier, his hair almost silver. He looked both left and right, stepped down from the front stoop and began walking rapidly west. Giotto's man waited for a few seconds and stepped out of the shrubbery to follow. The other officer came from the back, crossed the street, threw a casual glance at Giotto and followed also. Jim, Spock, and Giotto waited for a few minutes and crossed the street. They walked around to the back of the building and saw a heavy wooden door and two boarded windows. Jim looked at Frank and then at Spock. "How proficient are either of you at breaking and entering, gentlemen?"

"I'm good at it, Sir, Security 101."

"Go for it, Commander."

Giotto looked at the lock, "Hmm, old fashioned lock, this must be a very old building, would have been a lot harder with a key padd code." He pulled a small kit from his back pocket and pulled out a small tool, fiddled with the lock, turned the knob, and the door swung open. He looked at his Captain. "Seems like they have very poor security protocols in place, Sir, especially for a terrorist group. There's probably nothing important in here."

"I agree, Captain," said Spock.

Jim eyes sparkled and he grinned; there was nothing more enjoyable than breaking in or out of a building. "Shall we go in and make sure?"

Giotto drew his Phaser and they stepped into the building. Even though it was bright and sunny outside, the room was dark and smelled musty. "Lights, 30 percent," said Jim, not really expecting them to come on. To his surprise they did. "Let's spread out. The sooner we get out of here the better. Frank, you take the front room, Spock there's a hallway, probably another room there, and I'll search in here."

"Captain, do you and Mr. Spock have your Phasers?"

"Yes, Commander, we brought them. Let's get started."

The three men spilt up and began their search. Jim looked around and saw a table with six chairs, a wall shelf filled with cheap disposable padds that one could buy at any electronic shop and an ancient comm unit, which looked dead. He went straight for the padds and one after another he tried to turn them on. It was obvious they were dead and had probably been discarded as useless after their shelf life had expired. Except for one! Jim clutched it in a tight grip and turned it on. The faint light of the padd showed what looked like a list of files. He opened one of the files; it was not in Standard.

"Frank, Spock," he whispered loudly, "I found a working padd." They came over to him and Jim handed it over to Spock.

"What do you make of this, Mr. Spock? They look like files."

Spock looked down at the padd, the glow of its light casting shadows on the austere face. "It is in Romulan, Captain. The files are dated several months back, but it looks like meeting notes and a list of names of members who attended the meeting."

"Gotcha," whispered Jim.

"Captain, I can read some of this, but I am not especially fluent in Romulan."

"Gavin," Jim said, "or Commander Monita or Lt. Commander O'Barr, they're probably experts in written Romulan after working so long on cracking their codes."

He looked over at Giotto who held a piece of paper in his hands. "What do you have there, Frank?"

Giotto handed him a page of real paper. "I found this, Captain. It looks old, but I can't read Vulcan or Romulan, if that's what this is. There's nothing else in the room, except folding chairs and a small table."

"May I see it, Commander?" asked Spock

Giotto handed it over to Spock and he and Jim watched as he ran his eyes over the printed page.

"What is it, Spock?" Jim peered over Spock's shoulder.

"It appears to be a page from a manifesto of some sort, perhaps the precepts of Terra Prime's ideology. It looks quite old, and may have fallen out from the complete work. Perhaps the two SIS agents may be familiar with the work or their undercover agent on Rigel V. It, too, is in Romulan."

"We need to get out of here," said Jim. "Frank, please comm the SIS agents to meet us at the Embassy and let's see if they can read these files." He looked thoughtfully at the padd. "You know, every organization has a secretary of some sort to take notes or minutes. Those disposable padds may have been used for that, and they were left behind because they're useless now. This one was probably left behind by mistake. Turn it off, Spock. I don't want the battery to die before the agents can take a look at the files. If these really are meeting notes and attendance lists it will be invaluable. Let's keep our fingers crossed that there's something useful in it because we're running out of time; the celebration is tomorrow night and we need all the Intel we can get."

Giotto flipped open his communicator, talked to the two SIS agents and to Gavin, and arranged for them all to meet at the Embassy. Jim spoke to Scotty and the three men materialized in front of the Embassy door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 1 **See Ring of Treason"**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 23**

**"I bear orders from the captain**

**Get ye ready quick and soon**

**For the pikes must be together**

**At the rising of the moon."**

**The Rising of the Moon John Keegan Casey 1846-1870**

 

 

The SIS agents were waiting inside the house when Jim and Spock went in. Jim handed over the padd to Commander Monita with an inward sigh of relief.  "Be very careful, Commander. I'm not sure how much of a charge it has left, and it's disposable, so when it goes it's gone."

"We have a booster in our room, Captain. I won't turn it on until it's connected." He cradled the padd gently in his hands, and tucked it out of sight into the front pocket of his jacket.

"Let me know what you find; the sooner the better. Maybe we'll be able to identify some of the members and pick them up tomorrow before the celebration." He paused and spoke softly, "Commander, I'm particularly interested in the name of the three Vulcan members…and so is Admiral Nogura."

Monita looked closely at Jim's somber face and nodded. "I understand, Captain." The Commander knew that finding and identifying the Vulcan terrorists would hit everyone hard. Romulans and Rigellians were considered enemies of the Federation, but the C in C was very sensitive to any hint of treason and terrorism within the Federation worlds after the debacle last year within Fleet **.1**

"We'll be as quick as we can," Lt. Commander O'Barr told him. "We'll comm you as soon as we've got something."

Jim opened his communicator to request a beam out for them. They nodded and the silver whine of the Enterprise transporter took them to their headquarters.

"Excuse me, Spock. I need to speak with my mother," Jim told him. He found her in the living room helping Peter with his school work.

Peter looked up from the floor where he usually worked. Sorrel and Queen Cleo were asleep on either side of him. He grinned. "Hi Uncle Jim."

Jim sat on the sofa next to his mother and reached over for Peter's padd. "Hi Squirt. What are you working on?"

"It's my composition on Vulcan. I need to turn it in as soon as I get home. There's just too much to write about, Uncle Jim. Noni is trying to help me decide what to put in and what to leave out."

Jim looked as his mother who smiled down at her grandson. "It has been a very eventful visit, dear, so there is a lot to choose from. This is his first draft and it's slow going."

"Eventful for sure," Jim agreed. "I'd like to read it when you're finished, Squirt."

He turned his hazel eyes to his mother, "Ma, who's staying with Peter tomorrow night while we're gone?" There was a hint of worry in his gaze.

"T'Lane is coming to stay and she'll spend the night here. T'Lar is also staying the night. Peter won't be lonely, right, darling?"

"Nope, T'Lane and I are going to watch some episodes of 'The Lone Ranger.' She's interested in learning about the old American west; she told me that," Peter said. He frowned slightly feeling a responsibility to make sure T'Lane learned important stuff about Earth. "Cause I told her all about the masked man, Tonto, and Silver, and how they fight for right and she wants to see the show to do research. She's 'specially interested in the horses. Did you know there are no horses on Vulcan, Uncle Jim? I know she'll find them facinatin', right Noni?"

Jim's lips twitched and his mother's merry eyes met his. Her dimple flashed. "I'm sure she will, sweetheart, horses are fascinating. You're very lucky you have Ginger at the farm. And it's so nice that T'Lane is interested in everything you're interested in. You may stay up late tomorrow evening; T'Lar has promised some good snacks for the three of you, and I'm sure you'll enjoy yourselves." She got up from the sofa. "Keep working, Peter. I'll read your next draft after lunch."

Jim got up too, ruffled the curly head already bent and back at work, and walked out with his mother. Winona went to the kitchen to help T'Lar and he went to look for Spock and Bones; he found them in Amanda's office. Bones was sprawled on the sofa with a glass of iced tea in his hand, Spock sat in a chair looking through his padd; Amanda and T'Lane were at her desk working on last minute things for the party.

"So, T'Lane," said Jim, his eyes alight with merriment. "You're going to watch 'The Lone Ranger' with Peter to do some research on horses?"

T'Lane looked back at him composedly; her dark eyes were gentle with affection for the little boy. "Of course, Captain. Peter and I often do research on interesting topics."

Jim nodded well pleased that Peter had such a strong connection with the young Vulcan.

"Hey Jimmy," Bones looked lazily up at Jim, his blue eyes keen as they searched the hazel eyes. "Have you taken you Triox this mornin'? Winona, Peter and I all ready took ours."

"Yes, Bones, I feel fine, even outside in the heat this morning I felt fine. I took it when my comm timer rang; stop worrying about me," he told McCoy.

"Not possible," muttered Bones, looking over at Spock's faintly sympathetic face.

Jim threw him an exasperated glance, but said nothing more. "Glad you're all together because we need to go over all the security protocols for tomorrow night. Amanda, would you prefer to wait for Sarek or we can go ahead and you can fill him in?"

"Let's wait, Jim. Sarek will be here for lunch so if you wouldn't mind we can do it directly after lunch before he goes back to his office."

"That's fine. Maybe by then we'll have a report from the SIS agents. I'm going to comm Gavin, I'd like for him to join us for the briefing." He flipped open his communicator to ask and the Commander said he would be there by lunch. Jim went into Sarek's office to sit alone and review Giotto's plan. He checked and double checked all the security protocols. Giotto had done a fine job, but he still felt uneasy. Too many things could go wrong and there was no way to prepare for all eventualities. Terra Prime was ruthless in the pursuit of their goals as was proved by his mother's attempted murder and S'ten's murder. He went over everything Commander Giotto had sent, point by point, looking for holes in the security procedures. Tomorrow night was not the time to find a weak point in the plan.

He looked up as he heard his name called. "Jim dear, lunch is ready and Sarek and Gavin are here."

"Thanks, Ma. I'll be right there." He looked at his communicator, willing it to beep; he hadn't heard from the two SIS officers and he was starting to wonder why. Suddenly the comm unit beeped, startling him so much he almost dropped it. He flipped it open. "Kirk here."

"Captain, we have that list of names for you," Commander Monita sounded pleased. "It was touch and go there for a minute, the padd shut down, but we managed to get it going again. Shall I send the list to you?"

"No, Commander. I'd like you and Lt. Commander O'Barr to come back to the Embassy at 1300 hours. I'd like for all of us to see that list. I'm also going to brief everyone on the security protocols for tomorrow night and I'd like both of you to be present."

"We'll be there, Captain. Monita out."

They assembled in the dining room for a cold lunch, iced tea and to Peter's delight, ice cream for dessert. After lunch, Winona sent Peter back to his composition and they filed into Sarek's office to wait for the agents and for Jim's briefing. Sarek told Jim and Spock about his meeting with Admiral Nogura which he assured them had been very cordial.

The door bell rang, T'Lane went to answer it and came back with the two SIS agents. Without ceremony, they handed Jim a hard copy print out of what had been in the padd.

"We got it all, Captain; there were a few meeting minutes, some random jottings with anti Terran rhetoric, but most important, what appears to be the local membership names. We immediately sent the list to our undercover operative on Rigel V and he responded right away; he recognized a few of the Rigillian names, said they had been mentioned at some of their meetings. He didn't recognize any of the Romulan names and neither did we. I thought Ambassador Sarek should check the Vulcan names."

Jim handed Sarek the list. "Take a look Ambassador."

Sarek scanned the list and Jim saw the sudden change in the usually impassive face. He looked up and Jim was taken aback by the bleak look in the dark eyes.

"Father, what it is?" Spock asked, alerted to something wrong by the look on Sarek's face.

"The Vulcans names; here are three members of the Vulcan High Council. It is difficult for me to believe, but there is no mistake. Sitak, Sasek and Satelk have been members of the High Council for many years and have always upheld the highest standards of honor, rectitude, and integrity. I thought I knew them well after so many years, now it is apparent that I do not know them at all. It is no wonder that the anti Terran rhetoric was so difficult to counteract and it was impossible to find the source. These three would be above suspicion and had the means to hide their activities."

Jim looked in turn at Amanda's stricken face, at Spock's ill concealed surprise and at Sarek's stony face. "I'm very sorry Sarek, I know this must a shocking revelation and very difficult to accept, but I think our next step has to be a decision about what we're going to do about these three. 

"Amanda, were they on the invitation list?" Jim asked.

"Yes, all the High Council members were invited and they've all accepted," Amanda replied, looking worriedly at Sarek.

"There's no way we can allow them to get into the ballroom," Jim said. "For one thing, they may have hidden weapons, and for another they may have Terra Prime assignments to carry out."

Jim heard Sarek take in a sharp breath. Vulcans, who were deeply committed to peace, never carried weapons. Only Vulcan Security or the personnel on Vulcan Exploratory ships carried weapons and then only to be used in extreme cases and for defense. "Also we have no idea how deeply they've been swayed by the Terra Prime ideology, if its only agreement with ridding Vulcan of humans and off worlders, or if they've been corrupted to the Terra Prime creed of violence and terrorism."

Sarek drew in a deep breath and Sock saw that he was shaken. In all the years Spock had known his father, even on the journey to Babel on the _Enterprise_ and under suspicion of murder, through his heart attack and subsequent surgery and the aftermath, Sarek had retained his usual calm and stoicism. **2**

Amanda moved to stand next to her husband. She didn't touch him, but her silent support was palpable. Sarek glanced at Jim, his dark eyes hooded and Jim saw the visible effort he made to regain his usual impassivity as he nodded in agreement. "You are correct, James. They cannot be allowed into the ballroom. What do you suggest?"

Gavin and Jim exchanged a glance. The unspoken communication and agreement between them didn't escape McCoy's keen gaze. "Whacha thinkin' of doin' Jim? No foolishness now, you hear? I don't wanna' hear of any plans where you're prepared to throw yourself on your sword." He cast a suspicious glance at Jim, prepared to argue against anything foolish his Captain might have in mind.

Jim smiled grimly. "No foolishness, Bones, I promise. I think we'll leave these three to our SIS agents; three Vulcans, three undercover SIS agents sounds like good odds to me. They'll be arrested very quietly as they attempt to enter the ballroom, escorted away and no one will be the wiser. Gavin, you have holos of all the guests in your padd, please forward them to Commanders Monita and O'Barr." Gavin nodded and sent them.

Jim turned to Spock. "Mr. Spock notify Mr. Giotto that tomorrow night there will be three guests beamed up to our ship's brig as soon as Commander Bradford gives Mr. Kyle the code. We want these three off planet and behind force fields unable to contact anyone in the ballroom. Be sure Giotto knows they must be housed separately in the brig and that I want a couple of his best Security men on guard." Spock nodded and made a note on his padd. "That's three less to worry about," he said satisfied. "Let's get comfortable everyone. I'm going to go over the security plan. We need to be on the same page tomorrow night."

Everyone found a place to sit, and Jim began his briefing. He went over Giotto's security plan point by point, looking up periodically to see if any one had questions or concerns. "The entire household, including Mr. Giotto who is escorting Ma, needs to be at the ballroom by 1900 hours; that includes the _Enterprise_ and _JFK_ command teams with the exception of Mr. Sulu who will have the comm. We'll be in our dress uniforms as per Admiral Nogura's orders. Vulcan security, also in uniform, will take their posts outside at that time. Giotto's and the _JFK's_ undercover security teams and the SIS agents will be there at 1945. We don't want them there too early it might arouse suspicion. I've sent you holos of everyone on both security teams; it's important for you to know who they are, but more importantly they know who you are."

"T'Lane, since you'll be here alone with Peter and T'Lar, I'd like for you to have your Phaser with you. I don't anticipate trouble, but it's best to be prepared." She nodded unperturbed. 

"I will be here with Peter by late afternoon, Captain. In the morning I will report to the ballroom to check on last minute details with the decorators and caterers."

Jim nodded and checked his padd, making sure he hadn't missed anything. He looked up and saw everyone's intent gaze on him; they all looked stressed and tired. He huffed a small breath. "I know everyone is worried, but this will all be over by tomorrow night so let's try to relax. We'll need to be alert and hyper vigilant for tomorrow so a good night's sleep is on order too. For today, lets just go about our business," he said.

Winona went over to him, "Jim, dear, would it be all right if Nyota beams down tomorrow morning? Amanda and I were talking earlier and we would enjoy her company so much and it would be fun for us having her here when we get ready for the party. After the news that Amanda and Sarek heard about the Vulcans, I think it would cheer her up to have Nyota here."

Jim smiled. "I don't see why not, Ma. Why don't I comm and ask her."

Jim had a brief word with the SIS agents before they beamed out. "I'll see you tomorrow at the ballroom," he said. "I can't thank you enough for the Intel, although it was a big shock to Ambassador Sarek. It certainly identified the foxes among the hens." He shook his head. "It's very hard to believe that members of the Vulcan High Council would succumb to terrorist ideology. Admiral Nogura will not be pleased when I report this, nor will the rest of the Vulcan Council members when they hear."

Lt. Commander O'Barr nodded. "Captain, in our line of work this type of Intel is no longer surprising. We're just glad we could bring it out in the open. Rooting out this kind of treachery can only be accomplished by exposure."

The afternoon came to a close and after dinner everyone sat in the living room trying to relax. Winona worked on Jonathon's sweater, Spock and his father were at the chess board, Bones was sipping cold tea reading a medical journal, and T'Lane and Amanda went over last minute details for the party. Jim was disinclined to do anything but sit with his head tilted back on the sofa, a drink in his hand trying to clear his mind. Peter came to sit by Jim and sidled close to him with a padd in his hands. He felt the child sigh and he reached down to put his arm around the little boy.

"Everything okay, Squirt?"

"I feel okay, just kinda' tired." The childish voice usually so clear and bright sounded subdued.

"Hmm, maybe you need an early night. You've had a busy two days, plus getting lost in the desert yesterday and all that school work has probably tired you out."

He looked over to his mother who nodded, put her knitting down, and came over to Peter. "Say goodnight to everyone, Peter. It's bed time."

The little boy got up obediently, kissed Jim goodnight, and then hugged Bones, Amanda, T'Lane, and Spock, carefully bypassing Sarek. 

Winona came back soon after. "He's out like a light," she said. "I think yesterday just caught up with him."

The evening came to a close and Jim was never so happy to get out of his uniform and into his bed. He sighed happily as he lay down, the mattress soft and comforting, the sheets cool on his bare skin.

"I'll be glad when this is all over, Jimmy," Bones murmured wearily, yawning hugely.

"Me too, Bones, me too." Jim said and closed his eyes; he was asleep almost instantly.

A shrill keening scream bolted him from his deep sleep, heart hammering in his chest. It was Peter's scream coming from the sleeping alcove. Jim tore up from the bed, Bones following close behind him tricorder ready in hand. He burst into the little room and saw Peter sitting up in bed, his eyes huge and wide with terror, his mouth open screaming at the top of his lungs. Jim sat on the cot and took the child in his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby, you're fine. I'm here. Shhh, you're okay." He held Peter close to his thudding heart, rocking him, whispering words of endearment and comfort.

Peter hiccupped; his screams dying down, his eyes now tightly shut. "Things…." he whispered, trembling. "Daddy...things in my room." He burrowed into Jim, his face hot and sweaty against his chest.

Bones ran the tricorder over the child. "He's asleep, Jim," he whispered. "Deeply asleep. It's a night terror. Don't wake him, just talk softly to him, lets see if he wakes up by himself….."

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're fine." Jim murmured softly in his ear, still rocking him, gently, hearing Peter repeating, "Daddy… daddy… things..."

Jim's heart clenched in his chest. He knew exactly what Peter was seeing in his nightmare. It was the parasitic creatures that had overrun Deneva and killed his parents.

"Bones," he whispered, "go get Ma."

Bones nodded and slipped out of the room. Jim clasped Peter closer to him. The little boy was trembling, still sound asleep and deep in his night terror. He whimpered, "Daddy...things... make them go away…."

Jim bit his lip and murmured softly in his ear, "Daddy is here, baby, the things won't get you, I promise." He swallowed hard as his mother came flying into the small room and sat beside him on the cot.

"Give him to me, darling," she whispered very softly. "He hasn't had a night terror in months; he usually doesn't wake up. I just hold him and sing to him until he relaxes."

She looked up at Bones who nodded his agreement. Night terrors were not unusual in children Peter's age and they were mostly benign, but they were terrifying to witness. It was better not to wake the child if it could be avoided, to just let the nightmare recede on its own by providing comfort and reassurance. Jim carefully placed Peter in Winona's lap.

She cuddled him close, gently brushed the hair away from his hot forehead and kissed him softly. He whimpered again, but didn't wake. She started singing softly, her voice high and sweet, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine You make me happy when skies are grey You'll never know dear, how much I love you Please don't take my sunshine away." She kept singing until Peter's body relaxed in her arms and the night terror receded.

Winona laid him gently back on the cot and they tiptoed out of the room. She looked up at Jim. "He's fine, now, sweetheart, don't worry. He won't wake up, or remember a thing about it tomorrow," she said, sympathetic eyes on his anguished face. "I know that was very hard, but his pediatrician said the night terrors are not really harmful, they're just very difficult to watch. I think yesterday was more frightening than we realized and it triggered the nightmare."

Jim ran his hand tiredly over his face; he felt drained and raw. The events of Deneva and Sam's and Aurelan's death had rushed back to the forefront of his mind.

"Winona's right, Jim. Peter's fine and he'll be fine tomorrow. Let's all just go back to bed and get some rest. We'll need to be rested for tomorrow."

"Goodnight, dear." His mother pressed a light kiss on his cheek. "Stop worrying," she told him as she left.

Jim nodded wearily; he and Bones went back to bed, but it was a long time before he could sleep.

* * *

                                                                                                   

  **1 See "Ring of Treason"**

**2 TOS Episode "Journey to Babel"**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 24**

**"Our revels now are ended. These our actors,**

**As I foretold you, were all spirits and**

**Are melted into air, into thin air:**

**And, like the baseless fabric of this vision,**

**The cloud-capp'd towers, the gorgeous palaces,**

**The solemn temples, the great globe itself,**

**Yea, all which it inherit, shall dissolve**

**And, like this insubstantial pageant faded,**

**Leave not a rack behind."**

**William Shakespeare**

 

Winona was right; at breakfast Peter was his usual sunny self with no memory of his night terror. He ate his breakfast cheerfully and hungrily before getting to his school work. Jim could not say the same about his own breakfast. He picked at the delicious food, and instead drained his coffee cup. It had disturbed him to see the terrified child so needful of his father and it brought back all the horror and anguish he'd felt at Sam's and Aurelan's death and his inability to do anything to help them. Winona walking behind him on her way to the kitchen, brushed a soft comforting kiss on his head.

Bones and Spock, very aware of Jim's deep introspection and sadness, glanced at each other; time for a distraction.

"Captain, what time is Lieutenant Uhura beaming down?"

Bones beamed. "Yeah, will she be here for lunch? I sure miss Uhura's sweet voice and beautiful face when she's not around. I bet she'll have a great time with Amanda and Winona this evenin'. They'll be prettyin' themselves up all afternoon. I say it's gildin' the lilies, wouldn't you say so, Jimmy?"

Jim looked up from his plate, and smiled, distracted by the image. "Yeah, I agree with you, Bones. Uhura will be here in a little while. Scotty and Chekov will beam directly to the ball room this evening." He grinned, "Scotty said he's going to wear his kilt, so that'll something to look forward to and a sight to see. Sulu has the comm for Beta shift, so he won't attend, but he'll be here tomorrow night for the family party."

He got up from the table leaving his food untouched to McCoy's dissatisfaction. "I'm going to check in with Captain Campbell and tell him about the three Vulcans. I briefed Giotto and Corbeil last night before I went to bed. The two security officers following the man who went into their headquarters will pick him up by noon and he's going straight into the JFK brig. We don't want the three Vulcans and the suspect to see each other; at least until they're all questioned separately." He went to Sarek's office to make his comm call.

Uhura beamed in carrying her party finery, greeted everyone with a dazzling smile, kissed Peter's cheek softly, and disappeared into Amanda's bedroom. The door bell rang and T'Lar went to let in the hair dresser. They had decided it would be safer if she came to them instead of them going into ShiKar to her.

Jim heard from Giotto at noon; his two undercover officers had arrested the Terra Prime suspect. He told Jim there had been another man with the suspect and when searched, both had been carrying Romulan disrupters. They had been taken by surprise by the two undercover agents as they walked out the front door and both were now in the JFK brig. With the three Vulcan Council Member and now the two terrorists, five of the Terra Prime members had been identified. However gratifying Jim found this, he had no doubt that Solon and most of the Terra Prime members would show up tonight. Jim checked in again with Todd Campbell who assured him his brig was as secure as Star Fleet could make it, and the morning dragged on. Jim, always unhappy with inaction, paced restlessly from room to room.

Bones and Spock got out their dress uniforms and Bones reminded Jim to pin all his medals on correctly before putting on his uniform. Jim grimaced; he hated his green dress tunic, it was too tight in the neck the shiny material itched and was slippery He always had to pin them on while his uniform was off his person, it was too hard otherwise. Giotto commed Jim again to report that both Quarter Masters had distributed all the formal wear to both ships' security departments and all had hidden pockets for Phasers. Security personnel were now in place at the rear and front doors of the ballroom and they were checking all the decorators, decorations, caterers and food.

T'Lane got back from the ballroom at 1700 and went in to report to Amanda that everything was done. Decorations were up, tables were set, and the caterers were busily setting up. At 1730 Sarek came home and everyone dispersed to get dressed for the evening.

T'Lar put out snacks; but everyone except Peter and T'Lane were too nervous to nibble.

Jim, Spock and Bones, resplendent in their Star Fleet dress tunics waited in the living room for Sarek and the ladies. The door bell chimed and T'Lane brought Frank Giotto into the living room. He looked striking in his black formal tuxedo; handsome and tall, his steel grey hair gleaming softly under the living room lights as he shook hands with the men. Sarek came in dressed in his formal Vulcan robes looking more distinguished and austere than usual.

They were talking aimlessly about possible outcomes for the evening when the three ladies came in. Jim's eyes opened wide. "Ma, you cut your hair!"

Winona smiled at his obvious shock. "Yes, dear I certainly did. I thought it was time. I've worn my hair long since you were born. What do you think?" She turned so they could see the short haircut. The hairdresser had cut her hair in such a way that she had soft curls all over her head. The short brown hair curled softly around her forehead and ears, and was longer in the back covering her neck. There was a rope of brilliants wound around the curls in a very Jane Austen Regency look. It was hugely becoming, bringing out her delicate features and large golden eyes. Her long gown in her favorite lilac was of sheer chiffon styled in a modified Regency style, cut low with a gathered bodice and straight, elbow-length sleeves and an under dress of satin in pale lavender blue.

Jim was still speechless; his earliest memory of his mother was with long hair, but Bones spoke up. "You look lovely, Winona, simply lovely. In fact the three of you look absolutely stunnin'!"

"Indeed," said Spock. "We must be sure the photographer takes a holo of the three of you."

And they did look lovely. Uhura wore a long gown cut in a sheath style which showed off her beautiful figure to perfection. The gown was one shouldered and the color of sunset, gold and russet. She wore a gold arm bracelet placed high above her elbow and her hair was swept back held by two golden combs.

Amanda had dispensed with the usual formal tunic and underskirt traditionally worn by Vulcan women. Instead, she had chosen a Terran style dress, both for political reasons and for personal principals. It was wine colored satin in an A-line Princess style, with a high neck and an appliquéd beaded bodice with long transparent sleeves.

Jim gathered his scattered wits, shook his head slowly in bemusement at his mother and turned to Frank Giotto.

"Ma, you remember Commander Giotto? He will be your escort this evening; don't go wondering off Ma. Just for my peace of mind stay by his side, Okay?"

"Dr. Kirk, a pleasure to see you again."

Winona smiled warmly up at the imposing figure of the Commander. "Thank you for being my escort, Commander. I'll do my best not to be a problem," she said, looking at her son.

"Time to go," said Jim. "We're taking two shuttles. Sarek, Amanda, Spock, and Uhura in one. Bones, Frank, Ma and me in the other."

Peter and T'Lane came to say goodbye. Jim exchanged a look with T'Lane and she nodded in understanding. As they left the house he heard her engage the bolt and then the extra security alarm for the whole house which required voice recognition.

Jim piloted the shuttle to the parking area; they exited the shuttle and walked to the ballroom. Jim saw the uniformed Vulcan Security officers at the front and out on patrol. Officer Sofik came up to him. "Greetings, Captain. All is quiet in front and in the back and we are on high alert. The musicians have just arrived, they and their instruments have been searched and scanned."

"Thank you, Officer Sofik. Keep me posted." Jim looked around for Gavin and the SIS agents and finally saw them off to the side of a pillar, trying to remain as unobtrusive as possible until the three Vulcans arrived.

They entered the ball room which had been transformed. Dim yellow bulbs wrapped in swaths of transparent material hung from the ceiling casting a soft golden glow over the entire ballroom. On the buffet tables which were pushed close to the walls at each end of the room, and also on the pedestals at each corner of the room, the decorators had set out tall bronze cylinders which housed artificial candles. These glowed softly and supplemented the insufficient light from the ceiling bulbs. The candles flickered on every surface across the room through the cut holes in a sun design. The guest tables were set with fine linen table cloths in a soft creamy color, clear crystal goblets, and heavy silver. Each table had a low centerpiece of yellow Terran roses, Terran irises, and Baby's Breath all perched on soft dark green leaves. From the floor to ceiling short puffs of ethereal smoke flowed through the whole ballroom making a very light and soft haze which gave the room a dreamy quality. The musicians were on a raised platform against a far wall tuning their instruments.

"Wow!" said Bones, looking around. "This is just amazin', Amanda. It looks fantastic."

"Indeed, Mother. The decorators you chose did an admirable job. The ball room has been transformed."

Jim looked around, impressed with the beauty before him, but his eyes searched for hidden alcoves, areas of vulnerability, and places where hidden surprises might be lurking. He saw Commander Giotto doing the same thing. Jim flipped open his communicator and spoke with Todd Campbell. "We're in the ball room, Todd. Let's get this show on the road."

"Commander Corbeil and her officers are in place and ready to enter the ballroom Jim. I'll be in the ball room myself in a moment. Campbell out."

Jim waited for the JFK officers and Captain Campbell to come in. All were in tuxedos and formal gowns as were Giotto's crew. At Jim's nod, Amanda and Sarek took their places by the front bronze double door for the receiving line. Amanda nodded to the musicians and they began to play. The Enterprise security guards assigned to Sarek and Amanda moved to stand behind them. The giant double doors opened and the guests began to come in. The President and Vice President of the United Federation Planets and their ladies, along with Admiral and Mrs. Nogura were the first to enter. Their security details walked behind them, eyes busily scanning the room. They wished Sarek a happy birthday, greeted Amanda and moved on. The rest of the receiving line began to move slowly into the ball room as friends and VIPs gave Sarek their good wishes.

Jim, Spock, Bones, and Todd Campbell made their way through the room, coming together at different points, always hyper vigilant and aware of what was going on. Jim saw Amanda and Sarek speaking with Admiral and Mrs. Nogura, presenting a public united front, Vulcan and Earth; then moving on to the UFP President and Vice President. He saw Scotty in his formal kilt and Chekov in his formal uniform being greeted by Commander Rodriguez standing with Uhura at his side. He saw some of guests dancing on the raised dancing platform at the far side of the room. He saw the two ships' security personnel mingling and speaking with each other and the guests; then as unobtrusively as possible, checking the windows, rest rooms, and back doors continuously. Jim's communicator beeped and he walked to a quiet corner to answer it. It was Gavin who reported the three Vulcans had been apprehended quietly and were on board the Enterprise in the brig. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He walked over to the Admiral and gave him the update. He caught a glimpse of Giotto and his mother walking up to Commander Tomas Rodriguez with Uhura, many admiring eyes on the striking couples. Sarek and Amanda, followed by their guards walked sedately and serenely stopping here and there to speak with their guests.

Jim saw that the caterers were started to bring in the trays loaded with food to start the buffet lines. He located Spock and Bones and joined them close to the doors.

The din of many people sharing intimate conversation becomes more than the sum of its part. The hum of low voices through sheer number, while pitched softly, still reverberated in the ballroom while strumming music from the orchestra, both bouncy and sedate, punctuated the noise now and then.

Suddenly, Jim saw Spock cock his head. Vulcan acute hearing had identified the sound of Phaser fire outside the ballroom. In an unusual lapse, he grabbed Jim's and Bones' arms tightly, pushed them gently but firmly through the crowd and through the door. His father's keen hearing had also heard, and their eyes met. Sarek nodded in understanding and calmly took Amanda's arm and moved her towards Admiral Nogura and his guards. "Jim," Spock spoke very softly, "notify Commanders Giotto and Corbeil and the _Enterprises_ ' and _JFK's_ command teams. Have the undercover teams guard all the humans and tell them to lock the doors. They are here."

Jim pulled out his communicator as he walked swiftly to the doors, quietly giving orders. Now close to the slightly open giant doors he was able to hear the Phaser fire outside. He heard Giotto's voice responding to his orders and then his assurance that Winona was now with Sarek and Amanda.

They stepped out to the cobbled stone entrance and Jim saw a pitched battle going on outside the ballroom as Phaser fire flashed back and forth. He felt rather than saw his and Todd's command officers' exiting the ballroom, heard the giant bronze doors close behind them, and they all spread out, taking cover with Phasers in hand. T'Khut's orange light let him see Vulcan Security and all the ships' undercover officers running, dodging, crouching, throwing themselves flat on the ground, as more and more Terra Prime terrorists beamed in. "Spread out," he yelled to his officers. "Bones! Get back inside!"

"Like hell I will! I've got my Phaser, and I ain't gonna' miss this," Bones yelled back, crouching down by a pillar, Phaser in hand. He was already firing toward the silhouettes beaming in. "Go Jim, I got this!"

Jim ran even as shook his head in dread and frustration. Bones, like all Star Fleet officers was trained for combat, but he was first and foremost a healer with deep psychological prejudices against injuring or killing. Jim always tried his best to keep Bones from those kinds of situations knowing full well how he'd feel if Bones got hurt; what the guilt would do to him. He risked a look back and thanked God when he saw Spock crouching beside Bones. He caught a glimpse of Uhura and Tomas Rodriguez taking down two of the Terra Prime suspects and Scotty and Chekov dodging and running. He ran on the slippery cobble stones towards the beam in point on the grassy area as the air around him erupted with more Phaser fire. He saw a couple of Vulcan security guards go down and Sofik, using his Vulcan strength, moving them to a safer location. He heard someone, Giotto's voice he thought, yell out orders, then the sound of crashing and cursing. He skidded to a halt, still in the cobbled main square around the ballroom, and looked rapidly around. It looked strangely deserted. Behind him he heard more Phasers fire, the whine of Romulan disrupters, and then heard someone yell out his name. "Jim, watch out!" Someone dived and pushed him to the ground just as the beam of a disrupter missed him. He heard the whine of a transporter and a large silhouette materialized, disrupter in hand on the grassy knoll above them. Jim found himself lying flat on the grass with Todd right beside him. "That's Solon!" Jim wheezed, the wind knocked out of him from Todd's tackle. The two Captains lay unmoving, heads down, shoulder to shoulder on the grass, getting their bearings and watched as the Romulan stood up tall from his crouch. He had not noticed them yet, his eyes were focused and intent on the chaos ahead of him. Jim had never been more grateful for their hated green dress tunics which blended with the grass and made them almost invisible for a few precious seconds..

"I'm going to roll over to the right; you go to the left, Todd," Jim whispered in his ear. "Phasers on heavy stun, and don't miss the son of a bitch," he hissed, his whole being totally focused on the figure slightly above them. His command focus turned inward as he tuned out all the noise and chaos behind them. "On the count of three….one, two, three!" Jim and Todd stood up, both Phasers aimed at the tall Romulan outlined by the light of T'Khut, and they fired simultaneously. Jim saw the instant of shock on the Romulan face, the aborted attempt to bring up his disrupter to fire, before he dropped. The two Captains walked cautiously over to the prone Romulan. Jim picked up the disrupter in his hand and saw it was set to kill. Todd leaned down to check the unconscious Romulan, pulled his arms tight behind his back, took some stasis cuffs from his back pocket and cuffed him. Jim sank down in the grass, his adrenaline rush dissipating. He looked over to where the battle had been raging and saw that it was over, all was quiet. The terrorists had been surprised, overpowered, and outgunned. He saw Bones and Spock walking up the knoll toward him.

Bones was talking into his communicator. "Chapel send the full medical team down now, and be sure they're equipped with complete medical kits."

"Yes, Dr. McCoy."

Todd opened his communicator and gave the same order to his CMO. "They'll beam down in a few minutes."

Bones came over to Jim and sat down close beside him. "OKay there, Jimmy?" His keen blue eyes scanned Jim's face and torso.

Jim nodded. "I'm fine, Bones. Are you?" Bones nodded reassuringly. Spock sat on Jim's other side and he saw there was a tear in the Vulcan's uniform sleeve and that Spock had an angry looking burn on his arm.

"Spock! Bones, Spock is injured." Jim looked worriedly over to Bones.

"It is nothing, Captain. Just a slight Phaser graze. Dr. McCoy will no doubt grumble and complain until it is healed which I am sure he will want to do shortly." Spock's voice was smooth as he cast a side glance at Bones.

"Why you green blooded elf! I ought to let you suffer; burn pain is the worst, but I can't go against my oaths, so you'll just sit still while I fix that burn." Bones glared at the Vulcan.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy." Spock responded, unperturbed.

Bones' mouth thinned and he cast a suspicious look at him. It wasn't like Spock to be so agreeable, but just this once he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. "We'll stay here, Jim, and I'll regenerate Spock's burn and request a new tunic for him from the ship. We'll go back to the ballroom in a little while. You go on and do what you need to do. We're okay here."

Jim nodded. He saw that both medical teams had now beamed down and were doing triage on the wounded; human, Vulcan, Romulan and Rigillian; all were being treated. Jim stood up; he badly needed a report from Giotto. He and Todd walked up to the ball room doors and he saw Commanders Giotto and Corbeil deep in conversation. Gavin and the SIS agents stood by them, safe and sound.

"Report, Commander."

"Aye, Sir. All the Terra Prime members have been subdued, contained, and cuffed, there were 18 of them. No one was able to get inside the ball room. Two are dead; caught in the disrupter crossfire since our Phasers were on heavy stun. We had no fatalities, but we have a couple of men critically wounded and 4 with lesser wounds." He sighed. "Our two brigs are going to be full."

Jim nodded. "Great work, Frank. Get the injured to medical and the terrorists in the brigs and clear the area. I'll go in and report to the Admiral and to Sarek."

Jim and Todd smoothed down their tunics, finger combed their hair and Sofik unlocked the huge doors. Jim stopped. "Your officers performed admirably, Officer Sofik. Please convey my thanks to them."

Sofik nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I will Captain. I am gratified that we suffered no casualties and hostilities have ceased."

Jim and Todd walked into the ball room. His mother's worried eyes lit up when she saw him and Sarek's and Nogura's eyes cut to them like knives. Jim nodded to them a slight smile on his face. He saw the Admiral visibly relax and Sarek's and Amanda's relief. Jim glanced around. No one seemed perturbed or disturbed. The orchestra's loud noise as well as the noise from so many guests' loud conversation combined with the weight of the bronze doors had evidently masked the Phaser noise outside.

Jim stood beside the Admiral, Todd close at his side. "It's over, Admiral," he said very softly. "We'll debrief you as soon as possible, but for now they're all safely contained in the two ships' brigs."

"Tomorrow, Jim, we'll sort it all out tomorrow morning," the Admiral said tiredly. "Tomorrow will be soon enough." Jim saw Mrs. Nogura put a comforting hand on his arm and the Admiral covered it with his own.

Jim turned to Sarek and Amanda. "Spock will be here shortly. _Enterprise_ is beaming down a new tunic; his got torn." Amanda smiled her thanks at him for the reassurance.

Nogura smiled tightly. "Great work, gentlemen. You have my profound gratitude. Now let's go mingle and try to enjoy the rest of this evening."

Jim nodded and stepped over to his mother. "Would you care to dance, Dr. Kirk? It's been a long time since you danced with your son; since Sam and Aurelan's wedding if I remember correctly." He smiled down at her seeing the relief in her golden eyes.

"I'd love to, dear." And Jim led her out to the dance floor.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Gift of Celebration**

**Chapter 25**

**"Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers,**  
**but to be fearless in facing them."**

**Rabindranath Tagore**

It wasn't until 0400 hours when the last of the celebration guests staggered home. It had been a good evening. After a delicious sit down dinner, Sarek, with a stoic expression on his face, endured the arrival of the huge, traditional Terran birthday cake, complete with 100 candles on it. After one mischievous look at his face, Amanda did not insist that he blow them out. The cake, and the champagne accompanying it, had been cut and distributed to all the guests while the orchestra played a very soft rendition of the traditional Happy Birthday. Then all the guests stood with their glass of champagne to toast the one hundredth birthday of the distinguished Ambassador to Earth. At the head table sat the most distinguished of all the attending VIPs; Admiral and Mrs. Nogura, the UFOP President and Vice President and their ladies, the Vulcan High Council President and his spouse, and of course Spock, sitting to the left of his father. Jim was shocked that Amanda had placed Jim, Bones and Winona at the head table next to Spock, and he saw some of the guests giving them questioning glances. Her seating arrangements sent a very clear message to all the attendees of her and Sarek's loyalty to Star Fleet, the Federation, and to the Terrans they called friends.

Before the end of the evening, the Admiral took Jim, Todd, and Gavin aside to speak quietly to them. "Captains, Commander, you have my profound thanks for completing this mission in an exemplary manner; well done. I want both ships' personnel to take a few days for shore leave before your next mission orders. Thanks to you and your officers, Vulcan and Earth will continue as a united front within the Federation; the strength of the United Federation of Planets is intact."

"I'm happy the mission was completed successfully," Jim said. "But Admiral, I still don't understand what Solon hoped to achieve? Other than to lever the advantage of a surprise attack to pick off a few of the Federation's and Fleet's very highly placed targets, what could he hope to accomplish? Even if he'd gotten to those targets, there is always someone to step in to take their place. No one is indispensible."

"Jim, there isn't really an explanation I can give you that makes sense. The workings of a fanatic's mind as they rationalize their brand of hatred and bigotry are, as Mr. Spock would say, "not logical." But believe me when I say, it would have hurt us; hurt us badly. Perceived vulnerability of the UFOP or Fleet is something we need to avoid at all costs. Just know that there are more fanatics and terrorists out there; we must be vigilant, both within and without Fleet and the Federation. What we have built is too important for us to become complacent or lazy about preserving it. The UFOP is so large, it's like a house of cards. Once a card is pulled from it, it weakens the whole edifice, and if the card is important enough, like Vulcan is, it can all come tumbling down. Evil is a very powerful card."

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing." **1** Jim murmured.

"Exactly," the Admiral said. He went on to tell Jim not to bother with their debriefing until lunch tomorrow. There was no rush. The terrorists were in the ships' brigs and Nogura still had to tell the Vulcan High Council about its three traitorous members. He would do that in the morning. It was not something he was looking forward to it, he told them, but it had best come from the C in C and not from the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. He would not delegate that unpleasant task to anyone else. The three Vulcans would be tried for treason by the Vulcan Tribunal, an arm of Vulcan High Command, and they would decide on their punishment. As for the rest of The Terra Prime members, they would be transported to Earth for trial and the Admiral had no doubt that after their trials, they would end up on Rura Penthe, the dreaded penal asteroid. The Admiral also told them that aside from being called as witnesses or being deposed about the events, he thought their part of mission was finished.

Nogura dismissed them. "Go home, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

Todd and his officers beamed back to his ship, and the Embassy group finally went home. The caterers had packed away the left over food and cake and the cleaners would come in the morning to remove the decorations. Jim and Spock piloted the two shuttles and they all trooped quietly and thankfully into the house. T'Lane had left a light on in the living room and the peace and quiet, as they entered the living room, was welcomed.

"I'm exhausted," Amanda sighed. "I thought this evening would never end. I think Admiral Nogura was very pleased with the attendance and I think everything went very well despite what went on outside. Everyone inside was pretty much oblivious thank goodness. Let's go to bed and I hope no one will try to get up early. T'Lane assured me she would keep Peter occupied until a decent time of the morning. Good night, everyone. Thank you for all you did, it's such a relief that this is over. We'll talk more tomorrow." Sarek nodded to everyone and followed his wife.

They all made their way to their respective beds. Jim peeked in on Peter and closed the door to the sleeping alcove. He sighed tiredly, pulling at the tight collar of his green dress tunic which had gotten more uncomfortable with each passing minute. He began to strip off his uniform.

Bones looked over to him. "Is it my imagination, or are there more baubles and medals hanging on that tunic since you wore it last time? You're runnin' out of room, there, Captin'? That thing must be gettin' heavy."

Jim grinned ruefully. "I can't help it if we keep saving planets and civilizations and Star Fleet keeps giving me medals." He pulled off the offensive tunic and looked over to Bones who was shedding his own hated formal uniform tunic as fast as he could. "Bones?"

"Hmm."

"What was all that about; you and the phaser and going all feral on me. You hate all that shit; phasers blazing, difficult away missions, danger, fighting. It worried me, Bones. I was worried you'd get hurt."

Bones' looked back at him, his blue gaze serious. "Yeah, that's true, I do hate it; but if you thought I'd just sit in that ballroom and let ya'll do all the fighting after what they did to your mother and what S'ten did to Peter, then you don't know me very well. Nobody messes with my friends or with that little boy without me doin' somethin; about it. And I can hold my own with a phaser; you've seen to that, Jimmy."

Jim was quiet for a minute thinking about Bones discarding his scruples and deep felt convictions, putting himself in danger in order to defend and protect those he loved. He looked into the kind blue eyes. "Thanks, Bones," he said softly. "Just thanks."

"Hush you; there's no need for thanks. We're a team; we protect our own and we always got each other's backs. Now, stop worrying about me, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

Everyone except T'Lane, T'Lar and Peter slept until mid morning. Even Spock and Sarek got up late. Jim dressed, grabbed a snack off the breakfast room table and went to Sarek's office to comm Admiral Nogura to touch base about the debriefing. Afterward, he spoke with Todd; the two Captains, their XO's and Gavin would meet the Admiral on board _The Condor_ for lunch and debriefing. He came back to the dining room to find everyone at breakfast; T'Lane and Peter were there too, hearing about Sarek's birthday party.

"Good morning, everyone." Jim dropped a light kiss on top of Peter's sandy head and another one on his mother's unfamiliar curly one as she smiled up at him. He still hadn't gotten over the new hair cut.

"Hi Uncle Jim. Did you have fun at the party?"

"It was a very exciting evening, Squirt. We didn't get home until very late."

Jim threw a mischievous glance at T'Lane. "How about you, T'Lane, did you and Peter enjoy "The Lone Ranger?"

Peter's hazel eyes shone. "It was great, right, T'Lane? She did a lot of research on the Old West, Uncle Jim. We watched seven episodes."

"Seven episodes! That's a lot of research you got done, T'Lane." Jim looked at her, his hazel eyes brimming with laughter.

One of T'Lane's eyebrows did an uncanny imitation of Spock's. "Yes, Captain, it was. I now know quite a lot about horses, silver bullets, and masked men," she responded; her face was serene, but her black eyes were twinkling.

Bones leaned over to Spock. "If you say facinatin' to that girl, I swear I'm gonna' give you a regimen of vitamin hypos every week for the next year," he whispered sotto voice.

Spock looked at the doctor, opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Sometimes it was best to just not, as Jim would say, "rile Bones up."

"Peter dear, if you're finished it's time for school work. Amanda, T'Lane, T'Lar and I will be busy in the kitchen for a while. If you need any help with your composition, just come and get me there. We have a lot of cooking to do for the party tonight. If you get hungry come to the kitchen and I'll fix you something.

"OK, Noni," said Peter, grabbing a couple of pieces of fruit on his way out.

Jim, Spock, Leonard and Gavin, also got up. "We're having lunch with the Admiral, Ma, so don't expect us back until later. Amanda, if you need anything for tonight's party just comm one of us and we'll pick it up on our way back."

"Thank you, Jim, and please remind the Admiral that the family party begins at 1900 hours and we'd be honored if he and Mrs. Nogura would like to attend."

T'Lane also got up. "There is no need for you to be interrupted, Captain. I am going now to check on the cleaning crew at the Ball Room, Amanda. If you need anything I can pick it up on my way back. I will help with the food when I return."

Sarek also got up from the table. "It is time for me to go to the office, my wife. I am sure that Admiral Nogura has already spoken to the Vulcan High Council. Now we must meet and decide when the tribunal will convene to pass judgment on the three Council members. Meanwhile, they must be incarcerated and we must disclose their transgressions to their families and to all of Vulcan." Sarek's normally impassive face was somber. "Vulcan honor has been severely compromised and I fear there will be much consternation, sorrow and shame among their families and within the Vulcan High Council. **2** The cause is sufficient."

"What do you think will happen to them, Sarek?" Jim asked.

"I am not sure, James. At the very least exile; they will never be able to return to Vulcan; their familial bonds with parents, siblings, children, cousins, all will be severed by a Vulcan healer, their names will be purged from their clan lists; if they are married their marriage bonds will be dissolved. They will be outcasts and their names will be forgotten on Vulcan." He drew in a deep breath. "It will be as if they never existed. Death would be preferable."

Jim looked around the room; he thought of the two people he loved most in the world; his mother and Peter. He thought of Spock and Bones; of Amanda, T'Lane, Sarek, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, of Todd, Gavin, Violet, and Davy, of his dear friends in Riverside, of the beautiful blue planet he called home, and of his beloved ship. His drew in a shaky breath at the thought of never seeing his family and friends again, never seeing Earth again, never feeling his mighty ship underneath his feet; forever parted from everyone and everything he held most dear. Sarek was right, death was preferable.

It was close to noon when they said goodbye to the ladies and to Peter and left for _The Condor._ Jim piloted the shuttle straight to the landing bay. The Admiral's assistant took them directly to the dining room where Admiral Nogura was waiting for them. Jim saw that he looked tired, almost drained; unusual for the Ice Man whose face usually never gave anything away.

"Gentlemen, good to see you," he told them. "Lunch is ready."

The men drew out the chairs and two yeomen appeared with trays of food and set plates and ice tea down in front of each officer. They stood until the Admiral sat down and Jim waited until the yeomen left to speak.

"You look tired Admiral."

"Yes well, it was a tough morning. Mr. Spock, is it usual for the whole of the Vulcan Council to be present for a debriefing?"

"It is not unusual, Admiral. Particularly when the news is something of paramount importance. In this particular instance, I am certain my father's celebration was the motivating factor in all of them being present."

"Believe me when I tell you gentlemen that I never again wish to impart bad news to a room full of shocked angry Vulcans who are trying their best to remain calm and impassive. I could have cut the atmosphere with a knife."

"What did they say Admiral?" asked Bones, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"They assured me they would take care of the matter. They would decide and mete out punishment and inform me of what it will be. They want the three Vulcans transferred to holding cells at Vulcan Security, so if you would please take care of that as soon as possible, Captain Kirk."

"Aye, Sir. I'll contact Officer Sofik and Commander Giotto and arrange for the transfers as soon as we're finished here."

Admiral Nogura nodded his majestic white head. "I've also debriefed the UFOP President of the satisfactory ending to this mission. He wishes for me to extend his thanks to all of you. No one else knows what transpired here, and we hope to keep it that way, so consider this mission highly classified and let the others who were involved know that. Commander Bradford, please also extend my thanks to the two other SIS agents. Their help was invaluable. After they leave Vulcan, they will resume their assignments on Rigel V. Terra Prime is still active there, and although we have dealt them a heavy blow, I doubt that it will end them."

"Aye, Sir."

"Captain Kirk, Captain Todd, as I mentioned last night, both ships' complements deserve a little shore leave. Your new orders won't come in for a few days, so enjoy yourselves. Make sure both crews have some time off and that means the ships' commanding officers as well. No work for the next few days. Put both ships on auto, have Vulcan Space Central keep them on their umbilicals and all of you enjoy Shore Leave. Jim, make sure that Chief Engineer of yours gets off the ship too."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim and Todd smiled. It would be good to spend time on Vulcan without the worry of the mission. Jim thought how pleased his mother and Peter would be.

The rest of the meal was spent in desultory conversation. Spock passed on his mother's invitation for the family party to the Admiral.

"Thank your mother, Mr. Spock, but we are heading back to Earth this afternoon. I must be back in San Francisco by tomorrow. I'm sure my assistant has a back log of items that must be taken care of, but even more important, Mrs. Nogura would not be happy if we missed our grand daughter's birthday."

Lunch was soon over. They took their leave and made their way to the shuttle bay. Todd and Tomas Rodriguez said their goodbyes. "We'll see you at the party this evening, we're looking forward to it," Todd said to Spock.

"Captain, Commander, it is very informal, only friends are invited, so there is no need for uniforms" replied Spock.

Jim took the pilot's seat of the shuttle again and did a 360 fly around _The Condor_. He took a few pictures with his comm to show Scotty. "She's a beautiful ship, isn't she Spock?" He looked sideways at his First.

Spock, knowing a cue when he heard one, nodded. "She is indeed, Jim; but there is no ship of the line that is as aesthetically pleasing as _Enterprise_. There is a certain dignity, majesty and stateliness about our flag ship that seems to be missing in other ships."

Jim gave him such a dazzling smile, that Spock blinked. Bones in the back seat, nudged Gavin and snorted. Jim's love affair with his ship was a well known fact; nothing pleased him more than praise for his lady. However, Jim could be also be generous with his praise of other ships and especially of the beautiful _Condor_. He would show Scotty the holos while they relaxed with some good whisky and he'd tell him all about Nogura's grand new ship; all of its upgrades, the enhanced warp engines, and the possibility of there being more built like her. Both of them would agree that the new ship was beautiful and powerful, but their mutual admiration and love of _Enterprise_ would remain steadfast and strong.

Jim brought the shuttle gently down at the Embassy. The heat outside was already unbearable as they walked into the cool dimness of house.

The men walked into the kitchen to find everyone hard at work preparing food for the evening. Amanda looked up and smiled at them. She and T'Lar were dicing fresh vegetables and putting them on trays. Winona's face was flushed with heat and her curls were damp around her face. She was rolling out dough for pies and fresh peaches had been cut and were in a bowl.

Bones' eyes opened wide. "Winona darlin' are you making peach pies?" he asked unbelievably.

Jim scowled at the 'darlin' but refrained from saying anything.

"I am, Leonard. I thought some good home cooked desserts would be nice for tonight. I know you love peach pie. This time I got the recipe from the Southern Cookbook you gave me for Christmas," she told him. "I hope they're as good as your grandmother's." She gave him a shy smile. "It's just a small thank you for all you've done for us, Leonard," she told him. "But please don't feel obligated to eat any if it's not to your liking," she added.

McCoy could feel the heat in his cheeks as he blushed. He ducked his head then looked at her. "Winona, I would rather waltz with a horde of Klingons at a Cotillion than pass up a piece of that there peach pie. You sure didn't have to do that for me, but thank you. The peaches smell amazin'."

"I've also made a Red Velvet Cake and a Carrot Cake. Jim and Peter love my Carrot cake, don't you, sweetheart? I thought it'd be a treat for you after all that happened last night."

"Thanks Ma," Jim said, giving her a hug and dropping a light kiss on the rosy cheek. "Peter and I will probably devour the whole cake," he told her teasingly.

"You most certainly will not! It's a huge cake, there will be plenty for everyone. Now all of you shoo; this kitchen is not big enough for everyone. You're distracting us and we still have a lot of work to do. I may have something sweet for everyone in a few minutes, though," she added as she patted Jim's cheek affectionately. "Why don't you check on Peter's composition and I'll bring in some cookies and iced tea in a little while."

Spock, leaned casually against the door, but his attention was anything but casual. He watched the affectionate little tableaux between mother and son and felt again that same twinge of envy he'd felt while in Riverside at Christmas. **3** He could not negate or rationalize away the thought that he wished he and Amanda could interact, if not like Jim and his mother, at least in a less formal and more affectionate manner. He knew, though, that while he was under his father's roof that would not be possible. Regret tugged at him as he watched Jim and Winona.

The men went into the living room and Jim checked on Peter's progress; he made a couple of suggestions and grammar corrections and then sat behind Peter on the sofa to relax. Gavin, Bones and Spock were relaxing as well. He could smell the peach pies baking in the oven. He thought again of the three Vulcans and their probable exile from family, friends and their world. He found it in himself to feel sorrow for them; he knew he could not have handled such a loss. He looked down at the curly head in front of him and at his friends across the room. Tonight all those he held most dear would be present with him at the family party; he felt a deep sense of contentment at that thought.

 

* * *

 

1 Edmund Burke 1729-1797

2 trau'es: In Vulcan, displaying integrity; upright; not deceptive or fraudulent; genuine; characterized by truth; not false

3 See "A Riverside Christmas Mystery


	26. Chapter 26

 

**Chapter 26**

**Epilogue**

**"Without Followers, Evil Cannot Spread"**

**Mr. Spock**

 

Amanda, Winona, T'Lane, and T'Lar brought in the trays of food, both vegetarian and not, and all the desserts and placed them on the buffet table. Spock, Jim, Gavin and Bones, brought in extra chairs from the other rooms and put them in strategic areas around the living room. Amanda and Winona had rescued the centerpieces from the ballroom and they set a large one on the buffet table and two smaller ones on the end tables. The roses and Irises were still fresh and beautiful. It was almost 1900 hours when the Embassy door chimes sounded and Amanda answered the door. T'Lane was there with Sitak standing beside her. The Vulcan little boy had been invited to the party to keep Peter company and to spend the night to their great and mutual delight.

"Pater," Amanda called, "Sitak is here."

Peter ran to the foyer and grinned at the child. "Hi Sitak." He grabbed the carryall Sitak had with him.

"Greetings, Peter." The Vulcan child did not smile, but his face was alight and his dark eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"Come on, Sitak, let's go play in my room. I have a new game on my padd." Peter grabbed his hand and they ran off.

The adults watched the two children with pleasure. "If everyone would model that kind of acceptance of each other, all of our worlds would be the better for it," Sarek said thoughtfully.

"Indeed, Father," said Spock, looking over at his own human friend; Jim, whose acceptance of him had always been total and absolute from the beginning.

The door chimes rang again and Scotty, Uhura, Giotto, Sulu and Chekov came in looking relaxed and casual in their civilian clothes. Todd Campbell and Tomas Rodriguez followed soon after, and the guest list was complete. Soon the buzz of contented voices filled the room; groups formed and reformed as conversation ebbed and flowed.

Spock, Todd and Jim meandered over to the buffet table to fill their plates.

Todd saw Jim looking unbelievablely at his loaded plate and said, "Don't judge me, Jim. I intend to enjoy all of this; fresh, home made food and it all looks delicious. Say, what are you planning for this shore leave? Is there anything special you want to see on Vulcan?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know there's a lot to choose from. I'm going to ask Ma and Peter first. I want to spend my time with them."

"Jim, perhaps you and your mother and Peter would be interested in going to Mt. Selaya? The Kolinarhr Adepts do not see visitors, but there is a public area if you would like to visit. It is a most interesting place."

Jim felt a frisson of…. something….something unpleasant go down his spine; _ugh, a goose just walked over my grave_ , he thought. He shook his head. "Nooo, I don't think so, Spock, but thank you. Mt. Selaya is not a place I'm interested in visiting at all. Maybe some other time." _Or maybe never,_ he thought. A place where all emotions were purged and you had no contact with the outside world, with family or friends, was not a place he wanted to visit.

Jim looked over the room and saw his mother speaking with Bones; he excused himself and walked over to join them. Bones had a huge piece of peach pie on a plate. "Are you sure that's big enough, Bones?" Jim grinned. "Don't want you to stint or anything."

"Hey, I'm enjoyin' this. Do. Not. Rain. On. My. Pie. Parade," McCoy growled, and stuffed another piece in his mouth.

Jim shook his head in amusement. Winona looked up at her son. "How long do you think before your orders come in, dear?" She smiled at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She knew it wouldn't be long before Jim and his ship would have to leave.

"I don't know, Ma. The Admiral didn't say; our orders will come when they come, but let's just enjoy the time we have left here." He put his arm around her slim shoulders and squeezed in comfort.

"You're going to have to remind Peter, dear." She sighed. It was always so hard on Peter when Jim had to leave. This extra time on Vulcan with Jim had been an unexpected gift, despite all that had happened. "Amanda and Sarek have decided to go to San Francisco. Sarek feels his presence will be reassuring to the Federation Council. T'Lane will take us home after that. Gavin said he, Violet and Davy would visit as soon as he can manage it. Peter loves Davy; he'll look forward to that."

"That's good. It will be a lot easier for Peter if not all of us leave at the same time and he has something to look forward to. I'll have a talk with him tomorrow. Let him enjoy this time with Sitak." Jim knew it might be a long time before he'd see them again; who knew how far away from Earth their next orders would take them, and furloughs for the Captain only came once a year. "We'll plan some fun stuff for the next few days, Ma. He'll enjoy that; all of us will."

Winona turned to McCoy. "Leonard, I hope you, Spock and T'Lane will join us, maybe Sitak also. It will make Peter happy."

As if conjured up by her words, Peter and Sitak came running in. "Noni, we're hungry." The two little faces looked up at her appealingly.

"Well, then let's go see what we can find for you boys." Winona led them away.

Jim turned and let his gaze travel over the happy people in the room. His hazel eyes lightened and a smile came over his face. McCoy looked at him knowingly. "Happy, Jim boy?"

"Yeah, Bones. Very happy. I'm glad it's all over and everyone's safe and sound; it's a good party," he said, looking at all the contented faces.

"May I have your attention?" Amanda interrupted and smiled at her happy guests. "Lt. Uhura has very graciously agreed to sing for us and that's always a highlight for all of us. Spock will accompany her on the guitar. Nyota?"

Uhura left Tomas Rodriguez' side, and came to stand in front of the bookcase with Spock at her side. Her beautiful face was alight with pleasure. "Thank you, Amanda. As some of you may know, I have a particular interest in Terran Folk music. I've picked this one because it's a happy, rollicking tune, fun to sing, and it has a chorus which I hope all of you will join in singing with me." She nodded at Spock.

_Whisky in a Jar_

_As I was a goin' over the far famed Kerry mountains_  
I met with captain Farrell and his money he was counting  
I first produced my pistol and I then produced my rapier  
Saying "Stand and deliver" for he were a bold deceiver

 _Chorus:_  
Mush-a ring dum-a do dum-a da  
Wack fall the daddy-o, wack fall the daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar

 _I counted out his money and it made a pretty penny_  
I put it in me pocket and I took it home to Jenny  
She sighed and she swore that she never would deceive me  
But the devil take the women for they never can be easy.

 _Chorus:_  
Mush-a ring dum-a do dum-a da  
Wack fall the daddy-o, wack fall the daddy-o  
There's whiskey in the jar.1

Everyone joined enthusiastically at the chorus and the force of all their voices reverberated in the big room. Spock looked at all the happy faces in front of him; everyone was singing at the top of their lungs, Jim, Leonard, Peter, even his mother was singing. He met Uhura's merry eyes and drew in a deep breath as he felt a very un Vulcan sense of contentment deep within himself. He wondered if this is what happiness felt like. _If that is so_ , he thought, _I am happy._

**Fin**

 

* * *

 

I want to thank my friend Carol for letting me borrow her beautiful Abyssinian cat, Cleo. I hope Queen Cleo enjoyed her trip to Vulcan.

1 "Whisky in the Jar" traditional, exact origins unknown; see You Tube video /TD2Niae26Ow for a great rendition which I was fortunate enough to see live.


End file.
